Lasting Bonds
by Dark Vampress
Summary: Sakura is the play girl back from summer vacation and needs a new play mate.Along comes Sasuke the new kid who happens to be a super nerd... right? However, Sakura's been told, don't judge a book by it's cover because you never know what's written inside
1. Chapter 1

_**[Chapter One]**_

Sakura smiled as she stepped through the gates of Kanoha high. Summer was finally over and so was her trip to Rome. Now it was time to hang with her friends and be the sexy ass play girl that she was.

Sakura Haruno is Kanoha highs, hottest and cutest playgirl. She's been with every boy you could think of in the school and dumped them all in less than two weeks. Her motto 'life is short just have fun' and that's all she did. Being the most popular girl, head of the cheerleading squad and guitarist sure had its perks. She had on her tight white skinnies, a sky blue low cut blouse, blue and white sneakers and her blue and white bag and sunglasses. Her long pink hair swayed at her round ass as she walked up to her friends.

"Sakura!" they yelled as they did a group hug.

"God I've missed you guys!" Sakura said

"I know right! We have so much to tell you." Ino gushed. Ino had long blond hair with a side bang. She had on a dark blue mini skirt and a low cut V neck white cotton blouse. As Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten walked into the school they all kept getting 'hey' 'what's up' looking good' from almost everybody. Oh being popular such a wonderful feeling.

"Sakura are you hearing me?" Hinata asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Sakura. Hinata had deep, clam and sexy gray eyes and long dark, dark blue hair. She was in a nice blue skirt and a red blouse.

Sakura laughed "you lost me."

"I was asking how the summer was."

"It was awesome! Rome is so cool! I met some guys but you know it was nothing that would last. I don't know what's going to happen now though, I mean there is no one here at school now for me to play with. Sucks!"

"I hear that we have new students coming in." Tenten with a wide grin "Neji told me."

"I knew you guys would hit it off!" Sakura teased "he's a good guy; don't know why we never worked out but now I'm glad we didn't. You better keep him in line."

"We're just talking." Tenten clarified with a grin

"So you say now till, BAM! Y'all making out in the janitors closet." Hinata mocked

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled

"See! I knew it was you guys! I know what I saw!"

"No way!" Sakura yelled "you guys in dark corners now?"

"No." Tenten defended

"yes." Ino said

"Not true!" Tenten argued

"It is so true!" Hinata said.

"So forehead, what you going to do? I know that you're not planning to stay single." Ino prompted

"Oh hell no, single is not going to work with me Ino and you know it. Let me see if I can find a target in this hall." She said with a blinding smile. Just then a boy walked into the hall. He was tall, he looked like he was well build but it was hard to tell with his long sleeve plaid shirt tucked into his pants and his pants brought up way too high. He had on big glasses. His bangs were nice. A jock (Ricky) bumped into him and papers and books went flying. "Sorry dude." He said as he walked off. The new kid bent down, pushed up his glasses and started to take up his belongings.

Sakura smirked evilly "him," she said as she pointed at him. "Mama just located her new target."

"Have you even thought this through?" Ino asked shocked as hell "did you hit your head somewhere? That guy's a totally nerd! Are you going mad?"

Sakura shook her head "behind those glasses I see a hottie!" She gushed "that nerd is mine and when I'm done with him, you all are going to want him."

"Is that a bet?" Tenten asked

"Mama isn't betting on this sugar…well I guess I just found my new target. TTYL girls." she smiled and waved at her friends then walked over to the guy.

Sakura knelt down and helped him pick up the rest of the papers. "Here you go," she said with a bright smile. He flushed, nodded and took them from her. "My name's Sakura; Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She smiled and batted her eyelashes as she out stretched her hand.

He took her hand in his soft hand and shook it lightly "Sasuke" He mumbled. His voice was very thick and manly, very sexy. Sasuke looked at her up and down….she was very sexy and had a cute smile so it was clear she was popular. _Why is she talking to me?_He wondered

Girls and guys passed while giving her a greeting. She smiled and waved at them. "So _Sasuke_," she began "you don't mind if I don't put the 'kun' do you?"

"It's fine." He said flatly as he looked at the ground

"Ok, so Sasuke you're new here right? I've never seen you around here."

"I'm an exchange student." He said

Sakura looked at him in thought then smiled showing her cute dimples "you're not much of a talker are you?"

"Not really."

"Are you wondering why I'm talking to you?"

"Y-yes."

"Have you thought of an answer?"

"I was waiting for you to do that part."

"I just want to. C'mon let me walk you to class." She said as she took his hand. He blushed slightly "y-you d-don't have to do that." he stammered

_Aw he's nervous._She thought then licked her lips "I want to. We're friends now."

"We are?" he asked incredulously

"Yes we are. And friends help friends and I want to help." She smiled

Sasuke blushed a tomato red color, not knowing what to say. "It's cool Sasuke, don't be shy. Let's go."

He nodded and handed her his time table. She squealed "yes! We have all the same classes! How extra freakin' cool is that?"

"hn."

"Don't worry Sasuke. With me you'll feel right at home." She said as she began to walking him to class. Her fingers intertwined with his and everybody stared in shock. Sakura, the _Sakura Haruno_ was hanging out with a nerd and holding hands. Such a thing just never happened. Such a phenomenon was just never encountered. She wasn't a mean girl but she didn't hang out with people like that unless there was no choice.

Sasuke blushed like mad. His body felt hot and he just wanted to run because of the stares. "y-you don't have to do this."

"Why not?" she asked

"You're popular."

"And?" she asked then laughed "I'm not some witch or anything-"

"I didn't s-say that," he hurriedly put in

"I said I wanted to and well you're cute."

"I am?" he asked like she'd just gave him his first ever compliment.

She looked at him quizzically "haven't people told you that?"

He chuckled lowly in his throat at her and it was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. _How did this guy manage to become a nerd?_She wondered "look at me," he stated "do I look compliment material?"

She laughed loudly "I see what's underneath those glasses and that nerdy outfit. That's what I'm complimenting." She looked at her watch "c'mon we're going to be late for class!"

_**And there you have it! (I re-uploaded this chapter because the three mistakes were bugging me too much :D )**_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V**_


	2. First Move

_I am not dead! I am alive and well! Sorry for the wait! On wid da show!_

_**[Chapter two]**_

The class was silent. If a pin dropped Sakura and Sasuke could hear it. Everybody looked at them like they were aliens. Sakura shrugged and leaned into Sasuke's ear, "ignore the glances, it'll pass."

"It's like you've committed a sin." He whispered back.

"Sasuke you have no idea," she said then looked at her favorite teacher and grinned like mad, "KAKSHI SENSEI! I MISSED YOU!" she yelled

He put down his porn book and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sure you have." He said lightly. "I am, though, a little shocked that you've began your game so early in the new term."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah well such is life." She took her hands from Sasuke's and shoved him to the front of the class. He looked at her…mortified. "Introduce yourself," she mouthed at him.

He shook his head, terror washing over him. She nodded then gave him a warm smile "go on boy," Kakashi prompted, "this book here isn't going to read itself for me." He said

Sasuke looked at everyone in the class. The guys in the class gave him such dirty looks he felt like he would pass out. "Uhh…my name is s-Sasuke." He said then walked away. The class didn't move.

In less than five seconds the class burst into chatter. "Now I have to get them to shut up." Kakashi grumbled.

"Want me to help with that Mr. K?" Sakura asked nicely and he just nodded, "Hey!" she yelled, the class went silent. "C'mon guys keep it down," she said. They smiled at her and nodded

Sakura smiled at Kakashi, took Sasuke by the hand and they both went to the back of the class, sitting next to each other by the window. Ino looked at Sakura but didn't say a thing.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"That was _horrible._" He said as he sat down. His voice leaked a little venom "never… do… that… again." He said as the color returned to his face.

"I'm sorry, just thought you needed a little boost."

"I'm a nerd, I hate talking to people, socializing and I like to study in darkness and be away from the sunlight. How is what you just did a boast to that?" he stuttered as he pushed up his glasses

"Why are you like that?"

"My life is a little different from the average nerd." He stated

Sakura laughed _average nerd….funny. _

"You are not a nerd. At least not for long." She replied with a evil smile. Sasuke blushed, "you blush a lot for a guy." She commented

"It's because…"

"Because?"

"I don't talk to pretty girls like you much." Now it was her time to blush. She smiled.

"So do you want to know anything?" she asked as her voice came out unintentionally seductive melting his bones.

He nodded shyly "t-tell me a-about yourself?" he asked

"Why are you asking instead of telling me that's what you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Ok my hair color is 100% real, I was born January 16, 1994 in South America and I moved to Japan when I was six. I'm popular, a cheerleader, peer-councilor and leader, a tree huger who loves other tree huggers. My favorite color is green, I hate the color orange. I'm as optimistic as I can be without being non-realistic. I love sports, allergic to cod fish and eggs. I hate bitches and I love guys. I love to sing, dance, play the guitar, many other instruments and just have a good time any way that I see fit. What you see is what you get." She said as she laughed "ok your turn."

"I'm a g-geek not hiding it. My favorite color is black, and I like to keep my life a secret. What you see here isn't wh-what you g-get." He said.

She frowned, "that's all I'm going to get out of you?" she whined.

He nodded, "that's all I'm allowed to say."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you that." he said as he looked nervously at his hands. Sakura decided that it was time for her first move. She rose from her seat and sat down in his lap. She turned her face to his and smiled.

"w-w-what are you doing?" he asked his voice low with shock. Her eyes widened as she felt his man hood. It wasn't getting hard or anything but it felt very big. Sakura ignored the class and leaned into his ears "Sasuke, I can feel your cock through my pants." She said hotly as she nibbled on his ear.

"S-S-Sakura!"

"Hmm!" she chirped with a broad smile.

"y-you shouldn't do that. Ah I-I'm not…"

She licked her lips slowly and his cheeks brunt. She leaned her head to the side and smiled seductively at him, "Sasuke, be honest. Have a girl ever really turned you on?"

He held his head down and didn't say anything. Sakura took his chin and forced him to look at her "not really." He whispered

"You don't know what it feels like?"

"Not really,"

"Do you want me to give you that experience then?" she asked. She would have to take the lead and she was going to do just that.

"I-I-I just met you."

"That's a yes." She said and just like that she kissed him.

_**And there you have it folks! Chapter two, sorry for the late update but my life is getting quite interesting lol. I have exams for the next -almost - four weeks so that means no update till after exams :(**__**. Thanks for the reviews and I would love for everyone who read this chapter to leave a review** **it would make me VERY happy and if i get enough, i might update before my exams are over :)**_

**Much love **

**D.V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am! Y'all thought I was gone didn't you? But I'm back! Yay! ONWARD! **

**I don't own Naruto….if I did it would be freaking different lol**

**[Chapter three]**

Sasuke's eyes bulged as Sakura kissed him. The class gasped…flabbergasted by her move. At first he had no idea what to do and he didn't want to kiss her back but then he tasted her lips. One taste was all he needed. It was like strawberry and bliss. Shyly; too shyly for a guy he kissed her back.

Sakura just melted when he kissed her. His lips were the best thing she'd ever tasted. She's kissed a lot of guys, even a few girls, but his lips tasted like sin and y'all know that sin is sweet. She moaned deep in her throat then pulled away ignoring how he was blushing and looking away from her. This boy was going to be fun to play with. She leaned into his ears, "your lips are yummy." She sizzled with a sexy smile.

He looked away from her when he spoke, maybe embarrassed to look at her, "w-we s-should p-pay attention in c-class n-now, it's a-about t-to start."

She pinched his cheek, "ok!" and up off him she got and into her seat she went.

Ino was sitting in front of her and the moment she sat down Ino spun around, "are you mad!" she shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" she grinned.

"You and the nerd-"

"His name is Sasuke," Sakura put in with a grin.

"Fine you and that Sasuke guy. Why are doing this? Why did you kiss him? What were you thinking?"

"Well didn't I tell you this morning? I've been with like all the guys in the school and I want a new face. He's that new face, he's not a bad guy to talk to and he is sexy in his own way. All I need to do is get rid of those glasses and get him a new wardrobe and BAM he's the hottest guy in school."

"Not possible," Ino said stubbornly.

"Of course it is. Ino you are queen of fashion, look at him and look at him good. Picture him without the glasses and in black shorts and a black shirt. Tell me if you're not seeing a hot guy?"

Ino looked at him long and hard. His head was deep in a book so it was like he didn't notice. She nodded, "ok so I see that, really sexy but no! He's a nerd and you kissed him! I mean you really _kissed _him!"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah I know right." She said with a wide grin. "We were having a conversation somewhat and I wanted to kiss him so I did. His lips are very tasty and yummy and I have to give him that. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you don't do this! It's against the cheerleading rules to be with a nerd or have you forgotten that?"

Sakura's eyes turned into slits, "I don't follow the rules I do what I want. I want him and nobody can tell me that I can't have him. The cheerleading rules were created by Karin the bitch when she was captain before I knocked her to the floor." Sakura stated. "So I'm going to be hanging with him until I think he's ok or 'cool' enough to hang out with the rest of us. I know people are going to talk, they are going to stare, they are going to ask why and they are going to gossip but I'm the play girl and they shouldn't be shocked at who I pick and besides everybody knows that this girl has wicked taste."

Ino sighed, "he doesn't' just look like a nerd, he looks like an emo nerd."

"That's what I was saying. He looks like a nerd not by choice or something but hey, I don't know him well yet."

"You're using him." Ino stated

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are using him. That's what you do, you play guys. But I don't think you shouldn't play this guy." Ino said. "I don't know why and I can't believe I just said that but I don't think you should do it."

"Why not? So I'm playing him big deal, it's not like I'm going to be a bitch."

"His life is going to be hell." She stated. "The nerd gets you yet all the other guys who want you don't? They are going to skin him and eat him alive."

"Maybe we could be together for like a month. It's fun and I always like the guy I play even if it's just a little bit. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him."

"Sakura," Kakashi called, "pay attention."

Sakura blushed, "Sorry Mr. K" she said with a grin. Sakura looked over at Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her but said nothing. She gently took off his glasses and her eyes widened with satisfaction, "you look totally hotter without the glasses. Keep them off." She told him.

She expected it when he blushed, "t-thanks s-Sakura-chan." It was the first time since they met that he actually said her name. He sounded so cute!

She giggled, "Just Sakura." She said and he nodded. _Why is she talking to me? I'm not her type _he thought.

Sasuke walked to the office and took the letter from the secretary. When he was walking out three big guys, well Sasuke was on the same height if not an inch higher but they were big. They chucked him into the hall and slammed him into the locker.

"Who the fuck do you think you are hanging out with Sakura-chan?" the biggest one asked roughly as he grabbed Sasuke by his throat. Sasuke gasped for air but couldn't answer. The biggest one let go of him then rammed his knee into Sasuke's abdomen over and over again. "Answer me fool!" he yelled.

Sasuke bit his lip but said nothing. The guy rammed his foot repeatedly into Sasuke's abdomen, sending pain flying through him. He coughed up blood as old wounds in his abdomen re-opened and he could feel his blood gushing out and soaking his shirt. His body fell to the floor but that didn't stop them from kicking him in the same place.

Every one of them got a chance to hit him. Hard, fast and painfully they kicked him while he was on the floor. Blood came out of his mouth every time he coughed, falling on his shirt.

When they were sure he wouldn't get up they started to laugh, "That's what you get for trying to hang with our Angel. Leave her alone looser." He sneered and walked away.

Sasuke clutched his jaw tight and balled his hands into a tight fist, so tight his hands grew paper white. He wished he could have fought back, but he couldn't. He wished that he could kill them and even though he had such ability he couldn't do it. He had to just take the pain or when he got home what he would get would be something worse than death. He was tough and he could handle this. He struggled to his feet and slowly and painfully headed to the nurse.

**And there you have it folks another chapter. I promised a fan that i would update on Monday...i came home dead beat, tired out and almost sleep walking but here i am 6 mins to 12 so it's still Monday so i really did keep my promise. You can check out my other story to occupy your time if you feel like... **** please check out and leave me a review telling me what you think. Please no bad reviews that might hurt my feelings but feel free to point out any mistakes I have made and such. **

**As usual I want everybody who read the chapter to leave me a nice warm review.**

**Much love, **

**D.V**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey my fans! Did you miss me? Well my school opens in September but I promise to update at least one more time before that….let's get it on!_

_**[Chapter four]**_

It was lunch time and Sakura walked in line with Hinata. Sasuke had shyly told her that he was going to go to the office to do something. As she walked with her trey she and Hinata talked.

"He's so cute!" Hinata gushed out

"I keep telling you that, and he get's shy around girls. But he's totally your type."

"Yeah I guess. I wasn't here for half the summer and I think he got a little upset about that."

"Did he say that?"

"He didn't have to. When I left we had this date planned and stuff. It pissed him off even though he said it was fine."

"He says it's fine because he doesn't want to hurt you. He knows how you are."

"That is no excuse!" Hinata snapped

Sakura stepped away from Hinata and paused, "ok, I see that there is more to this than I know."

Hinata fumed, "he's avoiding me now," she said, "He thinks that I'm cheating on him."

"I can't blame him," Sakura commented

"You're not helping,"

"Well I'm not going to lie to you Hinata." Sakura stated. "he's a kid, but he's not even here right now. He'll be gone for another month just like the other guys."

"I know, and I've tried everything to contact him but he just won't take my calls. I miss my Naruto-boo." she whispered

"Ah I know you do. He'll be back soon along with everyone else. Neji and Shikamaru left with Naruto too so Tenten and Ino must miss them too so you're not the only one."

"I know." She mumbled

"Don't dwell on it." Sakura said. Her trey had a salad, pasta with white cheese and an orange juice.  
"Talk to you later."

"Wait you're not eating with us?"

"Sorry no, I know I should but I actually want to hang out with Sasuke for a little. You don't mind do you?"

Hinata shook her head, "no you go on ahead." She said with a smile.

Sakura walked outside the cafeteria and looked around. Under a tree sat Sasuke reading and information technology book. He didn't have a lunch with him. Sakura looked at her trey; it had enough of everything to share. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked

He wanted to say yes he minded because of what had happened but she didn't need to know that. He had gone to the nurse and gotten fixed and gotten a few stitches. She'd been nice and replaced his shirt with one that happened to be the exact same. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, "n-no," he said and patted the grass beside him. She sat cross legged beside him. "s-shouldn't you be with uhh… your friends?" he asked after a moment.

She looked disapprovingly at him, "we are friends plus, I thought I would be nice to sit with you. Do you want me to leave?"

"no." he said a little too quickly

She laughed, "Maybe we could get to know each other. I hope my presence isn't annoying."

"I like talking to you." He confessed a moment later.

Sakura flushed; "really?"

He nodded, "I don't talk to people much."

"So you'll talk to me then?" Sakura asked. He nodded, "ok then. Do you want some?" she pointed to the food. He shook his head. "why not? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I-I'm fine really." He said. But the truth was that he wanted to eat but at the moment he couldn't. His abdomen was sore and his insides a little swollen. He wouldn't be doing any eating for a while. They sat under the tree and talked. They sat there and a conversation started quickly and soon enough his stuttering was almost none existent.

When they lunch bell rang they walked together, holding hands, Sakura bring Sasuke's one book and him carrying her trey.

"…but I'm not the best in math and science, so I have to make up for that in other subject which sucks!" Sakura said with a smile. "but I have to keep my average high." She said

"I could help you with that if you want." He said

"Really? You're being serious?"

"Yeah…you should know that well I'm good in all subjects."

"Since you're a nerd?" she teased with a smile.

He smirked, "yeah since I'm a nerd. You know you don't have to rub it in I know I look and act like a nerd."

Sakura laughed, "But it's fun." She tipped on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I don't think you're a nerd. Just too smart for your own good." He blushed but didn't say anything.

For the day he carried her books and she dragged him everywhere she went except inside the bathroom. Sasuke got some God awful stares and he knew that he would be going through double hell to hang out with her.

Sasuke was starting to like her but then again who wouldn't? Even though he might not have a really good chance at her, he really liked her. He was able to be himself around her and she didn't judge. She was fun. _I shouldn't do this_ he told himself. Itachi would kill him and he knew it.

_**There you go! Another chapter! Reviews make me update faster and write faster, really it does. The plot is still in its early years but I want you guys to tell me what you believe might happen, what you want to happen etc. I want to know what you guys hope will happen and I love long reviews.**_

_**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVOURTED ME AND ADDED ME TO YOUR AND EVEN ALRETS! THANK YOU! If I haven't thanked you personally I'm thanking you now, ALL OF YOU! **_

_**Read, love and review!**_

_**Until next time much love**_

_**D.V**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I want to thank all those who reviewed my story so far! I am so happy that you all like it and want me to continue! As the story develops and the plot gets bigger so does their personalities. You're all just being introduced to them and all that. _

_Standard sad disclaimer applied…I don't own Naruto just stop asking! *runs away crying*_

_**[Chapter five]**_

"Ok ok! I give! I give!" Sakura laughed as Sasuke stopped tickling her. Her cheeks were red as she fell back on the grass "I'm sorry! You are the almighty Sasuke-sama! No one dare oppose to you!"

"You must not deny the power of Sasuke, my power will defeat you."

"I will never oppose to you my lord."

"Yes, you must not oppose me."

Sakura got up, laughed and stretched her hand out to him "where are we going?" he asked quizzically

"Take my hand and I'll take you there." She said with a grin. He hesitated for a moment then took her hand uncertainly. They've been talking for two weeks and always had lunch under the tree outside every lunch time. Sakura didn't know what it was and she couldn't explain why because this wasn't her usual way of having her play girl fun- but she had decided that she'd start out by being just friends for some time instead of just jumping into things like she always used to do.

She conclude that it was because she liked him a lot , maybe even more than she wanted to admit but one thing that she was not afraid to admit was that he was an amazingly cool person, despite what he or other people might think. She enjoyed hanging out with him and slowly, just a little she started telling him bits and pieces of her life. In return she got smaller bits and pieces but bits and pieces nonetheless and it shocked because she was still satisfied that he was telling her something.

In another two weeks cheerleading try-outs then practices would begin and she wanted him to at least fit in with her best friends so he could stay at her practices and all of that stuff.

She looked at him and took off his glasses, "didn't I tell you, you look hotter without them?"

"I can't see without them," he said coldly.

"No you don't, let's go!" she took his hand and dragged him towards the cafeteria.

"Are we going to eat at the cafeteria?"

"Yes." She replied

"No," he contradicted.

She stopped suddenly and for the first time glared at him, "_what_?" she asked like she couldn't have possibly heard him right.

"I don't want to eat in there," he stated emotionlessly, "Jesus don't look at me like that, like you're going to eat me." He said and she couldn't help but grin

"It's a cheerleader thing," she told him, "Why don't you want to go into the cafeteria?" she asked softly

"People like me don't belong there." He stated dryly

She winced a little at his tone, "well where I'm welcomed so are you and frankly I'm welcomed everywhere. Let's go." She held his hand his tighter and pushed open the doors of the cafeteria. Silence rained upon them and all heads turned to look at them. No one said anything, people stopped mid when they were about to take a bit of their food, forks feel out of hands, jaws dropped and food fell out of some of their mouths. Everybody just stopped.

Three girls came in front of her with a sneer. The girl in the middle was a red head -Karin past cheerleading captain. She looked pretty with her hair caught up in a ponytail but not even close to Sakura. "What is this?" she spat out in dismay

"Step out of my way," Sakura ordered

"I can't do that, right girls?" she asked

"Right," the girls behind her said.

"Move," Sakura ordered.

"See even they agree. Sakura have you dropped that low?" she asked with a snort ignoring the fact that Sakura had spoken.

Sakura was shorter than her but she still stepped up into the girls face, "I don't go low, I rise."

"You could have fooled me, being with a….with a nerd. That's breaking the rules."

"Keep him out of this,"

"Well watch your back, with that nerd behind you, you just might fall… _hard_."

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked. Everyone was looking at them.

"Well of course not captain, it's just a warning. Someone might kick your little ass to the ground."

"You mean like how I slapped your slutty ass to the floor?" Sakura asked in a pleasant voice.

"OHHHHH!" went everybody in the cafeteria

Karin sneered, "You can't beat me."

"Damn right 'cause I already did."

"You wish!"

"Well then I guess wishes do come true," Sakura said with a mocking grin, "Karin, get out of my way."

"Sakura, you don't know who you're messing with. You may be captain but that doesn't guarantee you anything. I was just being a nice person and letting the loser over there know that he's just hanging around with a slut." She spat

"Don't compare me to your mother," Sakura hissed and chucked Karin out of her way

"OHHHH!" (Cafeteria)

"When I say move, you move bitch!" Sakura barked as she rolled her eyes and stepped past her.

Karin gaped like a fish out of water, Sakura cocked an eyebrow "what?" she demanded. "Oh that's what I thought." She rolled her eyes with the cheerleading attitude and walked off. She guided Sasuke to an empty table near the back deciding that it wasn't time to bring him to the popular table to hang out. Silently he sat down and she sat on top of him.

She was fuming, "ugh!"

"Sakura?" Sasuke said slowly

"Yeah?"

"You didn't have to do that," he said simply.

"Look it's just who she is and I can't fucking stand her! Nobody says shit like that to me or my friends. You just don't do that or I'll ram you to the floor."

He smirked, "I see," he said calmly.

"You're not a nerd; you just dress like one, which I need to work on soon,"

"Excuse me?" he asked,

"The time isn't here yet. So I have questions and I want answers," she stated.

"It all depends on the question," he stated

"Can you fight?"

"Yes," he replied simply.

"How well?"

"Black belt," he stated.

Her eyes widened in absolute disbelief "really? You're kidding me right? "

"Wish I was." He said coldly

"Then why don't you defend yourself?"

His body stiffened, "let's just say I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"What would happen to me later wouldn't be worth it."

"What will happen to you later?"

"It's complicated." he replied

She sighed but nodded "ok ok, fine I get that. Alright can you tell me about your family?"

"My mom's dead, my dad travels a lot I see him at most three times a year, I live with my brother." He said bitterly, so bitter it hurt to hear it. His eyes were as cold as eyes could get.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your mo-"

"Don't be," he stated as he cut her off, "it doesn't matter."

She gaped at him, "what do you mean it doesn't matter? How could it not?"

"What's dead is no longer worth holding on to, I have nothing left for her, she's dead I was sorry it happened but then I was forced to grow up." he replied with loath

"When did she die?"

"She was killed five years ago," he stated

"Don't you miss her?"

He looked away and sighed. This was a topic he didn't like to discuss, "in secret," he mumbled, "Days after she died the way I was raised changed dramatically and I wasn't raised to miss anyone. I haven't been to her grave since she was placed in it."

One minute he was scared to talk to her then suddenly he hated talking and was raw in his responses. It was the topic, but she wanted more answers.

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Doesn't he…I dunno maybe when you see him you guys talk?"

"I don't talk to him; the only time he talks to me is when he's telling me what to do."

"Sasuke you're giving me half answers." She stated

"How is that a half answer?" he asked

"I just thought… I don't know. What do you feel?" she asked

"Nothing," he replied

"Sasuke half answers, how can you not feel anything?" Sakura said

"I just don't," he said.

"Have answers again," Sakura stated

"That's as close to answers as it's going to get." He snapped

She gazed at him with wide emerald eyes "what's the matter?" she asked "I didn't mean to make you this agitated, I didn-"

"It's not you." He said as he eased her off him, this was going to be so uncool of him-not that he was cool in the first place. "I have to go."

"Where,"

"Does it matter?" and then he was gone.

She sat down, lost as to what had just happened. What had really just happened? She didn't know him very well, I mean it's only been two weeks but she liked him, like really liked him. He was hiding something. Something kept pricking at her brain telling her that Sasuke had issues and lots of them. Something told her that there was more to this boy than just your average nerd. Her mind recalled when he said 'my life is a little different from the average nerd' how should she have known he wasn't joking?

He didn't wait for her to ask him about his brother, who ever his brother was and she knew that he wasn't planning on answering even if she did get a chance to ask. She supposed his brother was oblivious to who Sasuke really was. She thought he only knew what his younger (she suspected his brother was older) brother showed him; a nerd. _He must be nice…worried _she mused _and cute. Not cuter than Sasuke though when I'm done with him, nobody will her hotter than my man. But I suppose his brother might have dimples and a soft voice. _ Why was she thinking about all this? This wasn't anything serious! This was fun!

This was new to her, actually liking a guy and taking things in stages. Maybe because he seemed so inexperienced she was taking her time, but she knew somewhere that that wasn't it. She wasn't falling in love with him. No way! It was too early to come to such a dramatic conclusion. _God! I just met him! _And she was play girl, always. This was for fun, it was nothing serious. She was intrigued, that was it. She was deeply intrigued by this boy. There was something about him, a mystery that made her want to just…solve it. She wanted to solve him, know who he was, but something was preventing him from letting her know who he really was.

For the rest of the day he was a no show and for some reason she was deeply hurt. _It's my fault _she thought as she walked with Ino after school.

_**Ok there you have it one more chapter! I did promise you guys! You already know the drill…all who read this chapter please leave a nice review! Thanks again to all those who did review and all of you guys who planned to! Means a lot to me!**_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here I am with another chapter so you know enjoy. _

_I don't own Naruto! Like you know this! Stop torturing me by asking! _

_**[Chapter six]**_

Sasuke growled as his fist slammed into the bark of the tree. His eyes were blood red and filled with rage. His knuckles hit the bark hard and began to bleed, but he didn't stop. He embraced the pain as he continuously slammed his hands into the tree.

He shouldn't have gotten angry at her, it wasn't her fault. She hadn't done anything wrong, but his anger was boiling over to the point and he wanted to kill somebody. _That's why I left _he kept reminding himself. When she asked those questions his insanity just got up from its slumber and began to wonder to the front of his mind. Eating at him and he felt it chocking him, killing him. He hadn't wanted her to see that, she just met him. He didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they had. No matter how young and fresh it was, within two weeks it had become the only thing he had, but he was sorry. He was sorry for leaving her in the cafeteria and skipping school so she didn't see him for the rest of the day but he had no other choice.

Her questions were very touching and dug into old, deep wounds that would never heal. He knew she would get to questions about his brother and those were questions he was never planning on answering. She just wanted to know but he just never wanted to tell her. God he felt awful! She was such a nice girl, so sweet and fun and he had just blown it. He had just blown his one chance with a girl like that. A girl so wonderfully sweet and nice, he had just screwed it up all because he wasn't man enough to handle his own pain and anger.

As his anger subsided, he sat down on the ground and leaned on the bark of the tree. He sighed and looked at his hands. They were ripped, torn and bleeding. He didn't stop it, he didn't try. He just let the pain calm him. He drowned in his own blood and his now fading anger. He relaxed and just listened to anything and everything. As long he didn't have to think of anything he was fine.

_Don't think… don't think….don't think…_

And then he began thinking. His mind travelled to Sakura. The sexy smile and why she was talking to him. He couldn't fathom why she was talking to him. He wasn't normal, he was a dark and evil young man, forced to be someone who he wasn't. Yes he was un-exposed to things that involved warm emotions. Like compliments, warm smiles, friendship and all that and just like a normal boy he reacted with blushes and he stammered. But it wouldn't last. He'd get over it and then what?

He sighed and got up; he had someone to apologize to.

~O~

Sasuke leaned on the gates to Kanoha and waited. He waited patiently for the pink haired girl to emerge from the doors. Soon enough she walked out with her load of friends laughing and smiling with them. He admired her as he looked, she was….perfect.

Someone had called her and her head whipped around. She smiled and waved then her eyes landed on him and her smile faded. He looked down and fidgeted at her intense gaze.

Sakura looked her at him for a moment then turned back to her friends, "hey guys can you give me a minute?"

"You are really serious about that nerd?" Ricky spat

Sakura rolled her eyes. After she left him, he never seemed to get over it. He should have known she would eventually leave him. He was the fool. "Yes, can you guys wait on me?"

"Sure," Tenten said with a grin as her eyes went to her phone and she knew that Tenten was texting Neji. Sakura giggled and walked towards Sasuke.

"Hey," Sakura said softly when she was right in front of him.

"Hi," he fidgeted "uh…I came back to apologize for my bipolar behavior earlier today." He whispered

"Where did you go?" she asked

_More questions _he thought, "I skipped class," he said, avoiding the question as best as he could.

"That was because of me wasn't it? I didn't mean to get into your business like that," she said

"It's fine," he mumbled as he gazed at her.

"Do you want to….uhh….I dunno, walk me home?" she asked

"Sure." Then she stiffened and her eyes dilated "are you…bleeding?" she asked cautiously as she began to back away with a hand over her mouth and nose.

He thought for a moment then looked at his bandaged hand "uh…I was,"

"What…happened?" she choked out

He was about to answer when a limo drove up right next to him. The tinted window rolled down and man in sunshades looked at Sasuke "get in," he said calmly.

Sasuke's eyes went hard and cold. His jaw tightened and he clenched his fist.

"Sasuke did you hear me?" the voice came out calm and relaxed, "I said to get in." Sasuke nodded and without looking at Sakura as he got in. she didn't want to know what was going to happen to him.

_**And there you have it! This might be the only chapter I put up for the rest of September. School has just started and it's getting hectic and all that so more home work and less computer time but I promise to update the LEAST once a month. I hope you liked this chapter…I thought it was time to get a little bit deeper into the characters and the plot! The plot is in this specific chapter and if you find it you can make countless guesses at what might happen later on! **_

_**Please review and review and REVIEW! IF YOU READ THIS CHAPTER REVIEW! JUST REVIEW! REVIEW! NICE ONES OF COURSE! And I might try extra hard to update once again for this month! And if you review you'll get a cookie :D **_

_**What do you guys think about me writing another story or putting up one of the two I already have written?**_

_**Until next time bottomless love,**_

_**D.V**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHORS NOTE! **_

_Alright now I notice that the last chapter I didn't get a lot of reviews and that really made me feel down and sad and to be honest it made me not even want to update so much. __**BUT**__ I think I know why some of you guys didn't review. __**NOTE: **__** in my story there will be **__**NO**__** supernatural activity! **__**NONE! **__So don't go on thinking 'oh this story was good but then she had to put something crappy in it. Supernatural vampire stuff is so over-rated' and then stop reading. The only thing that is not all normal people stuff is Sasuke with the Sharingan which as you already know he has to have along with the other Uchihas''. __**THAT'S IT! There is a logical explanation for everything in my story! THANK YOU! NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**[Chapter seven]**_

Sasuke was out of school for two entire weeks. Sakura tried not to worry, but she couldn't help it. She was fretting like crazy and she couldn't focus. Where the hell was he? When a week passed slowly she found that could hardly sleep….it was driving her mad. Why didn't he try to call her? Why was he even gone so long? She didn't try to let it get to her but as each day passed she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up but she didn't know how to contact him. He didn't have a phone and she felt the need that the next time she saw him he needed to get himself one.

She couldn't find out why it bothered her so very much to not have him at school but it just did. Another thing that bothered her was that the last time that she saw him he was bleeding. She had by far the greatest fear and that was blood. She hated smelling it, she hated seeing it, it made her weak, nauseous and it gave her a major headache. The last time she was exposed to too much blood it jacked her up and she had to go to the hospital for three days for treatment. It bothered her that she didn't know what happened. The more he told her it seemed the more she never knew. She wanted to know so badly what was going on with him but even if he came back she wouldn't ask. It would bother him and bothering him bothered her. A lot of things now seemed to bother her.

It was lunch and she sat with her friends as usual. Her mind wasn't very much there at the table but somewhere else far away. In two more days they would have the cheerleading tryouts and as captain she was thinking about putting it off for another week or so. She really wasn't up for all that was to be done in the next two days. The fliers had already been posted up all over the campus and almost all the full out sheets we filled out, almost all twenty nine of them, that was a large group of people and long hours of tryouts.

Then there was the beginning of the cheerleading team itself. They had competitions to prep for and games to plan, activities to raise money…the only problem was that the leader of it all just wasn't prepped and excited for it.

"So I hear that the Picking Concert was moved up." Hinata stated

"Seriously?" Sakura asked coming back to earth

"Yeah, I hear that it's going to be held the day Principal Tsunade comes back, not a long time from now. Are you entering?"

"Nah, I was planning to since dad would like that but I haven't picked up an instrument in like six months. I'm too rusty, plus they moved it up I don't have time for it." Sakura said with a shrug.

"You could just sing, I mean it would be really cool if you entered. You'd win of course," Hinata said.

Sakura sighed, "I'm not up for it. There is already so very much to do, and I'm not in the mood to do the concert anyways." Sakura said.

"Are you planning to go steady with the nerd?" Ino asked suddenly ignoring the conversation they already had going.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you that he has a name?"

"Ok fine Sasuke, still are you guys even together?"

"Uh no," Sakura said in blunt annoyance, "we're just friends but by tomorrow –if he comes- we will officially become an item and the fun truly begins."

Ino laughed bitterly, "You have lost your mind. I don't know what the hell you see in that loser."

"Ino, he's not a loser." Hinata said softly. "I hear he's nice."

"Well whop-ti-fucking doo hina! That totally changes my view on the fucking crap Sakura is doing!" she snapped.

Hinata rolled her eyes before they narrowed into slits, "don't be mad at me because Sakura is not doing whatever the fuck you tell her like always. It's her life; if she wants the guy she is free to get him. What's the big deal? It's her life."

"I don't tell Sakura what to do,"

"Sorry to break it to you Ino but you do tell me what to do." Sakura said. "But it's just that I don't take orders."

"You're so stupid sometimes you need someone like _me_ to tell you what to do. That guy is a total loser and I don't know what you plan to do with him. Just goes shows how little you know." Ino spat

"Little I know about what?" Sakura asked curiously.

"About having a guy! I don't know what the fuck you think this is to prove, but as far as I know _my _image is suffering because of _your _ignorance. Seriously sakura, this is not a good appearance for me." She said as she jammed her fork into her salad.

"This isn't about you Ino," Sakura said simply.

"Well I'm being affected by you doing mindless crap like this! You need to stop, because I am not putting up with this shit."

"Ino is it so hard for you to be a good friend?"

"I am being a good friend by telling you to kick that guy to the curb and leave him high and dry. He's un-important, he doesn't belong with us. We don't hang with losers."

"He's not even hanging out with you guys." Sakura pointed out.

"It won't be long before he is!" Ino snapped. "He is not one of us and won't be one of us and he's not welcomed here."

"'us'?" Sakura asked. "He won't be one of 'us'? You're talking like we're gods and better than everybody else. We are just like normal people Ino, we're all the same."

"No we aren't normal people Sakura and that's why you're so stupid sometimes because you keep thinking that!" Ino shot out. "We are talented, smart, popular and fitly rich students who have a reputation to live up to! We don't associate ourselves with the likes of them!"

"This is why we can't get along sometimes; you just can't be a truly good friend and stop being conceited. Ino comes before everybody and everybody should put what Ino thinks first." Sakura said in a blonde fake voice. "You just can't shut your fucking mouth and be happy and say this is what Sakura wants and it's her life and if it makes her happy I'm happy. You are too fucking selfish to do it!"Sakura spat out.

"You talk me behind my back?"

"No I talk it to your face but you are too blind to see it. Everything revolves around you and you rule everyone." Sakura said harshly.

"Doesn't matter you need to leave him the fuck alone. I'm not conceited I'm being a good friend and it's not my fault you can't stick to one guy."

"Oh please you're acting like you can. At least I keep my men on a leash and they don't jump on everybody they see because they aren't satisfied with me," Sakura scoffed.

"Well whatever! That loser is fucking us up and ruining my image and I'm going to let that happen!"

"You can't tell me who to talk to Ino," sakura said darkly, "_you don't own me,_"

She scoffed, "well it looks like you need somebody because you obviously still haven't learnt the ropes here! He's a total loser and anyone who hangs out with a loser is a loser! And losers aren't welcomed at this table." She said darkly

"Ino, you just went too far," Tenten spoke up. Everyone was silent at the table, all girls and all guys. Sakura rose from her seat took off her BFFL bracelet off her hand and threw it in Ino's face. "well I guess I'm no longer welcomed here." Her eyes were cold and her glare piercing, cutting slits hard enough to kill. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sakura wait!" Ino yelled but Sakura shook her head.

"Ino if you think that you are better than me, you've made the worst mistake of your life. I run this place and it seems like I'm going to need to remind you of that. Bitch please." she said in a dark voice and then she just disappeared out the double doors.

~O~

Sasuke came back the next day and sakura was shocked to see him. She hadn't been expecting him to show up. he's been absent for so long that she just thought he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

She didn't ask him anything about why he was gone because with one look at him she could tell that he wouldn't want to talk about it. She wanted to know but she knew he wouldn't tell her. He would tell her in his own time she seriously hoped but she had bigger plans. She had decided that it was time that she put him up to date in appearance. It was the first time she was ever going to do it but he needed a major make over.

As they walked out of the school doors onto the front yard, hand in hand, Sasuke bringing her books she smiled. "So do you want to hang with me this Saturday?" she asked

He hesitated.

"Oh," she said disappointed, "I get it," she said.

"No that's not what I meant. I would love to hang out with you Sakura."

"Are you sure you aren't busy?"

"No, it's not like someone like me would really have somewhere to go. Where are we going?"

"The mall," she replied, "don't ask why or what we'll be doing. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises,"

"Then a gift! Whatever." She said "you're going to love it and even if you don't you better act like you do."

"Is that a threat?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course it is," she grinned. They came up to her lovely mansion and she peeked in the drive way. Empty. She mentally groaned. It was take out night once again. Sasuke walked her to her door step when she spoke. "So here is the thing. We –as in you and I- are now an official couple. Nobody is to know that until after Saturday. Good? Great." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and opened her door.

"What?" he asked like he hadn't heard her right.

"You heard me. Oh, I've kissed you once, on Saturday I intend to kiss you again only better. Bye Sasuke-Chan." She mocked with a laugh and went inside then closed the door.

He stood there for a while. No fucking way! Could he really call her his girlfriend? Like he could say it? Like it was official?

He smirked as he went home. He entered the Uchiha mansion just as the house phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sasuke," he heard a malicious voice say, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the filthy pinkett?"

"…"

"Yes?" the calm voice asked in a calm voice pressing for a response.

"Leave her alone."

"I wouldn't dare touch her little brother," he promised, "but someone else might," he said slyly

"What do you want?"

There was a chuckle, "to get back home so you can learn to do as you are told." He said sweetly. "Well I was just checking in on you. Make sure you are all healed when I get back or I'll dig a knife into them." He said and the line went dead.

_**There you have it! Update for this month! can you believe that Sakura and Ino actually had a fight? what the heck is wrong with Ino? she's just so peeved about Sakura and Sasuke! or is it the fact that Sakura is no longer single? lol I thought about organizing my updates so I'll update the first Sunday of each month between 6pm and 9pm. I hope that sounds good to you guys. **_

_**And as always everybody who has read this chapter please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**Naruto: like when will I finally come into the story! How long am I supposed to stay in the corner over here!**_

_**D.V: SHUTDAP! You stay there until I'm ready to bring you out! STOP BUGGING ME! UGH!**_

_**Naruto: I hate you!**_

_**D.V grabs bat and slaps against palm: WHAT WAS THAT!**_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V**_

_**heheheh**_


	8. Change in plans

_Here I am! Yes yes here I am! On with the show! _

_Standard disclaimer applied! STOP ASKING ME!_

_**[Chapter Eight]**_

Sakura groaned as her phone rang. Almost still asleep she picked up and turned over on her bed, getting entangled in the sheets.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Where are you?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?"

"Cheerleading tryouts starts today remember? We agreed to be here by eight."

"Huh?" Sakura asked again because she couldn't comprehend what was going on. As far as she knew she was still in deep sleep.

"SAKURA WAKE UP!"

Sakura's body jolted and then hit the floor. Her eyes opened wide, she was 100% awake now. She groaned, "Tenten?" she asked a little dazed.

"Yea," she said, "Sakura you need to get here, and we can't start tryouts without you."

"Tryouts?" Sakura asked.

"Check your calendar." Tenten said.

Sakura fought with the sheets before she got up and walked over to her calendar on her wall. There circled and having a pink sparkly star was the very Saturday she was on. "Shit! We have tryouts!"

"No duh," Tenten said obviously.

"But I made plans with Sasuke! Shit! I totally forgot. I'll be there half an hour," Sakura said to Tenten. She looked at her clock and sighed. It was eight forty-five, by the time she was ready Sasuke should be at her front door.

"Great," Tenten said, "oh and Sakura, look I know you're still peeved about the Ino thing but don't be mad because she's trying out for your spot today."

"Great, just what I need. My freaking butt hurts." Sakura groaned. "I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Cool," Tenten said as she hung up the phone.

Sakura took a shower, washed her face and caught her hair into a ponytail. She put on black knee length sweat pants and a black training bra. She slipped on her wrist band and stuffed her things into her duffle bag. She put on her black sneakers and as she was tying the lace of the right foot her door bell rang. She looked at her clock; it was just fifteen minutes after nine. She grabbed her duffle bag and flung it over her shoulder. She jogged down stairs and went into the kitchen as pulled out a bottled water. The door bell rang again.

"Coming!" she yelled as she took out a granola bar from the cupboard and slammed it shut.

She shut off the kitchen TV she was sure her mother left on and went and opened the door with a sigh. She looked at him and grinned. "Hey," she said.

He smirked, "g-good morning," he said, "the plans have changed?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes," she blushed, "I completely forgot about the cheerleading practice I have to be present for. So if it's okay would you want to come with me to the school gym?"

"I am already here," he replied, "so why not,"

"Great!" she grinned. She looked at him and shook her head. Something must be done. She furred his hair, pulled out his shirt from his pants, opened the first three buttons, and pulled down to his pants where it was supposed to be in the first place. "Give me a sec," she said.

He just stood there, he said nothing as she pulled out his shirt, pulled down his pants, he just stood there and didn't even ask her what she was really trying to achieve.

She dropped her duffle bag and ran back upstairs, down the hall and up to the third floor into her father's study. She opened a draw and smiled as she saw the neat, smaller glasses. She ran back down to him and handed them to him. "Would these work for you?"

He looked at the side of it and sighed, "You want me to wear it?" he asked hoping she said no.

"Would it work?" she pressed.

"Yes,"

"Then put 'em on let me see." She smiled.

He put them on and she could have just squealed, "Perfect!" she said. She picked up back her duffle bag and closed the door. "Now you look-"

"De-nerdified?" he supplied.

She pressed her lips together in effort not to smile. "I was going to say cool,"

"Isn't that technically the same thing?" he asked her as he opened the gate for her.

"No it's not," she said.

"That's what you were going for," he told her simply.

"Yes," she said, "that's what I was going for and for today I achieved it." she smiled.

He placed his hands into his pants pocket, "t-this is going to be an awkward day for me i-isn't it?" he asked her.

She grinned, "Well if you call being surrounded by a large group of girls, dancing, trying to dance, with too much make up for about five hours awkward then yeah,"

"You k-kidding me right?" he asked her.

"Nope," she said then the grabbed his hands, stopped in front of him and looked at him with clear desperation in her eyes. "Don't let me sit there for hours all alone! Please stay until it's over! Please!" she begged.

He raised an eye brow at her and smirked, "I am sorry what?" he asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Sasuke- Chan please," she begged with a dashing smile. He almost twitched when she called him that again. That was the second time now. It was so demeaning to the ego he didn't even have yet.

"You said five hours," he said to her clearly stating he didn't want to stay for so long.

"Six, give or take," she said then she smiled, "you were going to spend all day with me anyways."

"Yes," he replied, "you, not anyone else. I don't like people," he stated.

She kissed him on the cheek and he flushed a pretty shade of pink, "that's a yes,"

Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she walked with him and they spoke, there was just one thing that was bugging her and even though she told herself she wouldn't ask but the longer she spoke to him the harder it became for her not to ask. She wanted to know more about him but from the last time she tried she was afraid to try again. She could tell that he wasn't used to telling people things, more so about his life and family. He was anti-social and though she didn't want to change that about him it was just going to take a long time before she knew more about him.

Sasuke stared at her and blushed guiltily when he got caught. He tried to keep his head forward for fear of getting caught staring at her like a creep again. He wasn't the type to stare but he couldn't ignore how good she looked in what she had on. Of course she would be oblivious giving that she wore something like every time she practiced, it was hard for _him _to be oblivious. As he talked to her though he could notice just something edgy in her, as if something was really bothering her that he didn't know about.

He just met her so of course it wasn't really his part to inquire too deep into her personal life. After all, she knew nothing about him either and she hadn't asked any questions from the last time. He still felt like a jerk and even though she had said it was fine the way he acted, to him it wasn't fine. Of course he didn't particularly like the idea of her asking him things but that didn't mean he wanted to be harsh so she wouldn't ask.

They walked into the school and headed to the gym. When Sakura entered the gym she wanted to run back home and go to bed when she saw the large amount of girls getting ready for tryouts. _Oh great. _

Sakura wasn't prepped for any of this but she put a smile on her face and dropped her duffle bag. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed. He leaned on the door and folded his arms across his shoulder. "I refuse to go any further," he said to her.

She laughed and thanked him with a tight hug for not running away leaving her.

She walked over to Tenten who had the clip board. "Hey," Sakura said.

"Finally," Tenten said and quickly handed the clip board to Sakura, "it's too stressing, take it all over."

"Why thank you Tenten, you're just the bestest friend in the whole wide world." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh I know," said Tenten.

"Where's Hinata and Ino?"

"Some chick fainted and Hinata took her to the cafeteria to get water and something else I don't really care about and Ino isn't here yet."

"Remind me why we continuously keep her as a member on our Head Cheerleading Committee,"

"She was good with the crowd," Tenten smiled.

"Alright! Come on girls!" Sakura yelled as she clapped her hands together trying to get their attention. The noise volume only dropped slightly. "Hey!" Sakura yelled again and this time the volume increased. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she barked angrily. She wasn't up for this and she really wished she had postponed the dammed thing.

Silence fell upon the gym as everything stopped. "Alright," Sakura said as she resumed her head cheerleader attitude, "I know a nice amount of you guys, in here I am the head cheerleader and that means, here I am the number one bitch, I don't like it and neither will you and I am sorry I have to be this way but it's my job. To the point, more than half of you don't have what it takes, know you don't have what it takes but want to give it a shot. It's your call but I'd advise you not to embarrass yourself here and just give it rest and just join the chess club. Most of you girls aren't fit enough and can't even do a proper hand spring or cart wheel. Half of this will be a total waste of my perfectly good Saturday morning and afternoon but we have to do this." She said.

Sakura flipped through the named pages on the clip board, "there are a lot of them aren't there?" Tenten asked.

"So many," Sakura whined. "alright," Sakura said finally, "I am sorry to break it to you all but we have to split this up because there is no way we're getting though all of you today and there is not enough space in here for us to watch all of you. So today we'll be doing last names from A-L." she said.

There were outburst and opposing statements and Sakura just rolled her eyes, "come on people," Sakura said to them, "this is serious, we have to see what all of you can do and if you all haven't noticed it's a bunch load of you guys and only four of us, be rational." She said.

"All the rest of you, you have tryouts during the week." She stated. "Okay people let's get this started!" she yelled as she dropped the clip board.

Almost two hours into the tryouts Ino arrived and Sakura could have snapped but instead she simply kept her cool. She knew how to get to ino, do her job and show who's in charge at the same time.

"You're late," she stated, her eyes glued to the girls that made it through the first half of the tryouts.

"Yeah so?" Ino asked tying back her shoe lace.

"It means if you're late again you won't participate in the upcoming game." Sakura said simply. She shook her head at a blond girl, "tuck your arms in and keep your head forward or you'll always fall." She said.

"You can't be serious," Ino said angrily.

"I am," Sakura replied, "my dislike aside; since you've been on the team you've always been late. We have new recruits coming in; you're expected to be on time until after the game." Sakura replied. Ino steamed as her eyes darkened. "I know you don't like it Ino, but I'm in charge here, keep in mind that I'm serious. If everyone else here is early I don't see why you can't be too. Go help Hinata over there with the other girls." Sakura indifferently.

Ino hissed, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair before walking off.

"Nice," Tenten said, "it took a fight for you to get serious on her,"

"It looks like it," Sakura said exasperatedly, "I just want to get this over with and take a break. NO! That was more than wrong! Tuck you arms in! Stop looking left! You'll break your freaking arm!" Sakura shouted.

Half an hour later Sakura grabbed her bottled water, went over to Sasuke, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the gym.

"Where a-are we going?" he asked

"I can't stand another second in there with Ino." Sakura said. "I might just do something really crazy so I am taking a break."

"w-where will we be taking that break?" he asked

"Under the tree," she replied simply.

He sat down and she sat down beside him.

"Is this how it will be all the time?" Sakura asked Sasuke because she couldn't keep her curiosity hidden any longer. It wasn't who she was, when she wanted to know things she always asked. She always spoke what was on her mind. This was on her mind for far too long and even though she knew she might not get an answer she decide to ask anyways for the sake of trying.

"What?"

"When you go away –I am assuming it is bound to happen again- you will not tell me? Seriously what happened?" Sakura asked him.

He was silent for a while and his body was rigid. "My brother came for a visit." He said simply.

"So he yanked you out of school?"

"Yes," he said in a strained voice, "he leaves for long periods of time; I suppose we _**bond**_ strongly when he's here."

"I thought you never really liked him to all that," she stated.

"I don't," he said simply, "it's just something that's been going on for a long while now. When he comes, I won't be here."

"What do you guys do?" she asked curiously.

He was silent; debating which way was the best way to lie to her, he thought and carefully replied, "We _enjoy _each other's company I suppose that's what it's supposed to be like. That's what he calls it, brother to brother bonding. It's fucking crap if you ask me," he said expressionlessly.

Sakura flinched at his tone and sensed that if she continued to prey it was going to be almost the same thing as the last time and the mood to talk was slowly fading away. She decided that moment that she was going to hold her promise that she more than willingly wanted to keep. She placed her water bottle down and turned to face him. She cupped his face and without the slightest warning their lips met.

Sasuke wasn't expecting it but after his second of shock he fell into her kiss like he was under an enchanting spell. His hands slid around her back and before he knew it she was on top of him, holding him captive between her warm thighs. Her lips pressed against his as her tongue slid into his mouth skillfully. His prefect participation earned a soft moan from her cherry lips. Sasuke pulled her small body closer, closing any reaming space between them and Sakura could have laughed at the braveness coming directly from him. Maybe he did know a few things. Sakura's hand on each side his head pressed on the bark of the tree as –

"We need you back in there," a clipped voice said.

Sakura pulled away and gasped from air. She however, did not move or turn around; she kept looking dead at Sasuke. Though his face was red like a tomato his eyes were lighted. "Ino, I'm busy, go find someone else to bother." She said as she licked Sasuke's sinful lips, he bit hers in return and she moaned. When had he gotten so brave? She was impressed.

"Did you hear me?" Ino snapped.

Sakura groaned in annoyance, she didn't want to move from her current position, "I think _you _didn't hear _me_." she said. "_I am busy, leave." _She said darkly. "_You're running my fun," _

"We have the freaking tryouts to do, get the hell up and let's get it on with the fucking show." Ino said, "I want to get on with my Saturday and I am not about to let because of you and your-"

"Ino, how about you go back in there and do your job? Leave me the hell alone. You guys can do the tryouts without me for a few minutes, what are you guys handicapped without me? I don't think so, you don't need me now leave." Sakura said and whether Ino said something or not she didn't hear because her lips fell on to her prey once again.

**_Okay so I had to improvise here because of how the plot was originally set out, I hope you liked it though, I hope that you ALL LEAVE A REVIEW! COME ONE PEOPLE! SEND A REVIEW!_**

**_Naruto: DON'T SEND HER ANYTHING!_**

**_D.V: didn't I say shut up?_**

**_Naruto: I didn't say anything, I am just here WAINTING TO MAKE MY GRAND APPEARANCE! _**

**_D.V: then shut up and wait! Do you want another whack from my bat! _**

**_Naruto: no, no, no! I am sorry. I'll stay right here and be quiet…can I just….um…..have another bowl of romen maybe? _**

**_D.V: that was your tenth bowl! LEAVE ME A LONE! _**

**_Hehehehe sorry about that! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! _**

**_Much love,_**

**_D.V_**


	9. Chapter 9

_And here we are! Another chapter I hope you all like it! Please review! I want to thank all those who reviewed and all those who are staying with me through this story thank you!_

_Standard disclaimer applied. If you ask me again I swear I am going to shoot you!_

_**[Chapter Nine]**_

Sakura woke the Monday morning and got out of bed after her alarm snoozed almost seven times. She got ready for school putting on a knee length black cargo, a black square neck blouse and her white sneakers. She let her hair down, grabbed her bag and headed out the front door.

She really needed a car but with her mother and her on such breakable grounds she was scared to bring it up, her allowance was already cut in half. She rubbed her eyes as she walked down the side walk and tripped over her own foot. Sakura was dead beat tired. After a little rebelling at the practice on Saturday they had to have the second practice on Sunday because the game was coming up and they needed to start preparing and they couldn't do that unless they had all the members which on Saturday Sakura had not considered that since she wanted to go home.

She hummed to herself as she walked and dismissed the thought of going back home and taking the day off as she liked to call it. She was going to school and there was only one reason that pushed her to go, she wanted to see Sasuke.

On Sunday Sasuke had stayed home, after things got a little too heated under that tree and places got a little too hot and bothered she'd decided that seeing him the day after wouldn't be such a smart idea unless there was going to be sex and there was sure as hell going to be no sex.

Sakura couldn't help it though that she seemed to love everything about him but then again she didn't know much about him in the first place. It hadn't been that long since they met and she liked him way too much already but how much did he really like her? How much about her did he actually know to even like? Most things he probably heard were rumors, truths spread so much and translated by so many mouths they became rumors too.

She walked into the school and her eyes landed right under the tree. There sat Sasuke reading what looked like a poetry book. He seemed to sense her and his head snapped up and he smirked. She grinned as her heart pounded in her chest and she couldn't breathe. When did it start doing that? She waved and he patted the space next to him and smirked wider when he saw her heading over. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out her mouth or pop out of her bosom. Why was it doing that? It never did that, her heart doesn't do that! Why did it make her feel all nervous and feel so many butterflies?

She dropped her bag and sat down, "hey Sasuke-Chan,"

He twitched, "good morning to you too Sakura-_kun_," She paused and looked at him in utter astonishment. He didn't just call her that did he? He looked at her innocently, "is something wrong Sakura-_kun_?" he mocked and he chuckled when he saw her pretty face turn red. Calling her that sounded so out of place, so weird and wrong and just odd! But he did it to bother her and bother her it did.

"What did you just call me?" she asked her face tight.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Don't call me that! it sounds so wrong!" she exploded

Hs raised an eyebrow, "oh?" he asked amused. "It does?"

She grinned and his smirk made her heart flutter. What was up with her this Monday morning? "Yes Sasuke-Chan. Anyways! How was Sunday?"

"I have a better question," he said as he shifted, "how was _your_ Sunday?"

She sighed, "Tiring, I got home after six, ordered dinner, got a call from my mom and dad and went to bed. Pretty boring, I didn't have time to talk to all my friends, get the lasted gossip, spread the latest scoop or anything like I normally do."

"Why wasn't your mom home?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "like she's ever home. My mom is the owner of Cherry Blossom's Flower and Bridals. She works a lot, she doesn't like not working. Working is her day off, she comes home late, sometimes she doesn't come home at all. Right now we're not really getting along so she has taken a habit of well, not coming home at all. It's upsetting daddy a lot but he's not here either so he can't do anything about it." she shrugged.

He nodded, "what's your dad do?"

"He says he's a lawyer but the reason he's not home a lot is because he's an undercover assassin working for the FBI on the other side of the world. Really it's like who knows, he could be one or the other or even both," she laughed.

He chuckled, "You're home alone most of the times," he stated.

"I don't stay home much," she admitted, "I just got from vacation and I'm still in that mood and for some reason I'm just not up for all the friends, gossip and parties this year. Maybe I'm just lazy, this cheerleading thing is becoming a serious bother because I can't put it off any longer than I already have."

"How long have you been a cheerleader?"

"Since junior high," Sakura smiled, "you should join too. We could use a smacking guy like you on the team." She mocked.

He rolled his eyes, "yes mock me, like I'd be on a cheerleading team."

"Why not? I mean you've got the looks, some plastic surgery, some make up, we flat iron that hair, get a new set of revealing clothes and you're as good to go as the rest of us go." She said.

"haha, very funny Sakura," he said rolling her name off his tongue. She shivered,_ what was that just now?_

"Don't you wanna feel pretty? Don't you want to look sexy?"

He smirked, "I'm sexy enough for all of us here, i'm so hot i scorch the sun," he said sarcastically and she broke out in hysterical laugher.

"You did not just say that!"

"Haven't you heard the news Sakura?" he asked mockingly, "Girl I've brought sexy back, like BAM!"

Sakura fell over laughing; she clutched her aching sides as tears of joy ran down her eyes. She couldn't stop laughing and as her laughing volume dropped she heard his low, deep, 'I don't want you to hear me laughing' laughter. She covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing and trying to catch her breath.

When she did she took a deep breath and sat up, "So Mr. I've Brought Sexy Back, what are you doing?"

"Well Mrs. I'm As Dumb As A Blond, as you obviously cannot see, let me tell you, I am reading,"

She gaped then rolled her pretty emerald eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how pretty and deep her eyes were, such a clear, pure and light emerald, "Which brings another question, what are you reading?" she asked as she peeped into the book.

He shrugged, "poems, I write when I have nothing better to do with my time and my life." He replied.

"What do you write?" she questioned.

He thought for a moment before he replied, "I write poems, how should I put it? Very dark poems most of the times," He said

"Do you have any on you?" she asked immediately. "I want to see what you write; I want to read something by you,"

"No you don't," he countered, "I said I write, I never said I was good."

"Oh come on! Please! Just something!" she asked as she got on her knees and stretched across him to grab his bag. He snatched it up and shook his head.

"They're not good,"

"It doesn't matter! And besides that's for me to decide! Give it!"

He sighed and went into his bag and fished out a piece of paper from a book and opened it up. He handed it to her without looking at her and she took it the second she could. The first thing she noticed was his amazing penmanship.

_In my little cage__  
__I'm trapped with my emotions,__  
__the air is filled with screaming__  
__yet there is no commotion._

_In my little cage__  
__the screaming is not mine,__  
__but the dying of my memories__  
__of happiness and sunshine._

_In my little cage__  
__There's not a window nor door,__  
__To escape from this land__  
__To life I live no more._

_In my little cage__  
__I hear muffled voices,__  
__of smiling and laughter__  
__and easy to make choices._

_In my little cage__  
__I'm so far away__  
__From where I want to be__  
__but here I have to stay._

_In my little cage__  
__I'm kept here inside,__  
__with locks and chains__  
__and a key no one can find._

_In my little cage__  
__Everyday is hell,__  
__because here my thoughts become reality__  
__and I can't control myself._

_In my little cage__  
__I am all alone,__  
__Naked and useless__  
__without a way home._

_In my little cage__  
__I slowly lose my sanity,__  
__I don't know who I am anymore__  
__While losing my humanity._

_In my little cage__  
__there may be one way out,__  
__I bet you can guess it__  
__because that's what suicide's all about_

(Written by my big brother)

Sakura blinked. First that was a long poem, and second….she actually really loved it. It was so….darkly wonderful, the mood he had put in place, his order and choice of words….the poetic aura to what he had written.

"You wrote this?" she asked noticing that his poem said so much about him.

"I gave you the paper didn't I?" he asked her calmly.

"Tell me wh-"

The bell rang and he snatched the paper from her lovely hands and smirked, "saved by the bell, let's go,"

"But," she whined.

"Do you have to ask me questions?" he groaned.

She sighed and reminded herself what happens when she asked questions, "I guess not,"

He swung his hand around her shoulder when she rose and she wrapped her arms around his waist, "I don't want you think that I don't want you ask me anything, it's just that…" he paused.

"you're not used to telling people things about you and your life," she said, "I know and I am trying to respect that,"

"I know," he said distantly, "that's why I feel like I'm being some mean jerk,"

"No," she argued, "you're not. You're being you I guess, it's fine if you don't tell me things, you don't have to tell me everything, just don't lie to me," she smiled.

He looked away guilt taking him…._I already have…._

Hinata and Tenten seemed to pop out of nowhere. They stood in front of Sakura and Sasuke, they both nodded to Sasuke before Tenten spoke, "Sakura, we have a slight problem,"

She sighed, held tighter to Sasuke and looked at Hinata who kept looking down. "What is it?" she asked.

"It seems Ino has joined Karin's click," Tenten said slowly.

Sakura's face paled for a second then turned beat red, "_**what?" **_she asked venomously and in utter shock, drawing her hands from Sasuke like he'd burned her.

Tenten looked around the place, "yeah," she said slowly, she was expecting this, "they've been walking around the school, looking like they own the place now."

Sakura shook her head then smiled –that was a bad sign- "take me to them," she said sweetly. Aw hell that was an even worse sign when her voice was so sweet. Sakura, the Queen Bee _was_ not happy.

_**Okay so people there you have it! Another chapter which I had to write in two days because well the other chapters just wouldn't work so I'm back to the writing board organizing everything but I hoped you liked it! And seriously like what is Ino's problem! READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY!**_

_**Naruto: are you going to say that ALL THE TIME?**_

_**D.V: duh! Of course I am! What, do you think I don't want reviews?**_

_***nervous* Naruto: no, no, no, that's not what I meant but I mean it's been nine chapters, I'm sure they know to review.**_

_**D.V: so what are you saying? I shouldn't encourage the ones who don't?**_

_**Naruto: no, i-i-I never meant it like that,**_

_**D.V: then what are you saying, huh? I should stop promoting commenting for my story? What don't you want me to get reviews? Is that it!**_

_***backing away* Naruto: no, no that's not what I meant….i just thought-**_

_**Sasuke: dobe I think that's your cue to shut up **_

_**REVIEW! I also want to update twice more before December is over; I'll try my best, that is, if that's what you guys want. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alright! Here it is! Can you believe it's an update already? I look forward to reviews; they make me scream with joy okay I'm rambling lol on with the show here. _

_Standard disclaimer applied *glocks gun…shoots you in forehead* alright, one down. You were a brave one to ask me again. _

_**[Chapter Ten]**_

Sakura followed behind Tenten as she lead the way down the front line and to the side of the school where they had the round rock tables and seats for the kids to hang out in the mornings.

"Now," Tenten said calmly, "Please don't lose your crazy mind, it's not a big deal as I know you're making it out to be. Relax, don't turn pink and please, please don't hit her." Tenten said.

"I agree, let's handle this without bloodshed," Hinata said with a smile.

Sakura merely nodded and bit her lips, "don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," she said with a mocking smile. She wasn't just upset, she was pissed. It was like even though they weren't friends, how the hell could she do that? How low was Ino really going to sink just because she was dating someone she didn't like? Number one Sakura was not planning to stop hanging out with Sasuke anytime soon and if Ino was going to let it bug her forever then so be it but most of all Sakura ran this place and Ino was not going to try and change that.

She already had an argument with Karin that took place in front of a lot of people in the cafeteria a few weeks ago and Sakura really wasn't the type that liked to argue like that but she wasn't really the type of person to let other people try and "bad" her up.

They turned the corner and there they were. Ino and Karin sitting by themselves with Karin's chick herd behind of her at the next table. Ino and Karin seemed to be in deep gossip and Sakura could hear the giggles and she could see that they had clicked well. That infuriated her even more.

She walked over to Karin and smiled at the both of them, "Ino can I have a word?" she asked sweetly.

Ino rose an eye brow, "what? Can't you see I'm talking?"

"I see that," Sakura said innocently, "but I need to have a word. It would be best if you got up before I make you," Sakura giggled. She spoke so sweetly; so innocently and she looked so cute as she spoke but her threat was very clear.

Ino snorted, "what do you want Haruno?"

"Back to last name basis are we Yamanaki?" Sakura mocked. "I don't want to cause a scene with you and I don't want to start anything so just willingly come along."

"Sakura why don't you just go? We're in the middle of a conversation and you're not welcomed here." Karin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Karin if you knew what's good for you, you'd know to stay out of this fucking conversation." Sakura snapped. She grabbed Ino by the blouse and yanked her off the chair. Ino made move to push Sakura off but Sakura pushed Ino hard aside and walked over to her.

Sakura ignored the eyes that were fastened on to them; this is why she didn't want to cause a scene.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ino fumed.

"Who the hell do you think you are to sit at our table since kindergarten and to disgrace the rest of us by moving over to Karin's group?" Sakura demanded.

"What the heck do you mean who the hell do I think I am? I can do whatever hell I want. Since when can you tell me what to do? Stay in your little group Sakura and butt out of my fucking business." Ino said as she made move to walk off.

Sakura held her hand in front of Ino, daring her to take another step. "Everything here is my business, this is my base."

"Hey Sakura did you hear that Ino is…..ohhhh," someone said trialing off.

Sakura tuned her head and smiled, "so I heard Skye, what do you think about that?" Sakura asked her.

Skye shrugged, "bitch, that's all I can say," She looked at Ino, "yeah, I'm talking about you. I think it's better that she starts hanging out with them than us." Skye said though.

"I was just thinking the same thing. Tell all of them, that is, all seventeen of you guys to be at the same table at lunch, join three tables together I don't care but I want all of you there. Cool?" Sakura asked.

"Got it," Skye said as she brushed her blue hair out of her face and jogged off. Sakura sighed; she was going to be late for class.

"ino," Sakura said calmly, "really what the fucking hell are you doing?" Sakura asked exasperated. Sadly even though they weren't talking Sakura had never pretended to be Ino's friend so she couldn't just act like this didn't bug her and bother her when it did. Sadly she still cared about Ino, just like she would if they were really still friends even though she preferred them being enemies.

"It's none of your business Sakura, stay out of it," Ino said this time just as exasperated.

"Don't give me that fucking bullshit and don't piss me off," she said as she noticed people walking to their class extra slowly so they could see what was happening.

"Fuck you Sakura," Ino spat out, the mood changing, "stop sticking your head where it doesn't belong." Ino said harshly, "you don't roll with me anymore."

"Oh is that it? I don't roll with you and without me you don't fit into my crew? That makes a bit more sense to me but why Ino? What are you trying to prove by hanging out with them? That you're a whore just like the rest of them?"

"Fuck Sakura! Stay out of my damn business!"

"Whore," some guy coughed as he walked passed but both Ino and Sakura ignored it.

Ino rolled her eyes, "people like you aren't at my level, you're below me Sakura,"

"Oh I am?" Sakura laughed. "I'm below you? Ino you're lower than what's under my damn shoe, whatever you're planning to prove by going with them isn't going to work. You're some fucking bitch to actually do that. What? Can't you handle yourself? You need to be in a click with someone else for you to feel important? Am I that much of a threat that because of me you've advertised your slutty ways with the rest of the school population?" Sakura shook her head sadly. "Ino, ino, ino, you have out done yourself this time and you have no idea what you're just gotten yourself into,"

Ino kept her mouth shut, rolled her eyes and brushed pass Sakura with words that sounded like, "like your mother."

"Whoa," Tenten said shaking her head. This wasn't going to end well.

Sakura froze and spun around, "what did you just say? I don't think I heard you right Yamanaki, did you just mention my _mother_?"

"I said," Ino stressed as she spun around shooting daggers at Sakura, "like your mother. I already know she's below your shoe you don't have to tell and being your mother's child it explains why you're so slutty. Stay out of my business, who I talk to is none of your fucking business anymore."

"Oh shit," Hinata and Tenten said together. Ino just dissed Sakura's mother.

Sakura didn't think, she didn't pause, instead of things going in slow motion they sped up, her body seemed to have had a mind of its own. Before she knew it she had elbowed Ino so hard in her face, everyone around heard it. Sakura did it again, harder and there was a sound almost like a crack. "you bitch," she spat out with hate and venom.

Ino had screamed as she stumbled backward holding her face. The back of Sakura's hand hit Ino's face with rage.

By that time Tenten and Hinata were at Sakura's side holding her hands down, "I will ruin you Ino, you don't know me. **Never** talk about my family." Sakura's eyes grew into slits as she glared at Ino. Sakura glared harder sending chills down Ino's spine. "What? You think you're legit, is that it? What all of a sudden you seemed to have grown some extra balls about the place. You think rolling with Karin's group makes you better than I am? You think it makes you more important? Ino you've crossed the line, I'd advise to take a few steps back before I make you." Sakura warned breathing heavy from the rage that whirled around her.

"Fucking bitch!" Ino screamed holding her face in pain.

"Sakura let's go," Hinata said, "You shouldn't have done that, calm down. Relax,"

Sakura took deep breaths, okay so maybe that was a little bit over the top, a little bit dramatic but it was already a done deal. Sakura had already hit her, which made her wrong in the sense of throwing the first punch which wasn't her style but she didn't like Ino, or at least the 'new Ino' that has suddenly come out. Sakura acted on rage which if she didn't have so much pride she would say sorry. Instead she did the next best thing in her head; she sighed, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Sakura-" Tenten began.

"Yes I know, I know," Sakura sighed, "I shouldn't have hit her; it was stupid, I know, I was just upset."

"That's not what I was going to say," Tenten said, "I was going to say that you should have done that sooner. You didn't have to hit her three times though, what if you broke her jaw?"

"One break and its finished," Sakura shrugged, "Ino needs to take a serious chill pill and just leave me the heck alone. She just needs to avoid me like a plague, it would be much appreciated. I don't even see why, since she's not talking to me she's not talking to the rest of you guys."

"Maybe something's up," Hinata suggested.

"I don't give a shit. My Monday morning started out so wonderful…well once I landed in the school that is and now it's all crapped up, great just what I needed this Monday."

"That just wasn't the best way to handle the situation," Hinata pointed out.

"I know that but I'm not the best at handling every type of situation, Ino is irritating and I couldn't bother. I've been edging to hit her for so long now anyways." She reasoned feeling much lighter now. It was true, she wanted to hit Ino for a long time and yes she shouldn't have, yes it wasn't the best time and yes she didn't have to but now she felt so much lighter.

"Hey Sakura, I won't be at lunch today, I'm leaving school early," Hinata said looking to the side.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Hinata shrugged and rolled her eyes, "stupid freaking family stuff."

"I haven't talked to Naruto in a while; do you know why they're not back yet?" Sakura asked.

Hinata paused and hesitated, "um…well I heard that their trip got extended I think two and half more weeks or something like that. Naruto and I haven't talked much remember?"

"You guys are still on that?" Tenten asked

"It's him!" Hinata cried out. "He's just not talking to me and I don't know why! It was just a stupid date that I missed and I left on vacation early. That's it! I can't believe he's this mad at me! We haven't talked in weeks! The last time we talked was when Neji called to see how I was doing two weeks ago, that's it! It's so fucking infuriating!" she rushed out.

"Whoa be careful mind you go about exploding there," Tenten said.

"There must be something else," Sakura reasoned as they walked down the halls to class, "I know Naruto, he's understanding and forgiving with you more than anyone besides me duh!" Sakura laughed. "Totally not the point, I don't think he'd be mad at you because of something as simple as that. You know that."

"That's the only thing that happened that would bother him," Hinata insisted.

"You heard her Sakura, that's it. Leave them be with their marriage girl, guy drama. So happy that I don't have any of that to deal with." Tenten grinned.

"Oh yeah right," Sakura said sarcastically, "you have Neji on your little leash,"

"I so do not," Tenten argued, "we're just talking, that's all." She blushed.

"You sure about that? I mean I hear phone sex and sexting is off the rage." Sakura laughed.

Tenten's face paled then she looked away and laughed. "Nah, we don't do that,"

They opened the class door and stepped inside. There was silence in the room and Sakura could feel all the questions boiling in them. Sasuke had long departed leaving Sakura to handle everything on her own, giving her some space and she was glad he did.

He was already seated at the back waiting patiently for her. She apologized to the teacher and lied her butt off to get out of a detention and made way to her seat. She sat down her face grim and a frown well implanted on her pretty face. She was still upset and pretty unhappy and seeing Sasuke only lightened that just a little.

During the entire session he tried to talk to her but all Sakura said was, "I'm fine don't worry about. Shhh pay attention," she of course was doing the opposite.

By then end of the session her decision was officially made. Ino didn't like Sasuke well, she's going to use it to her advantage. She picked up her bag and with Sasuke walked quietly out of class. As they walked down the halls he spoke again.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura said trying to convince him.

"You can't tell me that and expect me to believe you, something's troubling you. Tell me about it." he said this time his voice low and…..soft.

She sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." Sakura said. She didn't want to tell him she'd just almost broken her ex-best friends jaw. He'd look at her like she was crazy, he'd think she had some sort of anger problem, he'd say she was wrong even though she knew she was. What she did was ugly, though she really didn't regret it that much it was still ugly and she didn't want to tell him that.

She took his hand and started for her next class which seemed to take longer than she expected and then when it was all over she was at her locker, her head on it groaning while Sasuke leaned on the locker next to her. "Is it over?" she groaned

"Three more hours to go," he replied bluntly.

She sighed then took his hand, "great," she drew out. She wanted to sleep; this Monday just seemed longer than normal to her. They headed for the cafeteria and she could feel his protest. She ignored until right at the door he stopped. No matter how hard she tugged he didn't move.

"Why are we here?" he asked darkly.

"We're going inside," she said obviously. He shook his head and Sakura smiled.

She tipped on her toes and brushed her lips against his, they moved together as she spoke, "please? For me?" she asked.

"No," he said, his response wavering.

She licked his bottom lip and wrapped her hands around his waist, pressing herself close to him, "Pweez Sasuke-_kun_**,"** she whispered against his lips seductively.

He sighed in defeat and pulled her lips through his teeth, he couldn't resist the instant erg he got or the fire that had ignited within him. "fine," he said reluctantly.

She laughed in triumph and stepped away taking his hand again. He was so easy. They walked in and Sakura's eyes scanned the place. Without hesitation she walked over to her table where four tables where joined together and her entire group sat there, excluding Naruto, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru.

She stood in front of them and smiled. Talking erupted, questions flung towards Sakura along with greetings, gossip and everything.

Temari was the one to speak. "Shut up!" she yelled. "Damnit man, I'm sure she has something to say, fucking chillax,"

Sakura laughed, "Okay, so as many of you know this is Sasuke, Sasuke welcome to our crew that really isn't a crew since we scatter about the place. Crew meet Sasuke." she said simply.

"He sits with us now?" Skye asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Sakura said, "unless that's a problem?" she challenged.

"Not at all," Raven –a girl with brown hair and blue eyes said-, "any friend of Sakura is a friend of ours right?" she asked everyone else who replied happily, indifferently and coherently.

Sakura smiled, if they didn't have a problem with him then why did Ino have to have a problem? Sasuke and Sakura squeezed in at the table and immediately Sakura started babbling with everyone, it was a reunion to him. Of course Sasuke himself felt uncomfortable but he did meet them, they were more than nice and tried to engage him in conversation he was not remotely interested in but he behaved himself decently. Sasuke managed to chuckle at some of them, and slightly the unsettling feeling began to lift.

~O~

Ino seemed to have exploded when she caught sight of the horrid scene in front of her. There they all sat, together, laughing, smiling, talking, making jokes with _Him_right in the midst of everything. What the hell was wrong with them? Didn't they see that one person didn't belong in their group?

Ino bit her lip, she almost forgot that she wasn't a part of their group again, she left. However she still couldn't believe it, why were they hanging out like he was family? They didn't even seem to miss her. They didn't even seem to notice that she was gone.

"Ino is everything alright?" Karin asked with a seductive smile.

Ino rolled her eyes, "yeah, it's cool, let's go," she said as they headed to their seat in the cafeteria. As they walked her ex-group went silent for about two seconds to acknowledge that Ino had passed away from their group as she passed then they burst into laughter. It burned Ino, something she would never admit. She wanted to kill Sakura, pull out her fucking ugly hair and beat the shit out of her. She despised the nasty pink haired slut down to her core. After she had placed her hands on Ino it had officially started.

Ino's cheek was swollen and jaw was discolored but she had spent enough time at the nurse getting as much treatment then enough time in the bathroom with her makeup kit to make it look like nothing was wrong with her face. But her emotions boiled and it took a lot for her to walk past Sakura and not hit the crap out of her. Ino sat down with Karin and fumed.

Somehow, Ino really had let a boy who had done nothing get in the way of their friendship and she had too much pride to try and put it back together. A hand ran down her back, making circles and she couldn't help that her body shivered. She turned and smirked.

_**So here is my first update of the two that I promised…I was so not planning to update today more so seeing that my time deadline is way past due because over here it's 12 am lol so I hope you liked it, tell me what you think, please no comments too harsh, please don't hurt my little feelings. I hope you guys get all the hidden messages I am sending, you know hints of all the things that are going to happen later in the story because I am putting them in here. Am I the only who notices how Hinata is just so out of character? OMG I wonder why, anyone with the answer? READE AND REVIEW!**_

_**D.V: Naruto just don't say anything this time**_

_**Naruto: But-**_

_**D.V: I said don't say anything goddamit!**_

_**Naruto*runs into corner* **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	11. The First Step To Her Nightmare

_So here is another chapter, I know it's short but I explain some things at the end of it. READ AND ENJOY! If I haven't thanked you personally I am thanking you now! THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOYING! On with the show._

_Standard disclaimer applied…..*holds gun* I really don't want to kill you guys, just chillax man. _

_**[Chapter Eleven]**_

Ino turned and smirked, "talk to me," she said as she leaned back and looked up at the male.

His brown eyes lighted as he looked at her, "it came up empty, just like everything else," he replied, "it doesn't add up but it's just blank." He said.

Ino frowned, "are you sure?"

"I spent six hours on it, I'm positive," he said. He looked at Karin, "do you mind?" he asked as he sat down.

"Knock yourself out pretty boy," She replied.

He looked back at Ino, "what am I supposed to do now?" he asked.

Ino frowned deeper, "Kalio, is that all you really want to do for me? Work?" Ino asked, "I thought you wanted to hang out with me too,"

"That can be arranged," he smiled and ran his hand up her thigh, "but Ino, what's the point of this? He's a good guy,"

"Yeah that's just the problem," Ino replied, "I don't think so; there's something about him that ticks differently from the other clocks. He's off, he's hiding something,"

"Checking records won't help," he shrugged, "it doesn't get any better than what I do,"

Ino smiled, "but you know what'll help? Forgetting about it for a little while." She smiled as she took his hand and rose, "Karin check you later,"

Karin laughed and raised an eyebrow, "really now? Are you sure about that? Looks like you'll be busy for a long time,"

"Three hours until school is out, I can work with that," she grinned as she dragged Kalio out of the cafeteria.

She met him when school had just started but hadn't started talking to him until recently when she wanted a favor. Some reason unknown to her, she wanted more than favors now. When Shikamaru came back she was going to have to get rid of Kalio but until then he was an awesome guy and an awesome guy who could make her body jump with just a simple touch at that.

~O~

As Sakura and Sasuke walked down the side walk she kept getting this feeling like someone was watching her. Sasuke was the one to turn and he seemed to have frozen in place.

Sakura turned and saw a handsome man walking towards them, a smirk implanted onto his godlike face. His hair, onyx like Sasuke's was tied in a lose ponytail at the back of his head. He looked like the older version of Sasuke, not old enough to be his father but old enough to be his…brother.

Her eyes seemed to want to pop out of her head as she gasped inwardly and looked at the man in awe as he came closer. His hands were leisurely in his pockets and he looked up at the sky as he neared.

"Sasuke," he said looking to the side, "I'm glad to see you,"

"You're back early," he gritted.

He smirked, "I just missed you, the _smell _of home. Thought I'd just _drop in_, say hi, the normal stuff," he smiled. Sakura stood still not wanting to say anything. "Sasuke aren't you going to introduce me to the beauty you're walking with?" Itachi asked smoothly.

"I rather not," he said tightly, "Sakura you're going to have to walk home without me." he looked at her then. "I hope you don't mind," he said.

She shook her head and smiled but her eyes betrayed her, his own eyes betrayed him, something was going to happen to him, she could see it in his eyes, the warning. "no it's fine," she said. "I'll see you later,"

"Oh I doubt that," Itachi smirked, his onyx eyes sparkling. he looked at her and winked, "but i promise to take care of him in the way i see fit," he said smoothly. his tall and built body lean, anticipation lurking within the darkness of his eyes.

Sakura looked at him and the fear ran up and down her body. What was that about him? Her smiled never wavered, "see you when I see you then," she replied to Sasuke as she kissed him on the cheek and hugged him, "it's getting harder with you keeping so many secrets from me," she whispered for his ears and his ears only.

She let him go, smiled, waved and trotted away her pink hair swaying. Itachi cocked his head to one side as he watched her, "odd," he stated, "maybe that's why you like her,"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi looked at his little brother with a frown, "relax. Don't rush the order of things. We're going to pay your little princess a visit later, just be patient." He smirked. He turned and waved as he walked, "see you when I get home and no, you can't go after her now. Go home," he said and bam! He was gone.

Sasuke stood there for a long moment trying to wrap his mind around what to expect. Itachi had come back for a reason, something that he wished had nothing to do with him. However, he knew it was futile to try and uncover the hidden plans of the sick and twisted man that was his guardian. He sighed, stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home as fast as he could. Unlike Itachi, Sasuke hadn't mastered the Mangekyō Sharingan yet and couldn't do all the things Itachi could.

He walked through his gates and into his house and dropped his bag to the floor. "well aren't you just swift," Itachi said from somewhere in the house.

"We can't all be superhuman like you," Sasuke spat out hatefully.

"Ah, that is true little brother," Itachi replied, "indeed, but i assure you, in time you'll get it."

"What do you want? Why are you back so early,"

"patience is a virtue little bother," Itachi said calm as he appeared in front of Sasuke, spinning a brand new dagger between his slender fingers.

Sasuke eyed the dagger but didn't flinch, "ready to dig a knife into me? All my wounds aren't healed," he stated.

Itachi smirked, "it pains me to do so, but i am a man of my word, am i not?" he asked turning his back and walking, all the while spinning the dagger.

Sasuke glared at his back, "that you are big brother, that you are," he said.

Itachi chuckled, "i'm glad we can agree on something," he said as he fully disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasuke walked up the stairs and into his room. He left the door open, fell onto his bed and waited. Waited for it to begin all over again.

_**I know it's short but the chapter before this one was long so I guess it kinda doesn't matter. I wanted to update today because I want to get back on track with the main plot which I realized I was not really A-game on. I hoped you like this, it's the New Year's chapter and yes it means exactly that, no update till the first Sunday in February, I know I'm just such a horrible person but I can't help it. now it's not that I can't write the chapters fast enough I can but it's like, I'm doing 17 subjects if you count the subdivisions so it's a lot and then I'm just really lazy and I have TONS of other stories working on at the same time and I'm lazy? Did I mention that? lol so yeah but enjoy this, I hoped you liked it. **_

_**DON'T JUST READ PEOPLE, REVIEW TOO! IF I AM WORTHY ENOUGH TO GO ON YOUR FAVOURIET ALERTS THEN I MUST BE WORTHY ENOUGH TO GET A REVIEW, EVEN JUST TO SAY YOU READ THE STORY AND YOU LIKED IT! MEANS A LOT TO ME! HAPPY NEW YEARS! *fire works!***_

_**Endless love,**_

_**D.V **_


	12. Full Introduction of The Sick & Twisted

_Can you believe it? I mean chapter 12, we've gotten really far in the story. I hope my characters are starting to have faces and are starting to have their own personalities. READ AND REVIEW! _

_**[Chapter Twelve] **_

Sakura walked down the side walk and looked back. Sasuke's brother was watching her, his head leaned to one side, a smirk on his face and it sent tremors down her spine. What the hell was that about him? He was a devastatingly handsome man, dressed in his black business suit and thick crimson tie. His hands were deep in his pockets, his stance lean and manly, and his features just deviously attractive. When she saw him, places jumped that really in all honesty should never jump like that. The man looked like a god; a myth. He looked immortal, he looked high powered, he looked strong and like he well and knew it. His looked dark, calm, collected and cool, his voice coated with seduction on ice.

She blinked and turned and continued walking. She couldn't all of a sudden have a crush on her boyfriend's brother. Something was wrong with him, something had to be. Something had to be wrong with a man that looked like he had the world at his feet. He couldn't be as perfect as he seemed.

She smiled on the inside; Sasuke was going to look hotter than that when she was finished with him. Her heart thumped at the thought and butterflies instantly entered her stomach. What was that about her a sudden? Back to her previous thoughts, what she had thought Sasyke's brother to look like did not give the man justice, not even slightly, the man was like art created and brought the reality; she got horney just looking at him. She shook her head and looked back again, this time they were both gone.

She stopped on the side walk and even though the two figures weren't there anymore she still looked back. She had seen something in Sasuke's eyes, it wasn't fear, it wasn't dread and it was almost like a warning; almost like he was cautioning her with his eyes but from whom? His brother? From what Sakura could tell Sasuke didn't want her to know him and that sparked more curiosity in her.

Sasuke and his brother didn't have a good relationship and she couldn't help but wonder why. She wanted to know what happened when they were alone, what happened to them in their spear time, how they communicated with each other. Sasuke said the bonded but how did they go about doing that? She shrugged and looked at the sky, it was getting late and she wanted to get home before the sun started to set. Holding her messenger bag that was slung cross way on her she jogged the blocks to her house. She ate some serious Mac and Cheese at school anyways and she needed to work that out of her system.

When she reached her house she was sweating and panting. She opened her gate, closed it and ran up to her front door, taking the short steps as fast as she could. She opened the door and closed it.

"Mom?" she called kicking off her shoes. She rolled her eyes, how shocking that her mother wasn't home. When was she going to stop being such a baby and stay home so they could try and have a civilized conversation and try and work out what was going on between them? Sakura hated the fighting and frankly she was getting sick and tired of takeout and microwave food. She wanted a goddamn home cooked meal!

Knowing there was no one home to scold her she dropped her bag right next to her shoes by the door and walked to the kitchen. Rubbing her head she saw a note hurriedly taped to the fridge. Sakura opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. After she had almost halved the bottle she closed the fridge. On the counter there was an elastic band which she decided to put to good use and caught her hair in a messy ponytail.

With a sigh she harshly yanked the piece of paper from the fridge. Her mother was obviously in a hurry because Sakura had to tilt the paper to an angel so that the light from the kitchen window hit the paper a certain way for her to comprehend what was horribly scribbled on the poor paper.

_Honey,_

_ Won't be home until next week Wednesday, take care, keep the house clean and be good. The house is stacked; money for school until I come back is on my dresser. Call the office if anything comes up, please let nothing come up, I'll be very busy with a client. Order takeout if you want. _

_ -mom_

Rolling her eyes Sakura crushed the paper and threw it into the kitchen bin, "yeah I'm sure you'll be _real_ busy."

She walked out of the kitchen and took the stairs heading to her room. She opened her room door and after finishing the bottle of water she stripped off her clothes and went into her bathroom. She took a long shower, washing her hair with her strawberry shampoo as she tried to drain the anger from her body.

Her mother was just making things worse for them. She could have stayed home, Sakura didn't have to ask she knew her mother could have stayed home if she wanted to but Sakura knew she didn't want to. _Mom this time around you are just being the fucking immature one, you wanted to be the woman of the house and look where it got us. Now you are too scared to even talk to me, way to go. _She thought ruefully. And somehow her mother wondered why they couldn't get along as they used to. Somehow her mother wondered why they couldn't get along like how she and her dad got a long.

After her shower she toweled dried her hair and put on her PJ's not caring that is was only like, after seven maybe.

Her PJs were pink and made of silk fabric. It was a simple thin strapped blouse that was low cut, resting square neck a little above her breast and matching pink shorts that stopped mid thigh. She loved these PJs. She also had it in silk dark purple, green and crimson. Don't ask why she had so many colors of the same thing, when you went shopping and you can't chose then just don't, get 'em all. That's how she saw it.

She slumped into her computer chair and turned on her monitor. Sakura was up on the computer, on the cordless phone and talking to people for hours. That's what she did a lot; mostly she talked to her friends that didn't sit with her at her table at lunch. Skye, Tamari and Raven were on the phone line and they talked three way. After eleven Sakura called it a night, after all she had school and she was not an early riser.

Going down stairs and making sure the lights were off and the windows were closed down there she went to her bed, comfortable under the sheets with the cool nights breeze blowing generously into her room from her open balcony. She switched off her lamp, set her alarm and dozed off soundlessly into her imaginary world where everything was possible and nothing went wrong.

~O~

He smirked and looked back her beautiful body lit by the moon light coming in through her balcony. "She sure is a heavy sleeper," he mused calmly.

Sasuke growled lowly, "what are we doing here?"

"I told you, we're paying her a visit." He said. "I told you to leave her alone, not to bring her into this but it's apparent you want her in it. It's almost as if you refuse to put the pieces together. Refuse to see what I'm trying to get you to see." he stated blankly.

Sasuke glared holding his side that pained him, "she has nothing to do with this,"

"And what is 'this' little brother?" Itachi asked his voice low. "Exactly you have no idea, now be quiet," he said as he walked to edge of the beauty's bed and pulled out a needle. Carefully he injected it into her system. She didn't even move, instead she seemed to have fallen into a deeper sleep before his eyes if that was possible. "Should I wake her or would you like to?" Itachi asked.

"Why are you doing this?"

"That's for you to find out," he replied as he appeared behind Sasuke. "Now do stop trying to prolong the moment, I would like to get this over with as soon as possible. Would you like to wake her or shall I?"

"Don't,"

"Alright," he said as he appeared where he was only moments ago beside her bed. Itachi looked at her delicious body, the sheet had slipped from half her body and effortlessly he moved it fully aside from her without stirring her. With a finger he traced from her neck, going down until his finger had touched the silk of her blouse. From the removal of the sheet her nipples had gotten hard in an instant before his very eyes due to the temperature change. "I wonder what she tastes like," he mused aloud causing the other Uchiha to glare at him. _See what I am showing you through anger _Itachi thought.

Itachi continued to move his finger down pulling the blouse down as he went. A sigh escaped the girl's lips and he smirked, her heart rate had increased drastically. He wondered what she was dreaming about, was it this? His finger continued, touching her soft, delicate skin until the blouse was pulled so much down as he continued down between the valley of her breasts that they just…popped out.

He looked at her perfectly round and taunt breasts…at her delicious pink rose buds. He looked at her and wondered if she really tasted as delicious as she looked. Well, he supposed his only option was to find out.

"Itachi stop!" Sasuke barked. Itachi spun around swiftly and sailed a dagger towards his younger sibling. It latched in his shoulder and he froze. He glared at Itachi before he took the dagger in his hand and ripped it out. He gritted his teeth together as not to make a sound.

"Be quiet," Itachi said icily.

He looked back at Sakura and bent down and without hesitation captured a perfect peek into his mouth. She pleasuring sigh escaped her lips as her head unconsciously tipped deeper into the pillow, her back arching up just slightly. A menacing smile formed inside of Itachi's head. He rested a hand lightly onto her flat and well toned abdomen. His sleek tongue glided around her nipple before her pulled it lightly with his teeth.

His hand on her abdomen glided down slowly, tau

nting her as her body arched higher. He lifted his head and captured her other peek into his mouth seeing it unfair to leave it unattended. His hand glided down, lower, lower, lower. Her body shivered and his finger touched her clit. He pressed his middle finger down, feeling the heat from her touch his finger tips. He moved his finger, slow and hard. A loud moan slipped through her lips and he withdrew instantly as her body jolted up. He smirked, she was finally awake.

He stood at the bed and casually began walking over to Sasuke. She would see his figure and turn on the light when she was ready.

Sakura's body was shaking, perspiration moistened her forehead and pleasure was running through her body like nothing else. With the back of her shaking hand she wiped her forehead. The coldness touched her chest and she looked down, noticing her breasts were exposed. She pulled up her blouse and looked around. There were two figures, one between her bed and the wall and the other leaning on the said wall.

She leaned across her bed and flipped the switch. White light illuminated her room. Her hands flew to shield her eyes from the instant change. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted. Shock took her body as she noticed the god and his sibling in her room.

Itachi was right at the foot of the bed and Sasuke was leaning on the wall directly in front of her, next to the computer desk holding his bleeding side. His body was sliced and diced up. "Sasuke!" she cried in shock. She made move to jump out of the bed.

Itachi held his hand up, signaling her to stop, "if I were you, I'd stay where I was," he said then he smirked, "pardon the intrusion, I hope you don't mind."

Sakura couldn't understand how they got into her house but that didn't even matter, Sasuke was bleeding on her floor. He was breathing heavily and he looked up at her. His face was a mask; she couldn't tell if he was even feeling the pain. His face was hard like iron and his eyes were empty.

"What's going on?" Sakura demanded.

"You're nightmare is about to commence," Itachi replied. He looked at her, the liquid was already in her body, she'd remember everything, and she'd think it was a dream made too real. He had thought about putting her in a genjutsu but that wouldn't have gone the way he wanted, he wanted her to really see it. He didn't want to just trap her in it, and let her see in her head, he wanted her to physically see it for herself.

He walked over to Sasuke and grabbed him by the forearm. He had already snatched up the dagger but it had happened so fast that even if Sakura was awake to notice it was on the floor in the first place she still wouldn't have seen him pick it up. Itachi stopped at the head of Sakura's bed, "keep your head up and watch," he said as he stood behind Sasuke. He now held Sasuke by his hair, tilting his head back painfully but he didn't make a sound.

Sakura watched in complete confused fixed horror. This was almost like a horror movie. "Sasuke," she whispered as she looked at him, his bleeding and bruised body. She couldn't stop her body from crawling up to the bed head, her emerald eyes wide. This had to be a dream.

Itachi showed her the dagger, flipped it around in his hand a few times before his placed the tip at Sasuke's neck.

"Don't!"

"shhh," Itachi said, "I won't kill him," he promised darkly. He pressed the tip of the dagger harder into his throat until blood started to trickle.

Sasuke closed his eyes, refusing to make a solid sound. His took deep breathes, using that as his was to express the excruciating pain he was in. Pain, sharp and solid hit him in the side and before he knew it he was screaming in agony. It hit him again, the same place, harder, faster and shaper. He cried out as fire blazed through his body, heat, pain of his skin slicing, his muscles tearing. He looked down; the dagger was firmly into his wound. That was the third time Itachi was stabbing him the same place, with more force than the one before it.

Sasuke looked up but his eyes closed and he cried out feeling the dagger being turned around, ripping at his sides, tearing his body. The agony.

He dared not look at Sakura to know that she was crying. He had heard her screams above his very own. He didn't want her to see this, he would have done anything so she didn't have to see this, hear this, view this…be a part of this.

"Stop!" Sakura screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah," Itachi said as he smirked at her. She was trying to come out of bed, "stay put,"

"Please stop!" she yelled. "Stop hurting him!"

Itachi ripped the dagger out and Sasuke cried out in pain, blood gushed from his wound but unconsciousness seemed unwilling to take him.

Itachi tortured Sasuke before Sakura, dug into his cuts, marked him. Sasuke's screams were endless, painful, loud and full of agony. Sakura couldn't take it; she couldn't handle what she was seeing. She watched him there in pain, blood spewed onto her carpets, trickled down his body while Itachi mocked her. The smell of Sasuke's blood had seemed to become a part of her room. His metallic tides too much for her to bear. The room that was heaven and comfort to her before her eyes opened was now a nightmare chamber, holding cries of agony, tears of pain and cries for help.

Sakura sat there limp, crying, shouting but the more she shouted the more he stabbed him, the more he dug the dagger into him, the more he made Sasuke cry out in pain, the more it coated his voice, the more he screamed, the more he hollered from the intense fire Itachi was making him go through. He mocked Sakura, her weakness; he mocked the tears that fell from her emerald eyes. His darkness seeped through until it was all sakura could see.

Itachi was a man who knew what he was doing, he knew where to cut, where to stab, where to bring the pain so that Sasuke would be awake through it all, so that Sasuke wouldn't lose enough blood to go unconscious.

Sakura was frightened, she was afraid, she felt helpless and she didn't understand why this was happening, why Itachi was doing what he was to Sasuke. Sakura held her head, shaking it, screaming, this wasn't happening, this was a dream, tears streaked down her face as she denied all that was happening in her room. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. All of this wasn't happening in her room, they weren't there. This was all just a really bad nightmare, she was going to wake up and it was all going to go away! It had to! This really would never happen in her room, her heart tugged as she screamed. She felt like she was going insane, as if she was locked in a cage far too long and needed to escape. Madness deemed her fit to take.

A hand took her chin and tugged her face up, "I thought I said to keep your head up _and watch,"_ Itachi said in a dark voice, he held her face tightly until is felt like he was crushing the bone in her chin.

Sakura was trembling; his eyes made her body feel numb. She looked at him, she couldn't trust herself to speak, and she had no words to say. Maybe to beg him to stop but it's been an hour of this blood bath and he still wouldn't stop. She couldn't look at Sasuke like that, she couldn't look because she couldn't help, she couldn't stand seeing him in so much pain, so much agony. This was horrible, this wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening!_

"Pay attention princess, this is what happens to him _every time_ I'm around," Itachi said smoothly as he traced her lips with his warm tongue. She wished her body wouldn't react to his touch, to his actions but she couldn't control her body in that way. Her body seemed to have shivered from the touch of his warm tongue. He kissed her, on the lips, pulling her bottom lip hard and painfully sexy through his teeth. She moaned in pain and he pulled back and smirked. She took a deep breath, her lip hurt. Itachi used his thumb and glided it across her lip, when he pulled back she saw blood on his thumb. He licked the blood off his thumb. "We're almost finished," he promised as he headed back to Sasuke's body that was on the floor.

Grabbing Sasuke by his hair, Itachi yanked him up and held him in front of the bed. "Look at her," he ordered.

Sasuke refused, keeping his eyes closed. Itachi knowing just where to stab next, stabbed the knife in his back, his eyes shot open from the blast of new felt pain. He didn't know he had anymore screams of pain left but he cried out, his voice hoarse and harsh, coated with too much agony. "Look. At. Her." Itachi said darkly.

Sasuke settled his blood shot eyes on Sakura, her eyes were also red from tears but hers had fallen, his tears of pain were never shed. "Now, say it," Itachi said.

"Sakura," Sasuke gasped, her name coated with metallic pain. It was hard for him to speak, for him to breathe, for him to focus. The pain made it difficult. It was everywhere, it was all he could feel, it was all he breathed in, it was all he could see, it was all he could focus on and it was all he could think about. The intense pain, the hurt, the fire that blazed through him.

Sakura shook her head, "no, no!" she cried out.

"That is all," Itachi said, "I hope we didn't over stay our visit, enjoy the rest of your night," he said as he looked at her. Her eyes closed and she was asleep once again. He let go of Sasuke, who hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

Itachi being the gentleman he was tucked the pretty girl nicely into bed and shut of the light. He took Sasuke by his bleeding arm and they both departed from the girls' domain.

Sakura's heart was racing, her throat burned, fear chocked her and with a loud ear shattering scream she was sitting up on her bed, sweat coated her forehead and ran down her face. She tried to choke back a sob but it failed as tears streamed down her face. With a trembling had she wiped her forehead and looked out her balcony. The sun was up, it was early morning.

_It was just a bad dream. A really, really horrible dream, a bad nightmare, _she told herself but she couldn't stop the tears, it felt so real, sounded so real, it felt like it was really happening. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed that it was about to go off in the next minute. She hit the top, stopping it from beginning to alarm in the first place.

With a shaky sigh she crawled out of bed and walked numbly ahead of her. Directly in front of her from the bed was her computer desk to the left. Just a few paces down left from the computer desk was the balcony. Cross way from the computer desk to the right was the door that lead to her bathroom and down from that door was her room entrance door. If you sat on the bed and looked to the right, a little bit down then that would be the entrance door.

Fear and paranoia wrapped around her. That nightmare was leaving her more than just a bit shaken. She took a deep breath and tried to center herself. It was all a nightmare.

She dragged her feet to her bathroom door. When she moved she felt something dry and flaky on under her foot on her carpet. She looked down and screamed so loud she thought her head would explode. She just stepped in blood. She jumped back and looked on her carpet, eyes wide. Blood spatters and dry pools were everywhere. Fright seemed to hit her so hard her that her mind couldn't take it and went blank and she fell to the floor.

**_And there you have it everyone! hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! please don't hesistate to throw in suggestions, i really wouldn't mind! leave a nice warm review :D i really hope you liked this chapter. I put a great deal of effort into this so don't hold back, i want all of you who read this, fav. me and alert me to also leave a review! _**

**_Much love,_**

**_D.V _**


	13. Chapter 13

_Well here we are again; I didn't think I would make it this far in the story. THANK YOU MUCH GUYS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME, THANK YOU FOR BEING THERE AND I HOPE WE ALL MAKE IT TO THE END OF THIS STORY! _

_Ps: I have totally been spelling Ino's last name wrong, gosh! Why didn't one of you guys point it out to me? I feel like such an idiot now, pardon the wrong spelling from now on I will be spelling it right. _

_**[Chapter thirteen]**_

Sakura stepped out of the shower that she had just taken cold. She was still shaken and seeing things didn't make it any better for her. When she woke up and saw the blood she freaked, and freaked and freaked some more. In her dream, insanity was taking her over; the smell of blood was driving her mad but she couldn't let it go. She couldn't move, she had to watch and her mind felt trapped in a cage way too small and wanted a way out. She had felt crazy and she had felt sick to the bottom of her stomach.

She didn't want to think about; she wanted to push everything as far in the back of her mind as it could go. A few minutes passed and she had pushed it away, out of her hair for now, she would think about it some other time.

Now she had no appetite and she didn't want to go to school. She had important things to do at school so there no option in whether or not she could go. She frankly had to. She got dressed, putting on a black and red pleated mini skirt, a silver chain around the waste and a simple V neck blouse. She sat down on her bed and tied the shoe lace of her black sneakers. Her hair was in a pony tail with an Emo bang at the side. She grabbed her bag, put on her black knob earrings and grabbed her black hat which she slanted over her head. She jogged down the stairs and down the hall to her mother's room.

She pushed the door open and looked around the room. It was a long time since she entered their room, so long that she almost forgot what inside looked liked. Directly in front of her was the overly large bed, covered with a plush white comforter and white pillows. To the left was the balcony and to the right the dresser. The bathroom door was open. Her parent's bathrooms were the Mr. & Mrs. type. Their bathroom was basically an overly large walk in closet with a bathroom, convenient they said it was. Don't ask why but that was just how they wanted it.

The shutters were closed and the room was dark. Sakura opened the shutters to let the light in and then went to the dresser. She counted her money and saw that it was just enough. She took what she needed and headed back to the door when an envelope that was under the mattress stuck out. She shook her head not wanting to invade her mother's privacy and walked out heading to school.

She walked through the school gates and looked around and smiled at the hands that waved at her and nodded at the morning greetings thrown to her. She walked looking about the place then entered the school and started walking down the halls.

"He isn't here," Tenten said joining Sakura down the halls.

She slumped, "I kinda figured as much," Sakura said lowly.

Tenten bit her lip before she spoke, "you like him don't you, I mean _really like him_?"

"Is it that obvious now?"

"It's printed on your face; big, bold, in italics, underlined _and_ highlighted." She answered with a smile.

Sakura blushed, "I don't know what to say," She laughed, "maybe I can actually have a stable relationship with someone this time. I mean it doesn't seem so hard to do,"

"But it's not you," Tenten pointed out, "you've never been in a serious relationship,"

"There is a first time for everything and we are not in a serious relationship. I don't know about him but I am just giving this a shot, maybe it can work. I just wish he was here today, I am not even feeling well." She groaned.

"Reds?"

"Nope," Sakura said shrugging, "I had a nightmare that was way too real for me. So talk to me about what we're doing?" she asked changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about it, she was still feeling sick.

"Well," Tenten begun, "Ino is supposed to have the pictures and we're to meet in the gym at lunch to pick the members."

"I so thought we were finished with tryouts on Sunday and then I wake up to find out we forgot two sheets. We are way behind on my so called schedule." Sakura said.

"Do you have a routine yet?"

Sakura groaned, "I'm working on it, I'm working on it. It's just that right now my head is scattered all over the place." She reached her locker where she started to bang her head on it. She didn't know why she just felt so all over the place, flying around and scattered about.

"And remember that we want to start raising money now," Tenten said.

"I know I know," Sakura said in frustration, "we want to start planning dances and games to raise money. I know, _I know_. Also we have a School Democracy Meeting coming up pretty soon before winter, which I need to prep for. Mr. Dander the school councilor wants to see me before the week is out and I really don't want to talk to him _and_ I am pretty sure I have a math pop quiz on Trigonometry and Simultaneous Equations Friday and I don't know shit because nothing is sticking in my head." She groaned.

"That's just how it is," she said, "come on, let's go or we'll be late for class _again_."

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked curiously.

Tenten sighed, "I could have asked you the same thing, I wouldn't know."

Sakura pulled out a book from her locker and they headed to class. Sakura sat down in her second class and looked at the board as they teachers words seemed to fly over her head like a plane. Sakura's phone vibrated and she pulled it out. It was a text from Naruto.

She smiled. It was a while since she last talked to him since he's been away. When she was about to reply the bell rang. She took up her bag and she and Tenten shuffled out the door and she called him.

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled over the phone.

She laughed, "Hey Naruto, what's up?"

"I wanted to tell you that we'll be back in a few days. You know I miss you so much." He said his voice full with joy and happiness.

"I'm so jealous! Look how much of school you've missed!"

"I know right! Unlike you," he laughed, "wish you were though," he said.

"I wish you were here and not there _missing school_. What about Hinata?"

There was a pause and his voice was emotionless and harsh, "what about her?"

"Whoa," Sakura said eyeing Tenten who shrugged. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing is going on between us," he replied tense, "I didn't do anything _she did_. You know what, um I have to go. I love you bye." And the phone went dead.

"Love you too," she said with a sigh as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Maybe you shouldn't have brought that up," Tenten said.

Sakura glared, "you think?" she shifted her bag as they walked in the direction of the gym. "I really want to know, what's the big deal between them?"

Tenten gave Sakura a look, the one that said 'stay out of it.' "No," Tenten said, "oh fucking hell no, don't even think about it,"

"Oh come on!" Sakura whined. "Please!"

"No," Tenten said pushing open the gym doors, "I am not getting in their mess and I am so not going to scoop information for you."

"Tennie please!" Sakura begged with pleading eyes.

"No,"

"But you want to know too,"

"Sakura stay out of it. There must be a reason they don't want us to know and I sure as hell don't want to get stuck in their boyfriend girlfriend drama. Ask them yourself," she simply.

"I hate you,"

Tenten grinned, "I love you too sweetie."

Sakura and Tenten sat down and talked and waited for the rest of them to come into the gym.

"When are you planning to apologize to Ino?" she asked.

Sakura was looking at her nails as though they had really interested her but Tenten's words made her halt. She looked at Tenten as if she didn't hear her right. "I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me," Tenten stated looking at Sakura with her serious face, giving her that hard look with her almond colored eyes.

"What'd you want me to say? 'Oh Ino I am sorry for hitting you in your face and almost breaking your jaw because you dissed my mother'?"

"That would be better than nothing at all. Look you know _I would never say _sorry and if I had hit Ino she _would _have a broken jaw but you on the other hand aren't me, not saying sorry isn't you. Besides just say it for the fact of saying it, at least you'd be the bigger person." She reasoned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, why was Tenten right almost like 100% of the time? Hinata came in before Ino but then Ino came in with a way too large folder in her hand. She paused in front of Sakura, her glare well in place. She didn't say anything to any of them but she shared out the pictures.

They already knew that each of them got to pick two girls at the end. Sakura was heartless as she looked at pictures. When she said no she threw the picture away in front of her and when she said yes she put it beside her. "Yes, yes, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, _not even _close. No, no, no, no, yes, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no, no, no, maybe."

They continued until the filtered out most of the girls. They sat together now and placed all the pictures in front of them and began to talk about them.

It was silent for a moment and Sakura sighed and looked at Tenten, giving her the 'do I really have to' look. Tenten nodded.

"Ino," Sakura said in a dead voice, "I am sorry for hitting you in the face and almost breaking your jaw." She said unhappily.

Ino looked at Sakura with a glare, she said nothing out loud but in her head Sakura knew she was saying something along the lines of 'I_ don't want your fucking sorry, take it and shove it up ugly ass.' _Yup she was definitely saying something like that in her head but Sakura couldn't help but be surprised that Ino Yamanaka, _the_ Ino Yamanaka said nothing at all. That was a first.

Sakura shrugged, she tried and she was totally not going to say it again. It was best they got back to what they were in the gym for.

"Her back flip isn't really good and this year we don't have the time to teach the basic moves, it's either you know it or you don't." Sakura said pointing at the picture of one girl.

"Alright she's out," Tenten said snatching her picture away from the fold.

"I don't like her," Hinata said pointing to a picture, "her attitude needs a serious adjustment and if we have her on our team we're going to have a lot of fucking problems with her."

"Okay she's out," Tenten said again snatching the photo away.

"She." Sakura begun as she pointed another picture. "She is as stubborn as a mule; she would need extra help and would fall back."

"She's out then," Tenten said once again snatching up another photo and throwing it aside.

"We have to get rid of two people," Sakura mused.

"Ino," Hinata said her voice as tender as ever. "Why did you try out to be captain?" she asked knowing that this was the wrong time to ask but in her mind she didn't believe that there would ever be a right time.

Ino looked at her, her face a mask. She looked at Hinata for a long time, her eyes a warning before she looked away not answering.

"Let me tell you why," Sakura stated not afraid to speak her mind, "she wanted to see if she could beat me on her own. She wanted to see how good she was but even if she was better than me she still wouldn't get it. I'm here and everyone knows I am not going anywhere and they don't have a problem with that." she replied. "Or it could be that her desire to be at the top where I am and knock me to the bottom because she cannot stand me anymore because I won't listen to her. It could even be both."

"I asked Ino," Hinata pointed out with a small smile.

"And she's not going to answer so I answered for her," Sakura said without even paying too much attention. She was still looking at the pictures, she didn't know who else to pick out.

"Ino," Hinata said again, "tell me why in the world you are doing this. Seriously, I don't know about anyone else but _I _miss you and I wish you were still eating with us. What is going on with you?" she asked her voice laced with honest concern.

They were best friends, used to be and suddenly Hinata couldn't help but wondered what happened to that. When did friendship became about this, who was in control? She couldn't really understand it. She couldn't understand why Ino wanted to control Sakura so much, to the point where Sakura doesn't listen to her she leaves and betrays them in a way that not even an ex-best friend should. She couldn't understand why Ino got so upset at Sakura or why Ino wanted to be better than Sakura, she couldn't understand it and because of all this their friendship was hitting rock bottom.

Ino heard Hinata and would have said something but she chose not to. She chose not to say anything to any of them unless she had to and she sure as hell didn't have to. It was true that none of her other friends were in anything bad with her but she knew that if she wasn't talking to Sakura then her best bet was to just stop talking to all of them. They would gang up on her and she could be a dragon when she wanted to be. Things were worse now because Sakura had hit her, she wanted to rip out Sakura's stupid cocky, egotistical spine right through her back. She got angry just thinking about it. She sighed mentally, it was hurt fault any of this even happened in the first place. She wasn't ready to tackle it.

"Ino," Hinata said, "I am talking to you and unless I did something to make you mad at me why can't you say something?" she asked.

Ino glared at Hinata, "what the fuck do you want me to say?" she snapped.

Hinata looked at her, normally she wouldn't have allowed Ino to get away with talking to her like that but this wasn't even about her.

"Something, anything at all." Hinata said to her. "We're not children or anything, we were all friends one time and it wasn't that long ago." She pointed out.

Ino rolled her eyes she looked ahead of her. She didn't want to talk about it. People don't realize how much she actually cared for Sakura; they always think that she was trying to tell her what to do. That boy wasn't good enough for her; he wasn't worth her time or her energy. She didn't want to talk about with anyone especially not them. And now she couldn't stand Sakura and she couldn't help but be upset at all of them. She couldn't help the feeling of betrayal either.

That wasn't the only reason she wasn't in the mood to talk to them still, inner battles were raging on inside her and she frankly stuck in the middle of it all.

Sakura and Tenten stayed out of their minor conversation that they just had, refusing to get into it or even acknowledge that they were even speaking. Sakura sighed; they still had two people to get rid of. "Ino pick out two people,"

Ino glared at Sakura and snatched up two pictures easily.

"What? Why her? She was good," Tenten objected.

"She can't do a proper cartwheel and she is twenty pounds heavier than we want on the team," Ino said.

Tenten leaned her head to one side and spoke directly to Ino, "you and Sakura have a problem. Not me and you so don't take out your anger out on me like I did you something, unless you want to start something with me then say so." She hissed.

Ino rose from where she was, threw the two papers away and grabbed her bag. Without another word she walked out. Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and made a noise of utter frustration before she lay down on the gym floors.

"Why can't we all just get along?" she groaned.

"Because Hinata, not everyone is someone you can actually get along with," Tenten said, "but this is getting out of hand, you guys need to work out something."

"You guys? I could not be in that 'you guys' you are talking about. If I speak to that fucking bitch I'd be looking for a fight. I already hit her, I am not causing myself anymore drama that I so don't need right now. If she wants to be a bitch and whatnot about it that's her damn business." Sakura said looking at the six girls they would now have on their team. "I don't recall ever doing Ino anything rather than live my life and be her friend, I am not her slave and apparently that's who she wants. A slave, well she has Kalio now, she should be happy."

"I'm sorry what?" Hinata asked sharply as she sat up. "Ino has who?"

Sakura shrugged, "she's been with Kalio for some time now, and he's been doing her 'dirty work' whatever that might be."

"Who is Kalio?"

"Do you remember the guy you saw at their table? Him," Sakura said eyeing each photograph with care.

"Isn't she with Shikamaru?" Tenten asked. "Like where the fuck have I been?"

"Shikamaru went on a vacation and that also means a vacation from Ino. Or at least that's what he told me when I was talking to Naruto a few weeks ago." She said

Tenten shook her head, "seriously what is wrong with you people? Why can't you guys have a relationship like me and Neji?" she asked grinning.

"Oh please, hiding in closets playing Who Can Suck Off My Face with the lights off?" Hinata grinned.

"Hinata!"

"You can't thump me in my mouth! I know what I saw! And I am going to keep wording it until you say it directly from your own mouth!"

"We did not!"

"Yes you did! I saw you two!"

"Alright it was just an accident!"

"Oh let me guess, you were falling and your lips just touched and you couldn't separate it from his," she said sarcastically.

"Oh will you shut up? You are acting like Naruto wasn't fingering you in that _very_ _same _closet!"

Hinata gaped at Tenten like a fish out of water. Sakura laughed in amusement with a raised eyebrow. She didn't know Hinata was into that kind of thing but she noticed that Hinata was into a lot of things now that she never used to be into.

"Never speak of it!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh and why not? You can speak about me but I can't about you? Oh I remember how you were moaning your ass of in there, trying to be discreet, girl it sure as hell wasn't working."

"Shut up!" Hinata cried out her face redder than a tomato if that was possible. She held her face in her hands in embarrassment.

They sat there and argued playfully until Hinata asked Sakura a question. "How are things going with Sasuke?"

"It all would depend on your meaning of 'going,'" Sakura replied laying down now on the gym floors. "He's not at school and I can guess that he won't be for some time. I like him, I mean, I really, really like him but the more I think about it the more annoyed I get."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked caringly. "Sakura you said this was just one of your normal things, just to occupy your time. You're getting hooked."

"I know that, but I mean I could end it if I really wanted to but I don't. What's annoying me is that I want to know more about him but he won't tell me anything. Yesterday I saw his brother who was by far the hottest guy on the planet. I just don't really know anything about him, I am trying not to pressure him or anything but I'm going about this not like I normally would."

"I see you guys talking, don't you talk about a lot of things?" Hinata asked.

"We talk yeah and I love spending time around him but he's still holding out on me."

"you can't expect that a guy like that wouldn't hold back on you," Tenten said, "I don't want to get into this or whatever but when you look at him you can tell that he has a whole lot of dark secrets hiding. Maybe it's just me, but you can't expect a lot from that guy, or at least not yet."

"I know, I know." Sakura said. "But he still doesn't really trust me and I want him to. I don't know I just really want him to trust me, it is not like I would hurt him or anything; well not if he didn't hurt me that is." She reasoned. "Sometimes like now, I don't know what to really do. I don't know what is this feeling I am having, it's totally new to me and I do don't like it. I get butterflies now, my chest tightens and all of a sudden I am nervous to be in his presence."

Hinata and Tenten burst out into laughter at the corniness of Sakura's words. "Dude has you sprung girl," Tenten grinned, "I didn't know you liked him this much."

"He does not have me sprung," Sakura argued.

"Yes he does," Hinata confirmed, "when have you ever liked a guy so much _you_ got nervous? Let me answer that, _never. _You seriously like him, like, extremely."

"He's awesome; he's funny and nice to talk to." She admitted with a light giggle.

"That guy is funny?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow which Sakura couldn't see because she was still looking at the gym roof as she spoke.

"Yes he is funny, dead humor most of the times and he does this really sexy thing when he talks, his expressions are so dark and sexy and his voice is so deep and that smirk." She sighed almost…dreamily? What the hell!

"Oh," Tenten said laughing with Hinata, "you are definitely getting hooked my friend."

Sakura sighed. "You know I was thinking about, maybe, going shopping with him. Getting him some new clothes or something."

"With your own money?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah." She said hesitantly. "I mean I have never done it before but I have a butt load of money saved up, I haven't bought anything with it because I really don't want my mother on my back about me spending anything or I swear this time around I am going to tell her to fuck off. I could buy him some stuff,"

"What for?" Tenten demanded

"It's too much. You think it's too much? Yeah, it's too much," she said to herself.

"I think it's sweet," Hinata smiled.

"And expensive and let's not forget, _way too much."_ She said. "You just met the guy and you're going to get him a new wardrobe? Are you insane?" Tenten asked.

"Wouldn't you like Neji to buy you clothes?" Sakura countered

"I am a totally independent woman when it comes to that and my pride is way too high so no and even if I did that is totally different, he is_ supposed_ to buy me things and I am _supposed_ to take them considering that I have known him for my whole life. How long have you known this guy?"

"A month and some," Sakura mumbled.

"That is not even close to enough time," Tenten said rationally, "a whole new wardrobe Sakura, really?" Tenten asked. "What the hell are you even thinking about? You said it yourself; this might not even last anytime,"

"but I want it to," Sakura objected, "I get it okay it's too much, I hear you but I wouldn't even be wasting my money, I would be generously donating and giving to the needy." She said trying to make what she wanted to do sound more right and not so stupid.

"The needy?" Tenten asked in a dead voice. "And what in the world is that guy in need of?"

"Some clothes! And I am not talking about 'just clothes'," she said putting the air quotes when she said _'just clothes'_. "I am talking about the kind that we teenagers wear in the 21st century. He's stuck in time where all nerds wear big glasses and high pants with plaid shirts, Christ! We don't live in the stupid era anymore and I am the most popular girl in school walking around with Einstein Total Geek on my arm. I don't want to sound like a bitch and I mean I am putting up with his style but is it so wrong to want him to look as good as the rest of us? He needs help my fashion help. I would be doing a good deed, saving another soul stuck in the dark wilderness of no fashion sense. I would be plucking him from the fold of high pants, buttoned plaid shirts and taking him into the light of expression clothes art where the rest of us live, showing him something new and letting him see that the life of style takes you so much closer. I would be doing a good deed, a _good deed!"_ she repeated with passion.

Tenten and Hinata started laughing. "Plucking him from the fold?" they both asked at the same time with laugher.

Sakura giggled, "well yeah, from the fold." She said bursting into laughter.

~O~

"Itachi," the blue haired woman said, her voice beautiful but flat and void of all emotions. The rose in her hair seemed to be transfixed where it was. The little knob piercing in the center below her bottom lip made her look even more devastatingly attractive. She waited patiently for him to speak.

He stood there, his hands in his suite pocket looking out the glass wall into the sunset. "Kill him," Itachi said without any remorse.

"More will come," Konan stated.

"We will kill them," he stated simply.

"We are prepared to kill them. We will kill him, then all his men. I will send Hidan," She stated.

"Send Kisami instead, he is becoming annoyingly restless," Itachi said.

"Alright," she said walking over to him. She stood in front of him. She looked up at him. She longed for the say he would become selfish enough to lay some of his burdens on her. "how did it go?" she asked.

"Progress," was all he said.

She nodded, progress was better than anything at all. "Soon then," she stated.

"Soon," he agreed.

"Do you think you will make it?" she asked. He was a strong man, harder than granite but only one person could shatter him and currently he was shattering that one person.

"I must," he replied, "There is no other choice. I _refuse_ to let him die." he said simply.

She looked out watching the sunset, "for you I wish there was another choice." She said. She patted his arm, kissed him ever so light on the cheek and smiled sadly. He stood there like a statue and looked at her. He sighed and brushed his lips against hers to satisfy her even a little. He couldn't not guarantee his life or his well being to her even though he knew that was the only thing she wanted. He could however guarantee it for a moment.

She sighed, patted his cheek once and light before leaving out the door to kill a man.

He stood there his demons raging within him. Causing him pain was the only way to save him, _the only way to save him_. In time, soon he could stop causing him pain, until then there was no choice.

_**And there you have it folks! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WOOHOO! I hope you liked it or enjoyed it even a little! Please leave a generous review after this. Thank you very much and keep reading, anticipate the next chapter and boost my ego even a little with the reviews lol! **_

_**Naruto: a phone call? That's all I got so far? A bloody phone call!**_

_**D.V *glares*: YOU'RE LUCKY I MENTIONED YOUR DAMN NAME!**_

_**Naruto: what's that supposed to mean! I am already apart of this story! You just don't want to put me in there!**_

_**D.V: boy I swear if you don't shut up I am going to shove this bat so far up your-**_

_**Hinata: Nose! She means nose Naruto-kun**_

_**D.V: don't defend him! Ugh!**_

_**HEHE! READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**ENDLESS LOVE!**_

_**D.V**_


	14. Chapter 14

_WELCOME! Read, love, guess and enjoy: D_

_Standard disclaimer applied! Y'all must know that! _

_**[Chapter Fourteen]**_

Sakura sighed and poked her lunch her appetite none existent.

"You need to eat," Raven stated as she noticed her friend had been staring at the food for the last ten minutes and had yet to lift the fork to her mouth.

She sighed heavily again. She could feel her eyelids closing on her. Weariness due to many things just settled on her shoulders and she felt far older than she was. She didn't like stress and she felt so weighed down.

She cast her eyes at Raven, "I should shouldn't I?" she asked her voice almost depressed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked tenderly.

"I'm tired," she replied shrugging casting her eyes down at her food once again.

"You weren't like this yesterday, why all of a sudden you are now?" Skye inquired caringly.

She jammed her fork in her food with sudden frustration. "Am I the only one who really thinks we're just drifting apart from each other so much that we hardly know each other anymore? Am I the only one who notices how much of a bitch I've been?" she ran her fingers through her hair before resting her head in her hands and groaned.

The feeling that she was just lost, scattered about the place just kept increasing and increasing. She couldn't fight the feeling that was coming over her and she couldn't stop thinking about what she was. She held the first official cheerleading practice yesterday and it went well but after that she just went home and showered then hid away in her bed. She felt like there was nothing keeping her on the ground where she should be. She wasn't sure of anything and this feeling just came out of nowhere. She felt also somewhat empty like a chunk of her was missing and she knew why, she was well aware of the reason or rather reason_**s**_. She had to thank god it was Friday and she didn't have to wake up early.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked. "You've haven't been a bitch,"

"Who hasn't been a bitch?" Tenten asked as she slid in next to Hinata.

"Sakura," Skye informed her.

"Yeah she has been," Tenten replied popping a chip into her mouth. She looked at Sakura, "yeah you have been but considering that our best friend suddenly ditched us for no apparent reason it's understandable. Besides it was just a matter of time before you finally realized and deal with it." she said.

Sakura smiled weakly. She admired Tenten's honesty to a level that people around her would not understand. They thought she was harsh and mean but Sakura thought that, that was her way of being a good friend. Her honesty was refreshing and right now all she wanted was honesty.

"When was the last time we hung out? When was the last time we caught up and just chilled? We've been gone our separate ways all of summer, we hardly talk to each other in the day. Sometimes we have nothing to talk about because now we don't know what to tell each other. We feel like we should start keeping things to our selves because we don't feel so comfortable with each other anymore. Ino left," she sighed again as her voice cracked. She's been sighing all day. She was just finally taking things into consideration without the serious anger or denied hurt she was feeling.

They were drifting apart, Ino left just because of that. They'd become completely different people trying to act like they were the same. She shook her head sadly. This is what they were now, people who sat at lunch and joked and it ended there. She missed her friends, she missed hanging out with them, she missed sleep over's but most of all right now she missed Ino. She missed her best friend; she couldn't believe that they'd gone this long without talking which was the first. It was her pride, the only thing stopping her from walking over to Ino right now in order to patch things up. She had just grown this materialistic pride and it was so thick it was the only thing stopping the both of them from admitting how much they missed each other. It was stopping her from getting her best friend back. Not talking to Ino made her feel something hollow inside her. Ino was just like her sister and it hurt her so bad when Ino stopped talking to her it was just transferred through hate. She was sick of being angry now. That phase seemed to have past and all of a sudden she felt all over the place, not pieced together.

She just woke up this morning knowing what to expect. She knew Sasuke wouldn't be at school, Ino would walk past her and they would sit at lunch and talk about all the shallow stuff so they wouldn't have to share anything. It was just going to be the few of them because everybody else was scattered about since school started again. There was not going to be anything to remember, nothing to look forward to and this morning in the shower it just hurt her that, that was what her day was with everyone around her; shallow now without any depth to it.

She cast a sad look at all of them and they looked down. She made a solid point and they knew it.

"It's been awhile," Skye admitted.

"A long while," Sakura said sadly looking down back at her food. "I'm just sitting here wondering how we let this happen. How I let Ino walk away, how Ino actually did walk away from all of us without a care in the world. The other things just don't even seem so important either to me, just us. It's like we're complete strangers sitting with each other." She said. She felt the need that if someone didn't start talking about it then they would just keep drifting until they didn't talk at all. They would just keep leaving; filing out until it was none of them at all.

"What am I missing?" a loud voice asked as she slid in beside Sakura. "The guys are out back doing things I really rather not talk about." Temari stated with a laugh. (the guys except you know Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.)

"I was wondering where they all were seeing that it's just us girls," Hinata mused.

"Well now you know," Temari stated and she looked at Sakura. "What happened?" she asked curiously.

"What happened," Sakura mused out loud to herself almost as if she was in a haze. "That's honestly the question. What really happened to us?" She looked at all of them. "Sleep over at my house?" she proposed to them.

Skye's body bolted up as she grinned brushing some of her sky blue strands of hair out of her oval face. "Definitely,"

"I'm up for it," Tenten said with a smile.

"I don't know," Hinata whispered unsure. "Okay fine, I guess it won't be much of a big deal to my dad. He's up tight with some family stuff now but I'm sure he won't mind."

"I'm in, anything to keep me out of my house and away from home," Raven smiled

"That would be cool," Temari said with a nod. "We haven't had a sleep over in a long time."

Sakura thought for a moment. "I'm inviting Ino," she said slowly. She looked at Tenten and smiled. "It's time I stopped ignoring what's right in my face. Being a bitch isn't going to make anything any better. All I have been doing is making things worse and getting upset when it blows up in my face. "

"Are you sure you want to invite her?" Raven asked.

She looked at all of them. "Are you sure you want to lose her?" she countered.

They were silent. "Invite her. It's not the same without her." Hinata whispered.

Sakura looked over at the table down from her and smiled sadly. Ino was laughing with Karin and the girls over there. She blinked and allowed all the pangs and waves of hurt to roll in. her eyes watered. Then she shook her head.

"Maybe she's better off without us." Sakura mused. "She looks happy with them."

"Don't say that," Hinata whispered.

Sakura shook her head. She was sick and tired of pretending to be a rock hard wall. She wasn't in the mood for it today. She let the tears fall, to her Ino was worth every single one of them. Screw her pride to the bottomless pits of hell. "Are you looking over there, with her, and telling me she's not happy?" Sakura asked her voice cracking.

"Maybe she's just pretending," Temari said.

"But maybe she's not. She left for some other reason that we don't know about and none of us chased after her to even show her that we miss her. If it wasn't for me none of this shit would have even happened. I shouldn't have hit her." she plopped her head in her hand. "Today I just can't come to terms with everything that has happened over the past few days, weeks it feels like fucking months. The things I said, they way I acted and even the things I did."

Temari placed her hand on Sakura's back comfortably. "I was wondering when you were going to drop the wall you had up for the past few weeks."

"I didn't drop it. It just fell to pieces because I am all over the place doing so many things and feeling more fucking out of place than in it." she said sadly. She raked her hand through her hair before she wiped the tears that threaded down her cheeks.

Her emerald eyes were swimming with emotions.

"Invite her anyways." Tenten said. "Even though she's been a way lately I miss her just the same. We still should try; we're treating our friendship like it's not important when it is." She said logically.

"Seriously," Skye said finally. "What really have we been doing?" she asked looking at Sakura. "All of a sudden I'm just realizing how much we've missed together. How much we haven't done with each other. It's not just your fault. We've been almost running each other."

Sakura rose with her tray and shrugged. "Just walking differently that's all." She said lowly. She looked at them, "tonight at six." She said walking over to the bin and dumping her garbage inside. Instead of going back to them she changed her mind. She only looked back and for a second her eyes locked with Ino's at the table. She was laughing and as her eyes landed on Sakura it vanished from her beautiful oval face and her heart cracked. It was full time it did crack, full time she just accepted what was happening. She looked down sadly and opened the cafeteria doors.

She walked outside and under the tree that she would usually sit down under with Sasuke. It felt odd sitting there without him today. She knew he was going to absent from school for a long while and she wondered if she would hear from him even though he wouldn't be at school. She doubted it though this was the second time it was happening and she didn't know what to expect. Everything was going differently, nothing as she had planned and all her vibes for the new school term just deteriorated before her very eyes.

She looked up at the tree between the leaves and hummed to herself lowly. She wished her father was home, so she could talk to him and let him give her advice like he always did and help her through this, whatever the hell this was. She told him everything, he was her own personal diary but he'd been gone for weeks on end working on some case all the way in California. She couldn't understand why he took jobs so far away from home, she assumed they paid the most but she just never asked too much. He was always swamped with work and his calls were few. They were close, far closer than she and her mother were. He was close to her like all her girlfriends were and then some to that.

He was a wise man in more ways than she had ever thought a father would be and so understanding sometimes she herself couldn't understand his logic. However with what was going on with her she could sure use it.

"It doesn't even feel like I've known him long," she mumbled to herself. She felt as though she had just met Sasuke, as though it was only yesterday she walked up to him in the halls. It didn't feel as long as she knew it actually was. Time looked like it was going faster than she was and she was having trouble keeping up. She felt like she was slowing down and couldn't get a grasp on the things in front of her.

All these feelings were coming out of nowhere and they were slamming into her like a wrecking ball, hitting her in the stomach making her fall flat on her ass; making it impossible to ignore them. Sasuke wrote poems, she thought about it. That was his escape, from what she didn't know, from who she couldn't tell but she knew it was how he got his space from that one poem she read. Somehow she wanted to get rid of her confusion. She bit her lip; it couldn't be so hard to scribble your feelings on a piece of paper.

The day dragged on and she took her time walking home alone. She didn't mind the walking home alone; she wanted it that way for some reason. Nightmares still haunted her at night. Since that nightmare about Sasuke that's all she dreamt about and she still woke up in the night screaming drenched in cold sweat. She sighed again and looked ahead of her solemnly. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way.

She walked up to her yard, close the gate. Opened the front door and locked it. She knew no one was home so she kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag same place on the floor. She pulled off her blouse and let it fall to the floor as well and in her pants and bra alone she strode to the kitchen. Some of her hair was out and with the rubber band that held a small piece together she took it out and re-caught up her hair into a messy pony tail.

She opened her fridge and gazed at it. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and she still didn't feel for anything. However she knew she should eat, she knew that she had to keep her 'diet' or whatever it really was under control but she just wasn't hungry so with a smug look on her face she slammed the poor fridge door closed. She sat there cross legged on the couch watching television until there was a series of knocks.

"Come on in!" she screamed as loud as she could hoping her voice reached the door so epically far away.

"Bitch we're here!" Temari yelled reeling into the living room.

She looked at her watch. It was six twenty one. She couldn't believe it had reached six so quick.

"Are you stripping in here or something?" Skye asked as she dropped her bag causally on the floor.

"I just felt to take it off when I came home. I was planning to take a shower but as you can tell, that hasn't happened yet." she said with a smile.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "And who said something one day about me not getting around to things? Oh would you look at that, it was Sakura," she said sarcastically.

Sakura laughed a little bit and then there was a loud crash.

"HINATA!" Raven barked.

"S-O-R-R-Y!" Hinata barked back splitting the word up. "How much shit did you think I could manage? I'm not superwoman if you hadn't noticed!"

"What are you going to tell my mom!"

"What are you going to tell my damn arm that has been under you stupid abuse since 4:30pm this evening!" Hinata retorted.

Sakura looked at Skye and Temari who shrugged. "Don't look at us," they both said.

"They've been at it since we met up before we came here. Something about Raven and bet, Hinata and help, load and Hinata because of Raven, I really don't know," she laughed.

Sakura jumped off the couch, feeling a little happier and stopped dead in her tracks when she was able to see in front of her directly at the door. "Oh, my god."

Both Hinata and Raven were on the floor and scattered all around them were movies, books, make up, nail polish, hair irons and products, oils and jells.

They looked at her and grinned. "Hey Saku," they smiled sheepishly.

"What the hell is all this?" she asked looking around the place.

"Well," Hinata began.

"We decided that since it's been so long since we had a sleep over we're going to go all out." Raven smiled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Am I the only one who remembers what happened between all of us the last time we went 'all out'?" she asked looking intently at them a smile on her face.

Hinata and Raven looked at each other.

"We were thinking that that 'incident' won't repeat itself this time. Besides that was one time," Raven said.

"A very nice on time," Temari stated and she folded her arms and stared at them sadly. "The two of you are so pathetic it's not even funny." She said.

Sakura shook her head, "close the door before one of my neighbor walks past and see's how stupid my best friends really are." She grinned.

"Have you called Ino yet?" Tenten yelled from in the kitchen.

"On it!" Sakura said. She tried to call Ino about a hundred times but not once did she pick up. Sakura really wasn't all that surprised.

"So what'd we have planned?" Skye asked.

"Club tomorrow night?" Temari suggested.

Sakura grinned, "hell yeah,"

~O~

The weekend went far better than Sakura had hoped. It felt odd that Ino wasn't there but there was hardly anything they could do about it. They tried to call her but she wasn't picking up. They stayed up for hours talking and well 'reconnecting' or just getting back to the level Sakura knew them to have always been. They also stayed up joking and playing around.

Saturday night they did indeed go to the club and had an awesome, rocking and jamming time. They danced and drank a little too much then had a wicked hangover on Sunday morning but it was good. Sunday night they decided that they would still stay at Sakura's house and just go to school together in the morning and that made her just twice as happy. This was good, it was awesome but she knew it would have been better with Ino there and that's when she realized just how much Ino meant to her. It's true, you never really know what you have until it's slipped away from you.

Sunday night when she in the kitchen with Hinata she couldn't help but feel like there was going to be something different tomorrow, she felt like there was something about tomorrow that she didn't expect. She worded it to Hinata.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" she asked nonchalantly.

Hinata looked up from around the island at her best friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I just get a feeling,"

"You got a feeling," she sang and they both laughed. "I think tomorrow's going to be pretty normal but it could be different." She said

"Maybe we'll see Naruto," she said watching Hinata closely.

Hinata's body stiffened at the mention of his name. She looked at Sakura and sighed. "I wish I don't see him," she admitted. "I don't want to face him and whatever is going to happen between us. I don't think we can work this out." She sighed.

"Of course you guys can." Sakura reasoned. "You guys have been together so long I can't even imagine the both of you not together."

"I can," Hinata said. "Sakura I can't understand why something like that upset him so much until he starts hinting all these accusations my way. I haven't done anything." She shook her head. "but I guess whether I'm ready or not he's coming home soon and we're going to have that conversation and fight and scream and say mean things to each other until we both just…" she trailed off.

"It has to be something else. He can't be that angry with you for something so stupid and you know that. We all know that it can't just be because you missed a date, he'd forgive you in a heartbeat."

"And I guess it's makes it a shame that I'm not so sure about that."

Sakura's green eye shimmered with sympathy for her. They had been having problems for so long and Naruto flat out refused to talk to her or anyone else for that matter about it. She tried to talk to him about it, she asked about it and frankly she worried about him now because she knew for a fact that his heart was breaking and she just didn't know why.

"I'm going to try calling again." Sakura said changing the subject. She could tell loud and clear that Hinata really didn't want to talk about it. She plucked up the phone and started dialing. She waited and it rang and rang and with a noise of frustration she slammed it down.

"We've been calling all weekend. I don't think she'd pick up now," Temari said walking into the kitchen and taking some juice from the fridge.

"She must be wondering why all of a sudden I'm calling her. I just wish she'd pick up so she can realize I'm not calling to be a bitch."

"well seeing you've been being a bitch to her and vice versa for a while you really can't blame her and she might just well be busy with her 'other' friends no anger intended." Temari reasoned taking a long drink of her juice.

Sakura smiled this time. "You might just be right." She said.

Temari looked at Sakura, "how long do you plan to stay in here before you come out and just do it already?"

Sakura laughed nervously. She was hoping they would forget about that. It's not that she didn't want to do it, but it was what would happen if she did do it, that was where the problem was. "This is exactly how it started the last time. You guys said that that 'incident' won't repeat itself."

"And it won't," Tenten chipped in as she leaned on the door frame her hands crossed over her plump bosom. "It's a simple task and it looks like you might be scared."

Sakura glared. "Are you calling me a coward?" she demanded

"That's exactly what I am saying. You're acting like you've never done it before and far more than that."

"It was a long time ago," Sakura hissed with a smile. "You're not going to let me get out of this are you?"

"Nope," all three girls there said in unison.

"Skye!" Sakura yelled. "You ready!"

"Long time!" came the girls reply from the living room.

"Coward," Tenten repeated.

Sakura looked at Tenten, "really now?" she challenged.

"Yup," she taunted and Sakura stormed out of the kitchen straight into the living room. She knelt down in front of Skye, cupped her oval face and kissed her.

Raven jumped in surprise, not at the kiss but at the fact that she completely unaware of her surroundings and the sudden movement frightened her. She turned and looked at them then at Hinata and Tenten and Temari.

"It sure took a long time," she said bemused.

"She was cowardly," Tenten said as she tilted her head to the side and watched them. It was just supposed to be a small short kiss but the more she looked at them the more they sucked off face.

"Maybe we should-" Hinata begun uncertain.

"Nope, nope," Raven laughed. "She wanted us to 'connect' so let them connect." She laughed getting from the couch giving it all to them just in case something happened that she really didn't want to be in the midst of.

They all sat down on the floor crossed legged and watched and waited for them to stop making out like they were. They didn't.

"How long do you think they're going to be like that kissing?" Hinata asked looking at her watch.

"I can guess a while," Temari laughed.

Sakura hadn't wanted to; she knew everything that could happen if she did. This was something she didn't want to happen considering but it did and she was well aware that she was sucking face with one of her best friends. It seemed wrong when it was put that way and she knew it was very wrong but in the midst of everything it felt deviously right.

Somehow, some way she ended up on the couch with Skye on top of her. Her lips tasted like fresh mint and inside her mouth felt warm. Skye bit her tongue and Sakura felt her body shudder as she moaned lowly in her throat. Skye's slender and warm fingers slid up Sakura's loosely overly large Tshirt. Her skin tingled to the touch and pleasure ran through be body at a very fast pace.

"Alright! Break it up!" Temari yelled yanking them apart. "That's it!"

Sakura gasped as she sat up instantly. She glared all of them, "you see what I was talking about?" she panted. Now, she was on the horny side.

Everyone burst into laughter and Sakura went into the kitchen and washed her face. She shook her head sadly before she started smiling and laughing. She looked at the phone and tried to call Ino one more time with no avail. It would have been more rocking if the diva was with them. She walked back out and hugged Tenten from behind.

"Are we getting there?" she asked with a sigh. Tenten knew what she meant instantly.

"Yeah," she replied. "You did it,"

"Should've done it sooner." She scolded herself.

"Maybe we just didn't realize soon enough." Tenten said. "Don't blame yourself. We don't control her, the fact is you're trying and it's not too late for that."

"I guess," Sakura said before she let go of Tenten and slapped her on her butt and dashed.

"You did not just do that!" Tenten growled dashing up the stairs.

"What are you going to do! Tell Neji I touched his property!" she screamed.

_**And there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you guys can't wait for the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW PELASE! Until next time.**_

_**Naruto: Finally! my big entrance is almost here!**_

_**D.V: You won't enjoy it when i'm through with it though. *evil grin***_

_**Much love **_

_**D.V **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING! So, I am planning to change the title of this story because really it does not revolve around Sasuke being a nerd and Sakura being popular. It's revolving around other things and really as the rest of the story goes it does not focus on Sasuke being a nerd, it doesn't focus on any of that so any ideas for the new title? IDEAS MUCH APPRECIATED, PLEASE DROP THEM IN YOUR COMMENTS! **_

_On with the show! Standard disclaimer applied. _

_**[Chapter nine]**_

He sat there, huddled in the corner his knees drawn to his chest. He rested his hands there and he rested his head on his hands as his body shook uncontrollably. The room was dark, black almost and the air was still but frigid like the inside of a freezer. The dirt and dried blood felt hard on his skin that cracked if he moved. His neck burnt him; the cold air numbing his finger tips that were cut down until they had bled. He had no finger nails left, they were ripped off. The air around him, still it was smelt like death. That was the right smell considering someone died in it and stayed in there with him for hours on end. His only source of company. His teeth clattered as the image of her small, frail body lay limp on the floor. Her blood had trickled so far it soaked the left side of his pants. The scent was morbid and he'd already vomit once. His stomach had gotten stronger over the years but not strong enough.

The image appeared, her slit throat with her esophagus ripped out half way sticking out. The golden hair on her forehead was plastered down from sweat and blood that eventually dried. Her left cheek was blue and her eyes sunken into her skull. Her mouth open and her chin down as though she were snoring almost peacefully. Her blouse was open and the skin ripping off from her left side until her bones were showing. He remembered and there was no way he could ever forget. There was no way he could forget how beautiful she was before any of that happened to her. She would have been a beautiful young lady. She was only 12.

He knew that her body was being brought to the morgue and like always no one would know who killed her, how it really happened or even why. Just like always. He looked around the room his blood red eyes aiding him. Everything kept replaying over and over again in his head he could feel the madness of it all taking him. He could feel himself slipping out of reality and into that world of his that made him so crazy, made him snap and crack under all the pressure. Trauma, it all took you at one point or another. He'd snapped so many times, under so many situations and he felt -like he always did- mad beyond comprehension.

So many times, so many instances he couldn't tell what was reality and was fiction. He couldn't tell if it had happened or if he had dreamt it. He knew his mind was beyond fixing and he knew without a doctor's prescription that he was crazy and there was no fixing him after what he'd been through and what he had saw. His mental state of mind was not in good shape and would never end up in good shape. He knew that.

The door crept open and he tried to stop his body from shaking but he couldn't. The light came on suddenly and his hands flew up blocking his eyes from the change. His muscles hurt like crazy madness from the small movement he made. With fear he couldn't control his hands moved and he painfully adjusted to the light. He blinked rapidly for about a few moments before his eyes adjusted.

There in the doorway Itachi stood, his hands crossed over his chest his face patient. His white buttoned up shirt was open, completely lose. His cuffs were pulled up and he looked completely relaxed and at ease. His nose moved minutely. The scent was rancid…..repulsive.

"Get up," he said simply his voice deep and as usual empty.

Sasuke wished he could have gotten up but he couldn't move. His body was cold to the point where he felt like his joints were frozen in place.

"Get. Up." he repeated.

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't. He couldn't find his voice and all his eyes could do was look in the direction of the voice. He wasn't really seeing him, he wasn't really seeing the physical plain he was in. He was looping in and out of reality.

He strode from the door way over to him; covering as much floor space as he could. He grabbed his collar and yanked him up. With force slammed his body in to the wall with a loud- _THUD!_ His eyes shut in complete pain but he could voice not protest. Water, smooth and sparkled dripped from his eyes as they shut tight like your window in a storm.

He gripped his hair and wrapped his finger in it and just like that dragged him out the door, down the hall in into the bathroom. During the long journey he voiced no protest because he couldn't but the tears of pain, utter and complete flames ran from his eyes. His scalp felt like it was being peeled off his head. Blood trickled down his face, his hairs were ripping out.

Itachi switched on the light in the bathroom, stripped the boy from his clothes and all but threw him into the tub. His body hit the cast iron tub so hard he swore he broke a bone just then, but his voice was gone. He opened his mouth and tried the cry out in the pain he felt but he couldn't. His voice was gone for days now, from all the previous screaming's. The tub was large, big enough for four people and it was already filled with warm water.

The warm water sunk into his skin, relaxing his muscles and it felt so good. Nothing ever felt so good to him in his life yet. He looked up at his brother who towered over the tub an him.

"Take your time," he said in a dead panned voice. "We're going out later." He said walking out and slamming the door shut.

He sat there, in the warm water huddled in the tub until the water became cold. He pulled out the cork and let the water run out then he filled it once again with warm water and slow like an old person he cleaned himself. He couldn't stop the fear that rode him. Only if people knew how scared he was to go out with his brother, he was so afraid of what would happen to him. The fear was never ending, it never stopped and the fear just grew every time. He had no choice, he had to go with his brother whether he wanted to or not.

~O~

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed pouncing on him and hugging all the life out of him.

He burst into laughter, "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"NARUTO!" she yelled happily again. "I missed you so much! So much! So much! So much! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Oh god I missed you! I MISSED YOUUUU!" she screamed happily.

He hugged her tight, "I missed you too! It was hell without you!" he said as he put her down and looked at her from head to toe and smiled, "they took care of you?" he asked with a big grin.

She nodded like a little girl, "they sure did!" she said. The relief that came over her from seeing him was something she couldn't describe. She hadn't seen him in months and as she looked at him she noticed how much buffer he'd gotten and cuter. She grinned. "Where's everybody else?"

"They're in the cafeteria. I couldn't bother to wait for you to get there." his eyes twinkled. He intertwined his hand with hers and started for the cafeteria.

"I hear Sasuke Teme and you are in deep chizz," he said trying to be nonchalant and failing miserably. He just couldn't wait to bring it up, it was bugging him the moment he heard about finally from the Teme himself.

She laughed. "You know him?"

"Tall, high pants, plaid shirt, big glasses with the hair style of a chicken butt?" he laughed again.  
"We're friends."

She looked up at him, "since when?"

"I was born," he replied and looked down at her. "Remember, he's the guy I told you about. Teme?" he asked looking at her closely. Her face remained blank. "Remember that one time we went to pick up someone and you said he looked like the nerd guy from Family Matters?"

Sakura searched her head for a moment before it clicked. "OHHH!" she exclaimed finally getting it. "It was him!"

"Yeah it was him. What's going on between you two?" he asked sounding serious like a big brother talking to his litter sister. He always did that.

She rolled her eyes; it wasn't going to go that way one bit. She'd wanted to know what was going on between him and Hinata for so long it was going to be a trade. Their friendship was based on mutualism. "After you tell me what's up between you and Hinata."

"I just came, let's not talk about it." he said looking straight ahead of him.

"Fine you just came, let's not talk about it."

"Sakura-chan that's not fair!" he protested.

She shrugged, "of course it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Trade?" he grumbled.

"Trade," she confirmed with a triumphant smile. "What happened?" she asked taking a U turn with him and heading the opposite direction from the cafeteria. They were going to talk and she wanted zero interruptions. He just came, sure, but she wanted to know what was happening.

He sighed, "With what?" he asked playing dumb.

She hit him on the head and he laughed. "Ow!"

"You know what I'm talking about," she frowned.

"What did she tell you?" he asked looking childishly at the ground. She could tell his heart was breaking from the definite sadness in his eyes.

"She told me that she missed the date you guys had because she went away a week before she had originally planned and you got upset. You started avoiding her calls; she said you think she was cheating on you which was not the case."

"Sakura-chan do you really think because Hinata missed a date with me I would be upset?" he asked in a low and soft voice….serious.

She pressed her lips together before she spoke. "I thought it was a dumb reason but I mean you guys could have been in problems before that. I don't know, Hinata has been real secretive in her personal life with us now. I don't know much."

"Would you like to know why?"

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it?" she groaned. She was nervous about hearing what he was going to say she had a feeling it was going to shock her right out of the waters. However, she wanted to know, they were all best friends and she hated all the secrets that were suddenly being hidden.

"You won't," he replied.

He took a shaky breath; he wished he could just smile and tell her everything was fine. That they weren't really going through much, just something stupid and that everything was going to be okay between them and that before she knew it, it would Naruto and Hinata once again but that would be a big fat, ugly ass lie. He knew that nothing was fine; it was never going to be the same and before she knew there was going to be no 'them' anymore.

"It is the case. She's been with Rukio three months before summer; she missed our date not because she left but because she had a date with him and made plans to stay at his house a week before she left to you know, say good-bye to him. I could only imagine what happened between them home alone for that week." He said.

Sakura stopped, her foot out stretched seeing she was just going to take another step. She looked at him like there was no way in the world he was serious about what he just said. "You're lying," she said flabbergasted.

"I wish I was," he replied his voice a mild whisper. "She spent the week at his house for reasons I am sure you can conjure up. Honestly right now I don't even know what I am going to do, I can't stay with her, I mean really Sakura-chan I didn't know that side of her existed. I'm not the serious type, I am a fun loving guy but this is something that when I even think about it I can't find it in me to even eat or breathe. I really don't even care about it," he said shaking his head in pain as they walked out from the halls to the outdoor quadrangle crossing to go over to the other building.

"I never thought she'd do that," Sakura whispered trying to take all of what he just said in.

Naruto shook his head and smiled sadly, a tear stuck at the side of his eye. "You know, if I never loved her maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. I don't think after this I can even look at her. I don't even know what to say to her, I don't even know what I am going to do when I have to face her. I know I have to face her one way or the other and it's not like I am just assuming that's what's going on, I know for a fact it is what's happening between them. I've seen them together, I have seen them kiss the way she would kiss me, I've seen it and I swear nothing has ever hurt me so much in all my life." he whispered.

"You've known from it started?"

"Yeah,"

"And you didn't confront her?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"I wanted to but I thought maybe she would come to me and say something, it's been seven months fully now. Four since I went away and three before that and I am done." He replied.

"You just let her have her way?"

"I love her, I love her to the point I'm willing to share her." he sighed. "Just having a piece of her was better than having nothing at all."

Sakura could hear the hurt, pain and betrayal in her best friend's voice and it hurt her, breaking her heart as she looked at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he said in a strained voice.

"Of course it wasn't supposed to happen but I can't believe you let her get away with something like that for so long. Only god knows how much it killed you inside to do that, how much it broke your heart. Why didn't you even tell me about it?" she asked.

"I didn't want to tell anyone about it and I know you. I know you Sakura-Chan, you would probably want to rip her head off and I just, didn't want what we had to end." He said looking at the sky.

"It would have been better if it did end when it started than let it get this far, only to make things harder on you sweetie," she whispered, "you can't just act like something like that isn't happening, like she isn't doing it."

"I wish I didn't have to feel it," he confessed to her, his vulnerability clear and evident. "I wish I could just get over it." he whispered biting his lip. "Just get over it and move on, but I can't, I can't move on without her. I didn't picture moving anywhere without her but it's like, she has given me really no choice, she's hurt me so bad I can't keep playing the 'I don't know' game with her anymore. Pretending like I don't know, I can't do it anymore. I don't want to leave her, I don't want any of this to end but I don't want to be the fool anymore. I have taken more than enough hurt from her to last me a life time. I can't handle any more of it."

"I know," Sakura said, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yeah me too," he commented ruefully. "I can't pretend to be oblivious anymore, I _hate _her," he said to her emphasis on the hate with his pain and hurt. "_I hate her with everything in me." _

"Come on don't say that," she whispered.

"I hate her," he repeated, "and I am not taking that back. I hate her with every fiber and cell in my body. I hate her for using me, I hate her for not appreciating me, I hate her for lying to me and I hate her for hurting me like she did. It's just pain turned into so much hate sometimes it feels like it's choking me. It makes me stupid," he said his voice cracking

"It does not make you stupid," Sakura said firmly.

"Yes it does, it makes me an idiot. I love her so much, I don't want to lose her but I hate her with everything in me that I love her because of how she hurt me." He mumbled.

Sakura could feel the rage bubbling over her; she wanted to slap Hinata so hard across the face she saw pink and orange stars floating around her head. How could she be so heartless? How could she do this to only guy who would walk a thousand miles on broken glass for her? Sakura couldn't believe that she would do such a thing to such a warm hearted guy. The pain that he felt was transferred to rage in her.

She was more than pissed with Hinata, she was beyond furious. What else was Hinata doing behind all their backs? She lied about leaving, lied about not cheating, had she lied about the extended trip as well. Had she lied about all those Sundays, Saturdays, girl's night outs and sleep over's that she missed? Had she lied about who she was with? What they did? They places she went? How much really had Hinata changed until Sakura didn't even know who she was anymore?

The Hinata she knew, that they all knew, would never even think about doing any of this but Sakura had been paying attention. Not as much as she should have but she gave herself credit for what she did notice. She noticed now that Hinata swore a lot, that she dressed in tighter clothes, she snapped a lot more, she had less time for her friends; she talked less about her life with them. She gave monosyllabic responses when asked about Naruto when he wasn't around, she blushed less, her confidence had increased greatly I mean she even took on Ino more than just a few times since before summer.

She sighed mentally. So this is what had happened between them so much, it made so much sense to her but she felt hurt considering that Hinata had blatantly lied to them. Seriously what was becoming of them? They were all changing, Ino was something they couldn't understand, Hinata was someone else she couldn't understand and now she suddenly became the queen bitch about the place like she was on menopause. Something was happening to all of them, making them all so very different that they didn't even know themselves or each other anymore. The more she thought about it the more they drifted apart. What in the world was keeping them together?

'Silent rivers run deep' her father always told her, now she knew what he meant.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled and Sakura looked behind her and there was none other than Hinata.

She smiled brightly as she skipped over to them. "Naruto I am sorry," Sakura whispered.

He smiled slightly and mouthed a thank you to her. Hinata smiled and a blush creped onto her face. Naruto bit his lip and with his eyes on the ground hiding his ready tears he walked right passed her without looking back.

She turned to watch him walk with a confused look on her face. "Na-Na-Naruto?" Hinata whispered. She looked at Sakura quizzically, "what did I do?"

Sakura hardened her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you know." she said. She cleared her throat; "Naruto wait!" she called out as she ran passed Hinata and caught up with Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he dropped his hand over her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder and in her head.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked him quietly.

"End it." he said firmly.

_**THERE YOU HAVE IT! Yes! Another chapter! The knucklehead wanted to be in it so I just got fed up and did it!**_

_**D.V: you happy?**_

_**Naruto: why did she cheat on me!**_

_**D.V: for drama! Duh! I know you're in pain in the story but it's in the plot. It'll get better as all the drama presents itself. **_

_**Naruto: Hinata, baby, really did you do that to me?**_

_***blushes* Hinata: n-no Na-Naruto-san, it's j-just my character.**_

_**Naruto: HA! IN YOU'RE FACE D.V**_

_**D.V: oh don't worry, that's how she was too before she cheated. Give her a while and it'll change :P**_

_**Hehehe **_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TITLE IDEA IN REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! NICE REVIEWS! HELPFUL REVIEWS! REVIEW! **_

_**Endless love**_

_**D.V**_


	16. Chapter 16

_What a chapter and it's not the first of the month? What's going on here? Read bottom note and you'll get it _

_Come on people you know I don't own Naruto _

_**[Chapter Sixteen]**_

Tenten sighed. "Wow."

Sakura looked at her incredulously. "That's all you can say? Wow?"

"What else do you want me to say? I am after all in shock as we speak." Tenten defended. "So that's what's been going on all this time?" she asked.

Sakura sighed and threw her hands in the air. "Can you believe it? I mean of all the things in the world I would never Tenten –never!- think she'd do something like that! What is wrong with her? Is she crazy and completely out of her damn mind!"

"Maybe she really likes that other guy and can't choose." Tenten suggested.

Sakura gaped at her. "Tell me you're not defending her."

"No I'm not!" Tenten explained. "I am not defending her, I am not supporting what she did either I'm just trying to maybe understand why she did it but even now I can't come to it."

"Me either!"

"Well you're just going to have to leave it to Naruto and her. It's their business really not ours, we can't interfere. I would have told you to ask her but that wouldn't be a good idea."

"What should I do?" Sakura asked standing up and pacing because she couldn't keep herself still. "I mean I want to rip her head off but just like Ino she's my best friend even after this so it makes me not want to rip her head off at the same time! I can't act like I don't know about it because I mean, I do know but I have to act like I don't know because she doesn't want us to know."

"Sakura," Tenten said, "why are you freaking out like this?"

She glared at Tenten. "Isn't it obvious? I love the both of them, they're like so important to me just like you and hurting Naruto hurts me just like hurting any of you guys makes me hurt too. I still can't believe it. I've been trying to avoid her and to think we had a sleep over with the skank only a few days ago."

"Did you just really call Hinata a 'skank'?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura sighed. "You know I don't mean it I'm just upset and I don't know what to do!" she whined

"Don't do anything," Tenten said simply. "You're just going to have to wait and see what happens. Remember it's still not our place to say anything."

"Tenten I feel betrayed I don't know about you."

"Yeah I feel the same way but it's like it already happened. She's lied to us about a whole lot of stuff and I am not one to try and act like I'm a prefect friend but in all honesty I sure as hell never lied to any of you about anything except that closet thing which you all knew happened anyways." She said looking up at the sky. "I feel weird to know that Hinata of all people, but like we talked about it lately, she's been a different person."

Sakura looked ahead of her too. "I thought that just maybe we could…" she paused then her face got set. "If Naruto doesn't do something then I will. We're her friends and I don't support what she's doing and it's our place as her friends to let her know."

"Sakura," Tenten groaned. "Please, oh God don't drag me in this. Don't drag yourself in it, even after that well made point. Let's just stay out of it." Tenten said.

Sakura took a deep breath. She knew Tenten made a point but in her eyes they were already in it. It was Wednesday afternoon and lunch. She was talking privately with Tenten under the said tree she hung out at with Sasuke. Oh god Sasuke, she tried not to think of him, too many things were on her mind as it was. Hinata had been sulking since Monday because Naruto wasn't talking to her and no matter how much Sakura tried Naruto wouldn't give her the time of day as they all sat together. Everyone around the table felt that something was going on with them and she couldn't…she couldn't just sit and let them both continue like that. She couldn't let Naruto continue to torture himself like he was; she just couldn't sit by and watch.

She didn't want to pressure Naruto but it's been months. If he didn't end it now then there was no way he was ever going to and she wasn't going to sit back and let him continue to hurt himself like that. She wasn't going to let him do it to himself. As his best friend that was her job and she knew that.

She shook her head. First there was the Ino thing, then now here's the Hinata thing and from the start there was that Sasuke thing and for a long while there has been the thing with her mother. She groaned, her mother was coming home today and she was not looking forward to it one bit.

"Tenten," Sakura said. "Tell me that so far, the two of us, me and you have been honest with each other all out? Tell me honestly that you're not hiding anything from me because really I can't take this. It feels as though we're losing one friend at a time."

"Well I haven't been lying, I'm sure I tell you most things and anything I don't tell you I simply don't tell you because I don't remember." Tenten thought for a moment. She looked up at Sakura her eyes almost undecided. She knew that if she wasn't careful she was going to end up regretting this. "I agree with you," she said slowly. "We should step up to the plate. The sleep over wasn't enough."

"It wasn't even close! Seven months! Seven months! How can you let the love of your life cheat on you for seven months and not do anything about it?"

"You'd have to ask him,"

"But I have and his response is the same. Because he loves her, that's why but he has to do something and Hinata needs to understand that even though it's her life she's hurting the people around her and I really do feel on the betrayed plate because she lied to us and so many times for so long."

"I think," Tenten said pushing herself to her feet. "That we should take it step by step. Wait and see what happens and until then I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." she said taking Sakura's hand and dragging her to the direction of the cafeteria. "And to change the subject, did you watch the news last night?"

"The news?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're asking me if I watched the news? When have you known me to watch the news? Besides yesterday I was busy, we're having a student council meeting today and they're voting for a new president and each consoler has to have a fun raising idea."

"Oh okay well let me tell you. They found a 12 year old girl's body dumped right in the middle of Konoha square last night with her throat ripped out and the skin on the right side completely ripped off until her ribs were showing."

Sakura cringed a little at the thought. The first thing that came to her mind at that thought was a lot of blood. She cringed again. "Do they know who did it?"

"Nope not a clue." Tenten shrugged. "They said she was 'reportedly' raped but they can't get even semen to say that's exactly what happened. Who in the world would do such a sick thing?" Tenten asked pushing the cafeteria doors open. "I mean a 12 year old? Really how sick in your head do you have to be to something like that?" She sat heading to their table.

"Where were you guys?" Raven asked stuffing her face with chips.

"Outside," Tenten replied as she eyed Hinata for a second. She reached over the table and took Raven's bag of chips.

"Hey no fair! Get your own!" she pouted.

"I just did," Tenten smiled before passing it to Sakura who grinned.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," Tenten grinned at Raven who glared.

"So," Skye said cutting in. "what's the latest news on that girl?"

"You saw it too?" Temari asked.

"Yeah I did," Skye said. "That's sick and I mean to just dump her right in the middle of the square? Do you know how many kids could have seen that? It's so creepy,"

"I think what's creepy is that they don't know how did it even now." Raven mumbled. "I mean not a thing they have and I know it only happened yesterday but they have nothing. Poor kid,"

"I feel bad for the family," Hinata chimed in her voice low. "They couldn't be dealing with that well after what happened to their only child."

"It was their only kid?" Tenten asked. "Dang that has to be tough. Only god knows where the creep is, running around the place like he didn't do anything. It could be anybody walking in town."

"Where're they guys?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"They're with principal whats-her-face. They missed a lot of school; I hear they have been with her talking about catching up on the curriculum." Temari said. She looked around then leaned in more, "is it me or did anyone noticed that Ino and Shikamaru haven't said a thing to each other since he came here?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Yeah you are," they all said.

Temari flushed.

Sakura laughed, "Not it's not just you I noticed too. I haven't seen them together since they came from Monday. He told me that a few weeks ago they decided to be all go steady and not do the whole 'see other people on vacation' thing anymore but ugh, I guess that Ino didn't really keep her end of the bargain." She said taking another bite out of her chips. She looked down. Everybody's having some sort of relationship problem around the place even her.

Temari nodded. "I thought it was something like," she said in relief. "I didn't support her being with Kalio and him at the same time. He deserves more than that,"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Is it because you like him?"

"You liked him?" Sky asked surprised.

"Like Skye 'like'," Raven corrected

Temari blushed. "Yeah I like him but Ino snagged him first I wouldn't….you knows do that kinda thing she's my home girl. But what I said wasn't about me; ya'll know I don't support the whole cheating thing." She said nodding for emphasis.

"I don't support it either," Hinata said.

Tenten and Sakura exchanged glances. Sakura glared at Hinata.

_If she says something like that again…one more time I swear I might snap. _She thought. Only the Lord knew how hard it was for her to hold her tongue and not say anything. Here she was again lying and acting like she was the most faithful girl friend ever. It boiled her. Everyone knew that keeping her mouth shut and not saying what she meant and felt like wasn't a part of her. Tenten gave Sakura the warning eyes but she acted as though she didn't see it.

Temari grinned and hi fived Hinata. "That's what I'm talking about! Besides Ino had it coming, I don't know what she's doing with Kalio anyways." She mumbled.

"He looks like a decent guy," Hinata replied nodding.

Temari laughed dryly. "You mean he looks like a guy with a decent _**cock**_." She rephrased. "I'm sure they're getting it on like some monkeys."

"They had sex in the Art room a few days ago," Raven stated nonchalantly taking a bite of her apple. Silence reigned over the table as everyone looked at her. She looked around curiously. "What?"

"You're kidding me right?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm not, I saw them." She stated. "Didn't you guys know? I mean a few people have been talking about it about the place."

Sakura groaned and dropped her head in her hand. "You know, I think something is seriously wrong with us. Why would you have sex on school campus like some slut?"

"Maybe because she is a slut." Skye stated blankly.

"No she's not," Sakura and Hinata said at the same time. "She's just; I am not even going to get into that. I frankly have no space in my head to take on that and it has nothing to do with me." she stated before grabbing another chip.

"Alright to change the subject. What's the update on Sasuke?" Temari asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There is no update. It's the same as it has been, I got his address of the school computer and I think I just might pay his house a visit this Friday coming."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. I want to know what's going on; he's been MIA for a while now. All last week and I bet all this week and I frankly want to know what's up. Who wants to come with?" she asked hopefully. There was silence and she laughed. "Okay okay but I am still going."

"How about not going," Tenten said, "and coming to the club with us this Friday with the guys and party until we don't know our names?"

Sakura smiled, "I do like the sound of that but I am going to go."

"But he'll be at school-"

"I'll come to club too, how long could it take to go to his house see if he's there or not and leave? Not long I'm sure."

The cafeteria doors opened and overcame the guys. They started squeezing into the table. "Hey hey!" Skye cried out as Rick tried to sit beside her.

"Scoot over!"

"I'm sorry but I can't compact myself!" she yelled.

Sakura glanced up at Naruto and he fidgeted. He sighed and tapped Hinata on her shoulder. She turned instantly and blushed so read she looked like a ripe tomato.

"Can I talk you alone for a sec?" he asked looking at his feet, his four fingers tucked into his pants pocket and his thumb showing.

Sakura's heart flipped. She glanced at Tenten who she could tell mentally cringed. This was it and Sakura could tell it wasn't going to end nicely.

She nodded and rose. "S-sure…" stuttered.

He stepped back, giving her way to walk in front of him and Sakura's eyes were clued to them until they walked through the cafeteria doors.

She looked at Tenten then rose. "Let's go," she said.

Tenten's brows furred. "What for?"

"They're going to have 'the talk'" Sakura stated.

"I'm not going to let….." she trailed of as her eyes looked through the window. A low moan slipped through her lips. "Who in the world is that?"

Sakura peeped over and froze. Walking down the steps was Sasuke's brother. He looked like a god, his hands in his pocket, his stride lean. It didn't even look like he was walking, it looked like he was floating from his graceful movements.

Sakura stared then it hit her. Where was Sasuke? She bit her lips before dashing out of the cafeteria, running down the stairs and crossing where everyone outside was sitting and eating. She jumped to a stop in front of him and took a deep breath.

He looked down at her with a bored expression.

"Hi," she said trying hard not to stutter. "Uh…remember me?"

"I would suppose I do. Can I help you?" he asked his voice laced with seduction thickly placed on a cold block of ice.

She looked down, something about him made her extremely nervous. "I was wonder where Sasuke was." She stated.

He nodded once. "Ah," he said in calm understanding. "Sasuke won't be around for another week, maybe two. Is that it?" he asked.

"Why?" Sakura demanded.

"That's just how it is." He said simply. He eyed her; she was stimulatingly attractive to his eyes. He could use her to his advantage so much but it just wasn't time…wasn't time for him to satisfy. Her cheeks were pink and thoroughly flushed.

"Alright." She said stepping out of his way and walking away. She gritted her teeth, ignoring his sexiness for a minute. After running all the way out here all she got was that he wouldn't be at school for another two weeks possibly. Something wasn't right, something was going on.

She knew it was none of her business as she walked back to the cafeteria, she knew that but somehow it not being any of her business just made her want to know more. What the hell was he doing when his brother was in town that he couldn't come to school? She had no way to contact him and she was getting sick of his constant MIA.

She entered the cafeteria and sat down with a sigh. "I'm going to his house next week Saturday." She stated firmly.

"How do you know him?" Skye exclaimed.

"Whose house?" Temari demanded.

"What's his name?" asked Raven.

"Whose house?" Tenten asked seeing that Temari's question was the most important.

"Sasuke's house. I'm going to his house this Saturday to see if he's home. Something is starting to seem fishy to me." Sakura replied.

"So you're seriously going to go?" Tenten asked. "I thought you said this Friday coming."

"I changed my mind, next Saturday."

"Well then we're going to go out that Saturday too and you have to come." Raven said.

"who was the guy?" Skye demanded.

"That was Sasuke's brother; I can't even remember his name." Sakura replied

"Sasuke is related to that guy?"

"No, that's impossible, there's no way they could be related." Skye reasoned logically.

~O~

Sakura walked into the house and closed the door. She kicked of her shoes and like a ritual walked to the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle. She peaked out the window, the clouds seemed a bit heavy almost as if it was going to rain soon. Her body felt tight and she was still sweating, she had power walked home. She looked down at her stomach, it was toned but something in her head kept pricking at her that it was still too large. She shook her head and pulled out a water. She'd lose the weight the way she normally did but as of late she hadn't be watching what she was eating. Every time she looked in the mirror in the morning she saw such a fat cow it disturbed her. She knew nothing was wrong with her and that she looked fine but somewhere her head told her something was wrong. For cheerleading captain she needed to be just a little bit slimmer.

She looked up at the clock and nodded. It wasn't too late but still not too early. She picked up the phone and called the restaurant that she loved called Sachiko in town. Her mother should be home by now but honestly she wasn't looking forward to it one bit. She ordered a chicken salad no tomato and like always they promised to have it delivered in an hour.

Sakura went to her room and sat crossed legged when the phone on her night stand started to ring.

She picked it up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Is this Ladies For Four?" a laid backed voice asked.

A smile broke out on her face it hurt so much. "Dad!"

He laughed. "How'd you know it was me?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "No one calls like that." she said. Happiness washed over her so fast it was amazing. Since school started she hadn't heard a peep out of him, she had no idea when he was going to come home. The amount of things that had happened since his departure he wouldn't believe it when she told him all about it.

Her father –Ryoku- was by far the number one friend on her friends list. He was her diary; there was nothing she couldn't tell him. It's been so long since she talked to him. She knew he was working on more than one case while he was away and it kept him really busy.

"How have you been kido?" he asked.

"Are you coming home?" Sakura demanded ignoring his question.

He laughed. "Yes I am, I leave for the air port in five hours to come on right back home." he said. "Have news for me I suppose then."

"Dad, I don't t think you can handle it this time around. It's not even normal the amount of things that has happened."

"Well, I have five hours I think you should get talking." He stated.

"Let me start by saying I really miss you dad, really I do. I haven't heard from you in so long."

"I miss you too sweetie and you know that. I've just been so busy I couldn't find time to even pick up the phone and when I did, I always got your mother and never you. I do miss the both of you. Now enough of the mushy mess, tell your daddy what he's missed."

She laughed and without hesitation launched into full swing on everything that happened since the beginning of school. She told him about Sasuke, about Hinata and Naruto, about Ino and about Sasuke's brother. She told him about the relationship between her and her mother since he left and she told him about everything she had on her plate and everything else in between. Three hours later there was a long pause on the phone. Sakura was trying her best not to smile.

"Dad…are you there?"

There was an ominous grunt.

"Say something." She insisted.

"I need to meet this boy," he stated. "That's what needs to happen. I can't have you both in cahoots and I don't know him. Nerd or not, I'm sure he still has needs just as any man and I don't want you to lose-"

"Dad don't go there!" Sakura freaked cutting him off. "Don't go there!"

"What? Was I going to say something wrong?" he asked innocently.

She rubbed her temple. "Dad, we're not having sex and logically speaking on the definition of sex, I'm still a virgin. The end, don't go there."

"And why not? You're going to have to lose it sometime." He stated.

"Dad!"

"I'm being realistic. You're not going to be a virgin forever and I don't want some wimp who can't even handle himself make your first time the worst to remember because he's so-"

"My god dad! Stop!"

He sighed. "No sex?" he asked.

"Cherry Blossom Honor dad, there has been no sex."

"Good." He sighed. "Well then I think I just might like this boy on contrary to the rest of worthless bums you've brought home, you and this 'change my boyfriend every week' stage was getting quite tiring and I feared the worst. Sex, you putting your lips down there on a man, STD and let's not talk about pregnancy!"

"Good god dad." Sakura groaned. This was the only reason she didn't always like telling her father things even though she always did; he made it so awkward with his straight forwardness. "Please stop, I'm dying from the awkwardness you're causing me."

He laughed. "I'm just being an open minded father, trying to be as understanding as possible, be your friend but also your father at the same time. I have to make it awkward when it comes to these things. Being you're consoler is hard work if you didn't know."

Sakura laughed. "I know I'm a heavy load."

"Yes you are, you have no idea."

"What should I do dad?"

"It depends on what we're talking about right now." he stated. "What you should do about what?"

"About Sasuke."

"Ah," he said. "Nothing, don't do anything until I come home and I most certainly _do not _want you at his house. I haven't even met the boy. Leave that until tomorrow when I arrive even though it might be very late. Speaking of very late where is your mother? Why isn't she home yet?"

"I wish I could answer that dad but I can't." the door bell rang. "Speaking of the devil, dad you jinxed it!" she accused.

"What'd I do?" he asked instantly.

"She's home." she groaned shuffling out of bed with the phone on her ear.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"For you….remember, we're still-"

"Ah," he said. "You two need to work that out, how long do you plan to let this fighting go on?"

Sakura started down stairs and jogged around to the living room. "I try, she doesn't." she stated.

She walked to the door and pulled it open.

Her mother smiled widely, her wide white brimmed had shadowing her face. She was dressed in a nice, sleek white pencil dress with a deep cut in the middle and a dusty leather pink belt around her stomach that went nicely. She had on dusty pink stilettos and her fiery red hair was combed over her right shoulder. She looked beautiful and professional. "Sakura!" she beamed.

She smiled but it was forced. "Hey mom." she said lamely lacking her mother's enthusiasm.

"Who're you talking to?" she asked stepping inside and sighing before she removed her hat and combed her mane with her slender, perfectly manicured fingers. "My, my I am so tired."

"Dad," Sakura said and suddenly the phone was snatched out of her hand.

"Ryoku!" her mother yelled into the phone. She looked at Sakura, "honey get my bags and bring them to my room would do? You're just a doll," she said before walking away yapping into the phone.

Sakura glared and hissed. Did that really just happen? Anger boiled in her and she looked outside at the…one, two, three, four, five suitcases with a handbag perfectly parched on the largest one. She wasn't going to do it….the way her mother just spoke to her made her so angry. No, she wasn't going to get her damn things for her….then she smiled as a light bulb went off her head. She was going to pay hell for this but she knew she was also going to laugh her ass off.

"Oh I'll get your damn bags alright." She said. She walked down the steps and took up the smallest bag on top one of the suitcases. She went to her mother's room and dropped it to the floor carelessly. She dusted of her hands.

"Yup, that's it. You can go and get everything else yourself."

…maybe it was Karma, bringing sweet bliss to Sakura because that said afternoon…..it rained….

_**Okay you don't have to tell me, I know it's not the first of the month but I just had to put this in there! it's kinda what should I say…****important**** and significant filler for the story. It was necessary and I want to say that I might not update the first of coming month, I promise I will try! And more than likely I will have it up but I have exams and I'm doing like 16 subjects, you gotta understand right? READ AND REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON! REVIEW! I PROMISE WAY BETTER CHAPTER COMING UP AND IT CONTAINS HEAVY LEMON I SWEAR RATRED R NEXT CHAPTER! This wasn't the best chapter but I promise it was a hurry thing, next one is going to be better I promise and I won't disappoint. **_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V **_


	17. A  Sweet Dream

_And here we are, right on date too! I hope you guys like it! _

_Standard disclaimer applied as usual. Come on people, if I didn't own it in the beginning I wouldn't own it now._

_**[Chapter Seventeen] **_

(Note okay. Sakura is dreaming and in her dream she is having another dream.)

Sakura went under the covers and sighed. Her father was home, but he'd been so beat he went right to bed and since then she hadn't seen him. She knew she'd see him in the morning and that he would be tired, considering the long journey. Tomorrow was Friday and she knew that meant vigorous cheerleading training until she was about to collapse.

She closed her eyes and dipped out of reality.

_A dream in a dream it was because in her dream she was now awake, thinking currently. She sighed and went back under the covers, sighing with sadness as she did so. _

_Her emerald eyes closed and before she knew it she was walking down the road in a pair of high black ankle heels, tight black skinnies and a black with sliver glitter splatters one shoulder blouse. She held a clutch purse in her hands, her necklace jingled and her heels clicked. Her hair was caught up in one and brought over her shoulder with a nice emo bang to the opposite side. Her cherry mixed with strawberry lips gloss shun as she strutted down the road. She was feeling and looking good. _

_She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. Considering that it was late it was more than possible, she was insanely sexy after all walking down the dark road all on her own. She turned but all she could see were shadows hiding within the shadows. _

_The moon was bright giving her light and the street lights helped but they helped only so much. It wasn't a long walk to where she could get a taxi but where she lived they hardly really came out around there. Most of the cabs were in the town at this time. _

_A leaf branch cracked and she turned swiftly. Her paranoia was starting to give herself a serious problem. She saw no one but her eyes still scanned the place in doubt. She was sure someone was following her and even though she didn't see anyone her belief didn't waver. Someone was behind her. She sighed and continued walking. _

_She couldn't understand how this stimulated feeling came over her, her core seemed to have started beating like that's where her heart was instead of her chest. Her hormones were kicking in at the wrong time. She listened keenly and strained her ears. She took longer struts and she heard a light rustle of leaves as if the mildest breeze had blown but she felt none. _

_She turned no one again. She was a girl who could defend herself and with these nice pointy five inch heels one nice high cheerleader powered kick and whoever it was, was a sure goner. She sighed, she had somewhere to go and being way too late wasn't really her style. _

"_Who's out there?" she called her eyes scanning around the environment. Now the breeze blew gently and the trees around the place made nice whooshing sounds. She waited, tapping her heal impatiently for a response. "You have the audacity to stalk me like a creep but not the bravery to come out?" Sakura shook her head and laughed. Maybe she was paranoid but she knew more than likely she was not. _

_She turned and began walking faster. She walked down the side walk and as the breeze blew again gazed at the nice Sakura tree a few feet in front of her, behind two trees. Normally most people would walk past and not even notice the tree because of its position but she knew where to look. _

_She looked at her watch; she was now twenty minutes late they were going to kill her. She kept looking around her, not willing to let go the thought that someone was watching. _

_Suddenly a hand grabbed her and before she could even figure out what was happening she was being braced on something gritty and she felt something glide between her legs. Her eyes were wide and she gazed in the black abyss of… Itachi?_

_She gulped, holy crap her entire body was shaking. Everything happened so fast she couldn't come to terms with it._

_He smirked. "Hello _**_Sakura_**_," he said his voice deadpanned but laced with hidden seduction. Her name seemed to have slithered off his tongue, emerging from the darkest most seductive pits of hell. She stared, unable to say anything. "Am I still not brave?" he inquired tilting his head leisurely to the side. _

_She took a deep breath; his knee was touching somewhere it really shouldn't be touching during her stimulated state or any state for that matter. He shifted his knee between her thighs –on purpose she was sure- and a burst of a pleasure ran through her. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" she asked him clinging to her voice and making it as firm as it could have been. She never thought that she would be trapped between a God and –she looked up- the bark of a Sakura tree. _

_He looked her dead in the eyes, "occupying my time," he replied. _

"_I have somewhere to be, you need to let go of me." she said firmly refusing to let fear rake over her and cover her. She hit it and beat it down with all the strength she had. There was nothing to be afraid of; he was going to let her go._

"_That somewhere is right here with me,"_

_Or not. _

_She stared at him, trying her best not to let her body shiver as he moved his knee slowly between her legs. He was doing it on purpose, she could tell, she could see intentions in his eyes. _

_She took another shaky breath, "Are you going to rape me?" she asked blankly. She knew for a fact that even if she tried she couldn't get away from him; it would be futile. It was better knowing what to expect. _

_He chuckled at her straight forward and blunt approach. She didn't even appear to be afraid, only surprised at her predicament. _

"_No I don't intend to rape you," he replied, "unless you would enjoy that." he said. _

"_No, I wouldn't," she quipped. "If you're not going to rape me, could you remove your knee from its current position?" she asked blandly. Her confidence and firmness was increasing as she spoke. No need to lose control or panic. She could handle this if she worked it the right way. _

_He moved it again forward, making it glide over her warm heaven and he felt her body stiffen and he could hear the moan as it stopped in the middle of her throat. He smirked, she was stubborn. He'd have to change that. _

"_Doing that doesn't fit into my nightly plan." He told her before he leaned in and kissed her hard on her lips. _

_Her mouth opened in shock and his tongue slipped into her mouth as he trapped her with his temptation. Her lips tasted like strawberries and cherry and inside her mouth tasted like honey. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed closer to him succumbing to his enchanting spell. He removed his knee and slid his entire body between her. _

_A tender moan vibrated from her as she felt his manhood touch her heavenly gates of pure pleasure. He bit her lip and pulled it through his teeth as his hand slipped up under her blouse. Her breathing increased and it felt like her heart was suddenly in a race. She caved into the feeling that was raging through her that felt delicious like his god-like mouth. She pulled out the elastic holding his hair together and she tangled her hands in his hair. _

_His hand slipped under her bra and cupped her breast; she gasped his cold hands making her nipple get hard on instant contact. He trapped her peak between two of his fingers and pulled it now kissing her neck. Her head tilted back and another moan slipped from her plump lips. _

_This was far better than he had anticipated. He was man of control, he knew himself but it seemed almost impossible for him to control himself now. The female did something he did not anticipate, she evoked lust in him and desire. All he could think about now was tasting her, licking her, feeding on her sweet nectar and indulging in her soft pleasures and drowning in her screams of utter ecstasy. _

_He pulled from her and yanked off her blouse and like a thief robbed her of her bra. He gazed at her big, round breast with the high pink peeks demanding attention. One hand cupped a treasure while his mouth gave the other a taste. Her chest arched up, sinking deeper in pleasure. She moaned as his wet, soft tongue glided over her body, pulling her nipples and biting them. She looked down at him, took his face her eyes begging him to kiss her. Kiss her he did as his hands unbuttoned her pants. His hand slipped inside her pants, inside her underwear and he felt her body shiver…..vibrate. She was wet, that made him smirk over her lips. _

_His fingers moved to a fast rhythm, upbeat and her moans flowed like never ending echoes, high pitched. His finger slipped inside of her and she gasped. _

"_Oh god!" _

_He leaned into her ears, "tell me what you want," _

_Her response came out as a gust of wind, her head tilted back. "More," she said between pants, "I want…more!" she cried her eyes rolling over in her head as pleasure consumed her. His finger pumped her, keeping that fast beat and she moaned and gripped him, digging her fingers into him. Her head was tilted back and she didn't think her body could be arched any higher; the pleasure mixed with pain was like wine and chocolate. _

_He fed on her moans, pants and cries. The pleasure she made run through him was unimaginable, he never anticipated this, he had planned to be the one getting the pleasure but he realized that he was the one giving it and he got just as much pleasure from that. _

_Inside her felt warm, almost like it had its own heater on and it felt tight and damp. The flesh of her core felt soft and suddenly he was dying to have a taste. _

_He removed his finger and she instantly look at him. _

"_No," she said quickly. She didn't want him to stop, such pleasure she didn't want to leave her body. She didn't want it to stop; she wanted to drown in the sinful bliss he was sending her into. "Don't," she whispered. She wanted more, she wanted much, much more. _

_He smirked, she was begging, that turned him on just a lot more. _

"_Get naked." He ordered her. It was as if she could not disobey him. She took off her heels; she pulled off her pants and underwear and stood there naked before him, wet and horny. Dear god, her body was so tempting he couldn't imagine someone refusing her. _

_He took her and soon she was lying on the grass in front of the Sakura tree. He kissed her, indulging in her mouth, he bit her tongue while his hands racked her. His hands ran over her creamy skin, his fingertips seemed to be set ablaze as he touched her. _

_He went down to her breast, licking and sucking on them as his finger began to pump her again. Without warning he added another finger and a scream of utter pain left her mouth. He smirked, so tight, so very, very, very, very __**tight. **_ _He wanted to enter her; he wanted to fuck her very brains out._ _Her juices ran down his fingers and he curled his finger tips inside of her. Her nails dug into him as her hips started to move with his beat. He increased his movements and her hips followed right behind him. They moved in harmony, his pumps matching the smooth and fluent movements of her sexy hips. The pain, the pleasure and the ecstasy. _

"_Yes, yes oh god!" she cried as she seemed to have entered a different world. _

_He moved away from her, taking away his finger instantly. _

"_Ah, ah, ah," he tisked. How dare she come close to cumming when he had yet to have a satisfying taste? Was she out of her mind?_

_She panted, gasping for air. "No, please," she begged, "don't stop." _

_He smiled and kneeled in front of her and spread her legs apart. He looked at her pussy, the enticing pick color and her juices leaving her. He seemed to let himself fantasized at the celestial sight, bringing utter pleasure to his eyes. He imagined the taste and could not wait. _

_She felt his tongue, warm and thick touch her core and something ran through her, shot up through her body an sent her somewhere higher than she was before. The heat hit a spot, knocking pleasure in the ass and sent it moving through her. He licked her, running his tongue over her clit, pulling it through his teeth and sucking it. His tongue went inside her, in and out and all around. He pressed his tongue on her clit and moved in circles driving her insane as her body wrath under him. His hands griped her thighs, his fingers sinking into her skin, his nails cutting her causing blood to run. The pleasure mixed with the pain was blowing her mind._

_She tasted delicious; she tasted like heaven, an addiction for any man. He kissed her temple of pleasure and that's when all she started to do was scream his name, begging him not to stop; all her intense pleasure coming out of her mouth. Her breathing was heavy and deep as though she was running a marathon. _

"_Itachi! Yes!" she cried. She was reaching there, she was getting there. He could tell, her moans and screams were faster, she was going to come. _

_He slid his finger into her again and licked and pumped her at the same time. "Fuck! "_

_His tongue; he was a master with it. He sucked her labia and he felt her body go through waves of vibrations before she exploded in his mouth. Not a large percent of women were known to actually cum but she obviously did. He liked her clean before licking off his fingers. He smirked and looked at her as she gazed at him in a haze. _

_She sat up and placed his hand on her flat, toned abdomen, "how was that?" he asked. _

_She looked at him, "fuck me," she begged, "please." _

_Sakura jolted awake from the dream sweat dripping from her face. Why in the world had she dreamt that? She looked next to her and screamed; there right beside her was Itachi._

Sakura's body bolted upright from the slumber she was once in. she looked around her room and next to her. She sighed in relief; it was just her and her alone in her room. It was just a dream.

She frowned then, it was just a dream that she guiltily wished wasn't. It felt so real, like it was actually happening…like it had actually happened. She couldn't understand how it felt so real to her. Why was it Sasuke's brother and not Sasuke? Her breathing was heavy and all she could think about was sex, getting it and experiencing it. The dream had made her into a sexual stimulate monkey.

She wiped her damp forehead and shoved her pink mane out of her face. She sighed and looked around the room. _Cold shower. _She told herself and jumped out of her bed and went straight to the bathroom.

She took a long icy shower by which when she came out she was shivering from the cold. She felt fresh and clean and far less stimulated than when she had gone into the shower but not enough to ease her discomfort of the feeling. Being horny was no fun if she didn't have someone to play with and she flat out refused to play with herself. She could get someone but it would take a few minutes or so and she really didn't want to wait that long.

"Sakura!" a loud voice roared no doubt from downstairs. She didn't know why her father always yelled that loud when she was up here, did he think she was deaf?

"Coming!" she yelled as she snatched her bag up and pranced downstairs humming to a nameless tune trying to take her mind off the sex.

She hugged her father as she entered the kitchen and he laughed and ruffled her hair. "Morning kido," he smiled.

"Morning daddy," she smiled and grabbed the toast from his plate. He frowned.

"Hey," he protested, "I was going to eat that,"

"We're family dad, we share in this house," she giggled as she got herself a glass of orange juice. "Where's mom?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Upstairs getting ready," he replied eyeing her. "You okay?" he asked skeptically.

She paused and sipped her orange juice with fake nonchalance then looked around the place. "Of course I am," she lied.

He laughed, "What is the matter now?" he asked preparing himself for another load of news from his very interesting daughter.

"I just had a dream," Sakura sighed and looked out the kitchen window and she leaned on the counter.

"And what was this dream about?" he inquired picking up his newspaper.

She took a bite out of the toast and looked at him challengingly. "Are you sure you want to know dad?" she asked giving him a choice.

"I don't have a choice really sweetheart." he replied. "Talk," he said opening the newspaper and skimming over the words. He grunted, obviously not believing something the news paper said. "I swear you can't trust these news papers, I don't know where they get their preposterous information from." He said out loud. Sakura giggled. He looked at her and smiled before giving her the go right ahead nod.

"Sasuke's brother backed me up onto a tree, fingered me then sucked me." she said frankly.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "did I hear you right? Did you say your boy friend's brother?" he asked.

"Aren't you worried about the fingered and sucking part?" she asked incredulously.

"Honey it was just a dream, which is not even what is significant about the dream either. What is significant is the person. Your boy friend's brother?" he asked again.

Sakura slumped, "he has a name dad,"

"Okay What's-His-Name's brother?" he asked with a smile. His cherry blossom gave him a playful frown. "Alright, alright, Sasuke," he said finally.

"Yes it was Sasuke's brother," she said.

"mhm," he murmured, "give me your view on all this." He said distantly.

"It's his brother for crying out loud and I had a dream like that wakening feeling a little be bit sad that it was all a dream."

"Hold on right there." he said sternly. "That dream is supposed to stay in the confines of your mind; I don't want some boy-"

"He's a man dad,"

"That makes it even worse," he stated firmly, "I _don't _want some _man _I don't know putting his hands on you, are we clear?" he asked.

Sakura blushed; these conversations were very awkward for her. "Loud and clear dad," she said sheepishly.

He huffed, "good, now you were saying," he prompted resuming to reading the newspaper.

"I woke up sad because it was all a dream and its Sasuke's brother. Daddy I am not supposed to have a dream like that about my boyfriend's _brother!_ It is wrong, it's not right. I shouldn't dream about that, it should be Sasuke not his brother. _Sasuke,"_ she insisted.

"Well sweet pea, you do know that you relatively have no control over what you dream about. Yes it is wrong but I am sure if you had a choice it would have been Sasuke and not his brother. However, the fact that you awoke feeling disappointed that it wasn't real conveys something completely different." He said turning the page of his newspaper. How could he read and have a conversation at the exact same time? "Do you like Sasuke's brother?" he asked.

"No, of course not." She said instantly then bit her lip that was almost a lie. He was attractive and he seemed to hypnotize her sometimes. "I don't know him; I have only met him about two times if even that many."

"Is he attractive?" he inquired.

"Oh god dad," Sakura groaned putting down her orange juice on the counter and dropping her head in her hand.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to talk so talk. Besides we have had much weirder conversations get used to it,"

"Yes dad, he's attractive. I mean he is really, really emphasis on the really attractive. I mean wow; he looks like a god,"

"Bingo," he said, "that's all your mind needs. A very attractive image," he stated

"But Sasuke looks just as attractive, why wasn't it Sasuke?" she asked taking another bite of toast.

"well," her father sighed, "firstly, I would assume your mind is used to Sasuke and looking at it all you have done with him is kiss, -note I am _assuming _this- he hasn't touched you the right way to ignite a very high flame or it could just be that hey his brother is also attractive and so it uses his image in your dream. Frankly honey I am not your mind so I really can't give you an absolute answer to that question but the mere fact that he is attractive would more than likely cause you to dream about him." He said. "I'm not your mind; I can't figure it out for you."

"Hasn't touched me in the right way? Dad did you just say that?"

"Yes I did, was that something I shouldn't have said?" he asked innocently looking up from his paper at her. his brown hair was tasseled about his head, and his glasses giving him that decent, intellectual look.

Sakura shook her head sadly with a smile. "I'll just act like I never heard it. Dad I want Sasuke, he's who I want," she said.

"If you had a chance to be fingered by what's-his-face and 'sucked' would you embrace and take the offer?" he asked looked simply at his newspaper completely oblivious to her discomfort or just simply ignoring it.

Her jaw however still dropped, "um," she stuttered. She wasn't expecting her father to ask her that. He waited patiently for her to reply. She sighed in defeat, "no I wouldn't pass it up," she mumbled unhappily.

"Then you like him on the physical plane. Nothing is wrong with that sweet heart; you're a teenager with raging female hormones. Pardon the sexist tone," he smiled.

"But it's his brother," Sakura insisted.

"Right but it was also a dream. If you get trapped in a situation like that with his brother –_which you better not_- resist and decline seeing that you say you want Sasuke and not his brother." He said easily.

Light footsteps got louder and she heard her mother's melodious voice before she saw her body. "Goood mooorning!" she chirped automatically going over to the coffee maker to get herself a cup. Yesterday after she woke up and found her clothes soaked and ruined outside, she'd freaked out and was extremely angry. Sakura had laughed her head of at her mother matching her hot pink top.

She got over it though the moment her father stepped onto their lot.

Sakura rolled her eyes and her father gave her the 'be nice' look. She sighed in defeat and smiled for him. He nodded approvingly.

"Good morning mom," Sakura said.

"Morning dear," Ryoku said. "You slept in late," he noted.

She looked at him and flashed him a wide smile. "I was so tried dear. I flew out for a few days remember, the trip was tiring. It drained me right out," she laughed.

"I could tell," he said, "got enough rest? You don't have to go to work today," he said to her. Every time he was home he always said that to her for some reason. He didn't want her to work; he didn't like the idea of her doing anything rather than enjoying life.

Sakura could have just gagged. Well maybe she was being immature too, well she knew she was but she couldn't help it. her mother had this thing about her as of recently that she just could not stand, almost as if the money she was making was flying to her head and she felt that everything revolved around her and her alone and that everyone was about to attend to her needs. Sakura couldn't stand it no matter how hard she tried, mother or not. She knew that that was exactly where she got that same attitude from but unlike her mother, she'd realized it and stopped it.

She smiled lovingly at him before she took a sip of her coffee. "I got enough sleep and I have to go to work you know that. There is so much to do, Konuki called and let me know that we got a call to plan a wedding and that _I _am who they asked for. Another client on my plate, it's getting hectic with keeping up the orders, the selling, all the weddings we've been planning and the amount of Bridal parties and weddings that we're dealing with. It's out of control. Besides if I stayed home we already know that you'd get absolutely no work done,"

"Oh my god," Sakura said moving and putting back her juice obviously losing the feel for it. "I am not staying for this conversation. Bye mom, see you later dad,"

"Later hun," her mother said.

Her father laughed. "that's right get on to school and learn." He said

Sakura snorted before she dashed out of the house and was immediately greated by heat and sun. she started down the side walk and again the thought came to her. she really needed a car to get her around the place. Ino had a car and so did Hinata even though for some unkown reason she didn't drive it much. Tenten was supposedly getting a car before the year is out as a gift for her awesomeness in winning the Konoha Triathlon over the summer. She needed one too, there were so many places she wanted to go and stop and everything but she just couldn't. she didn't like walking everyday but she disliked taking cabs even more for some unknown reason to her.

It wasn't as if she couldn't drive, she could. She was more than able and she was a good driver of well her version thereof. She needed a car. She made note to bring it up later today to see what her parents would say. More than likely her father would agree and like always her mother would not.

~O~

Sometimes you just have to cry and let tears fall from your eyes. It hit her like a wrecking ball, sending her to the floor and she couldn't get up. She took out a napkin and blew her nose before wiping her cheeks. The more she tried to calm herself the more hysterical she seemed to become. How could something like this happen to her? What was she thinking that one time? Was she out of her blooming mind? This couldn't happen to her, it was impossible and so this had to be wrong. This had to be a mistake, it could not be right. Of course it's not right; there was no way it could be she reasoned.

Something must have gone wrong without her noticing. She did something she shouldn't have and so this was the result. She picked up her bag, cleaned up her face and ran out of the house. She was going to give this one more chance before she assumed things she really shouldn't at her age.

It was impossible and she knew that, she had no reason to freak out. It was just a mistake, a mistake. Mistakes like this happened all the time and this could just as well be one of those times. There was absolutely nothing to worry about, everything was going to be fine and she was going to be fine.

_Yeah of course. _She told herself. Everything was going to be fine but she could feel the anxiety eating away at her like a parasite and slowly coming into the foreground. She had no idea what she would do if her worst nightmare came true.

_**There you have it, right on time too like I promised! I kept the lemon as vague and mild as I possibly could in this chapter seeing that there is more to come. I hoped I did I good job on the lemon nonetheless and I hoped you enjoyed reading it and everything. I ALSO HOPE YOU READ AND REVIEW BECAUSE IT DOES MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY INSIDE! **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	18. Chapter 18

_I MISSED MY UPDATE! I KNOW AND I WAS LIKE "O.o" then it really hit me and i was like "SHIIIIT! OMG!" I AM SO SORRY! AND THIS CHAP AIN'T EVEN LONG, SERIOUSLY SORRY GUYS!_

_standard disclaimer applied, like come on people you know this! _

**_[Chapter Eighteen]_**

"So you're really going to go?" Raven asked as she stuffed her face at lunch the next Friday.

Sakura nodded. "Well yeah, I mean why not? He hasn't been to school in weeks anyways."

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "And what did your father say about this?"

"What dad doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll tell him after I've gone because I know he wouldn't want me to go. Besides he won't be home this weekend either, he and mom are spending the weekend at Hotel Purity. They're really into the whole 'keep the candle burning' kind of thing, makes me gag to even think about it." Sakura replied with a triumphant smile.

"I think you shouldn't go, I mean I'm sure by Monday he'll be back at school." Tenten said. "I really, really think you should listen to your dad on this one and stay home."

"I don't think so," Skye objected, "I think you should go and tell his hot brother that I say hey. I can't get him out of my head."

"Skye!" Tenten yelled offended. "You're supposed to back me up here!"

She flushed. "Hey I'm sorry but if I can't see that fine hunk of a man again and Sakura can, she should take the chance. A guy like that I will never get out of my head."

"Who can't you get out of your head?" Naruto asked as he jumped in and sat beside Sakura. Things had gotten awkward around the table over the past week since he ended the relationship with Hinata. God terminated, killed, buried, staked, incarcerated, shot, dipped in acid and burned would be a better choice of words. It was the worst, most horrible break up she'd ever seen. She'd never seen two people shed so many tears and scream and shout at each other so much that day. she'd never seen so much anger and hate, sorrow and pain battle it out in all her life like it did between the two of them that day. He'd yelled at her until he was bubbling, until his eyes were red and that thing he had inside of him was coming out. He'd almost hit the shit of her but decided against it and just left. It was horrible, just gruesome. She noted how Hinata looked down at her plate the moment he arrived. Shame, regret, hurt and pain visible on both their faces.

Everyone else came and squeezed into the table. Neji sat beside Tenten and Shikamaru and Temari sat together when they came.

"Sakura plans to-"

"Zip!" Sakura screamed shutting Skye up. "Don't say anything." She glanced at Naruto and smiled sheepishly. If she told Naruto he would go big brother on her and be all smart ass about how she shouldn't go anywhere because she doesn't know what she might get into, blah blah blah logical stuff. As of late, his humor went down and his seriousness was going up, he was showing how smart he actually was and as of late it was getting worse. He was becoming this alternate person now. "It's nothing."

"Sure doesn't seem that way," he noted flatly as he dug into his romen with his chop sticks unenthusiastically.

She sighed. She couldn't tell when last he actually smiled at her and laughed with honesty. He appeared so dead inside now. She watched him and he looked up at her with the food hanging out of his mouth. She laughed. He managed a small smile with it in his mouth. "What?"

"I miss the old you," she whispered so he alone could hear.

"I miss him too," he shrugged before going back to eating. It bothered him, every single fucking thing in the God given universe bothered the shit out of him but he didn't want it to because if he let it all bother him, he was going to go insane. It seemed so stupid to have one human being control him like that and warp him into this other world since she backed out and left him on his own. It was like he was fending for himself now, all alone without any one or anything and there had never been anything to cause him so much pain in his entire life. The pain was so immense, so horrible to the point where all he could do to keep himself sane was sit and scream for hours to get the frustration of it out. It hurt so much he felt like his hairs were being torn out and it was so bad two days ago when he saw them together he actually went home and stabbed himself...twice. One in the right thigh and one in the left. Pain on pain, one canceling out each other and sickly it was good enough for him. He couldn't take it! Did she not know just how much she meant to him? he was changing and he was changing fast and he had a feeling that if he wasn't going to have her he was going to look in the mirror and see a completely different reflection.

They all sat there and conversed until someone walked up to Hinata and kissed her smack on the lips. Rukio.

Silence.

"Rukio," Hinata whispered stunned turning to look up him. His boyish smile played on his sweet face.

That was Hinata's biggest mistake since the break up; she still hadn't left the one boy who had ruined it. She cried over missing Naruto, over the heart break, the pain and the hurt and while all of this Sakura could just never feel sorry for her because she was still with the guy who forced Naruto to leave her in the first place. If that wasn't stupid Sakura didn't know what was. She was trying not to meddle but seeing that set a flame of anger through her body.

"Sorry I wasn't at school all week Hun," he apologized to her and kissed her again, sucking out her tongue and every other God Almighty thing that was in her mouth. "I had the flu and I didn't you to come over and catch it." he said sincerely. "but thank god I feel better now."

Silence reigned around the table and no one moved. Sakura heard when Naruto started to grind his teeth together, anger so strong it was radiating from his body touching her very own skin. Soon there was a loud snap and a low animal like growl.

She turned. The chop sticks in his hands were splintered. He flicked them into his romen bowl. He looked at the bowl of food like it was rancid, he'd lost his appetite. Naruto Uzumaki **_never_**loses his appetite. He rose silently and started to walk away.

Rukio looked over at Naruto and back at Hinata. "Hey man I'm really sorry." Rukio called out and Sakura could have screamed in his idiotic face. Everyone sat there, they didn't say anything and they still didn't move.

Neji looked at Tenten who looked at him and nodded. Neji exhaled heavily. Naruto was like a time bomb as of late and the only thing that could set him off was that boy and his ex. He should not have called after Naruto, it was not his place. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Naruto turned and glared at him. Sakura's eyes widened, the look in Naruto's eyes, the complete and utter darkness and hate shocked her. His eyes were literally flaring red…oh shit. That wasn't a good sign, she knew he had some unknown thing inside of him…this wasn't good. He's been so angry since the breakup, so very, very angry.

"What did you just say to me?" Naruto demanded through gritted teeth.

"I said I'm sorry, no hard feelings right?"

"Hn," Naruto mused and walked around the table to the boy. He was well built with tasseled black hair. Naruto was taller than him of course and far bigger. Naruto towered over him threateningly. Naruto grabbed his throat and glared at him as his feet lifted from the floor. His hand started to move wildly, grasping trying to get Naruto to let go of him. "Never. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Again." He seethed and slammed his body onto the tiled cafeteria floor. His body hit the floor with a sickening THUD! Naruto still held his throat. Naruto was on one knee now holding his body in place. "Or bad things will happen to you. Got it?"

His head nodded vigorously. He let the boy go and rose.

He looked at Hinata and shook his head before walking away. Hinata dashed to Rukio's side as he wheezed and Sakura sat there stock still. That did not just happen did it? Did Naruto really just do that a moment ago? Where the hell did that even come from?

"Holy shit." Tenten said. She rose and walked over to Hinata who was trying to calm down a Rukio having a panic attack.

Sakura got up and walked around the table and looked down at Hinata. She looked up with tears in her eyes and all Sakura could feel was more anger. "We need to talk." She snapped ignoring the boy at her feet. Right now she really didn't give a shit about him either.

Shikamaru sighed. "Completely predictable in my three choices of outcomes," He said lazily, "Sakura-'

She held her hand up silencing him. "You don't have to tell me, I know exactly what I should do." she said as she turned and started jogging out of the cafeteria after him. She couldn't let him stay like that, he needed to cool off and if she didn't try to help him cool down it was going to take a long while.

~O~

She sat there, in her room crying her eyes out. Today was Friday and she just couldn't go to school. She couldn't bring herself to, she didn't feel strong enough. Her life was ruined! She had been completely irresponsible in the worst way she could have ever been. How could she have let something like this happen to her? Hadn't she ruined enough things in her life already? Look how many mistakes she'd made so far, why was it that she was still making them?

She was trying to be wise but even so still she was making the wrong decisions. This was by far the worst thing she could have ever done in her life, one of the biggest mistakes she could have ever made. How did she let this happen? Why did she let this happen? She should have thought this through; she should have seen this coming. She knew it was possible just not possible when it came to her. She stood corrected right now.

The more she thought about it, the more she didn't know what to do, the more stress she felt and the more she cried. The more she cried her head ached and the more her head ached the more she cried and everything just started running around and around in her head in that cycle. She couldn't do this on her own, she needed someone, she needed a shoulder right now or she was going to do further things she'd end up regretting.

She needed a friend, someone she knew no matter what would always be there before. Regardless of everything that had happened, or who she was, or what she'd done she just needed someone she knew for a fact without a single cell of doubt would be there for her. She rose and went into her car, she had somewhere to be. The only place she could possibly think of to go.

~O~

Sakura sighed and dropped on her bed, her eyes just about closed and ready to fall right to sleep. It's been three weeks, no Sasuke and she was going to go to his house tomorrow but that was only if she wasn't exhausted tomorrow. Her mother had the grand plan of teaching her some other sort of lesson she could not understand. The house keepers stopped coming and she was the one who was now expected to clean, dust, sweep, vacuum, wash and cook. Her house was not small, it was fairly big and it was not a one story house.

She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Her bed had never felt as comfortable to her as it did now. She had spent hours at school practicing her head off, preparing a new routine to do at the winter games and she and the Council had been trying to plan some events to raise money during Halloween, winter and have a dance in between both of those. She was under stress. No Ino, it was killing her. She'd never gone this long in her entire life without talking to Ino and she missed the bitch so darn much. Hinata and Naruto weren't speaking and what happened today seemed to just upset her. how longer was Hinata going to do this shit and expect people to feel sorry for her? Sasuke was still gone and it was bothering her because he really liked him. Her mother was being a bigger pain in the ass than normal and she had all the other school things to do.

She groaned and enjoyed the silence. Her parents were spending the weekend at Hotel Purity to get all 'romantic' and shit with each other. They were incisive love birds, just thinking about it made her want to vomit out her insides. She couldn't picture her parents in that kind of way it was just plain wrong.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard the doorbell. She groaned, no it couldn't be her doorbell. Of course not, there was no way someone would be at her house at ten in the night ringing her doorbell. It was impossible. It rang again, then again and again.

"GOD!" she screamed and stomped down the front door. She just wanted some peace and quiet. Everywhere was hurting her, down to her damn brain and all she wanted was to rest. Her parents weren't home, her friends were tired too so they wouldn't be calling her and she just wanted to sleep. She yanked the door open and blinked twice and stepped back from surprise.

There standing in white sneakers, Khaki shorts that stopped mid thighs, a white female T-shirt, hair caught in a ponytail was Ino Yamanaka. Her face stained with tears, mascara and running makeup; her eyes puffy and red and pain written all over her face.

"I didn't know who else to come to." She said, her bottom lip quivering as tears over flowed once again. "c-can I come in?"

Instantly Sakura stepped aside and took her hand and pulled her gently inside. She looked down and in front of her gate was a gold car. She sighed, she wanted a car too. She closed the door and without a word went into the kitchen and made a cup of hot chocolate. When it was finished she signaled Ino to follow her and they went into the living room and she sat on the couch.

Silently she handed the cup to Ino. Ino looked up her and took it. Sakura sat down on the other couch and there was complete silence between the both of them. Ino didn't say anything and Sakura could find no words to say. This was the last thing on earth she was expecting to be on the other side of her door when she opened it. Ino was a complete mess and she wasn't trying to hide it.

She sat there and watched Ino. She wasn't going to say anything; she was just going to wait. It was a while before with a shaking hand she placed the mug down on the coffee table. She looked at her hands when she spoke.

"I-I want to start out by saying… I'm sorry." She said her voice low, tears flowing from her face again dropping onto her lap. "Sakura I am so, so sorry for everything I have done. I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for everything. I-" her head dropped in her hands in what seemed like defeat.

Sakura got up and went over to her and sat down beside her. Her hand wrapped around Ino in silence. She couldn't, she couldn't see Ino like this. It was hurting her, Ino -no matter what other people thought or how they had been acting with each other as of late- was her best friend. It confused her however. She couldn't understand what had happened to Ino and why she was here but she tried not to question it.

"I'm sorry too," Sakura whispered quietly as Ino sunk into her and broke down.

"I didn't know where to go! I don't know what to do!" she cried out as panic set inside her. Ino lay down in her lap and Sakura looked down at her. She never pictured this; never pictured that Ino would ever come to her. Not anymore anyways. "Sakura I am so sorry, for everything!"

"Hey, Ino I'm sorry too and it's okay. I just want to know, what's wrong with you? What happened?"

"God Sakura! I am a wreck! Can't you see? I don't know what to do, everything is wrong with me! " She cried. "I've never felt more like a fool in my life, never done something so stupid before! I don't even know how it happened!"

Sakura stayed silent and she allowed Ino to cry. She still couldn't understand it, Ino was at her house. After everything that had happened over the weeks and the relationship between them, Ino had come to _her _house. She couldn't understand why not Karin's house or someone else she had become really close friends with. She could have even gone to Kalio or maybe even to Shikamaru if whatever they had between them was settled.

Sakura had been such a bitch and was finally realizing it and working on the situation. Right now she didn't think that Ino would ever come to her again in her life time because right now this was a different Sakura compared to when this entire life story had begun. She didn't feel all play girl anymore –she had Sasuke now- and she certainly did not feel like she owned everyone or everything anymore because it was making her a hypocrite. She realized just how much alike Ino and her actually were and at one point she was saying that Ino was a bitch when she was acting the same way. If Ino was the exact same it would be hard for them to really get along like they used to.

"What happened?" Sakura asked softly, almost afraid that by asking that it would trigger a whole new level of tears and Ino had been crying for some time now.

"Oh god Sakura, you promise not to leave me?" she asked her voice almost hard to hear.

"I swear," Sakura said instantly without thinking, debating or anything.

"I'm pregnant."

Sakura blinked. "Wait what?"

**_sorry for the typing errors i was hurrying to get this one up. And there you have it! Another chapter! READ, REVIEW! Please! REVIEW! REVIEW! PI hope you enjoyed it and liked it and thought it was good enough. :D oh I know it's a cliffhanger but don't be mad, chapters will be flying in during the summer and NO! I HAVE NOT BEEN ON SUMMER HOLIDAY LONG! I JUST GOT SUMMER BREAK THIS FREAKING WEEKEND! I KNOW RIGHT I WAS STIL GOING TO SCHOOL DOING EXAMS LIKE WHAT THE FUCK! But yeah, don't worry chapters will be coming in like every other Sunday, during the week if I feel like. Totally unpredictable updates will be happening! i hope to have one up before this week is fully out and stuff. _**

**_REVIEW! I DIDN'T GET ANY LAST TIME AND THAT HURT ME SO DAMN MUCH! COME ON! AT LEAST TELL ME YOU LIKED THE DARN CHAPTERS! THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS DICEIDE HOW FAST THE CHAPTERS COME! _**

**_Much love,_**

**_D.V_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ BEFORE MOVING TO THE STORY! **__Okay people this story will be going on a fast move from now on because I really want to finish this test story and actually post up something with more of my positional. Yes everyone this was a test story that has accelerated to too many chapters and a plot that really just SPRUNG OUT OF NO WHERE and I really want to end it (not that I hate it or anything I just never planned half the stuff I wrote) __**SO **__if you notice how fast things are going just bare with it. And don't worry Itachi's plan will be revealed before the story is out._

_**[Chapter Nineteen]**_

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait what?" she asked almost like she hadn't heard Ino right the first time.

"I know Sakura I know!" she said and new tears started coming. "I can't believe it! I don't know what to do, I don't know who to go to, I don't have a clue how I am even going to tell my mother! I don't know how this happened to me! I feel so stupid and I can't…I can't handle this! I don't know where I let this happen!"

"You need to tell Shikamaru." Sakura said instantly. Something like this Ino couldn't keep a secret from him. So this was why they weren't talking? She was afraid to tell him but he had to know.

The news seemed to bounce of Sakura somehow though, how in the world had Ino gotten pregnant? Hadn't she ever heard of… suddenly Sakura was at a loss just like Ino was. What the hell was she really going to do about this? Her parents needed to know, Shikamaru needed to know and the principal and most of all she had to go to the doctor and find out what was going on.

She sat up and started looking around. "Who told you it was his?" she whispered. "I've been avoiding him; I have no other choice I just have to. There is no way it is his! He's been gone for months! Sakura, oh god Sakura, he's been gone for a few months and he comes back and THIS! He comes back and I have a demon inside me that isn't even HIS!"

"Shit,"

"Yeah, shit!" Ino bawled. "God, I've been doing so many stupid things lately, I haven't been thinking and I've just been about everywhere with this…this boy! Kalio, I don't know why I got into anything with him! Did you know that rumors are going around? Do you know I can't say anything because half of them are true? What the fuck am I doing with my life? How can all of this suddenly be happening to me? School like just fucking started and I'm pregnant! Sakura good God I'm pregnant! This is a nightmare!" the tears streamed down her face like a rushing river.

Sakura sighed and went to kneel in front of Ino. She looked up at Ino and smiled weakly. She'd never seen this coming, she'd never seen Ino coming to her door step but after missing Ino for so long she wasn't going to pass the opportunity to at least allow them to be friends again.

Ino looked at Sakura and the more she looked the more she seemed to cry. "What am I going to do?" she sobbed.

Sakura took a deep breath. What would she do if she found out she was pregnant? She thought for a moment carefully before she spoke. "The doctor," she said logically. "That's the first thing you're going to have to do, you have to go to the doctor. They're going to have to call your parents and-"

"No my parents can't know Sakura! They can't! Are you out of your mind? If they find out only God knows what they'll say and what they'd do to me if they found out! I'm supposed to still be a virgin for crying out loud!"

"Ino listen to me. They are going to call your parents then you and both of them sit down and talk about this. You have to tell Kalio because he has to know, you just have to tell him. Then you take it from there."

"Then I take it….take it from there?" she stammered.

Sakura nodded.

"I can't do this by myself," she shattered.

Sakura looked down at their hands. She was holding Ino's shaking hands in hers. "I'm surprised you even came here," Sakura mumbled. "I'll be here if you want me to be Pig."

Hands wrapped around Sakura's neck so tight. "Forehead!"

~O~

Sakura glanced at the piece of paper in her hand then looked up. The number on the wall was right but this couldn't be the right place. She turned back to the taxi driver.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked

"Positive, there's the number too. This is the address you gave me miss," he stated.

Sakura nodded and paid him. "Alright thank you," she said and got out of the car and closed the door. She smoothed out her mini floral skirt and pulled down her black blouse to make sure it was okay.

She looked at the gigantic house before her; the place was the size of at least three of hers together. The place was huge, a big mansion. She couldn't come to terms with the house. Sasuke really lived here? She walked up the patio and to the big gate. She pressed the buzzer but there was no response from inside of the house. She pressed it again…still nothing.

She was a little bit nervous. _Are you sure you want to do this Sakura? _She asked herself as she looked up. She walked over to the big lock on the gate and shook it. It was open. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her. She saw no one then slipped inside the lot. She walked up to the front of the house which took her far longer than she thought. She rang the door bell and waited…nothing. She rang it again, still nothing. She rang it seven times and waited at least two minutes but there was no response. She grabbed the knob and turned it. She jumped when the door pushed open.

She pushed her head inside. "Hello!" she called before fully stepping inside. The place was beautifully tiled with white tile that had interlocking designs on it. There were three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, one in the middle then one to the extreme right and extreme left. The center of the house was empty just a large tiled space. To the left there were glass doors that lead outside and there was a long cream couch. There was a hall down left. There was another couch on the right; there were small potted green plants as well. She stepped inside more and looked around in awe. This was where he lived? How rich was he? The place looked like a ball room floor.

"Hello!" she called again, her voice echoing in the big space. She closed the door behind her and walked directly in front of her and mounting the stairs that went upstairs. When she was at the top of the stairs she paused. "ANYONE HOME!" she boomed her voice as loud as she could make it. Her response was silence.

She knew she really shouldn't be in their house considering that they hadn't let her in but she couldn't stop herself. They had practically left it open just for her. She looked around and started down left. Maybe they weren't home, she knew that but her curiosity was getting the best of her. Just like the stairs the long hall was carpeted in crimson. She looked as the hall branched off and she walked, cracking open doors that could open and frowning when they couldn't. She wondered where Sasuke's room was.

She walked down the hall and soon there was an arch and she peeped. It was an open white living room with a large screen TV and so many game systems attached to it she couldn't tell where it all started or even ended. She stepped inside and looked around at the place. There were shelves of games, there were cases and the couches were made of black leather that clashed with the darkly painted room. She ran her hands over the leather and looked around. She walked out and headed further down the hall.

"Hello!" she called again as she neared the end of the left part of the house that took a long time. She headed down to the door in front of her. It seemed almost ominous as though there was something inside and the silence seemed to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked behind her; some sort of guilt was starting to take her. She was invading their privacy, walking about and around their house looking and peeping into rooms and touching stuff. She didn't belong in their house and she knew she should leave. She came here to see if Sasuke was home and he wasn't home, really what the hell was she still doing in their house?

She paused in front of the door and looked at it. Really didn't she have something better to do this Saturday night? Yes she did, she promised Ino she would be back at the doctors to go in with her and bring her back to her place. She had other plans too; she'd made plans with Raven, Skye and Tenten to go to Under21 and hang out and meet up with the rest of the guys and girls and club out then go to Beyond Bars and party some more. Yes she had something better to do yet here she was, staring at a door in someone's house she really shouldn't be in. She felt like a stalker. _Sasuke is not here Sakura, it's time to leave! _She told herself but she well… couldn't. Besides the fact that the house was so fucking huge and so beautiful with amazing interior designs she just could not pass up the chance to walk around in Sasuke's house. He was so secretive that she felt like she had to look around place even though she knew she was being totally irrational. She pressed her ears against the door and listened.

There was a muffled sound, almost like someone gagging or choking maybe. The sound was low and she strained her ears to hear. It could have been a sob probably too, it sounded like that to her the more she listened, low sniffles or well something like that or of the sort the harder she thought and listened. Some feeling she didn't know nor could understand started to come over her and suddenly she had a bad feeling drop into her stomach. She looked down at the knob and grabbed it.

"You do know this is illegal, correct?" a bland voice asked from behind her.

She yelped and she felt her heart launch up her throat and almost jump out of her mouth. She took a sharp breath and covered her mouth to stop from screaming. He almost gave her a heart attack. She looked up and froze in place.

He smirked and raised an eye brow and gazed at her expectantly. "Hmm?"

She blinked. "I u-uh," she stuttered. "The door was open."

He nodded. "Ah," he said knowingly.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. She knew she should have left when she came inside but no, she just had to walk about the place. She looked at him and gulped. He was so attractive it was making her dizzy. Her heart was racing and the longer she looked at him in his Godliness the more horniness seemed to take her full blast. He stepped closer and she stammered back. He raised an amused eyebrow and stepped closer again and smirked when she stuttered back until her hands braced on the door.

He folded his arms. "Do I frighten you?" he asked his voice bland but holding a hint of amusement.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She shook her head and got a grip on herself. "No you don't."

He stepped closer to her she pressed her body to the door. He chuckled. "What brings you to my home?" he inquired.

"Where is Sasuke?"

He nodded with understanding. "Sasuke it out. He won't be home for a while I'm afraid."

She eyed him cautiously. "Where did he go?"

"He's visiting an old friend that has been passing through the town." He stated. He noticed that he was making her feel uneasy. He chuckled mentally, where did Sasuke snag her from? She was so beautiful and as far as he knew so was her body. "Is there anything else you need, after all you did let yourself in." he stated.

She laughed nervously and her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "No, that's it. I'm sorry for coming into your home uninvited." She looked down.

"Sakura is it?" he inquired a heartbeat later.

She looked up. "Yeah," she confirmed.

She'd never seen a man so attractive in all her life. Not at clubs, parties, not the cheerleading competitions she'd been to. He was just so attractive and his attire. His attire only made him look godlier. He was in a black, perfectly pressed pants obviously from a suit and a white shirt cuffed and rolled up to his elbows. He was still in his suede business shoes and his obviously Rolex watch. Sakura knew Rolex when she saw it and it was obviously one of the expensive ones that would sure put a dent in anyone's pocket. He looked amazing and she couldn't help but wonder what he did for a living. It was obvious that he worked from his attire and it was also plain that he made a lot of money but he was young. He couldn't be older than twenty two she guessed judging from how young he looked.

"How close are you with my brother?" he asked a moment later. Konan really wouldn't approve of this but sadly he _wanted to_. Sometimes something looking so tasty you really couldn't let it pass you by especially when it was the job. She was so attractive, her lips pink and full and as he eyed her firm abdomen and ass he could tell that she was either a cheerleader or a gymnast. He paused and pressed a finger to his chin, he could use this to his advantage. She could be able to just do the trick, and to think he wanted to keep his brother from her….contrary now, the closer the better.

She flushed. "Honestly I don't know. Close enough I guess. Why do you ask?"

He thought. He knew his little brother liked her but to what extent? This could be the thing to the trick and get what he's been trying to do, done. His attachment to her would be the perfect thing to snap him into place. He was losing time and so was everything else. If anything he would make it a last resort but she looked absolutely _delicious._ Just looking at her ran stimulation through his attractive body.

She flushed. "What's your name again?"

"Itachi," he said respectfully and ignoring her previous question.

She nodded and looked down. He intimidated her and believe me when I tell you, it takes a great deal to intimidate Sakura.

He eyed her, reading her thoughts easily.

"Can you keep a secret?" he inquired in mild amusement.

She shrugged. "I can keep them good enough." She said.

He wasn't sure….should he really?

"Do you have anywhere important you must be?" he asked again. God Sasuke would rip his head off for this and that was exactly what he wanted to happen. He felt even disgusted with himself for what he was going to do but he frankly had no choice logically speaking. If Sasuke needed to hate him in the end then so be it.

"It all depends on your definition of important." She replied and he grunted.

He turned and pressed something on the wall then a series of clicks were heard throughout the house. "You'll be here for a while then," he said simply. He turned to her and smirked. Her body pressed against the door.

"I think that it's about time that I do go, I really shouldn't be here." she stated.

"Secrets….let us see how well you can keep this one." He taunted. "Come with me." he stated

"W-why?"

"Because I said so,"

"Then no, I'm not going anywhere with you." she stated defiantly.

"Tell me Sakura have you ever been under duress?" he inquired smoothly.

"No, and I don't intend to. I want to leave."

"Well there is a first time for everything." He stated and turned back to face her. "You have two options, whatever you chose is up to you. It's either A- you come with me willingly or B- I force you to. Either way you're not going anywhere unless I tell you to." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Chose when you're ready."

"What is this about?" _God Sakura, you're such a damn idiot! You knew you shouldn't have come snooping around but you did and look at the creepy pickle you're in! Jesus, dad is going to skin me alive when he finds out about this! _

"I don't intend to hurt you if that's what you're wondering, but if you don't cooperate with me you'll leave me no choice." He replied flatly.

She looked down at her feet. If he had any idea the panic that was raging inside her at the current moment he wouldn't believe. The house was so big and he was so buff, even if she did decide to make a run for it she was sure as hell that he would be able to grab her and drag her back to only god knew where he was going to take her.

The muffled sound behind the door had gotten a little bit louder and with her body pressed against the door she could hear whatever it was inside there almost…moving around. What the heck was in there? She looked up at him and her eyes almost jumped out of their sockets and her heart stopped then skipped a beat. He was so close to her face the first thing to grip her was panic.

He tilted his head to one side his face making it obvious that he was waiting for an answer. Suddenly her throat was dry and her mind went blank. What the hell did she get herself into?

He pulled his hands out of his pocket and rested them on her hips. He felt her body tense and get stiff instantly. How interesting that he was going to do this; god forbid him if Konan didn't understand. He gazed at her and waited for her reply. As the seconds ticked by his body seemed to start hovering closer.

"I don't trust you." she gritted.

"I don't expect you to." He said easily; his hands moving down, feeling curves. Her body got even more rigid and he couldn't help the sick smirk that came onto his face. He was prolonging this, he needed to do this and get it out of the way.

She swallowed. "I want to leave this house the same way I came here, I don't care what you think I'm not as feeble as I look and I can sure as hell put up a good enough fight." She said her voice hard.

"Like I said, no harm will come to you unless you force me to." He said respectfully.

She tried to prey his hand from her but his grip, though soft, was firm and hard.

"let me go."

He smirked mildly. He stepped to her, closing the space between them easily. His lips were on hers' as his hands wondered under her skirt.

She was stunned if anything else could stun her. What the hell was he doing? She felt his cool hands on her thigh and instead of panic to come over her it was anger. How dare he touch her when she was with his brother? Her hands fell on top of his as she tried to get him to take his hands off her. He was strong; it was like he wasn't even feeling her resistance. What was he planning to do? Was he going to rape her? No, hell no, he would have to shoot her first before she allowed that to happen.

His hands were in no rush, he knew what he had to do first. He would have to subdue her so her fight would cease. He'd have to take his time. He didn't want her getting any fancy ideas and try anything he didn't like. He slipped his tongue into her mouth slowly, without force. He moved his hands up and down her thigh as though he was a feather or satin sheets brushing against her skin.

He felt her tense body, slowly as though still hesitant loosen up against him. His hand gripped her thigh, sinking his finger into her skin lightly. She was slipping into his enchantment and he could feel the rebellion die in her the second she kissed him in return. Her body completely sunk into him, melted like chocolate over a warm, seductive fire. He smirked mentally…far too easy.

She couldn't…she shouldn't but it was as if she couldn't control her body or her feelings. His lips, inside his mouth tasted like fresh mints and his fingers felt cool as the glided up her thighs touching sacred places of her body. She shivered unintentionally and a small sound of satisfaction escaped her mouth. God his smell was intoxicating her. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his hand wound around her waist and he pressed her against the door.

His lips moved to her neck, leaving smooth sensual trails of butterflies as he moved. His hands slid down her waist and the lower his hands went, he brought her skirt and underwear down with him. Soon it slipped from her thighs and fell to the floor. He'd officially hypnotized her, she wouldn't turn back now. His hand crept to her core and she shivered. He heard her heart hammering in her chest and her fast breaths. He slid his index finger inside of her and she gasped. Her finger nails sunk into him and her grip on him tightened. His finger moved slowly as he continued to push his finger inside of her or maybe force would be a better word considering how tight she was. Warmth and tightness god, he would indeed like to fuck her but that….that was not his intentions though he might make it his intentions.

"Ah," she moaned. She felt his finger move in and out and she felt the pain, she felt the burning but she also felt the pleasure from it. Her head tilted back as she moaned, moving her hips slowly to his movements. She couldn't think, she couldn't understand or even try to understand what was happening. She was warped into this other place, this other dimension where there was no logic. It felt so gooood and her blood felt warm like hot honey running through her body. She felt her eyes roll over; she felt his lips and his fingers. His other hand grasped her thigh and pulled it up, locking it around him. His tongue traced her clavicle and moved down her chest, between her breasts. He gripped her blouse with his teeth and pulled it down.

Her hands moved from him and she pulled off her blouse and took off her bra instantly. His tongue moved down her body, so warm thick on her flesh. Her head wheeled.

Where were her senses? "Stop," she panted. "Oh god, please….s-"

He clasped her right nipple in his mouth and she exhaled in pleasure. He pulled it between his teeth and her body went through a series of shivers. Her moans were audible and that was something very essential.

"I-I-It-Itachi," she stuttered.

She felt herself rise and suddenly his pumping was faster, they were harder, her moans were louder, suddenly the pain was more intense and so was the pleasure. Her felt herself raising somewhere, filling up like a bottle of water and was about to explode. Just like he started he stepped back.

Her eyes shot open and he stood there staring that her with triumph. "I think it's time you leave," he said tauntingly.

She grabbed his hand and shook her head. "No, not yet,"

"I thought you wanted to leave." He stated nonchalantly as he licked his middle finger. Ah not a very bad taste indeed. He could indulge in this. "I can't have to telling Sasuke this either. If you continue you are accountable," he stated.

"I won't tell him, I swear," she panted.

He eyed her body and nodded. Easy never looked so enticing. She looked up at him and bit her lips. He grasped her hand and pulled her into the first room. He guided her to the bed and forced her down. He stood there and folded his arms.

"I'm sure you know what I want you to do." he stated.

Her legs opened and he smirked. He ignored his hard-on, doing this was not as bad as fucking her and fucking her was crossing the line of 'little respect' he had drawn. He looked at her temple between her legs and bit his bottom lip. She was attractive everywhere. He walked over to the bed and pulled her down some more.

The second his tongue touched her, her fingers gripped the sheets and the more her licked her, the more he moved his tongue around her she gripped the sheets tighter and she moaned his names louder. He moved his tongue over her, inside of her and around her. He felt her jump into a series of loud moans and vibrations as she came. He moved away and sat on the bed. He signaled her to sit up and when she did he spoke.

"Taste it," he stated. She came over to him and licked off his lips unconsciously. He kissed her in return and then there was a knock. He moved her hands away and went to the door. He opened it and looked at the maid. "Yes?"

"Sasori will be late with the car Sir," he nodded and dismissed her.

He looked at Sakura. "If you have anything important make a call and cancel for you will be here a while unless you have a way to get back into town." He stated.

Realization hit her. He was right, she hadn't thought about how she was going to get back. This place really wasn't even that close to town for her to just walk down the road and hail a cab. She looked down and nodded.

"I don't have to tell you but let me make this clear: Sasuke knows nothing unless I want him to. This is between me and you only,"

"But I have to tell him eventually!" it hit her like a wrecking ball! She just threw herself at her boyfriend's brother! "Oh shit, what the fuck have I done!"

"Tell him and I guarantee bad things will happen to you." he stated. "Make yourself at home, I will come and get you when the car arrives." And just like that, like everything was a business transaction and left.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Ino. She tried not to think about herself or how she felt or anything at all for a second. She'd deal with this humongous mistake later. She still felt weird, she couldn't remember the last time she dialed Ino's number and she picked up however, this time she picked up on the first ring.

"Oh my god Sakura where are you?" she freaked out.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Would you relax?" that was the least she could have said for herself and her situation. "I won't be able to get back down there anytime soon. I'm kinda stuck right now. You're going to have to go in without me."

Almost instantly she entered a staged of hyperventilation. Ino started breathing so hard in the phone and talking so fast Sakura could hardly catch everything. "What do you mean I'm going to have to go alone? I can't go alone, Sakura I can't do this, you know I can't do this, you can't just leave me! I can't go in by myself and you said, you said, Sakura you SAID we'd go in together! Me and you, you said me and you would go in together and not me alone! I can't go in alone Sakura I just can't do any of this! I'm thinking that this is all in my head and that I'm not really pregnant and I…you can't just leave me Sakura!"

"Ino, Ino listen to me! Listen to me!" Sakura yelled. "Now calm down and relax. Nothing is going to happen to you and I took care of this remember? I called him, he won't call your parents until you've passed the abortion mark and then I promise I will be there. Go in, get everything done and talk to the doctor and ask questions as much as you want and then take a cab back to my place. The spare key is under the flower pot around the back, go inside and get something to eat then go to my room and make yourself at home. Don't stop and talk to anyone because I'm afraid you won't be able to keep your mouth shut about this. If the house phone rings, don't pick it up just let it go to voice mail. I will be home as soon as I can alright?"

"But Sakura-"

"Pig shut up and just do what I tell you to!"

"But I can't!"

"We'll you're just going to have to. Don't do anything stupid."

"But I….thanks."

Sakura grunted. "You know what to do so do it and stop freaking out." She said before she hung up the phone. She gulped and looked around the room. She looked down at naked self and the shame that suddenly took her brought the pink haired girl to tears.

_**Right and there you have it! Comments and reviews appreciated and if you hadn't read the top note PLEASE GO BACK TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE AND READ IT BEFORE REVIEWING! Chapters like I said, will be coming in at any given time and please more reviews faster chapters. That's how it works, come on don't break my heart now and don't worry you will all be seeing Sasuke in the next chapter!**_

_**Sasuke: finally I come back. **_

_**Sakura: it's about time! **_

_**Sasuke: oh you and I have business, after what you did in this chapter.**_

_**Sakura: *pointing accusingly at D.V* she made me do it! **_

_**Me: *awkward look* oh look at that it's my bed time. *runs off* (it is actually 2:30 am where I am at right now at this update) **_

_**Much love, **_

_**D.V **_


	20. Chapter 20

_OK here we are guys! :D _

**[Chapter twenty]**

Sakura paced her room as Ino sat there, bit her nails and watched the catastrophe that was Sakura Haruno unfold before her very eyes. The both of them were now officially in deep shit. She had her own problems and now so did Sakura.

The tears continued to run from Sakura's eyes as she paced back and forth her face pink with anger. Not at anyone, anything not even at the situation but at herself. She'd never felt more like a whore in her entire life, she'd never felt so disgusted at herself. She'd never felt so stupid, so completely stupid and so dirty in her entire life. How could she have done something like that? How could she have let something like that happen? Why did she do it, why in the world did she do it? Why did she succumb to it?

"No Ino no!" she barked at Ino. They were holding a conversation or at least trying to. "No! I mean, what the hell came over me? I did it…_twice _in his fucking house! What am I going to say when I see him? How am I going to even keep this a secret? How could I do something so insanely stupid? No Ino, God he's such a good guy and I mean a really, really good guy even though I really don't know him that much but he's cool and I want things to work and god Ino already I screwed everything up." she ran her fingers through her hair with frustration.

"Don't tell him," Ino said simply with a shrug as she looked at her finger nails that she just ruined.

Sakura widened her eyes and glared. "What do you mean _'don't tell him'_? Ino, how can I not tell him? This is big, I can't keep this from him Jesus it was his darn brother!"

Ino sighed. "Alright Sakura listen; you tell that boy that you were unfaithful he's going to just sink into himself. He is not going to forgive you for it, you're breaking down his walls and the fact that you did that to him is like you changing your mind and walking away from him and he'd rather die from loneliness that have another woman do that to him." she said frankly. "Not to mention you'd destroy his relationship with his brother. Best thing to do is forget that anything even happened."

Sakura fell on her carpeted floor and folded her legs. She looked at Ino and sighed again. "You know I like him,"

She looked down. "Yeah, I know." she said reluctantly. "I know that you really like him,"

"And I screwed up,"

"You had to screw it up at some point or he had to. You couldn't expect that nothing would go wrong, Sakura at some point something has to go wrong. It was a mistake that if not worded to him needs no correcting what so ever."

"Ino I fucked up big time," she said sadly

"Oh would you just shut up Sakura? You're totally over reacting on the situation, all you have to do is not tell him and even if you do plan to tell him don't do it when he just returns. Wait till he's been settled in again, then one day you tell. Let it all cool off and _you _need to cool off." Ino snapped. "To think you can help me with my issue and you can't handle something as easy as that." Ino scoffed.

"To think that I actually let it happen in the first place," She mumbled as she fell back on the floor and stared at the ceiling. "I knew I shouldn't have gone there, I knew I should have listened but I didn't and I have no one to blame by myself. "

"And," Ino said sliding from the bed and sitting on the floor beside Sakura, "you shouldn't blame yourself either. You were the one who told me that if you didn't do it willingly he would have forced you and hurt you in the process. You chose the better option."

"It sure doesn't feel like it and I have never felt so much pain between my thighs yet. You would think I had sex which I so didn't. I can't tell when last I engaged in anything really sexual,"

Ino patted Sakura's tummy. "Well it's passed now so stop thinking about it!"

"But I can't!"

"But," Ino objected. "You're going to try!" she growled.

Sakura giggle and turned on her side. "What'd you think about ice-cream and drowning in our self sorrows since you're spending the weekend?"

"I think it sounds great, after today I could use something full of fat." She said as she rose and helped Sakura up. They trotted down stairs and Sakura went into the fridge. Ino sat around the counter and watched her friend. Sakura took out the cookie and cream jar and pulled out two spoons. She walked over to Ino and stood on the other side of the counter. She handed Ino a spoon and opened the ice-cream jar.

"Ino I have questions," Sakura said.

She took a scoop of the ice-cream and sighed. "I kinda figured as much. Ask me whatever it is that you want."

"And I don't want any lies from you."

"And you aren't going to get any alright? Just ask," Ino said.

"Did you and Kalio really have sex in the art room?"

"Yes we did actually." She said simply looking into the ice cream jar.

"Why?"

"God Sakura I don't know why! I don't know why I met him, why I thought hanging out with him was a good thing. I don't know why I had sex with him or why we did it at school, I don't know. He kissed me and I kissed him back and one thing just led to another and before you know it, we're doing things we really shouldn't."

Sakura sighed and cleared her throat. "Alright, fine. Why are you angry with me?" she asked seriously dangling the spoon in her hand.

Ino looked at her. "I am not angry with you….not anymore."

"That's a lie and you and I both know that. You're not _as _angry with me as you previously were but you're still angry with me and I want to know why."

"It's nothing." Ino lied pushing a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Sakura snapped taking out another spoon of ice cream. She watched Ino's facial features carefully. She looked suddenly stressed and irritated. Sakura knew Ino didn't want to talk about it but she wanted to know and she wasn't going to stop until she found out. "Talk,"

"I just don't like your boyfriend that's all. Made me angry that he was even your boyfriend to begin with, then you didn't care that I didn't like him and I guess it pissed me off at you."

"Why don't you like him?" she asked instantly. "What in the world has he ever done to you?"

"It's all complicated and totally irrational." Ino replied. "My reasons are selfish and frankly very conceited, I know that but I'm human couldn't ignore what I felt. He's never done anything to me, I know it's unfair, you don't have to tell me since I can hardly justify it but that's just how it is, I feel what I feel." She shrugged.

"You're holding back from me I can tell," Sakura stated.

Ino glared.

Sakura smirked. "I know you like the back of my hand Ino Yamanaka, not because we stopped talking for a while means that's changed. I still know you, I can still read you."

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "Can we just drop it? Let this be one thing you just don't know."

"No we can't drop it because it's frankly the main thing I want an answer to. Why don't you like him and what the hell bothered you so much when it came to him that you just had to hate me in return?"

She looked up and looked away. She took another scoop of ice-cream. "You really want to know?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't,"

"Fine," she stated reluctantly. "I was jealous. I was jealous as hell as a matter of fact. From the day I looked at you walking with the guy I knew for a fact he was going to hook you like a fish hook and you were going to end up liking him far too much and it would be long term. It upset me; I didn't want that to happen. I hated the sole fucking thought of it all, like having you have temporary boyfriends didn't piss me off enough this guy was going to land himself a fucking permanent space." She seethed.

Sakura raise an eyebrow then looked at her with doubt. "Ino, don't tell me…."

"Yes Sakura that is exactly what I am fucking saying, you have gotten it right. I was envious of him and the attention you just kept feeding him like this new be, this nerd dude was far more important than I was. Selfish reasons I already told you, I wanted you to myself and not in the best friend for life way, I wanted you to myself the same fucking way it was clear he wanted you. Yeah I know, we're friends, you don't swing that way and God knows neither do I but that logic still never changed anything. It pissed me off, jealousy was choking me and then…then it was clear to me he wasn't even good enough for you either."

Sakura's face became serious. "Say what you mean and mean what you say."

"I'm in love with you." she replied simply. "I've been raging hell in hiding it, not making it obvious and not making it awkward trying to keep it to myself and I was working on getting over it then this guy comes along and I see hearts forming in the back of your head and I envied to the point I thought it was going to drive me fucking insane and I knew I couldn't really blame you because you didn't know how I felt but I had to get away from you, around you and seeing you most of the time else I was going to explode from hate."

Sakura looked down at the counter trying to understand the words that just came out of Ino's mouth. That was impossible. "How did…" she took a breath. "How did this even happen?"

"I dabbled you once didn't I?"

Sakura's head snapped up. That was true, when they were all here one wrong night at her house and one dare led to another, then a chain reaction then things happened between all of them that really shouldn't have but that was…a long time ago. "Ino that was months ago! Like moons ago!"

"You don't have to point out the obvious forehead. I am aware of that fact but thanks anyways." She said regretfully.

"Ino that was all a mistake, that wasn't supposed to happen between all of us anyways, it wasn't planned or anything. It just…"

"Happened," Ino finished, "you wanted to know and now you do, I told you I wasn't going to lie. That's why." she said taking another scoop of ice-cream.

"What does this m-mean now then?" she asked cautiously.

"It doesn't mean anything, god Sakura I know you don't like me like that. There is nothing you can do; it's something I have to handle on my own which I will. Only difference is that you know now. Since we're back being friends, I'll just have to swallow my irrational side and stop being a controlling, attention hogging friend. Besides, even though I really fucked up, Shikamaru is the only one I honestly, really want though I doubt I'll get him back after this mistake." She stated. "Nothing changes….right?" she smiled.

Sakura blinked and looked around with unease before she forced a smile. "Right."

~O~

She stopped, her heart hit her cages so hard she gripped Ino's arm as she staggered back. Her eyes widened and the breath whooshed out of her as she looked at him sitting there calm as ever reading. He had a pen in his hand and started to scribble then read again. Correcting something either he had written or someone else had written, more than likely the former. She suddenly started trembling and butterflies assaulted her endlessly as her head started spinning.

"He's here," she gasped stunned beyond her wildest dreams. She suddenly couldn't process anything as she looked at him, like her mind was playing some trick on her. She felt like she'd forgotten what he looked like, what seeing him felt like. He suddenly looked foreign yet native to her.

"Yeah, he's here." Ino stated in a dead voice. She glanced at Sakura and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"What should I do?"

"Don't tell me you're nervous. Go over there,"

Guilt suddenly washed over her and she felt blood rush to her head. She'd been at his house, _in_ his house, touched by his brother _more_ than once. She looked at him and guilt strangled her she felt herself going pink. She took a deep breath. She was over reacting; she was being far too over dramatic about it. Like Ino said all she had to do was pretend it never happened.

She'd never expected to see him. She had grown accustomed to his absence. His head, ever so slowly rose and his onyx eyes landed on her. He looked down almost instantly as if looking at her intimidated him.

Ino shook Sakura's hand from her and pushed her in the direction of the big tree. "Go,"

She looked at Ino with dread on her face. "I-I can't! Ino I…and his brother…."

"It never happened! We agreed forehead that it never happened. Why are you so nervous anyways? You are made from confidence as self assurance. Look at him, He's nervous, his hands are shaking, the back of his neck is probably sweating and his throat must suddenly feel dry even though you haven't made a step towards him yet. I can tell, you standing here and not moving towards him is killing him. Look at him! He's wrought wondering if you have possibly…moved on. My god he's such a loser," she groaned. She rolled her eyes and nudged her head in his direction. "You went to his house to see him, there he is. Go,"

Sakura nodded. She wasn't the best liar in the world of liars but maybe she could pull it off. She started moving towards him. He looked up again, placed the book beside him and stood instantly. He looked at her then looked down and dusted off his way too high jeans. She took a deep breath, paused in front of him and smiled.

He looked at her; waiting, a smirk edging on his face.

"Hi," she said breaking the silence.

His cheeks heated and she laughed. She couldn't tell when last she saw him do that. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop from smirking and looked down at his feet.

"Hello Sakura," he said smoothly and smartly, sliding her name off his tongue.

Silence.

She didn't know what to say, she was trying her best not to spill the beans. She sighed, she was making it awkward. She looked at him and pushed him even though he didn't even move an inch.

"Do you know how long you've been gone?" she demanded.

He looked up and smirked. He was waiting for it, just waiting for it to come.

"Do you know that you didn't call me, didn't come to school and completely MIA for three weeks?"

"I am aware," he admitted his smirk taunting with his almost invisible blush.

"I was starting to think you were dead or worse raped and thrown in a pit to die!" she continued.

He chuckled. "I am very sorry,"

She pushed him again and glared. He looked at her expectantly and even though she tried not to, she broke out into a wide smile. He chuckled again and looked down at his feet as she stepped closer to him, pressing him onto the bark of the tree. She pressed her forefinger on his chest and tipped on her toes.

"Look at me," she whispered and he looked at her, his eyes lighted. "Why didn't you call me?"

His hands slipped around her waist. "Because I couldn't. In all honesty I am sorry, I should have."

"Yeah you really should have, three weeks like seriously? That's a really long time if you didn't know."

"I know," he replied holding her gaze. "Forgive me?"

"I have questions and I would really like it if I could get answers from you." she stated. She knew she shouldn't ask, she knew she shouldn't press but she wanted to know. He'd been gone for so long.

He looked at her and how oblivious she was to the fact that she was trapping him within her essence. He hadn't seen her in so long, he felt himself almost swooning over how beautiful she looked to him. He broke her gaze and looked away. He knew she was going to ask and he had the lie memorized in his head. He had said it out loud so many times yet touching her right now, feeling her body heat radiate from her to him seemed to wash it out of his mind.

He felt unhinged like a door and he was trying to get his bearings. He was healed or his version thereof and he'd wanted to see her so bad, so damn bad he couldn't stay home another second. Though he hated to admit it, he'd missed her, it felt almost like it was damaging his insides and eating his already fucked up mind out. He seemed almost dazed. He was here with her and almost not here with her all at once, something that made sense only to him.

He touched her hair, ran his fingers through it, his eyes looking right through her rather than at her. Normally he wouldn't have touched her so soon, wouldn't have put his hand around her waist like that. He was supposed to be shy, he remembered that was how he was to be, but he couldn't bring himself to act like that. She was tangible and over three weeks she had seemed like an illusion to him, like a dream he could not reach. He'd had the worst three weeks of his entire life, her image on the front of his mind the whole time, wondering whether or not he had conjured her up.

He wanted to force himself to know, to understand that she was real. That she was an entity he could touch, feel and hold. Someone he could smell and hear. He tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at her. She was looking at him, almost as if she could see the trouble and agony hidden behind his eyes. He knew better though that she was actually trying but inevitably failing to see whatever it is she was looking for.

He felt like someone insane trying to blend in a world with people who did not understand insanity. It wasn't that he was just crazy, his box had tipped long ago but it was the way in which he reacted to the fact the he was not right in his mind. He looked over her head, seeing through something that he knew was not there.

He sighed. "A friend passed through town that I hadn't seen in a long while. Itachi said that it was alright if I took time out to spend time with him before he left the town to go to England so I took it." he lied smoothly though it didn't sound smooth to him.

"And the rest of the time?"

He looked at her. "Can we not talk about it? And if we are, not now?" he asked.

She gritted her teeth. "But you will tell me?"

"Yes,"

She smiled victoriously before she took his chin and pulled his mouth to hers. It felt so foreign to her; to kiss him. Then her conscience came into play, she's kissed his brother and now she was kissing him? She pulled away disgusted with herself but looked at him and smiled. He sat down pulling her down with him.

"And what are we doing Sasuke-Chan?"

He paused and twitched. He looked at her, "we're reading, the boring nerd stuff."

"What are we reading?"

"Something I wrote this morning. Would you like to see it?"

She looked at him incredulously. This was different; usually she'd have to pest him then beg before he gave her a look at anything he valued even remotely.

"You actually want me to? You're offering?"

He smirked. "Things happened over my absence that has…changed my mind in certain aspects of things." He said. He opened the book and pulled out a paper. "It's nothing exceptional, but, it got my…point across so, there it is."

She looked at him then at the paper. "You're nervous."

"You don't know the half of it." he forced himself to admit. She didn't know how insanely terrified of her he was and how much power he realized she was having over him.

She unfolded the paper and began reading it.

_Two bodies tucked beneath the woolen sheets_

_Silent breaths and frosty faces; exposed_

_shivering from the chilled space between_

_She thinks and frets, assuages guilt_

_He rages then douses, resigned and indifferent_

_Darkness speaks peace and silences all dissonance_

_Pants and jerks wrestle the unconscious_

_the other slides off into distant desires_

_Together entombed, they travel alone_

_She reaches, stricken with fear and voiceless screams_

_He turns, leaving behind a cold sweat_

_a damp cloth her bitter consolation_

_Blue haze creeps into the early morning_

_his squinting eyes soften the visage beside_

_nose, imbibing her vulnerability wafting below _

_She rises, unaware and unconcerned_

_escaping the intimacy closing in _

_leaving him the fantasy of what may have been_

_The bed grows warmer without her; softer_

_space stretches , limitless and free_

_He drifts away, draped in a comforting embrace_

(Written by my brother)

She read it twice then looked at him. He wasn't looking at her but rather directly ahead as though something in front of him had caught his attention. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

He looked at her. "Nothing. Besides you wouldn't notice anyways. What do you think?"

"And now you want my opinion? Now what in the world is this, did you go into some personality change over the three weeks? This is….any more surprises and I might pass out."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if you did pass out, people would think I must have drugged you."

"True, I mean you do look like the drugging type."

"Wait what? I do not,"

"Yeah, you kinda do. You have that look,"

He looked at her amused. "Look, what look?"

"You know what I'm talking about. That look, like you'd walk down the alley and grab a little kid, drug her and throw her in a ditch."

"So I look like a creep?"

"I never said that, don't start getting defensive."

"Do I really look like a creep?"

She smiled ignoring his question. "I like it, but I don't think my interpretation of it is 100% accurate so would you decode it?" she asked.

The bell rang. He rose, took his bag and slung it over his shoulder before he snatched the paper from her fingers. "Would you look at that, time's up."

She frowned. "You want to ask me questions but I can't ask you anything?"

"It's unfair, really hypocritical of me but sadly you're right." He smirked. "I'm human," he said dropping his hand around her shoulder as she dropped her hand around his waist.

She bit her lip and for a moment thought really hard. She didn't want to say it and then she didn't say it right. "You know I was debating coming to your house if you were absent any longer," she said with fake nonchalance.

He looked down at her. "Really now?"

"Yes really, you should be glad I didn't or else bad things would have happened to you and let's exclude the fact that I sorta, kinda don't know you that much."

"Well you're free to come if you like," he stated calmly.

She tensed. Her mind jumped. _What if he already knew and was playing it all cool? _Her heart started hammering in her chest as thoughts raced through her head. She wasn't expecting that, maybe she should just come clean. She shook her head, no, she was being ridiculous. She took a breath before she spoke.

"What?" she asked tightly.

"I'm sure you heard what I said." He replied.

"I can come to your house if I want to?" she eyed him suspiciously and he smirked.

"Alright let me say it in a different way. Sakura I am inviting you to my house, that is, if you would like to come."

"Why?" why in the world would he invite her if he didn't know? Where was this coming from?

"What do you mean 'why'?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said nerd boy. Why would you invite me? You're all 'I am about the secrets and holding shit back from my girlfriend Sakura' when did that change?"

"Like I said, things happened over my absence that has changed my mind in certain aspects of things," he said and looked ahead of him.

"Tell me why you're doing this, really why are you inviting me?"

"Must you ask so many questions?" he groaned.

"It's the only way I'll get answers." She reasoned.

"Making up for lost time," he replied as they mounted the stairs leading to the school halls. "My brother is out of town." He gritted his teeth. "He was the one who suggested it to begin with. He claims you're good for me."

She paused. "Meaning?"

"You won't fuck me up," he snapped. She was asking so many questions it was annoying him. She wanted to know so much so fast.

She nodded and pressed her lips together. She got the picture. "Sorry," she mumbled.

He took a deep breath. "It's fine that was my fault. Will you be coming?"

She bit her lips and thought. She'd already been to his house once and that didn't go over too well. She really didn't want to go back and have the guilt well in her. She wasn't one to get guilty pretty easy but for some reason the guilt was hard to ignore as it was. Maybe it was because she knew that the boy she was walking with would never even _think _about cheating on her. It made her feel awful and nausea washed over her for a second.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, I'd love to come."

His eyes seemed to sink deeper into shimmering darkness as he smirked.

~O~

"Are you crazy?" Ino barked as they walked in the line at the cafeteria.

Sakura shrugged. "Possibly,"

"Sakura you can't go to his house, not so soon after that happened! What are you trying to do, get yourself caught? You're not really the best liar in the world you know,"

"Thanks for the boast Ino, I really appreciate it," Sakura said sarcastically before she moved out of the line and starting moving towards her seat.

There at the table, Sasuke and Naruto sat conversing in what looked like serious talk. She couldn't believe they actually knew each other and that she'd never met him sooner.

"Alright, I never meant to be a fun sucker but are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"No I'm not sure Ino, really I have no idea but I know that I like him and I am seriously happy to see him. His brother won't be there and I want to spend time with him. It seems stupid to me too but it makes some sense."

"Does it have to be his house?" Ino asked. "Look forehead, I just don't want you going into some shithole, that's all. If you want to go I'm not stopping you, I just think you're pushing your luck."

Sakura shrugged. "That's what luck is for ain't it?" she grinned as she stopped in front of the table.

Heads turned, conversation stopped along with movements and silence rained around the table.

Sakura looked at Ino then at everyone. "It's been resolved, is it okay if Ino sits with us again?" she asked.

Tenten looked at Ino and smiled. "Can't get along with everyone but your seat is always warm," she replied.

Ino smiled and sat down beside Tenten. Sakura squeezed between Naruto and Sasuke. She looked at them innocently.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a conversation?"

Naruto laughed and bumped her on the shoulder then shook his head. "Worked it out?"

She nodded and looked at Ino. "Something like that,"

"Then we have two broken relationships at the table," he said apathetically.

Sakura slumped. "Tell me about it," she groaned.

_**Bam bitch there is it! Now I am not getting ANY REVIEWS! I mean NONE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? You keep adding to the alerts and favs but the REVIEWS COUNT FOR A LOT TOO! Give me a REVIEW! Come on guys, I'm begging here and don't hurt my feelings. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V **_


	21. Chapter 21

_Here we are again everyone, another chapter up and running, next one currently in progress and hopefully when summer ends this story will be a beautiful wrap. I hope we all stick together for the end of it _

_Look I don't own Naruto, FOR THE LAST TIME! You all know this! *runs away in small tears*_

_**[Chapter twenty one]**_

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "What do you mean she _canceled_?" she asked her faced creased.

She was stressed beyond compare. She'd been so caught up in everything else in her life that she completely forgot they were in October and one week until Halloween. They were to do a Halloween dance but with no one to perform like they always do and practically no theme for the dance itself how was that going to work out? They had one week to pull something sick off.

She frowned. She had no one to blame but herself for forgetting all her other responsibilities. The things that seemed to have happened to her over the course of weeks were…stressing. Everyone else on the council had left and so it was now just her and Skye trying to figure something out. She groaned and loosened her school girl tie.

They had already started planning but somewhere along the lines of it all…it just…dropped.

Skye smiled apologetically. "I tried, you know I did. She said some things came up and she just can't make it on Saturday. What are we going to do?"

Sakura growled and hit the surface of the long table. "Did you know I never really wanted to be on the student council, I just did it because I knew it would make my dad happy? Did you know that I really didn't want to be elected president without even being _aware _of it until now? Did you know that I want to go home and sleep?" Sakura snapped.

"I'm sorry,"

Sakura sighed and loosened the first button of her blouse. The school was preparing for Halloween, clubs had already been patched out at certain areas of the school they were responsible for "horrifying" since the whole school had to be transformed. Sakura was responsible for the 'dance' at the end of the night. The doors opened and Ino, Raven, Hinata and Tenten shuffled in.

"What are you guys doing here, shouldn't you be home, or out partying without me while I stress over the entire academic and school bullshit?" she mumbled.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I would have left your ass a long time ago, you know that."

Sakura smiled sarcastically. "You're such a good friend,"

"Best you ever had," Tenten grinned.

Ino pushed herself in front of Tenten with a grunt. "We didn't want to go without you and we came to help,"

"Right, we decided that six heads are better than two," Hinata said taking a seat around the long table.

Sakura smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Hinata said. "We think it's fair to help you out when you're in such despair and stress. You've been stressing over us, so we should stress over you too." She said honestly.

Sakura smiled. "Then sit and help your home girl out," she said. They all sat down Sakura pulled out a sheet of paper.

"What are we helping you with?" Raven asked as she sat down on the table, deciding against the chair for some unknown reason.

"Well, we have one week until its Halloween," Sakura stated

"And I can't wait! I already have my outfit picked out, the dance it supposed to be off the chain in awesomeness!" Raven gushed. "Ino and I decided we're coming as Angle and Demons turned into sexy seductress'. All of us are totally ready for the dance, right Ino?"

"Hell yes, I went back into the store and ordered the whip they have it in black. Totally goes with the outfit." Ino replied.

"And I am going as-"

"That's the problem!" Sakura shouted. "There is no dance! We put fliers up before we even had anything solid, my bad. I need help."

"I'm sorry what?" Ino asked instantly. "Did you just say 'no dance'?"

"Yeah, that's what she said, are you daft?" Skye asked angrily. "This is a complete disaster,"

Sakura looked at them pleadingly. "We need a new, good yet easy idea. We need something that we've never done before that just looks really good, where they can dance and eat and music yet it doesn't … ugh! I don't know!" she cried frustrated.

"Hey, we're here to help," Hinata said.

"We need themes," Raven stated

"Then start giving me ideas!" Sakura cried out.

15 minutes later. 

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I got it!" Ino said jumping up and pulling her IPod out of her ears. Eyes landed on her. "I told you that if I listened to music I'd get an idea. Let's have a Halloween tea party theme!"

"…"

"Skye, please, I can't do this anymore." Sakura groaned brokenly, placing her head on the desk.

"A tea party? That's what our dance should be, a tea party?" Skye asked frankly.

Ino nodded. "I just got the picture in my head. It'll be like any other tea party, cup cakes, tea cups, fancy tea kettles and plates but it's all Halloween plus it'll be totally cheap! Like Alice in wonder land, gone totally Halloween. We'd have a dance floor, the candy and food would look like organs and all sort of gore things. Blood colored drinks, dark colors, dark lights. Dark table settings, blood splatters on the floor, the walls, and the tables. I have nothing better to do for the rest of the week-"

"Are you sure about that?" Sakura asked. She knew Ino had a whole lot of things she needed to do and lot of talking to some important people. She couldn't keep stalling.

Ino ignored her. "-so I could do it. I know I'm not student council but, I promise you this girl will not disappoint. I have an eye for fabulous and situation fitting."

"But a tea party?" Skye asked.

"Yes a tea party that looks like it has gone wrong. Looks like the utensils have been there for years they look rusty, fake cobwebs and ash everywhere, fragile looking dinner ware and all that. Rocky tables and chairs, dust and blood splattered everywhere and there would be like I said, a dance floor, because you know it's still a dance and all. It would be awesome. It's a dance, a tea party gone wrong dance. Think about it!"

Skye looked at Sakura. "What do you think?"

"Doesn't sound as bad as I thought it would. I could see it and we've never really done anything like it before. The tables and such could be in the corners, set out like a cupcake and sweets table where you can just sit with your date or something. Right now I'm up for just about anything because the school will be pissed if we have a Halloween night like always and no dance. Can you do it?"

"Please honey, you're talking to Ino Yamanaka, I can do anything and everything. I can do it; I can check the things out and get prices. Find other ways to decorate the auditorium." She said.

"What about live performance?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura could do that." Ino shrugged.

"Whoa, whoa, just hold on there!" Sakura said immediately. "I _can't_ do anything. I can't tell when last I sang a song, picked up an instrument or anything of the like. You guys can _forget that_ idea. Today is Monday, Sasuke, I had to make him leave without me and we have five and a half days until Halloween. Don't pitch this if you don't intend to really help me out." Sakura warned.

Ino glared. "I'll help and you know I will. I want a rocking Halloween party too you know." she smiled. "If you're not going to sing then we're-"

"She'll do it," Skye said instantly.

"What?" Sakura asked her eyes wide, "what do you mean by I'll do it? Did you not hear what I said awhile ago?"

"Really this is your fault that we're cramming this. We lost our artist, you can sing, I'm sure you can sing one song it wouldn't kill you. You're the president,"

Sakura glared. "I'd have to learn a song and I don't have the time-"

"Come on Sakura," Raven said with a grin. "Do this it wouldn't hurt and it's not like we're expecting anything exceptional."

She sighed. "My life seems like a whirl wind. No promises, but I'll try." She said exasperated. "So what about everything else?" she asked.

Ino smiled. "Let's get started."

"So there will be a dance?" Hinata asked.

Ino nodded and smirked. "There will be a dance."

"Yay," Sakura moaned.

~O~

Sakura practically slugged downstairs and plopped in her seat at the dinner table. Both her parents were already there and had started eating. He father looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You alright Cherry?" he asked with concern. He saw the utter disastrous state his poor daughter was in.

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm fine dad," she said.

He nodded accepting her vague response because of the presence of her mother. He could hardly understand them together anymore. They had been at odds for such a long time now he couldn't even fathom how it became like this. Sakura talked little or none at all when her mother was in the room and vice versa making him land smack in the middle of it all.

Sakura looked at her plate of food. Steamed fish in sauce, steamed rice and vegetables. She felt like a truck ran over her, backed up over her and a bulldozer ran over her right after. She felt like she was going to fall asleep right at the table.

She groaned. She was going to have to walk tomorrow morning and go to school. She really didn't want to walk. She bit her lip and mulled it over. Now was as good a time as ever to bring it up. A lot of kids her age had their own vehicles, she was responsible she didn't see any reason she couldn't get one too. She'd been planning to bring it up soon anyways and had always been delaying it. She played with her food before she broke into the conversation her parents were having.

"So dad," Sakura began starting with her father, the easy going and understanding one, "I've been thinking…"

"About what honey?" he asked as he took a sip of wine and looked at her.

"That I should…well you know I like walking and I get great exercise by doing it and-"

"You are going in circles," he finished for her. He raised an eye brow, his eyes twinkling like he already knew where this was going to go.

"That I should get a car," she rushed

The table was silent for a moment.

"I saw this coming up soon. Well to be honest Cherry, your mother and I have been talking about it and even though I completely disagree with her on every point of her argument she refuses to give in. She says you're not ready." he said looking directly and expectantly at his wife.

Sakura's jaw dropped, "what? Come again."

"You heard me. Suduku you decided this so you handle it," he said as he went back to eating, "oh and the food's great honey." He smiled.

"Mom what's he talking about?" Sakura asked glaring at her mother.

She fumbled with the fork before she dropped it. "Right, I'll handle it. Sakura, I don't think you're responsible enough to have your own car as yet. With your spending habits, I don't want you to think that you can get everything you want."

"Spending habits?" Sakura gasped. "What spending habits?" she asked suddenly deeply offended.

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about," her mother said sternly.

"No I actually really don't know mom." she gapped. She gave herself credit for expecting something like this from her mother. "I haven't bought anything since school started, not a cent has been used off my credit cards. I spent none of my money when I went to Rome, I only used the money _you _gave me and you had already cut my allowance in half months ago. _There has been no spending in six months." _She steamed.

Her mother sighed. "That's not the point. You spend, that's why I had to cut your allowance. Let's not bring that past to the table. I don't think you should get a car."

"And why not?" she demanded.

Ryoku looked at them as he chewed nonchalantly choosing to not jump into their heated conversation. His eyes watched them both as he ate, his face looking innocent like.

"Why is it that daddy thinks I should get one and you don't?" Sakura pressed

"Because I said so and that's it."

Sakura pushed her plate away and made a hand motion like she wanted to choke her mother. "You don't want me to have a car right now because you never had one when I was your age, right?" Sakura asked her face tight as she tried to control the anger she was feeling.

Her mother looked at her, her mouth open.

Sakura shook her head. "The value of a dollar? The 'learn to live without' rule?" she asked before she laughed sadly. "You….doesn't make a difference if I say anything, I've noticed how you get when I have things that you never did. I'm tired, I have a headache and I'm not hungry." She said as she rose. "Goodnight."

"Sit," her mother instructed. Sakura glared but stood next to her seat. "What do you mean by how I get? What really do you think Sakura, hmm?"

"Don't try to suddenly act like an adult when it comes to me," she snapped. "When it involves me you're the most closed minded, thick headed, stubborn and immature person I know. Don't you dare 'hmm' at me like your suddenly motherly smart and intelligent. You have this thing that you do when it comes to me but you never notice, but how could you? After all you're blind to anything that doesn't revolve around you. You don't like it when I get things that you never did, chances and options. You hate it; you become the monstrous sour puss like some sort of envy is consuming you. You say I'm not responsible enough, fine, I refuse to push it. Arguing with you just makes it worse."

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am your mother, don't you stand there and talk to me as if I am below you or something. As far I know I am the adult here, not you, you are the child! I don't want you to have a car because you're not ready."

"And how would you know if I'm ready or not?" she demanded harshly, her eyes turning into slits. "You'd have to _know _me before you can state that I am 'not ready' and as far as I can see you know absolutely _nothing _about me. Dad has more power to make that call than you." sakura gritted.

"Well if you weren't such a selfish, self gaining and conceited child then maybe things would be different; if you weren't so proud and vain then maybe I'd know something about you." She growled.

"I am my mother's child." Sakura stated glacially.

Her mother's expression morphed into complete shock.

"Sakura," Ryoku warned.

She looked down, shook her head and chuckled. "Let's just drop it because if we continue it would involve holding a longer conversation with you and I have come to _really dislike_ your presence." She said coldly and turned.

Ryoku sighed and sipped his wine. Sakura looked at him and shrugged. "Every emotion no matter how minute is worth feeling, right dad?" she asked looked at him.

He looked at her for a moment, understanding what she meant. He didn't want this to get anymore out of hand; it was his time to step in. He sighed and waved his hand dismissing her.

"What did you just say to me?" she asked surprised, her eyes on her daughter.

Sakura shook her head. "Forget we had the conversation," she replied while she walked away heading to her room.

Suduku looked at her husband. "What just happened?"She asked unable to accept that her daughter just spoke to her the way she had. She could hardly believe how the conversation had turned into something so ugly so fast.

He sighed, dropped his fork and rubbed his temples. "She's a teenager," he groaned.

"That needs some help. What in the world has come over her? Did you hear what she just said to me?"

"I did honey, I did, I've been sitting here the whole time. This _could_ have been avoided," he said shaking his head. He suddenly felt stressed.

"She's not getting a car; you want to give her everything she wants." She accused.

He looked at her, his young and handsome face weary. He did not want this to continue.

"I want to give her everything I think she should obtain or rather has earned, but I rather in this point in time stay out of it." he pushed his chair back and rose. "This does not concern me anymore, you need to clean this up Suduku or she will be getting much worse when it comes to you. I am not picking a side; frankly I don't seem to be allowed to do such a thing so the _both _of you need to work this out." He stated firmly.

He walked around to her and touched her shoulder gently.

"She just doesn't understand that I'm doing what's best for her,"

He looked at her, his eyes sympathetic to the love of his life. He kissed her cheek tenderly. "I am actually going to give my opinion right here honey when I say; I just don't understand it either." He whispered.

He cleaned his plate and his daughter's, washed them, put them up and went to his study leaving his wife to eat and have some time alone to think.

~O~

Tuesday Sakura stood under the tree and sighed. She closed her mouth and plopped herself beside Sasuke who had just listened to her. After her argument with her mother yesterday she went to her room and got cracking on more important things. She found a song, got the notes and lyrics and by the end of school as it was now, she had it memorized. Not perfected but memorized and pretty close to hitting all the notes.

She was working about the place like some sort of superwoman all of a sudden. She still scolded herself for her negligence.

She looked at him expectantly. She was waiting for him to say that she would never have it ready by Saturday or something. Instead he looked at the notes, the bars, his eyes skimming over them. He put the paper down and smirked.

"How did I sound?" she asked self-conscious.

"Way better than I thought you would. You have a beautiful voice." He handed her the paper. "You got three notes on the first part and two in the second, wrong,"

She grinned as a sigh escaped her mouth. "That's good, this is really good. I spent hours looking for something then I spent hours memorizing the entire thing. Not bad then for cramming don't you think?"

"It's very good, really good that you got it down so fast. You were wonderful and your voice…" he looked down and shook his head almost like he was shaking something out of his head. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

She smiled. "Thank you for staying with me and helping me. You're the best boyfriend I ever had."

He bit inside of his jaws to stop from smirking too wide. "Am I really?"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek before she touched his face and traced it with her manicured hands; tracing his cheeks, his chin, touching him with sudden tenderness and kissed his lips. "Yup, I think you're good for me."

He eyed her and held her hand to his face. Feeling the warmth of her touch was so different to him. "Can we get back to the conversation?" he asked politely.

She frowned and ripped her hand away from him. "I really don't want to talk about it." she groaned as she picked up her bag and started to get up.

She didn't want to remind herself about her conversation with her irrational mother. It would upset her and the last thing she needed to be was upset. Cool fingers wrapped around her forearm pulling her back to the floor. She landed on her butt and glared at him.

"Let go," she gritted

"No," he said firmly. "Tell me,"

"Why should I even tell you anything? It's not like I will be getting anything in return." She grunted not shaking his hand from her. His touch sent a bolt of electricity through her and stirred irrational butterflies.

He looked sighed. "Fine. We exchange, one question for another."

She smiled. "Are you being serious?"

"I know I am an insanely funny and humorous man in my own awesome way but yes, at this current moment I am serious."

She sighed. "Alright fine," she grunted before she started speaking, replying everything from last night in her head and telling it to him. When she was finished she felt the anger wash over her, she knew replying it would upset her in her soul. "Happy?"

He smirked and nodded. "As content as I believe I can get."

"Good, my turn. What does your brother do for a living?" she asked him. She wanted to know, she wanted to ask even though she felt like she was giving herself away. She tried to be nonchalant but it sounded like she was failing.

She felt like this completely horrible person suddenly hiding this big secret. She couldn't forget it and the more she looked at Sasuke the more she remembered it. She cursed them for looking so much alike, cursed him for being so nice, cursed him for even being as attractive as he was behind the horrible outfit and glasses. She really liked him and she felt like what she had done just showed the opposite of that. How can you really like someone yet do something like that to them? The guilt welled up her throat but instead of telling him which she really wanted, to she smiled at him, making it seem like her question was random when it had been selected from her sexual experience.

Something flashed across his face, something so angry and dark she blinked. It happened too fast for her to catch it.

"It's complicated. I know what he does but, just, vaguely. He's a smart man, too smart for his age; the kind of intelligence that if not used will drive to you to the point of insanity. He owns a company known as Akatsuki. It is very inconspicuous and I have remotely no idea what they really do."

Her burrs furred. "How in the world does he own his own company? How old is he?"

"He's twenty two. He graduated PhD in business and a bachelor in science. I told you, he's intelligent. He originally worked in the company under someone else; the CEO died and in the will gave it to him."

She nodded. "So he was working there before he-"

"Before he actually graduated they had already recruited him. He began working there when he was seventeen; he became the owner at nineteen. People as smart as he is, don't come around as often as they should,"

She blinked, she was really impressed. "He's….intellectually fed." She laughed.

He nodded stiffly. She decided to press her luck. "What about you?"

He sighed. He saw this coming. He looked at her his expression empty. "What about me?"

"Are you as smart as he is?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know." he replied vaguely. "Possibly, I am far more knowledgeable than people my age but that still says very little in comparison to him." He stared at her…waiting.

She smiled guiltily, "one more question?" she asked sweetly.

"No, the exchange is over." He replied his jaw tight.

She frowned. "Come on, please?"

He shook his head. She smiled and climbed on top of him. He looked up at her and smirked. He saw this coming too, for some reason he had a feeling she wasn't going to give up and that she was going to seduce him. She shook her head and looked down at him sexily so her hair fell over her shoulder. She bit her lips as she sat down on him, the feel of his cock making her tremble for a second.

"Please?" she begged, her eyes lit up and he looked away.

"No, and I refuse to let you seduce me like you did yesterday before I left you,"

"I did not seduce you!" she objected. Her hands slid down his neck to his chest. "Please, just one more?"

"No,"

"Then look at me and say that," she smirked, her voice soft and dipped in something sinful. He didn't. She took his face in her hand and forced him to look at her. "Say it to me now," she whispered her lips hovering above his.

He bit his bottom lip, his eyes challenging her. She felt heat between her thighs as she looked at him. His hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her where she was.

"Try, just a little harder," he teased, pressing her body down on him.

She gasped as something sweet tingled through her body. Her head tilted back as she laughed. "Means I'm close?"

"You're close," he agreed smirking.

She noticed how different he was, whatever that had happened to him since his absence seemed to have changed his persona a little bit. She liked the improved him, he was fun. She leaned her forehead onto his and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her hands smoothed down his chest, under his chest, touching his cool skin and feeling the thickness of it.

She pulled away and he chuckled, shaking his head. "You win," he said, deflated by her charm.

She grinned. "Of course I win Sasuke-Chan." She said victoriously. "Why doesn't he stay home, why is he gone for so long?"

"You'd have to ask him," he replied coldly.

She tensed, sudden terror welling in her. It sounded almost like he knew. Her forehead creased as fret attacked her.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking up at her curiously. She nodded.

She dropped her hands around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, talking softly to him her lips barely touching his. He held her close and it was like the world slowly faded away and the only thing filling her head was him and only him.

The feel of her lips touching his like a feather as she spoke lit desire inside of him. He still couldn't –up to this point- understand why a girl like her was talking to him. She was in mid sentence when he closed the almost non-existing space between their lips.

She kissed him until she felt like she was drunk. His tongue, smooth and thick silently went into her mouth and the kiss suddenly felt deep, like he was going to drown her with it.

A throat cleared awkwardly. "Uh..."

Sakura jumped and instantly tried to flee from on top of Sasuke; he however, did not let her go. Instead she turned to see Ino was a sketch pad in her hand looking around all awkwardly.

"Ew," she said grossed out. "I seriously did _not _want to interrupt this little moment here, trust me, but I need to talk to you." Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura frowned. "Don't you see him?" Sakura demanded.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Yes I see him, he's right there I'm not blind." She replied. Sakura looked at her expectantly and Ino sighed and then pouted. "Okay fine, like, Sasuke I'm sorry, I seemed to have dropped my manners off somewhere. Good afternoon." She said with a plastic smile.

Sasuke looked at her blankly, his face completely empty. "Good afternoon to you also Ino," he said respectfully.

His eyes chilled her and she shifted her feet before looking at Sakura. "I have something to show you," she stated flipping the sketch pad open then showing it to Sakura. "This is what the auditorium needs to look like, totally easy and takes no time. I already ordered the things; they're supposed to be here by tomorrow morning and all of that."

As Ino spoke Sasuke occupied his time ignoring their conversation, slipping his hand under Sakura's blouse. The tip of his cool fingers ran across her warm stomach tenderly. He felt when her stomach 'jumped' and smirked. He wished Ino wasn't there so he could kiss her toned abdomen with the praise he suddenly felt her body deserved. The thought of turning her on, suddenly excited him.

Sakura looked at the sketch and blinked trying not the let Sasuke's small movements distract her. She cleared her throat. "That's freaking awesome Ino,"

She smiled. "Don't I know it." she said triumphantly. "We, uh, need you over here. We have a lot more planning to do." she said.

Sakura frowned and nodded. "Yeah I know, give uh-" she hit his hand away from touching her. "-me a sec?"

Ino made a disgusted face. "Gladly," she murmured as she turned and started walking away.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and frowned. "I have to go," she pouted.

"I know,"

"And I really," she kissed him, tracing his lips with the tip of her tongue, "really don't want to."

He smirked. "I know."

She kissed him one last time and reluctantly moved from him and stood. He stood with her, handed her the messenger bag that was hers before throwing his own over his shoulder. He dusted off his jeans and looked at her. She stood there, her cheeks slightly pink.

"You'll be coming right?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes,"

"Then I will," he said simply.

"In costume?"

"How much do you really want from me?" he asked simply putting on his glasses.

She looked at him. "In costume?" she pressed.

"Probably not," he replied.

She shook her head as though she expected that, kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

She didn't understand why it felt so good to finally have him back at school.

_**And there you have it, another chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I do hope I get some reviews from you guys! Reviews mean a lot to me, really they do and I do appreciate them. **_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V**_


	22. Halloween Surprise

_Here we are ladies and gents :D enjoy the read. _

_Standard motherchuka disclaimer applied. _

_**[Chapter twenty two]**_

Early Saturday morning, Sakura was school with her friends, members of the student council along with a whole large amount of other school and club members working on horrifying the school. Sakura and Hinata stood in the school storage room with a lot of other kids picking out things they would need and dropping them into a big box. They were working on doing an Alice In Wonderland gone Halloween wrong. Sakura pulled open the box and started searching through with Hinata and pulling out things.

She glanced at Hinata as they looked through boxes of things in silence. She didn't want to say something and have it come out wrong, judge her too much when she was her best friend.

In all honesty Sakura didn't want to say anything anymore because it was like talking to a wall. She felt like she was caring about Hinata –or just everyone and everything- too much, too worried about her and concerning herself with her life too much when she wasn't wanted. Over the course of the days and such, they hadn't spoken about it; their relationship had become very shallow. Sakura really didn't want to really classify Hinata as her best friend much anymore, because as far as Sakura knew, Hinata really didn't trust any of them and was keeping her life from them.

Hinata sighed and looked at Sakura apologetically. "I can feel the disappointment radiating from you," she stated.

Sakura shrugged. "Then feel it, just ignore it like you've always been doing." She said nonchalantly. She was caring too much for her; it upset her because she couldn't stop caring. It was infuriating Sakura, that she could not be mutual or whatever about Hinata's new lifestyle.

Sakura's mind flashed back to yesterday how Rukio was talking to Hinata like she was a dog.

"_Then shut the fuck up already Hinata." He snapped. "If you said you don't want to talk about it then don't talk about it."_

_She looked down. "I just thought-"_

"_No don't think, I really don't give a shit much. I asked you since its common curtsey and you're my girlfriend, I ask because you expect me to. It doesn't mean I actually care." He stated. _

"_Then don't ask!"_

"_Then I won't." he shrugged. "Leave it alone then, just drop it." he glared and started walking away. _

"_You're not even going to say good-bye?" _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, does it matter if I say bye?"_

"_Yes it does!"_

"_Doesn't matter to me so I won't say it." he stated walking away. _

"_You were going to walk me home,"_

"_I don't want to walk you home, changed my mind. You know where your house is, you don't need me to walk you there." he called over his shoulder. _

_Hinata sighed and looked around. Sakura was under the tree with Sasuke, her eyes locked on her. She put on a fake smile and waved. Sakura shook her head like she wasn't surprised and waved back. _

He treated her nice in front of them but when nobody was looking it was almost like he disliked her to such an extent she was rancid. It angered Sakura that Hinata could choose that over Naruto. She scolded herself, she was thinking too hard. Have you ever had a friend that makes mistakes and it just hurts you, upsets you and you can't stop caring because she is your best friend, because she is your sister? It was like that for her now and she did not want to care anymore. It was best if she let it go.

"Is it because of what you saw what happened yesterday?" she asked softly.

"Let's not talk about you and your horrible new boyfriend." Sakura said gritting her teeth.

"He's not a bad boyfriend."

"Of course you would be so stu- of course you would defend him." Sakura stated. "Can we just not talk about it?"

"We should."

"Well I really don't want to." Sakura stated. "I'm trying my best to leave you be, not let it get to me or whatever. I am trying to just be an observer and not get into it." Sakura replied pulling out a small container with Halloween lights. She looked at it and dropped it into the box that they had brought to drop the things that they found useful in.

"Why are you so mad?" Hinata asked.

Sakura paused and looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Hinata don't ask for my opinion, please." Sakura stated. "I don't want to give it to you, my honesty would be brutal. I rather just butt out from now on." She replied.

"Tell me why you're so mad," she insisted. "I can handle it."

"No,"

"Sakura fucking tell me!" Hinata almost screamed frustrated.

"I'm so mad at you because you're as blind as a bat!" she erupted. "You rather leave someone who really cares for you to go jump in bed with the dirt bag that will fuck you and treat you like shit, since of course Naruto won't because he sorta, kinda respected you more than the back of a car! You wanted to be fucked but you rather go to some random guy and get it than tell Naruto what you actually wanted, than tell him that you wanted to have sex. You weren't brave enough to tell him your desires but brave enough to go to another man. Yes I actually know about that. I am mad at you because after you broke his fucking her, stepped on it and threw it in the bin and burnt it you expected him to forgive you and come running back like he always did. You expect him to chase after you, run you down, and work twice as hard to get you back because you think you're more than _worth it_. You don't like Rukio and if no one else noticed I sure as hell did. You were with him for the fuck, got caught up and refuse to back out because if you do you'll be too alone. It upsets me, that you're so damn stupid and even after all of this _you never came to us! _You never came to your best friends, never thought to talk about it, instead you let the good guy walk away and stick with the man whore who doesn't treat you remotely as good as the man you truly loved. _That's why I am mad! _Fucking infuriated because I still care about you and the betrayal hurts a lot coming from you." she took something she thought useful and threw it into the box. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked.

Hinata looked down, tears welling in her eyes. "It just…it just happened."

Sakura looked at her stunned. "Nothing like that just '_happens' _Hinata; the thing that makes it worse you _never _stopped it. I honestly don't think you deserve either of them if you're still not learning from your mistakes." Sakura stated coldly.

"I do regret it,"

"You're way of showing it is very interesting. You know what you're doing, you must. It's your life separated from the rest of us. I hardly know anything," she stated.

Sakura felt her phone vibrate. She flipped it open, it was a text from Tenten and it obviously involved Neji and a set of cupcakes just baked. She closed her phone. "Code red, I have to go." She said turning.

Hinata grabbed her hand. Sakura looked back that her and her tears. "Can we talk later? Please, just…let me tell you then. What you said is true, and it's never hurt so much that you're right. I have something to tell you and I don't know-"

"God Hinata I can't." Sakura groaned. "After this I'm going with my father to collect something's that's been sent down. Come over tomorrow?"

"Really? You really want to talk to me?" she whispered.

"That's what friends are for." She said. "I have to run,"

~O~

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and twirled. Her outfit was cute and she was rocking it. She went all out in the little amount of time she had. Ino came over and did her makeup; Sakura even bought the wig and everything. (she's dressed as Kerli in beginning of Tea Party, wig, fake piercings and all :D )

Sakura sighed and smiled. She posed for Ino who was dressed as an Angel. She had on a ripped dress, hugging her bosom, showing her navel piercing and cupping around her ass. She had on a lean halo, fish net white stockings and white lipstick, white glitter over her skin giving her a sensual sparkle. Her hair was curled with white glitter beads scattered in her hair…she looked like a fallen angel turned into a seductress.

Ino smiled. "You look amazing, not half as bad as I thought you would."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We should get going."

The school had been horrified. It looked awesome and she had to say, the auditorium looked amazing. It was like a tea party only….bad. They had sweets because it was candy and sweet things only, they had the juice, cupcake holders all bent and lean, tea cups that looked dirty, cracked, old and dusty. Blood splatters, cobwebs, darkness everywhere. Horrible rocking and tilting chairs, muddy, black ugly colors, oozes of all sorts of 'liquids' on the walls, flickering lights, eye balls, organs and the like in form of food at the tables, horrible looking napkins. It was awesome for something done in just one week. The dance didn't start until nine thirty -no chaperones- so that meant the auditorium wouldn't be open until it was time for the dance to start and it would last until maybe two in the morning.

"Ready to grace the place with our presence?" she asked.

"Girl it's about time,"

~O~

The school was buzzing with people in all sorts of customs, decked in all sorts of colors, hair styles and makeup it was crazy. The school looked horrifying; Sakura couldn't believe the place looked at amazing as it did. Everybody was laughing, eating; booths were up with all sorts of games and prizes.

Sakura tipped over laughing as Skye came into her view. "You look hot." she stated.

Skye twirled and flipped her hair. "Don't I know it. If mom saw me in this she'd kill me." she said adjusting her ears. She was dressed as a playboy bunny, pumps, ears and all. They all walked around the school, laughed, joked and believe it or not drank every now and then.

They played at the booths, bought sweets and the sorts. They checked out the horror house which surprisingly was indeed a bit horrifying and fun. They walked down the dark halls, saw that the science building had a lot of people going in and coming out. They checked it out, it was the mad scientist theme, green smoke, acids and scariness all about the place.

The only person that was missing from the group was Hinata but they didn't spend much time on it. Tenten –dressed as a nascar racer in black and navy blue- was paired with Neji –dressed in a neat air force outfit-, Skye with Rick-dressed as a mafia king-, Raven –dressed as a demon seductress- was walking with Naruto –dressed in all black with a cape that had the word 'death on the back-, Tamari –dressed as Babydoll from Sucker Punch-was keeping Shikamaru who was dressed a normal citizen occupied and Ino and Sakura were walking together. She wondered why Sasuke wasn't there yet but tried to have fun and not think about too much. They made a neat group as they walked and laughed.

Ino had a problem with Temari and Shikamaru walking, it angered her but she knew it was her fault and all she had to do was just deal with it. She had her friends back, lost a lot of things along the way but it was okay, she could and would accept that. She was taking full responsibilities for all her bad decisions and mistakes, no matter how painful it was.

"Oh shit," Ino said.

Sakura looked up and groaned. "Fuck," she swore.

"Should we take a U turn?" Ino asked.

Sakura shook her head. "heck no," she said as she saw Hinata dressed as a nymph.

Her clothes lose and b bagging, flowing almost, the fabric looking silky and made of earthy colors. Unlike a lot the girls around she was neatly covered, except for the amount of cleavage spilling out of the lose dress. It was only tight around the bust and to Sakura her breast looked twice as bigger than they used to be. Her hair was out with ice shells and neat leaves scattered about. She was conversing with her "boyfriend" who was dressed as something resembling Dracula but with how horrible it looked Sakura couldn't be sure.

They caught eye contact and Sakura signaled Hinata over, ignoring the guy, but she refused. Naruto, like he was used to doing, ignored their very existence. Sakura saw when Hinata looked down, once again stung in her heart by the fact that he was ignoring her.

"Tonight," Sakura declared to Ino, "is a 'no drama night' wouldn't you agree?" she asked. "I find myself caring far too much about all of this," she said waving her hand around the place to make her point. "I think I need a break."

A hand appeared in front of her face holding a cup of Smirnoff ice. "Break in a cup," Raven laughed. "Come on, take it,"

"And I'm 'performing'? You really want to drunk me out don't you?"

"Oh just one sip," raven stated.

Naruto snatched the cup from raven, "it's almost like you forgot just how much Sakura-chan's 'sip' is. I'll take this thank you," he laughed drinking some.

"Give it!" raven yelled grabbing back the empty cup from him. She pouted. "It's finished."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry….that more wasn't in there," he smiled.

She glared. "You're such a jerk," she growled.

He smiled. "Tell me something that I don't know," he joked.

They walked around before the auditorium opened and the dance started. They trotted over to the auditorium where they started dancing, eating, drinking and mingling. While Sakura was there, dancing with Ino she stopped and smiled.

"Look who's here," she said her head pointing to the door.

Sakura turned and to her surprise Sasuke was there, leaning on the door with his hands crossed. His eyes were red, with something that looked like commas around his iris, he was in all black; black jeans, at the right place, black shirt, black leather jacket, collar popped and his neck showing some sort fake tattoo that spread down his neck. He had on a spike band on his right hand. She pushed through people, said thanks to the comments thrown her way about how sweet the place was and how much they loved it. She stopped in front of him and posed.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like something I could eat," he replied with a smirk.

"What would I taste like?"

"Melted sugar and chocolate." He whispered.

She blushed. His bravery was stimulating. "You're in costume."

"I would suppose I am. Nothing flashy," He replied.

"I love the contacts," she complimented.

He nodded. "I like them too."

She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. "What do you think?" she asked as she dragged him.

"It looks neat. You do know that I _don't _dance right?" he asked in her ear as she paused right in the middle of the floor.

She shrugged and even though he didn't want to they started dancing, laughing, and joking with minute public touching. They had fun, the place was hype and soon they ended up in a corner of the auditorium, Sakura leaning on the wall, Sasuke standing in front of her, hand on the wall at the left side of her head.

Sakura had a drink in her hand and she looked up at him when his hands touched her white fishnet stockings. The thing about the stockings that she got, it was just like Kerli's and so it stopped at her upper thigh then had the band that went up and clipped on to something like a Dita French Heel Stocking. She smiled.

"Look who's the one trying to do the seducing now." she stated.

He came closer until their bodies touched. He leaned his forehead on hers as he spoke. "I'm doing no such a thing."

He replied as he kissed her, poisoning her with his essence. He took the cup from her hand, still kissing her and held his hand out. Soon the cup vanished from his hand as someone took it.

"I'll take that sweetie and leave you to your thing," a female voice stated sweetly.

Her hands slipped around his neck as he pressed his body against hers. His tongue felt powerful, it felt thick and deep with so much texture she hadn't noticed. His mouth tasted so sweet, so stimulating it was almost like it set in her inner thighs on fire. The taste of his lips…it was intoxicating her in sexually literal sense.

His hand, almost like it had a mind of its own, almost like it knew what it wanted, slowly went up her thigh until he finally felt the silky skin of her upper thigh. He wanted to stop, they were in a crowded place, and not because they were way in the corner it didn't say. He wanted to stop however the demon inside him forced him. The monster inside him wanted the same thing he wanted, with his curse mark up and his eyes it was almost like he could not deny himself.

His hands traveled high until his fingers were touching her underwear. It moved across her heat slowly and smoothly, back and forth. She didn't stop him instead she moaned in his mouth and kissed him harder, deeper. She kissed him with lust and some sort of fire, the music and everything else suddenly gone into some other world and it was just them and them alone.

She felt her underwear shift and the feel of his fingers on her inner skin sent a shiver up her spin and another moan into his mouth. The fact that Sasuke was so close to her and that he was in front her, blocking her, prevented people from seeing what was actually going on. If anyone thought anything it was just making out.

His fingers moved, the heat of her astounding. His fingers moved in a slow motion, teasing motion, pressing down on her clit. He broke the kiss, hovered his lips over hers.

"I should stop" he rasped.

Her hands slid from his neck to his face. Her eyes were lighted, fire inside of them. The lust in her eyes was undeniable.

"No,"

"We're in public, I shouldn't do this," he objected.

"I really don't care." She smiled pulling his lips to her. "I like this, I like when you touch me, don't stop until I tell you to." she whispered kissing him again. Possibly the little alcohol she had was taking effect.

He kissed her, he didn't refuse even though he knew he should have. She was wet, she was warm and the second he forced his middle finger inside of her he knew she was _tight_. She moaned his name above his lips and he bit it, her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He took his time, it wasn't in the sense that he wanted her to have an orgasm; it was in the sense that subconsciously he just wanted her to feel the pleasure. His finger moved in and out slowly as he drowned her moans out with his kisses. Even though the music was playing and all, she could still probably be heard by someone and he really didn't want that.

"Stop," she fluttered over his lips, she was panting. "Stop,"

"Do you really want me to?" he asked his finger still moving, her eyes still rolling and the moans still coming softly from her. Her response was rough as she started to madly kiss him, hypnotize him and drove him senseless.

"Anytime you love birds are ready to cut the make out session!" a voice yelled over the music. Sakura jumped, brought back to earth and Sasuke stepped away instantly from her smoothly. He stood in front of Sakura and her small body as she adjusted her dress before he turned. It was Ino.

She looked around him. "It's time for the performance." Ino said.

Sakura nodded, her body shaking. Her breathing was ragged, hard and her cheeks pink and her lips extremely plump.

Ino looked at Sasuke then back at Sakura. "He must be one hell of a kisser if he can make you turn red like that," she commented.

"Is that all you saw?" he asked politely.

She looked at him frankly. "You guys were kissing, was there more to see?" she asked. He decided not to respond. She looked at Sakura, "anytime you're ready."

"Have you seen Hinata?" Sakura asked her voice shaking.

Ino shook her head. "No idea." She replied before nodding and leaving.

Sasuke looked at her, looked her right in her eyes as he licked off his finger, tasting her inner body. She blushed three shades darker than red.

"Sugar and chocolate," he replied with a smirk.

"I have to go perform." She stuttered. He waved a hand in front of him. "Go right ahead,"

She bit her lips, her want for more showing. She nodded, kissed him on the cheek before disappearing. She slipped around the stage the auditorium to where Ino was around the back waiting on her. They chatted for a moment before Ino went on, said things you would expect her to say, got the crowd going before she introduced Sakura.

Sakura came on, she eyed the people her heart racing. Did she really want to do this? The music started and she began singing as Ino stood to the side watching her.

_**Welcome to the Tea Party**__**  
**__**Want to be my VIP?**__**  
**__**You didn't RSVP**__**  
**__**That's ok, that's ok**_

___**Welcome to the Tea Party**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**__**  
**__**Want to be my VIP?**__**  
**__**When I all steamed up,**__**  
**__**Hear me shout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**_

Everybody was moving, dancing and enjoying her voice and the vibe she was bringing. She wasn't a bad singer-she was really good and the students liked it. They were moving to the music and the more her heart raced. Ino smiled as she watched Sakura dance and sing as she moved about on the stage. It wasn't such a bad idea having her sing after all. Tenten and Neji came to the side of the stage and stood next to Ino. Tenten and Ino danced and Neji stood there, watched them and listened to Sakura. Tenten was such a free spirit.

_**Your appetite is flex**__**  
**__**I got the table set**__**  
**__**Don't get your dribble on my T-t-table yet**_

___**I got the goodies baked**__**  
**__**Got more than you can take**__**  
**__**Just try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake**_

_~O~ _

He stopped at the top of the stairs, leading into the main building of the school. He was trying his best to walk away from her but she refused to let him do so. He looked at the door, sighed and went to lean on the wall. She stood in front him, continuing the argument they had been having for far too long. He wanted to enjoy the damn night and she was preventing him from doing so.

"…then what am I going to do?" she asked her voice low even though no one was around. "I can't just keep hiding this; I don't like binding."

He leaned back, folded his arms and glared. "And how is that my fault? How is any of this my fault and or my concern?" he demanded his temper hot. "I didn't tell you to hide; I didn't even tell you to keep it."

"But you're the one who-"

"Because of _your _lie. You told me you were on the pill, this is on your account, you should find a way to deal with it since you've been dealing with everything else in your life on your own so damn well." He stated coldly.

He was sick of having the same conversation with her. He was sick of her, her problems and how she just refused –even now- to deal with her mistakes on her own. She was the one who made them, she was the one who knew the consequence, she was the one who knew she was doing the wrong thing and she still did it. She should be able to handle the consequences on her own and not expect people to do it for her. She loved exploiting people and their love for her. She thought far too highly of herself and that was the same thing that got her to lose her love. He shook his head, it was sad really to him, really sad.

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm pregnant with your child!" she fluttered.

His face hardened. "Don't you dare try to pin your bullshit on me! you're the one who claimed to be on the pill, you're the one who stupidly practically jumped on my dick even after I said no since you obviously can't stand rejection! And even then, you refused to let me come anywhere _but _inside of you. I take no fucking responsibility for your idiocy and I don't care what the fuck you do about it."

Her hand, soft yet firm hit him in the face. "You're such a fucking jerk!"

He grabbed her hand angrily. "Don't put your hand on me." he warned. "Don't blame me for your fucking bad moves. I'm not your friends, I don 't take blame for shit I shouldn't."

Their voices escalated and sudden they were both flaring with anger that they couldn't contain. She lashed out at him, for everything that she was worth and he fired back, hitting her honestly where it hurt. The names he called her seemed to carve themselves into her heart, imprinted into her head. She cried, tears of hate and regret and pain streaming down her face. She lounged at him, her hands suddenly wild and he didn't, he didn't retaliate until she kicked him somewhere you really shouldn't kick a man.

Skye froze where she was and looked at them in horror. She gripped Naruto's hand, as she felt sudden tension between them. They were taking a walk, he felt…out of place and didn't want to walk alone. She kindly offered to walk with him and he told her he would really appreciate her company considering how different he felt lately.

He stood there rigid. Skye looked at him. "Don't," she whispered pulling him. "Walk away, it's their business not ours,"

He nodded and started to walk away until the course of everything that was going to happen that night changed in the split second he looked back. He pushed her, she tipped and with a hard thud her body went down the stairs, hitting the concrete steps with _thuds! _She hit the bottom with an agonizing scream.

Skye screamed and instantly they both took off. Naruto took the steps two at a time, stood in front of Rukio and gripped him by the shirt. His fist connected with his face over and over again. He toppled to the floor; Naruto trapped him and with rage, continued to hit him.

"Who told you, you could touch her!" he barked, his fist raining down on his face.

Skye rolled Hinata on her back, blood trickled from the side of her mouth and she was almost out cold. She moaned, pain taking her.

"Oh my god Hinata," Skye groaned sudden worry gripping her.

"I…I can't breathe…" she struggled, her hands gripping her abdomen in pain.

Skye touched her abdomen, "did you hit it hard?" she asked quickly.

She nodded, the eyes in her head rolling over. Skye started to fret, what should she do? She was the panicky type of person in situations like this.

"God I think you dislocated your right shoulder." She panicked.

"s-sto-stop him," she gasped. "st-op them."

Skye looked up to see Naruto all demonic looking his fist breaking Rukio's jaw and only god knows where.

"Naruto! Stop!" she screamed. How did this just happen?

~O~

_**Let's be traditional**__**  
**__**And non commissional**__**  
**__**Got my elbows down, pinkies up**__**  
**__**That's the way you sip my cup**_

___**Welcome to the Tea Party**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**__**  
**__**Want to be my VIP?**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**__**  
**__**You didn't RSVP**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**__**  
**__**That's ok, that's ok**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**_

___**Welcome to the Tea Party**__**  
**__**(oh oh, oh oh)**__**  
**__**Want to be my VIP?**__**  
**__**When I all steamed up, hear me shout**__**  
**__**Tip me over and pour me out**_

___**Try not to move so fast**__**  
**__**You know the sir comes last**__**  
**__**I'm the lady fatha mucka try to show some class**_

_**(song by Kerli- it's awesome you should check it out)**_

A hand grabbed Neji and panicked whispers went through between them. Ino gasped and her eyes went to Sakura. Sakura was singing, she looked at Ino and the dread on her face caused Sakura's smile to falter. Ino pushed Tenten and Neji; she was saying 'go, go, go,' really fast. Ino looked back and gave Sakura the sign- putting up three fingers. The sign that said, bad shit was happening before she ran down from the stage and out the auditorium with Neji and Tenten.

She dropped the mike instantly-without even thinking about it, without even hesitating- jumped off stage and pushed through everyone, running out of the auditorium. There were surprised outburst and heads turned wondering what was happening. She saw them up ahead, running all the way across campus.

Sakura felt utter dread come over her as she wondered what had happened. She stopped, kicked off her shoes and started running barefoot in her fishnets. She ran as fast as she could, she noticed that Ino and Skye were running barefoot too. Something seriously bad had to happen to get Ino Yamanaka to take off her $900 stiletto heels. She skidded to a halt as she saw what was happening. She looked around, her eyes scanning taking in everything. She pulled out her phone from her bust automatically and was already speaking quickly into the phone as she stopped in front of Hinata while Neji tried to take Naruto off of Rukio before he killed him.

Sasuke had instantly followed Sakura and helped Neji take Naruto off. He was in rage; he was viciously angry.

Sakura closed her phone, dropped it and took Hinata's face in her hands. She was unconscious. "What the hell happened?" she demanded looking at Hinata's bleeding face. Her heart was racing as the worse cases played in her head.

"Uh guys," Ino stuttered as she held up her hand, it had blood on it and a lot at that. "She's bleeding," Ino pointed to Hinata's vagina, "from there."

Sakura's eyes bulged. "What?" she asked moving until she was kneeling right between Hinata's thighs. There was a puddle of blood around her, she was bleeding. "Shit, the ambulance won't be here for another fifteen minutes."

"Maybe it's just her period," Ino said.

Sakura shook her head. "It can't be, she sees her period one week before me _always_. I saw mine one and a half weeks ago."

Sakura took Hinata's hand and felt her pulse. It was low, that wasn't good. She took a deep breath, she shouldn't freak out. This was her friend, this was a bad situation, she should not freak out. She took another deep breath before she spoke to Skye as she spread Hinata's legs apart. Maybe it wasn't necessarily coming from there; it could be somewhere that had been cut.

"Listen to her breathing," Sakura stated as she pushed up Hinata's dress.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked. Tenten held her hand up.

"Just, stay over there, _way _over there! Don't look over here, you don't need to see what's going on and make sure no one else comes around here right now." Tenten said with a smile. He glared. He disliked it when she spoke to him like that. He turned and she laughed. "You're the best," she called.

Her response was a FU finger. She turned back to them.

"She's struggling," Skye said, "why is she struggling so much?"

Sakura would think it was because she was unconscious but as she looked under Hinata's dress that was totally not the reason. "I think I know why," Sakura said her voice distant. "Hinata what the fuck are you doing?" she whispered. "We can't stay here; we have to take her somewhere else." Sakura said jumping to her feet. Naruto -his eyes flaring- strode over and picked her up.

Sakura looked down before she spoke. "Just, take her to the first classroom," she said.

He nodded his face hard as stone as he moved with her, up the steps and through the door. Sakura looked over to see Rukio sitting down, his head down and Neji and Sasuke standing over him with their arms folded. She walked over to them and looked at him.

"God damn,"

It looked like he just had surgery done on his face and left before they could stitch him back up.

"Called the ambulance?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. "They're on their way."

"Go handle Hinata please," Neji stated glaring at the boy at his feet. He was grinding his teeth.

She nodded and trotted up the stairs, through the school doors and into the first class that was on the right side. Hinata was on the teachers table. Sakura closed the door and without caring she started Taking off Hinata's dress.

"Why are you doing that?" Ino asked wiping off her hand on a towel she must have gotten somewhere.

"You'll see," Sakura said. She slid off Hinata's dressed and gritted her teeth. Her stomach was in bondage so tight her thighs were slightly blue.

"The fuck…" Tenten said looking.

Sakura nodded. Skye instantly started rummaging through the table drawers and pulled out a scissors. Sakura cut it and tore the bonding from her body and threw it aside. Sakura looked at Hinata and bit the insides of her jaw. Her stomach rose slightly as the color rushed to her thighs. The towel Ino had, she placed it at Hinata's sex to help to stop the bleeding and Sakura put on back the dress with the help from Tenten and Skye.

Naruto leaned on the door, arms folded, watching silently, refusing to say anything.

Ino looked at Sakura and back at Hinata. "She's having a….a… Jesus, she's having a…a-"

"A miscarriage," Naruto supplied blandly.

Sakura looked at Naruto apologetically. Everything was happening so fast she could only imagine how he was feeling right now. "Naruto-"

He held his hand up stopping her. He opened the door and left. Sakura plopped into a seat and pulled off the white wig, pulled out her hair and shook it out. Ino looked out the window, Skye continued to stare at Hinata and Tenten sat on the desk belonging to seat Sakura was in.

Ino rubbed her shoulder as she turned away from the window. They all looked at each other, no one knowing what to say or even what to make of the situation. They were still trying to process everything that had just happened. Skye looked down sadly at her barefoot.

Ino looked down at her barefoot then at Sakura's. Their stockings had been ripped, the soles completely torn out. She didn't want to, it wasn't the right time but she started laughing, Skye started to giggle and soon they were all laughing.

Ino sighed. "God what is happening to us?" she asked openly. "This is all just so messed up."

"I'm wondering the same thing." Tenten said. "I can't understand what the fuck is happening with all of us."

Skye traced Hinata's face lightly and pushed her hair back. Her breathing was low but it was better. The towel at this point was almost soaked with blood.

"What are we doing?" she asked looking at Hinata. "I mean, if this can happen to her, if she's living this way what about the rest of us? None of us knew, not one of us. Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't want to, personal reason I could guess." Sakura replied. "We can't let anyone else know about this."

"Not like any of us were going to tell." Tenten said. She looked at Ino. "What does this tell you?" she asked sternly.

Ino looked down. Seeing the miscarriage was affecting her more than the rest of them, they knew that. She turned and looked out the window into the night. It told her that she and Hinata had made the same mistake; they just took different approaches in handling it. Her eyes watered without her consent.

"I'm not going to try and stifle my baby. I'm taking responsibility for it, I'm going to tell my parents, it's not like I'm going to hide it forever. We'll figure something out," Ino replied. She looked at Hinata as tears ran down her face messing with her makeup. "I'm not letting _that _happen to me." she vowed.

There a knock at the door before it opened slightly. It was Sasuke; he looked to see everything was alright before he fully opened the door.

"The ambulance is here," he announced as people came in, took Hinata, strapped her to a gurney and went with her.

The girls followed them to the front of the school before they left. Sakura stood there; apparently she had other places to be right now than out having fun.

"Come on," she said exhausted, "let's go find our shoes, Raven, Temari and Shikamaru and go to the hospital. We need to figure this all out." She sighed taking Sasuke's hand. She looked up at him. "Come with?"

He nodded. "Of course, wouldn't let you go alone."

_**Weren't expecting that now were you? That's why the previous chapter was a little bit of a cliffhanger you know lol REVIEWS PLEASE! Much appreciated. Thank you so much for staying with me for so long with the story :D**_

_**Much love **_

_**D.V **_


	23. Chapter 23

_Alright, PLEASE READ __**AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! **__ Read and enjoy and whatnot, all those things you should do when you see a whole bunch of words._

_Standard disclaimer applied, like guys, we've been through this almost a million times? Must we do this every chapter? _

_[Twenty three] _

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Ino asked caringly, her voice hushed.

Something cold and sweet touched Sakura's skin and entered her nose. After Hinata had left and everything slowed down, she noticed that she was walking around with blood on her. She went into a panic attack, puked and fainted. She took deep breaths and tried to focus. It surprised her that during the chaos she'd never even realized that blood was all around her. She had tried to keep herself under control for everyone.

They were sitting in the hospital waiting room as Ino tried to get rid of the smell on Sakura's arms and fingers.

The waiting room was silent; they had just arrived minutes ago and sat in silence. The spirit for fun and the sort have left her completely if not everyone else. The night's events played in her head as she tried to take it all in.

Ino's hand touched Sakura's cheeks. "Come on Forehead, open your eyes you look like a fool with them closed." She said giving her friends cheek a slap.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She looked at Ino who was kneeling in front of her. "Thanks Ino,"

She rolled her eyes. "No problem," she replied getting up and taking a seat.

She sighed and scooted over closer to Sasuke. She slipped her hand into his, intertwining their fingers as she rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his hands squeeze hers and she looked at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked his voice low. He didn't like the idea of her friends hearing him when he spoke to her.

She nodded. She didn't feel as bad, she just needed to relax. "Thanks for asking," she said her voice was light and strained. She felt…out of her body.

Naruto beat Rukio so bad he was admitted with his jaws broken, an eye swollen shut and his bottom lip completely ripping down the middle along with minor bruises. He was outside the hospital talking to the police and only god knew what they were going to do with him

Light ominous footsteps were heard. The light yet powerful patter of expensive shoes on the white tile, so out of place with the light smooth shuffles of the moving doctors and nurses. Eyes looked up and heads turned to see who was coming this way. Sakura's eyes widened as sudden dread took her. There was no mistaking him; they looked so much alike that you could not guess otherwise. His face was calm, collected and professional. His hands were in his pockets as he walked.

Neji sighed exasperated and stood respectfully. Haishi Hyuga- Hinata's father. He stood a distance away from everyone else, making it clear that he wished to speak privately. Neji walked over to him and almost silently they began speaking.

Sakura knew very little about Hinata's father but what she did know was that he was a stern man; he knew what he wanted and was a no-nonsense person.

Haishi nodded at whatever Neji was saying to him. He did not look pleased. Sakura looked down, she hoped Hinata was okay but she knew, after Haishi was done with her, she'd be flooding the hospital in tears. The man was ruthless as far as she knew.

Soon the doctor came out, stated that Hinata would be fine since nothing went too wrong with the miscarriage. She had a lost a good amount of blood, she was weak and would be spending the night at the hospital. They had her on a drip and were also giving her blood. He spoke with Haishi for a moment before Haishi went inside and closed the door.

Sakura asked the doctor if after her father was finished inside, if they could go. He kindly told them yes but they shouldn't spend too long because she needed to rest. There was no screaming; begging and or pleading like Sakura had anticipated but at this point she knew that they were private people in their own way. He wasn't in there for anytime, just about three minutes the most. He came out, nodded to all of them and left.

Skye's jaws dropped. "That's it?" she asked stunned. "He's done."

Neji nodded solemnly. Neji knew how Haishi operated. He went to the point, blank and raw without regard of the emotions of the ones he spoke to. He knew better than anyone at that moment, he'd just shattered Hinata. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Sakura rose and looked at all of them. Her voice was low, soft and tender. "Are we…are we going in now?" she asked all of them.

They nodded and rose. They went in and saw her. She didn't keep eye contact with any of them, tears rushing down her face. She asked them, a few seconds later after their entrance to just leave, go home and not worry about her.

She needed time to think if anything else. She needed to get herself together, she needed to figure out where she was going to go from this point in her life that she really never saw coming. She needed to be alone just to have some time to herself. They didn't object, everyone was tired after all and she needed the rest.

When they went outside, Naruto and the cops were already gone and she worried now what they were going to do to him. She wondered how badly Rukio and his parents would press charges.

Sakura and Sasuke walked, at three in the morning all the way back to her house. They sat down on her front step, wrapped in each other and talked. It was different, a different sort of conversation. She spoke about the first time she met Hinata and told him about the time they were dared at one of their slumber parties to go skinny dipping in the neighbor's pool. She had planned to go to his house the coming weekend and couldn't wait. At five in the morning he kissed her and left. She sat there, watched him until he was out of site and just continued staring.

She looked down at her messed up outfit, torn and dirty white stockings. She nodded, sighed and went inside.

Her parents were at a friend's party all the way on the other side of town and wouldn't be back until around three today. She took off her costume, took a shower, worried about herself, her friends and their lives together before she went to bed. Her last thought was on her boyfriend that she suddenly desired more with each passing moment.

~O~

She'd been riding on the guilt ship for two weeks now. It was literally eating away her insides, it was so hard not to tell him. It was maddening and it was crazy for her to not tell him. She never wanted to, but what would any one else in her situation do? Seeing someone so insanely attractive and was threatened ontop of it? It didn't feel like she had made the right choice, she didn't know if he was serious, if would have really hurt her. Maybe she should have fought more, maybe she should have fought harder and not give in.

She was also afraid of what would happen to her if she did tell Sasuke, she was threatened not to tell him or bad things would happen to her and she had to admit that he looked like he had power. Power like he could kill someone and throw them in a ditch and even if he was caught get away with it. The thought of telling him also frightened her in that aspect. People would never understand if she told them.

Tears coulded her eyes then, filling them up as the guilt and pain took her. She felt so horrible, so bad she couldn't understand how other poeple cheated and managed to act clean. It was like everytime she saw Sasuke, how close they looked she'd remember, the guilt would well in her and she'd turn her head away unable to look at him anymore.

Sakura cruised to Sasuke's house regardless in Ino's car. She had already had Ino's lecture, screams and fits. She'd won the fight which gave her right to borrow Ino's car for the weekend and was on her way to her boy friend's house for the weekend with her parents thinking she'd be spending the weekend at Ino's house.

Her thoughts took her by storm and before she knew she pulled up in front of Sasuke's big gates. Her heart raced and almost thumped into her chest. She was nervous; she looked at her hands on the wheel and noticed they were shaking. She was going to her boyfriend's house to spend the weekend. It sounded so stupid of her but made so much sense seeing that she really wanted to.

The big gates swooned open and she drove inside. She parked up front and when she came out of the car, bag and keys in hand he was standing at the door, leaning on the wall his hands crossed over his chest waiting on her. She smiled and he smirked. He was happy to see her.

He made a motion, beckoning her to come inside. She walked up the steps and stood at the door.

"So this is where you live huh?" she asked casually. "I would never have guessed. How insanely loaded are you?" she asked stepping inside.

"My family has money; I'm the freeloader." He replied closing the big doors.

It was night time; the chandeliers were on, looking beautiful hanging from the high ceiling, illuminating the place in golden, sparkling lights. The house was warm and she shrugged off her leather jacket and looked around.

She ran a hand through her long locks and shook it over her right shoulder. The house looked even more beautiful than she remembered. The glass doors to the left were wide open and she noticed how beautiful outside looked. The house reminded her of things that were better off forgotten. She was not going to let someone who was not even around, ruin her life with one of the best boys she'd ever met.

"So tell me Mr. Macho Man, where will I be sleeping?" she asked her eyes lighted.

He moved his head, mentioning to the stairs before he headed for them. She followed him, excited to be spending the weekend with him in his fabulous house. They walked down the hall, turning, passing doors and rooms before he paused in front of a neat wooden door that was larger than the rest.

"Are you ready?" he asked her ominously.

She looked at him frankly before she laughed. "As ready as I'll ever be, I've prepared myself well for this moment of truth," she admitted.

He bit his bottom lip as he turned the knob and pushed the doors open. He stood aside and mentioned for her to go in. "my room; your domain." He said.

She walked in, stopped and her bag hit the floor. "Oh this is nice," she said in a hushed tone. "This is your room?"

"It is," he confirmed.

"It looks way cooler than you do," she commented.

"Why thank you Sakura, just what I needed to hear," he said sarcastically before stepping inside with her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did,"

"You know what I mean," she glared.

"Go right ahead."

"Why is your house so big? I mean, it's just three of you right? This house has got to have like, thirty rooms in all. Why is it so big?"

"When the house was bought, every room was occupied, it was bought to fulfill confidential goals, when they were over everyone left." he replied vaguely.

"So the largeness did serve its purpose?"

"In the beginning yes,"

She nodded as she walked over to his bed and made herself comfortable on his black satin sheets. His bed had a four post canopy, the dark brown sheets (the one connected to the four post canopy) drawn closed at the head of the bed.

His room was large, spacious like almost everywhere else in the house. His room was in a dark gray, the sheets, curtains, carpets and ruffles all black and dark colors. He had a desktop computer, computer desk and an office chair. He had a large book shelf stacked with books. He had three beanbag chairs, a 42" on the wall; he had a balcony that had a neat view of the world outside. The wall connected to the Balcony door was made of complete glass, the view outside astonishing. His room was neat to say the least. It had that comfortable warm feeling, dark theater aura to it.

"Who decorated you room because I know it couldn't be you." she said with a sweet smile.

He rolled his eyes. "It's a long story," he admitted.

She nodded deciding not to press him. She was in his zone as it was; she shouldn't press him for more. She was up in his space as it was already.

She looked at him coyly. "So what about that tour?"

"What about it?"

"When am I getting it?"

"You're not," he said simply

"I'm sorry come again; I don't think I heard you right a moment ago."

He smirked. "I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." He replied. "I can't have you knowing the place." He told her and sat down into his computer chair, spun it around and looked at her on his black satin sheets.

Her pink hair and white top contrasted with his black stain sheets so beautifully. She was on her stomach looking at him, her feet up in the air. With one swift movement there was a flash in her face. She blinked and saw him with a camera smirking.

"Hey, delete that!" she yelled

"Why?" he asked

"Believe or not, I'm not such a big fan of photographs, I don't really think I come out so well." She replied.

He shook his head. "Sorry what's in my camera stays in my camera,"

She jumped out of the bed and ran over to him. He stood up swiftly and held his hand with the camera high in the air.

He chuckled, "you're too short." He mocked

"No I'm not!" Sakura yelled as she jumped for it.

She jumped again for it, trying to grasp his hand but in the mix of things she slipped. His unoccupied hand wrapped around her waist, preventing her from meeting her doom. She laughed and he didn't hesitate to snap another photograph of her. When she was steady, he spun her around so her back was to him, wrapped his camera free hand around her waist, placed his head next to hers and snapped another shot.

"Why you-!" she threatened

He spun the camera over to her and she saw herself. Bright green orbs with happy emotions and a smile that said she was having a damn good time with the smirking boy next to her in the picture

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

She blushed that wasn't the word she would have used. She was going to go with _okay _or _it's alright _but _beautiful_?

"uhh…"

"I was talking my photographic skills, not you." He told her in mockery

She laughed. "If you so called _photographic _skills are beautiful, what am I?" she asked

He leaned his head down until his cheek was touching hers. "Hmm…let's see…magnificent." he whispered gently as he kissed her cheek ever so tenderly.

She felt her heart flip and the butterflies scatter all around her stomach. He turned her to face him and kissed her lips. He pulled back and smirked.

"You look dazed." He commented

"Dazzled," She rushed out then grinned, "So about that tour…" she began

"Forget it." He said right as the phone began ringing. He moved to his night stand and picked it up. He looked at her and started walking out the door as he spoke into the phone. He looked at her again, "don't go anywhere." He said and trotted down stairs.

Sakura looked around his room and her eyes landed on the camera.

She went to the nightstand and took it up and went back to sit on the bed. She looked through the pictures and smiled. They were mostly of places instead of people and they were really good. His photographic skills were actually beautiful. She stopped at the picture of the pink and red sky at the time of sunset. At the bottom on the picture in the camera was the name 'Sakura'. She smiled.

She pressed the button and came up to the next picture and her smile faded away. It was a picture with Sasuke, underpants, glasses off and smirking. He looked deviously attractive but that wasn't what caused her smile to vanish. Beside him was a girl with purple-black hair, her head on his shoulder. She was the one taking the picture since her hand was out stretched. She was smiling brightly. Sakura clicked to the next photo graph; it contained the two of them again. Except this time he had his hands wrapped around her, his face close to hers smirking while she was laughing. The next one was like the one before it, except this time Sasuke's head was buried in her neck as he kissed it and she giggled. Sakura looked at the picture, wanting to change it but she couldn't. She just sat there looking at the picture.

She changed the picture again, this time it was just the girl in his glasses, her hair wet and in a big white T-shirt. She was smiling brightly as she stuck her tongue out and made the heart sign with her hands. It oddly looked like-

"And you have the camera," Sasuke stated coming back into the room.

She jumped and clicked resumed. She handed it to him and he took it simply. He looked at her.

"I just wanted to see what kind of pictures you took." She replied.

He leaned his head to one side and frowned, "you saw them huh?" he asked

She looked at her hands, "just a few, it's no big deal."

He rolled his eyes. "They were taken years ago." He told her. "They mean nothing now."

"Then why do you still have them?" she asked looking at him.

He met her gaze. "As stupid as it might sound to you, I like the idea of remembering my past."

"Were you with her?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

He was silent for a long while, debating on what to say. Of course he could have lied but right then and there he really didn't want to. He'd been lying for some time now, if he continued then there would be no truth to him at all. He'd have to lie to cover for the previous ones and the cycle would never stop. She didn't lie to him, why should he continue to delude her the way he was?

"Yes I was," he admitted reluctantly.

She blinked. What did he just say? He was the one who told her he had never been with a girl before, let alone intimately.

"I thought you were never with a girl," she countered. He was silent. "You lied," she stated.

He took a deep breath. "Yes I did,"

"Were you intimate with her?"

"Yes I was."

"You're telling me you two fucked?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes,"

She made a whooshing sound and nodded. Then if he had a girlfriend before and wasn't a virgin then that meant-

"Why'd you lie?"

He went and sat down in the computer chair, dropped the phone on the computer desk, not bothering to put it back on the hook and looked at her. He ran his fingers through his hair. "It's complicated."

"It's complicated? Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"

Anger washed over her suddenly as the impact of the conversation just hit her. He had _lied. _That one simple lie just made it clear to her that following reactions, words and such were also a lie. If that that was a lie, then practically everything else was as well.

"Because I had to," he replied. "It wasn't a choice, it's complicated. I'm not lying to you now," he said, "doesn't that count, even slightly? Telling the truth is harder than lying,"

"How longer were you with her?" Sakura demanded.

"A long time." He said. "I really didn't have this conversation in mind when I invited you here." he admitted.

"What else have you lied to me about?"

"A lot of other things," he said honestly. "A great deal of other things. Large things and minute things," He said after a long pause.

He couldn't lie to her if he expected her to trust him, if he expected to keep her in his life. He didn't anticipate on it going this way but it was better to stick to the truth now rather than lie and try to come clean later.

Her eyes flared with betrayal. She nodded and rose, went over and picked up her bag. The thought that he'd been putting on a front this whole time send rage rushing through her, anger so deep she was thinking she was possibly pink now. His words just made her say _that's it _in her head. If he had lied about almost everything then she was almost in love –_almost_- with someone that was not real.

She couldn't process everything, but at the moment, she had processed enough to make her want to leave. Maybe Ino was right, maybe coming here to spend time with him was really a mistake. She never saw something like this coming, a conversation like this happen or let alone something like this being revealed. It

"I think I should be leaving," she stated simply.

He rose and quickly took her hand. "No don't,"

"You've practically been pretending this whole time!" she blurted. "I mean I can connect the dots to some extent Sasuke, I'm not stupid!"

"No, not the whole time." he argued. "Just in the beginning, just at some things… I'm sure you've noticed how 'different' I seem since I got back, I'm not lying anymore."

She shook his hand away. "I should go home. I shouldn't have come here,"

"Sakura don't go. I'm sorry…"

"You lied to me, as in, _continuously_!" she barked. "What in the world would even make you lie about something like that? Something as stupid, minute yet somehow later on really important thing like that? It means then Sasuke that practically you were just pretending to be this inexperienced person around me! You know what that means? Means you've been _lying _practically the whole time I've known you!"

"Honesty wasn't an option then!" He said his voice raising a notch. He sighed. "Look, it's more complicated than it seems."

"Apparently it must be," she snapped. "It has to be really complicated why you couldn't be upfront and yourself around me! You pretended to be this shy guy-"

"No it was not like that. It some aspects yes but my reactions were-"

"False," she finished heatedly.

"Only partially. Sakura, the whole thing wasn't a lie."

"You should have mentioned delusion in your autobiography." She sneered walking through the door.

He walked after her and grabbed her forearm in the hall. "Look at me," She stood there, refusing to turn. _"Look at me."_ he ordered.

"What?" she snapped turning. "What could you possibly have to say?"

"I should have been upfront from the beginning, I know, but I couldn't be." He whispered. He let go of her and drew his hand down his face. He pressed his fingers to his chin, deciding something. He pulled his black shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor.

She staggered back; her hands flew to her mouth. Her emerald pools enlarged before his eyes. "Oh my god,"

This was ridiculous! "There are many things I will never be able to tell you, it's unfair, but it would mean a lot if you could accept that flaw within my existence."

"H-how did that h-happen to you?"

"I cannot answer that, I just really don't want you to leave," he said honestly. "Please do not go,"

He hated it, god lord he'd never hated something so much in his entire life. He hated his desire to have her; he hated his need and or dependence on her. He hated the power he had given her over him, the power she was still oblivious she had. He hated standing before her and begging for her presence. However, he'd rather beg her a thousand times than spend the weekend alone.

He was sick and tired of the darkness consuming him, the emptiness and loneliness. He did not want to be alone anymore and he was starting with her. It made him selfish in the long run but at this moment, he did not care. He was entitled to at least one good thing in his short life time. He was done pretending with her. He was done acting like someone he wasn't.

Yes he couldn't understand why she was talking to him, why she liked his presence but he was not going to pretend to be this obsolete shy person that blushes at every god damn thing and stutters like he was incoherent. He was finished with putting up a font.

She ran a hand through her hair. She'd just arrived, they had already had a fight, she had almost left, then she was feeling horribly bad for the way she had just acted and she hadn't been at his house an hour yet.

She looked at him, at the gashes, stitches, burses and discoloration of his skin.

She watched him as he bent and picked up his shirt. He started to put it back on when she dropped her bag and walked over to him, standing in front of him refusing to give into the fear she felt now lurking in her subconscious. She really didn't know what she was going to get into by staying here with him but she surely didn't want to leave without finding out.

She grabbed his right hand halting his movements. He looked at her. She looked up at him as her free hand touched his cool flesh. He flinched, not from pain but just from her touch. They stared at each other in defining silence, none wanting to break the eye contact.

"Do you…" she took a deep breath. "Do you hurt?"

He gently moved her hand away and shrugged on his shirt. "That aspect hardly matters." He responded simply. He moved past her, picked up her bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Does this mean you're staying with me?" he asked turning to her. His eyes though blunt they seemed, were swimming with an emotion that seemed like vulnerability.

"Do you really want me here?" she asked looking at her feet.

"To a point it is unhealthy."

She grinned. "Then I guess I'm spending the weekend." She confirmed. She walked back into his room and stood in the middle.

She heard him fidget. "Do you want to hear about her?"

"You don't want to tell me and I rather not know." She stated.

"I think it's time I start telling you things…truthful things. Don't you?"

She smiled at herself. "Sure."

He took her hand and led her to his balcony. He sat down then pulled her into his lap. As he clicked on the pictures he told her about their relationship and their time together. He told her where the pictures were taken and when. Sakura listened and asked questions about their relationship.

Though his voice was bland and low, there was adoration in it as he spoke about her almost like at one point in his life he had come to worship her. It made her feel inadequate now, as though this girl had left expectations in him she couldn't fill. From out of the blue, the more insights she got about him, the more she was feeling like she wasn't good enough and no longer the other way around.

She was trying to accept this, that from this moment he wouldn't be blushing anymore, that his bravery was no longer bravery with him being shy because in honesty he wasn't. She was trying to understand that the 'change' she had been seeing with him wasn't really a change at all.

He came up to one last picture of him and his girlfriend. She was crying on his chest, his hands wrapped tightly around her, his head resting on hers in the pouring rain. For a while he just looked at it. Remembering. **(A/N it's cliché I know but I hope you guys could bear with it.) **

"Who took the picture?"

"My brother," he replied.

"What happened?"

"She had to move to Scotland. We broke up. This was when we were at the airport. "

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"About two years. We've had absolutely no contact at all, after the break up." He told her. "Well that's it. No more on the topic of my ex, I'm sure you hated hearing about it," he placed the camera down on the ground beside them.

"No I'm actually glad you told me about it. I wanted to know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plus I see you're capable of love. You did love her right?"

"Almost, I was getting there. When she left I was devastated for months. Can you imagine that?" he asked sarcastically.

"You devastated, it's hard to believe."

"It is hard to believe indeed but true nonetheless, being dependent on other people for ones selfish desires has a way of doing that to you in the long run." He shrugged. "I have other people to think about now," he said smirking at her. "And who is that?"

"What did I call her again….hmmm… was it 'magnificent?" he asked curiously. He drew her into a hug. She rested her head on his chest and she took a picture.

"I'm still mad at you for lying to me. Like, seriously angry at you, even right now as in right this very minute, I'm pissed off."

"I know,"

"But I like the new you much better." She continued. "How did you fake it?"

"Fake what?"

"Being so…how should I put it? So 'inexperienced'?"

"That's another long story. Part of it was true, two years without being even remotely close to woman, the shock back does that. It did in all honesty seem…new to me again."

"Does this mean-" she paused, "does this mean no more half answers?"

"No, it means _fewer _half answers or something of the sort." He corrected. "I hope that's good enough."

"It'll do for now," she sighed.

_**Okay so I'm getting the feeling that you guys don't review anymore because you now think the story is turning into obvious bullshit. I mean if that's the case well *tears* I don't blame you. The last few chapters weren't the best, if I do say so myself. But REVIEWS still are nice, you know, just so I can try making it to the end. You guys PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION:**_

_**Do you think I should just: A) get rid of this story **_or_** B) continue it to the end? What do you guys really think? **__**I'm going to need all of you guys to review with a response on this one, because it more than likely will decide the next chapter, how fast it comes, what's in it and if there WILL even be another chapter. I'm putting the choice in your hands right now; I don't like the idea of answering that important question on my own and make the wrong choice. **_**PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTION and REVIEW OF COURSE! **

_**Much love, **_

_**D.V **_


	24. Chapter 24 Part 2

_Can you believe it? We're at chapter twenty FOUR! I mean, I never saw this story escalating and getting this far in all honesty. I swore I'd be done by chapter 11 but I mean, look at where we are!_

_Standard Disclaimer applied….*sigh* _

_**[Chapter Twenty Four]**_

Sakura stood in the large kitchen and looked around, trying to decide what the hell she was going to do. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she shook out her hair over her shoulder. She'd been doing that a lot since she arrived, it helped her calm down on the inside. _**(**_**A/N don't know what a kitchen island is? Google it! ^_^)**

Currently it was about two in the morning and they were hungry. They had been watching movies since they "made up" and all they did was make out. Sakura couldn't let it get any further than that for reasons she knew well. She just, couldn't stomach being intimate with him anymore after she was intimate with his brother.

He was sitting around the island tapping his fingers gently on it. She spun around again taking in the largeness of the kitchen once again, trying to decide what to do and how to go about doing it.

"Are you sure you've done this before?" Sasuke asked her.

"I'm not stupid Sasuke, I can handle myself in a kitchen," she said glaring at him.

He chuckled. "I'm just saying, you've been standing there looking around for the past three minutes. If you're going to make something to eat wouldn't it be wise to do it before I die?"

"You mock me!"

"Yes I do. You don't have to… stress yourself this way,"

"I am not stressing!"

"But you're yelling, it's a definite sign of stress." He reasoned. "Just…get on with it will you Sakura or I'm going to go to the microwave like I had originally planned."

She looked at him. "Maybe you should just do that…."

"I knew you'd come to your senses. I was wondering how long you were going to let me sit here in torment and starvation." He commented as he got up and walked to the fridge.

She went to the stool he was sitting on and frowned.

She'd had this stupid fantasy of cooking in the kitchen for him while he watched just as she had other stupid fantasies like being his wife, calling him honey and boo and all the mushy things. She wanted to rub his face, press his clothes, wake up and make him breakfast. She wanted to cuddle with him at night and tell him how amazing he was. She had no idea if they were that serious for her to want to jump into this unknown wife mode. She was completely disgusted with her train of thoughts. She'd never thought things like this before and with the history of events she didn't know how to deal with it.

He was bent down looking in the fridge before he stopped and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Right there she had wanted him to call her sweetheart. Form he came back she'd been thinking illogical things like this all the time.

"I just wanted to cook that's all," she shrugged.

He sighed. "That badly?"

She shrugged again. "It's whatever,"

He rose and closed the fridge. He walked over to her and stopped between her legs. He looked at her calmly.

"Microwave food really isn't as bad as you think." He stated. He dipped his head and kissed her.

She kissed him back, there was really no way she _could not _kiss him. The feel of his hands touching her face felt nice, it had always felt nice. She was horny but she just couldn't. She couldn't take advantage of him like she was. She moved back and forced a smile.

He frowned. "Alright, what is going on?" he asked finally.

He'd noticed for the longest time how awkward she was with him all of a sudden. He was wondering what else he did wrong, if what he said was the reason why she suddenly didn't want to kiss him anymore. He was wondering if the fact that he wasn't 'pure' was a turn off and she'd suddenly lost interest in him. It was bothering him and even though he hated to admit it, he really wanted his thoughts to be wrong.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." He stated. "What is wrong with me now?"

She wished she could say what she wanted to say right this minute but she couldn't. She couldn't just scream out: _Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you don't you see? Something is wrong with me! Me! There is just a big problem with me Sasuke and it's killing me not to tell you after you were honest with me! I feel like a fucking whore and you know what? That's what people would think if I told them I had a sexual encounter with your brother! They wouldn't understand and I know that you won't forgive me and I'm being really selfish right now because I don't want to lose you!_

No she really couldn't just blurt that right to him. He'd probably kick her out or something, yell at her or suddenly hate and never forgave her. She couldn't deal with that, they had a good thing going or a version of good thereof. She really didn't want to screw it up more than she already had. What you don't know doesn't hurt you right? She was just going to stick to that right now and keep her mouth closed. Something like telling your boyfriend that you almost had sex with his brother wasn't something easy to say and/or expect some sort of good results.

"Nothing is wrong with you Sasuke." she whispered- unintentionally. "You still have secrets don't you?" she asked. She needed justification….she needed him to tell her it was okay if she was keeping things from him. She needed some piece of mind.

He nodded reluctantly. "Yes,"

"Would you hate me if I kept some of my own?" she asked.

"No I wouldn't, it would be unfair to you, to keep secrets and not expect you to keep yours." He said logically.

She nodded. Right, it was fair. She had to see that. It was 100% fair, he was keeping secrets so she was entitled to keep some of her own too. She really wasn't doing anything wrong. He's kept so many secrets from her, lied to her practically the whole time. She knew she was just manipulating everything and just trying to ease her mind and she was totally being a hypocrite but she was human and somewhere in there her actions would be justified.

"Then everything is totally fine," she stated with a small smile. "Should we pick up where we left off?"

"What about dinner?"

"Sasuke," she said her voice dripping seduction, "I'm all the dinner you need, I can full you can't I?"

He smirked and kissed her. "I'm sure you can do more than that." he replied over her lips. "Tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Anything as long as it involves touching me," she said taking a handful of his shirt and pulling him down to her.

Now she was horny and she wanted to give in to it. It was wrong but she wanted Sasuke to do what Itachi had done to her, compare them and see who was better. She wanted her boyfriend to make her feel things she'd never felt before because she was determined to confirm that Sasuke was better than his brother in every possible way there was. She wanted Itachi out of her head, she wanted Sasuke to just devour and over power that part in her subconscious that thought of him and possess it with thoughts of him.

He kissed her, his kiss deep and sensuous. His lips so soft and tender yet so firm and solid made her wet. Have you ever known someone that just by looking at them turned you on until it was almost unbearable? To her, since she arrived here, Sasuke was that guy without even knowing it. His body felt tone and solid, hard and nice.

His hands pulled up her blouse and she looked at him. "I'm not a shy guy remember?" he stated.

"It's going to take some getting used to," she smiled.

He kissed her again; keeping her occupied as he took off her bra and unbuttoned her jeans. His hands moved like Itachi's- slow and in no rush- she supposed that was one way there were the same. They moved at an easy pace as if they didn't want their partner to feel uncomfortable and going too fast would evoke the feeling that was uncomforting.

His touch felt so good. It was something she couldn't explain it just felt amazing having him touch her, having him begin to own her being. His smell stimulated her, he smelt so masculine and sexual. His control made her hot and bothered.

His hands trailed about her skin leaving tingles and sparks as they did so. His lips kissed her cheeks, kissed her eyelids, trailed down her neck. He left kisses while he flicked his tongue making her heart race, he sucked her neck making cute little red marks on her skin as his lips moved lower, kissing her clavicle.

Sensations rippled through her, his kisses so sweet and tender on her flesh, his movements so minute yet somehow affecting her more than they should. She'd never felt anything like it.

His hands cupped her breasts; playing with them and pulling her nipples gently between his fingers. His hands slipped down to her waist and with an easy movement, lifted her and placed her atop the granite island. She felt excited, really, really excited. Butterflies were everywhere inside of her. Her back arched and she closed her eyes as Sasuke's lips savored her skin.

His breath was warm and moist as his tongue trailed her skin, licked her nipples and suckled them. She moaned- a sensation so sweet coursing through her body. The feel of his warm tongue gliding over her nipples and pulling them gently with his teeth made her breath harsh. His hands, moving at a pace she was beyond content with, held onto the edge of her jeans and she shifted he slid them off. They hit the floor gently. Her underwear had gone down with it. The island was cold at first but as she felt his hands touch her thighs, gently moving her knees apart it suddenly felt very hot almost like the island was on fire.

Sasuke didn't have to look and or touch her yet to know that she was wet, that she was stimulated. The way her heart raced, how her body began to tremble and how her breath was sharp was enough to tell him that.

He was smooth, his movements almost calculated by her reactions. He was teasing her as she felt his hand gild up her thighs. It felt like the wind brushing against her skin but the wind was warm, stimulating…tempting. She felt his other hand touch her face and she looked down at him. He was smirking, his hands still moving up her thigh.

She bit her lips and turned her head away. He chuckled. "Look at me; I want to see your reaction."

"What for?" she asked her voice wavy.

"I should have control over my food before I eat it shouldn't I?"

Her cheeks heated as she tried not to smile. She looked at him and he cast his eyes down to look at the treasure residing between her thighs, he smirked and licked his delicious lips seductively. Her face flushed more if that was even possible. He looked up at her and held eye contact, refusing to have her look away from him.

Then -almost like she wasn't expecting it- she felt his neat, smooth, slender fingers. His fingers-two- moving in sync with each other, one going back and the other one moving to the front. She bit her lips and gasped. His smirk widened (still not a smile because as you know he doesn't do that). Her head tilted back as a whoosh of moans left her mouth. It's never felt _this _good before to have him touch her, to feel his fingers on her wet pussy. For some reason, it _just never felt this good. _

She was wet, her juices felt thick and smooth. He loved the feel of it as he moved his fingers. He had this desire to withdraw his hand and taste the sticky liquid right then and there. It felt nice, warm like it had been heated before he placed his fingers there. He played with her clit, circled his finger around the edges of her entrance, moving back and forth, pressing down on her clit. He loved the feel of her flavor leaking out of her on his fingers, moving down his hand and trickling down his arm. He loved the sound that was made from his solid fingers moving against her moist core but most of all he loved her moans. He was enjoying the way her hips moved minutely, the way her eyes shut tight as pleasure consumed her.

He didn't want to, the pleasure he was giving her seemed to seep from her over to his body and so removing his hand was a struggle. He removed his hand and held it up. He spread his fingers and bit his lips as the thick, sweet smelling liquid seemed like a thin web in the spaces of his fingers. He didn't have to look at her to know she was watching him, her breathing still harsh. He licked his forearm right to his finger tips, cleaning his hand as he walked away from her and over to the pantry nonchalantly.

She gasped. "What are you doing?" she stuttered.

She heard him licking his lips and when he appeared he was holding a bottle of Hershey's Chocolate Syrup in his other hand. He held it up showing it to her. "I'm not a man for sweet things but let's see how this goes on my dinner plate shall we?"

Her body shifted on the island. She honestly had no idea what he planned to do with that but she knew that whatever it was it was going to be her first time. He stood in front of her and frowned. Her legs were closed. He stood there, looked at her frankly and watched. A smirk played on his face as her legs slowly opened inviting him.

He touched her chest lightly and guided her down until she was lying on top of the island. He felt her body now trembling from nerves. He would have thought that what he was doing was something she'd experience before so he had never expected to her to tremble this much.

He placed the chocolate syrup next to her on the island, held her thighs and kissed the center of her being. Her body tensed almost like an automatic reaction to something she did not expect.

She felt him kiss her again; she felt his moist warm breath at her pleasure chamber. Her body started to tremble more than it was before when she felt his tongue flick her clit. She moaned a long almost painful moan as his tongue started attacking her in all the right ways and right places. His tongue went in every direction as her hips moved, something eating at her from the inside out, bliss penetrating her very existence. He was making something completely new run through her, his tongue so thick and warm, his movements so euphoric and mind blowing. Each lick, each kiss and flick better than one before it. She never saw herself as someone to writhe and squirm under someone but yet she was under him indeed writhing and squirming. He was blowing her mind out of the waters.

He kissed her and pulled her labia between his teeth gently and tenderly. Her taste was that something he couldn't described. It was almost like all the flavors he enjoyed combined in one to create the ultimate flavor. The more his tongue touched her more of her flavor appeared, feeding him, giving him an endless buffet of his desires making sure that whenever he left, he was leaving a full and content man. He took the brand new syrup bottle, popped it open and looked at it.

What he was going to do next was an experiment. It wasn't something he had ever done before but something he'd always wanted to try. At this moment there was no space for it to back fire on him or else that wouldn't be too nice considering the circumstances.

"Relax," he told her sternly. If she was tense then obviously it wouldn't go as planned.

He placed the tip of the syrup bottle at her opening and squeezed the syrup inside of her. She held the sides of her head as though she was feeling something epic, her back arched as a satisfied cry left her lips. He squeezed the bottle tighter. **(a/n you know that if you do that with a brand new bottle a whole lot just shoots out)**He smirked, moved the bottle and observed. His experiment was a success! The chocolate syrup was now leaking out of her, almost like a little chocolate fountain because of course it couldn't stay inside her. **(a/n he's a freaky one ain't he?) **He placed his thumb on her clit and pressed it down, more chocolate syrup oozed out. He licked her clit the taste something brilliant. She was vibrating now, her legs twitching.

"What…what are you doing to me?" she cried out between a series of amplified moans.

He totally accepted that as her way of saying he was taking her to places she's never been in her entire life. He 'slurped' the chocolate out of her, licked her like he was eating ice-cream and then he slipped his tongue inside of her now fucking her with it. **(a/n he has one mighty tongue wouldn't you agree?) **

Her hips started rolling as she her moans came in short pants, almost like she couldn't fully get them out because the pleasure was turning her into an idiot. She'd never experienced something this good, feeling so good. He was taking her to another dimension where it was just white lights, her cries and moans of pleasure. It was a place where she felt like a volcano just about to erupt into nothingness. She was literally screaming his name, squirming and twisting under him as his tongue fucked her into madness.

He was better than his brother, he was better, he was better; he was so much _fucking better_! He was fucking up her mind with his tongue alone no dick or finger included at the current moment. She felt insane! Thick, rich, sleek, warm and like a machine that knew every spot about her was his tongue.

His thumb moved on clit as he licked and it was just too much. It became too much for her, she was rising to high, over flowing too much. Her volcano was ready to explode and with a series of loud cries, his name spewing out of her mouth, her body having this pleasure driven earthquake she came. She announced to the house, to the neighbors, the community, to Japan; she announced to whole world that Sasuke Uchiha was making her come so hard she was losing all her senses.

The orgasm didn't stop at her core, it was bigger than that, supersonic; it was in every cell of her body, traveling throughout her entire being. Her legs twitched, her body jerked and her body was literally shaking like she was just held at gun point by a rapist that simultaneously decided to let her go. Her body felt weak, her legs felt like jelly and her head felt like it was swollen.

He stood straighter, his eyes dancing with mysteriousness his smirk that of absolute amusement. His held up his hand and of course licked it off. He folded his arms and stood where he was, watching her chest rise and fall, watching her hard nipples touch the ceiling. She pushed herself with great effort onto her elbows.

Her face could have been compared to a tomato with how flushed she was. She looked at him and then fell back onto the island, still out of breath like she just ran a marathon. He chuckled, took her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"You practically did absolutely nothing and you're completely exhausted." He stated.

She smiled and shrugged. The orgasm absorbed all her energy, only if he knew but then she had a strange feeling that he did. She took a deep breath, her legs continued to twitch, the aftermath of the insane orgasm running through her body.

He stepped between her legs and without a thought her legs wrapped around his waist as his hand smoothed around her. She looked down at him and smiled. He smirked triumphantly.

"Full?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." He confirmed tracing his top lip with his tongue hotly.

She looked down almost embarrassed. He took her chin and kissed her, slipping his tongue and her own flavor. He knew without a doubt that she tasted it. She moaned in his mouth before he pulled away. He licked his lips and moved away from her. He took up the syrup and walked back into the pantry.

The phone started to ring, she waited for Sasuke to go get it but he didn't.

"Could you get that?" he asked from deep inside the pantry.

She didn't think she was able to walk on her jelly legs. She jumped of the table and jaywalked to the granite counter, held on to keep her balance as she picked up the phone. Once she took it up she slid to the floor, her feet couldn't keep her up they were like water.

"Hello goodnight," she said trying to keep her voice steady and firm but that was a hard task. Her mind was a bit jumbled and out of this world.

"Isn't it morning?" a smooth voice asked slyly. She froze, her breath halted. "This a lovely surprise, wouldn't you agree _Sakura_?" He asked.

"I'm going to hand the phone over to Sasuke now," she stated.

"Don't be in such a rush; I don't mind speaking with you. I hope you're comfortable in my home." he said with hospitality.

"I don't want to talk to you," she stated.

"I'm sure your words would have some effect if I actually cared." he said blankly. "You're orgasm must have been quiet something if you're struggling this hard to breathe." He stated.

"How did you-"

"Would you remind Sasuke that he has business to conduct for me later in the day? You two have a lovely weekend." He stated simply.

"I'll let him know,"

"And Sakura, be careful, it would be dreadfully awful if your mouth just happened to slip this weekend." He warned politely. "You wouldn't want to get hurt beyond repair now would you? And as for the orgasm, I can hear it in your voice, it's very easy to pick up." he said and the line went dead.

She looked at the phone, anger washing over her. He must have known she was here and purposely called. He was fucking up her head because just then all the guilt returned within her. She wrapped her hands around her knees that were pulled up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. She shouldn't have done what she did. She bit her bottom lip…he was seriously fucking with her mind now.

She heard Sasuke's closing footsteps.

He stooped down to her level and she looked at him. "Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered.

"Who was on the phone?"

"You're brother, he said to uh, remember that you have something to do for him later."

He grimaced and rolled his eyes as though he could ever forget something that he had to do for Itachi. He would be crazy not to remember. He nodded. Took her hand and pulled her up. His touch made her body jump.

"You sure are tender," he stated, "and I didn't even do much."

"Don't get cocky," she warned.

"Was that what it sounded like?" he asked sarcastically and took the phone from her, placed it back where it was. She took a shaky step forward and he chuckled. "Did I do that to you?" he asked.

She glared and he chuckled again. He supposed he did. This weekend was certainly looking up in his favor, telling her the truth obviously hadn't been that bad. If he hadn't told her he would have never been able to do something this 'brave' with her this weekend. Yes, it was indeed looking up. She was proving to be more than worth it.

_**So there we have it! I would like to thank all of you guys for the reviews. I was really thinking about getting rid of this story because I thought you guys didn't like it anymore. I hope this chapter met your expectations and the sort, I also hoped you really enjoyed it. Reviews as always, much appreciated and **__**it has come to my attention that there is no way I'll finish this story before summer ends **_^_^

_**Deep love and appreciation, **_

_**D.V**_


	25. Chapter 25

_Here we are again! Our motto now is "read, review and ENJOY!" Pretty catchy eh? _

_Standard bloody disclaimer *mumbles to self* _

_**[Chapter Twenty Five]**_

Sakura groaned as the torture continued -well she couldn't say continued but rather,_ as the torture was about to begin_. "Can we just take a break?" she whined.

He looked at her, sighed and rolled his eyes. She asked that question every time he opened his mouth to say something involving what they were supposed to be studying. He was really getting irritated. He wasn't the best tutor in the world and when it came to teaching something his patience ran very thin worse since today was not a good day for him.

"Alright," he said, "just to save me this heartache and trouble, do you want to do this or not?" he demanded.

She glared. "Well I don't want to fail; they're expecting all freaking A's from me this semester."

"Then there is no break right now," he stated.

"Why not?" she whined. "What's wrong with a small break? I'm really tired right now,"

His head dropped in his hands. "We just started, if you even want to call this starting. Sakura, I'm begging you not to make this hard for me."

She rolled her eyes and fell back on the grass under the cool tree. It was getting cooler as the days went by with winter approaching.

"Studying is so fucking boring. I hardly study you know, I remember most of what I do in class, I revise in my head while I walk from one class to the next so that when school it over I've already looked over my notes mentally I don't have to do it when I go home."

"And why are we doing this?"

She groaned, moaned and rolled on her side like she was dying. "Because that tactic sucks for physics,"

"Exactly,"

"Just one break?" she begged.

"Alright that's it," he stated clamping his book shut, stuffing it into his bag. "Get someone else,"

"Oh come on Sasuke don't be a jerk," she smiled.

He looked at her unmoving. He was dead serious. They had been at this stupid battle for over half an hour. He couldn't go on much longer if this was what she had in stored for him.

She frowned when she noticed her cute face was failing miserably at convincing him. She sighed in defeat, sat up and opened the physics text book. "Fine, let's get this tutoring on the road,"

He shifted, sitting cross legged and looked at her. If he knew his girlfriend –it still felt so good to say- he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. This sudden dread he felt coming from her just now was proof.

"You're going to fail," he stated simply.

She gapped at him. Did he just seriously say that to her? She blinked.

"What?"

"I'm telling you, you are going to fail physics." he said matter-of-factly. "There is no way you'll be passing if you keep that up,"

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to flunk, what a way to boost my esteem Sasuke!"

"I'm not here to boost your esteem." He said frankly. "Sakura. count. How long have we been sitting here?"

She looked at her watch and thought for a moment. "I don't know, about an hour now."

"And in that hour, have you even looked into the physics book?" he asked again.

"Well," she paused, "that doesn't mean I'm going to fail,"

"Winter is in two weeks, you have a month roughly to do this." He stated. "You're going to fail if you keep it up," he stated.

She deflated. "Alright, alright, I'm not too excited about learning. Let's get on with it,"

Sasuke wasn't looking at her but glaring past her suddenly. She turned to see what he was looking at and saw Ino fast approaching. Why does he try? He knew –_knew_- that he would get absolutely no where with her. He was taking his time, like a good, decent boy friend to help his girl out and he was getting nowhere, failing miserably at the simple task. It was making his day even that more horrible seeing that he failed to tutor her.

Her face beamed. Of course, it meant that their class that hadn't even started was basically over. How surprising wasn't it? He drew his hand down his face.

"This was a waste of my time," he stated as Ino seemed to jump closer.

He didn't particularly favor her much just like a nice amount of her other friends. He was nice, how could he not be? But that was as far as it went; making conversation with the ones he didn't like was something he didn't attempt. He didn't know rightly why he disliked Ino as much as he did and he didn't try to justify it. It didn't need any justification, he hated just plainly her but then again he never expected to like any of her friends to begin with.

She stopped in front of them, a frown on her face with her eyes red and puffy. She'd been bawling her blue eyes out, her cheeks flushed and her nose appearing to be stuffy.

"Good evening," she said to him.

He nodded. "Good evening Ino," he replied nicely.

Sakura rose and drew Ino to one side. Her lips started moving fast, herself breaking into tears once again unable to contain herself. A solid and firm frown seeped on to Sakura's face. He didn't like that, he didn't like the idea of her frowning, and it didn't seem to fit her beautiful face. She glanced over at him.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Always,"

She nodded and holding Ino's hand started walking away. She looked unhappy and that bothered him greatly. Her emerald eyes seem to have an upset fire within them and a determination that was almost dark.

He hated to admit it but he really did not want to be here right now. He was having a migraine to kill and the only reason he came to school was to see her.

His humanity was thin and seemed to keep getting thinner until soon it would be nonexistent. He thought that with her that might change but he was not sure; he was not sure what would become of them. What she would think when one day he chose to tell her about his life, the secrets that were cut into his skin that he was forced to keep, the things he was forced to do over his years, the places he has been and the things he had gone through. He doubt that she would be interested in him for that long but he had a feeling that someday soon he would start to tell her things –things he shouldn't- until she could put them together and see the bigger picture he was forced to paint with his life.

Most of the things he had done were not an option, there was no choice out that would make things better. His options were the hardest and no one would ever believe that with all his choices he chose the best ones he could. He fought and tried to make his life as right as possible with all the wrongs he had done and will do. No one would understand him, no one would get it and even though Sakura seemed like an understanding girl she was also passionate with her emotions and emotions forever hinder and cloud judgment. He didn't want to be judged more than he knew God had persecuted him already, punished him for his sins.

There were many things a man could say he did wrong and he wasn't proud of but there was always something he could attest to that he had done right. Even if it was to wake up one morning and say thank you to whoever had created him. Sasuke Uchiha had done nothing right in his life time and had seen more wrongs that a man would see in his life time and was forced to live with them, the guilt and the screams and trauma at night. He had never asked for it, for them, for life; he had never asked for any of it but he got it anyways. The only good thing he had in his life-was still so far away he couldn't grab it and in his cold stone heart he was not afraid to admit that grabbing it was a sacrifice he was too terrified to make and a risk he was too afraid to take.

He had lost enough to serve him a life time; he couldn't grab something that he would end up losing in the end. Many hands were outstretched to Sakura Haruno and his hand was the furthest.

He sighed and just started studying his physics book while he waited.

~O~

Sakura sat on the bench in the gym and looked at Ino. Sakura had been pressing Ino to talk to her parents, tell them that she was pregnant and work something out. She knew that if Ino didn't tell them before they found out on their own only one thing was waiting on her. Disaster full blast. She told Ino everyday to tell her parents but it was always futile since Ino never went to her parents to talk to them about it. She didn't expect that when Ino did tell her parents they would work it out the way they did.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

Ino nodded the tears running. "Yes. we talked about it from about last week but they…they never said they would do it, they were just saying it was possible. They just called me a while ago and told me that- that I'm leaving."

She bit her bottom lip. "Where are you going to go?"

"They're shipping me to America during the winter break. I'll be having the baby there, giving it up for adoption and staying there six months after that,"

Sakura froze and looked at Ino. What she just said only flew over Sakura's head. "You're seriously, leaving Japan, like no joke Ino?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, for one year and two months." She confirmed her head falling into her hands in despair. "They decided that they don't want me to have the baby here."

"But don't you have to be-"

"My aunt is going to take care of all of that." Ino sniffled. "They claimed that they can't have people in Japan knowing about the tragedy that has befallen me. I'd fuck up their reputation and it's best if I have it somewhere else, like halfway around the freaking world, give it up and get back slim before come here."

Sakura dropped her arm around Ino's shoulder. "Have you talked to them? Tried to convince them out of it? You really don't have to go half way around the world for more than a year Ino."

"That's what they said. I really didn't want to tell you until we got winter break but I couldn't keep it in. They're fucking shipping me out Sakura! I mean can you really believe it?" she asked her eyes welling with tears.

"Are you sure you want to give the baby up?"

"I can't keep it Sakura are you out of your mind? My aunt is the one who says she wants to adopt the baby; it would be an open adoption. They've already discussed everything and how it was going to work. I have absolutely no say in whatever happens next."

"So you're leaving. Just like that?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Ino nodded smugly. "Just like that," she confirmed. "I had to tell you. I just couldn't keep it in anymore. So that's what we're going to do, I'll me MIA living in another country so I can give up a baby then come back here."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

"I really don't know, all I know is that I would rather stay here but I can't. I don't want to go anywhere but that's not really a choice. Whatever happens just happens you know what I mean?" she said, new tears rushing down her forearms.

Sakura was silent as it sunk into her. Her best friend was moving half way around the world. She wouldn't be able to see her sister for more than a year, they would miss sleep over's, parties, outings and spending time together. She'd be gone, not down the street, not at school and not just a phone call away anymore. The time difference was so great, they would hardly talk. She felt her eyes well with stupid tears. Ino was leaving.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered.

Ino looked up at her with her mascara and makeup running. "I don't want to go Sakura, you have no idea how much I don't want to go anywhere." She broke down.

She didn't want to leave her friends, her family and her life here to go somewhere else. She didn't want to leave everything she had here for so long. Things would be so different when she came back, if her parents still decided that they wanted her to come back at all.

Sakura wrapped her other arm around Ino, enveloping her. Sakura couldn't believe it; the idea of Ino leaving was almost rupturing her heart. Ino had never gone anywhere too far from Sakura, they had never been that far apart and never for so long. It just never happened before; they made sure of that all the time even subconsciously. The tears seemed to just leave on their own.

She held on to Sakura as she bawled even more.

_Ino was leaving, Ino was leaving….she was going to move. _Was all that Sakura seemed to think.

_**So I know you were so expecting a part three to the weekend or something right? I know, I know but if I did that it would just draw it all out ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter anyways and keep the reviews coming, I literally jump up and scream with happiness when I get them. Seriously, no joke man, I'm dead serious.**_

**_PS: it's a short chapter right? I know i'm sorry about that AND if you noticed mistakes and errors please point them out to me thank you ^_^ it's 1:30am where i am *yawn* _**

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here we go again! _

_Standard disclaimer applied :D Story is on its way to coming to an end _

**[Chapter twenty six]**

"Sakura, where are you taking me?" he demanded, his voice now annoyed.

"To the mall," she stated.

"You know that's not what I'm asking you," he gritted.

"Just shut up." she said pausing on the bottom floor of the large mall. "I don't know where to start." She mumbled. She looked around the place, waving at people she knew as she thought. Where should she start? She'd never done this before and she didn't want to do it wrong. Maybe she should change her mind. She shook her head; no she wasn't going to change her mind.

"_You're going to what?" _

_Sakura laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, I talked about it with you guys a couple times before; I've just finally decided to do it. I didn't know what to get him and I thought this would be pretty good, besides, don't you want to see him all hot and sexy before you leave just so I can prove he was a hottie from the start?"_

_Ino looked around the place like she was searching for some kind of help. "Tenten can't you talk to her? I think she hit her head real fucking hard somewhere,"_

"_I've tried," Tenten said, "trust me, we've all tried she won't change her mind."_

"_We keep telling her it's too much," Skye added diligently. _

"_It's not too much," Sakura grumbled. _

"_And that's what she keeps saying when we tell her that. She's got that stubborn thing going for her today, you know how thick headed she can be sometimes." Temari stated. _

_Ino looked at Sakura like she was out of her mind. "You're going to what?" she asked again still shocked. _

"_She's going to buy him a new wardrobe." Raven said. "That's the third time you've asked that question. Accept the answer and let's move on in the conversation,"_

"_Why the hell would you do something like that?" Ino shrieked then, the news finally sinking into her. "Are you insane? That's too much!" she objected. _

"_first of all," Sakura began, "I'll be doing something charitable, second, we've been together so long now it cannot be too much, third I would be like his angel saving him from wearing clothes he hates and clothes that don't represent him well enough, forth it's the best winter gift for him and it's not like I don't have the money because I do, fifth it would also be like paying him back for torturing me and helping me pass physics and sixth it would make me the best girl friend ever." She said triumphantly. _

"_I don't care what justification you have!" Ino freaked. "That is too much!"_

"_Would you stop reacting that way?" Sakura grumbled. "Stop telling me what to do,"_

_She glared. "I'm not telling you what to do; I'm just giving my opinion,"_

"_It's pretty sour if you ask me," Sakura said frankly. _

"_But she's right Sakura, a whole new wardrobe is a bit too much don't you think? Have you even thought this through?" Skye asked tenderly. _

"_I have," she replied. "Stop thinking it's so stupid and just relax. So I'll be spending some money on a guy big deal," she shrugged. "Look I just want to do this because it's something I want to, I think it's a perfect gift that is totally in my reach anyways."_

_They all looked at each other with doubt. "There is no changing your mind is there?" Temari asked._

_She smiled. "No there is not and I think Sasuke is going to love his winter gift."_

"_And since you're getting him this wardrobe, what is he getting you for this 'Christmas'?" Ino demanded already speculating the worst. She hated the mother fucker so much she was only being nice for Sakura. If she wasn't so jealous it wouldn't bug her so much but she was jealous. _

_Sakura shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care, he doesn't even have to get me anything,"_

"_Wasn't he lying to you?" Ino asked again. _

_Sakura looked at Ino warily. "I'm trying not to dwell on that, it was a long time ago almost a month ago I don't want to think about it. We've gotten past it, I'm not mad anymore at him. I've forgiven him for that, we're still working out." She explained._

_Ino huffed and Sakura laughed. Knowing that your best friend was in love with you should have made things awkward but it really wasn't or at least not anymore. Sakura knew Ino hated it but there was nothing she could do about it that was Ino's problem not hers. Making it hers would just make things harder for her and she really didn't like that. _

"_I still can't believe he lied to you, I mean a guy like that having sex before you, and I find it shocking." Raven said with a wink._

"_We're not going to have sex," Sakura stated. _

"_You should," Tenten stated. "I mean I don't want to lead you astray Sakura, you know that but if he can tongue you like how good you say he can, he can probably fuck you so good you wouldn't be able to walk for weeks and that's a good thing."_

"_When you and Neji fuck I'll think about it," she flushed. _

_The memories of that time flashed to the front of her mind. It was a spectacular weekend, best of her entire life. She'd probably fell in love with him –just a little bit-since that since she wanted to be around him almost all the time since then. She couldn't get enough of him; his presence was all she wanted. _

"_So, should I go for it?" Sakura asked. _

"_Why are you asking us when you know you're going to regardless?" Skye demanded._

_Sakura grinned, yeah either way she was going to her own thing._

"I know!" Sakura grinned. "We'll start at the top at the eye ware." She smiled.

He looked at her skeptically. "What are we doing?"

She frowned. "I told you I was giving you a Christmas gift didn't I?"

"And I told you that you didn't have to." He reminded her.

"But I want to Sasuke, would you relax a little?" she asked. "School is out, it's me and you, I passed physics, so let us just have some fun together."

"We're at the mall," he said hatefully.

She smiled. She knew he hated the mall, hated anywhere with too many people or too many colors and lights and noise. She knew what he hated and what he didn't but she didn't care. She was going to give him the best winter gift he'd ever gotten no matter what. She took his hand, took the escalator to the top and went into Imperial Optical.

She looked at him slyly and he looked at her suspiciously. She took off his glasses, showed it to him one last time before then threw it to the ground and stepped on it. He looked down at his ruined glasses almost like he was uninterested. He pushed his hands into his high pants pocket and waited for her to do whatever it was she intended to do. She took his hand and dragged him to the front desk.

"Welcome to Imperial Optical, how may I help you?" the woman asked kindly, her round face pale but cute with her low cut brown hair.

Sakura smiled. "I had called a few days ago saying that I wanted to replace my glasses with contacts. I had given you my glasses number you said that you would find the contact that I would need and that I should come and pick it up any time during this week." She said.

The woman's brow furred. She looked at her computer screen. "What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno,"

She typed, looked and typed again. "Yes you did call and we told you that we had the ones that needed to be kept in the-"

"Yes, yes, I remember getting all the information about it the last time you called me back. I would like to pick them up now,"

"Alright," she said, "just let me go and get them for you, just a moment." She said moving from where she was, down the hall and through a white door.

"You're getting me contacts?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded nonchalantly. "Yeah I am, no offence but you need them, trust me."

"Why are you getting me contacts?"

"Are you saying that you don't want them?"

"I was perfectly content with the glasses."

"Oh please, no you weren't besides you look much better without the glasses and I keep telling you that. Don't worry I'm not stupid; I talked to the clerk and the eye specialist here already. She said you didn't have to come in, the glasses number was okay, she could know just what to give you so don't worry about it,"

"That's not what I meant," he said.

She sighed and looked at him exasperatedly. "Then honey, what did you mean?" she asked.

"I don't like the idea of you buying me things. I can buy my own things,"

"Then it wouldn't be a gift if you bought it,"

"I hate gifts."

"Would you stop being so difficult!" she groaned. "Just shut up and appreciate what I'm doing for you and if you don't it's going to really piss me off and I won't come to your house for the break like I told you and I'll probably stop talking to you for the rest of the holiday," she threatened.

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me Uchiha and you'll see," she warned.

His eyes turned his slits. "You're threatening me with yourself,"

"That I am," she said proudly, "what's it going to be?"

He sighed. "Fine, I'll stop complaining."

"Thank you! You were nagging in my ears and it's so not your thing!" she laughed dropping her hand around his waist. He smirked and dropped his hand around her shoulder.

"I apologize," he said in her ear.

His breath was warm and send tingles all over her body. She tipped and kissed his cheek just as the woman arrived. She handed them the box, he tried it and she stood there looking at him closely watching his reaction. He rolled his eyes over and over again as though he was trying to get used to the feel of them. He stared ahead of him for a few seconds before he thought.

"Well?" she demanded.

He smirked. "I like them," he said. "Thank you,"

"Don't thank me yet, it's not over." She smiled mysteriously as she took his hand, cashed off her credit card and sped out the store.

She knew that probably her mother would be upset at her sudden spending but she didn't care. She was spending carefully. Before they arrived she'd made sure to add money to the credit card that she would be using and she told herself that she wouldn't go over what she placed on it. She was using her own money which made it okay in her book no matter what her mother was going to think. She was tired of caring how much her mother judged her. It didn't matter anymore, they were enemies now.

Sakura took him into store after store, plucking racks after racks of clothes always asking him; "do you like this?"

He tried on so many clothes that two hours later he'd forgotten how to put on a shirt the right way. She walked up and down, jumping from store to store cashing continuously all the time. They walked into a store and another store and all Sasuke could say was:

"Sakura that's enough, that's enough,"

However it was like she couldn't hear him. They were in one store trying on fifteen things then out of the store into another one then another one. He had no idea how many things she was planning to buy and every time he would protest she would automatically get upset and tell him to just sit down and enjoy the treatment.

She stopped on the middle floor. "Hmm, we didn't go into that one," she mused.

He sighed. "We don't need to go into that one,"

"We should, you're totally right," she smiled dragging him in there.

She pushed the door open, marched to the men's section and began looking through. He plopped down on a chair and looked at her.

"When are you going to stop?" he demanded irritated. "I don't need any more things,"

"Just two more stores," she smiled.

"How much do you intend to spend?"

"Don't worry about that, it's nothing more than I can afford trust me on that." she said.

"Sakrua-"

She stopped and turned to face him abruptly. "You're acting like you're having such a horrible time with me. Are you?"

"No I'm not," he smirked. "Don't start getting offensive."

He was actually having good time with her shockingly. Hanging out in the mall and shopping wasn't his thing but somehow doing it with Sakura was much different. She was very expressive, knew so many people and had this friendly thing about her that seemed contagious. She was also very brave and straight forward to the point and didn't hide certain things. She was someone who he enjoyed spending time with no matter what they were doing. As long as she was there he was happy end of the story; there was nothing more to it. She automatically made everything in his life better.

"Then please stop," she begged.

He raised his hand up in surrender. "Alright, alright I'll stop."

"You said that hours ago," she pointed out.

He smirked. "I know what I said,"

She glared before turning and plucking out a crimson red shirt with a huge cross on the front with black graffiti all over it.

"Do you like this?" she asked looking at it. "I think it's pretty cool,"

"I like whatever you like," he replied smoothly.

"Bitch it's your shirt,"

He chuckled. "I like it," he replied she nodded and dropped it over her arm. "I'm tired of trying things on; I can hardly put on my shirt the right way anymore."

"Just two more stores," she sang out.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"There you go again Sasuke?"

"I'm free to ask what I like," he stated.

"Ugh! You just know how to…ugh!" he chuckled. "I have so many reasons for doing this. It's like all in one. You win Sasuke and I win. I can only handle you're attire for so long, trust me a fashionista can only live with clothes out of the nineties for so long before wanting to clean out and modernize. It's time you dress like a dude your age and you're hanging out with the popular girl, come on Sasuke, it's about time you dress like a teenager with a personality worth talking to."

"Ouch," he murmured.

"Oh come on, give a girl some props, I've been dealing with your horrible dressing for the entire semester I think that counts for something." She laughed.

"You just crushed the ego I don't have," he said.

She laughed and handed him the shirts that she picked out, pushed him to changing room.

"You know the routine, now go," she said shoving him inside.

He went inside and groaned. He was only doing this for her only if she knew that. When he was down to the last shirt he heard a grumble and the door flew open. He turned to look at her, shirt in hand that he was about to put on.

"Can I help you ma'am?" he asked her politely.

She smiled. "You were taking a long time," she stated. He rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt on, looked at it, rolled his eyes and took off back.

"It looks horrible," he stated.

"It looked fine me to me,"

"It's mine remember?" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow daring him to give her that attitude again. She stood there looking at him in his shirtless state, the bruises, scars, slashes and healed wounds sadly making him look hard core. She never asked him how he got them or who really gave them to him. She really wanted to ask but she knew if she did ask she would be pushing it and she didn't want to do that right now. He looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

She turned and closed the changing room door. It wasn't all that big, holding a full length mirror and a board like bench thing. **(a/n you know when you go into changing rooms there's like this bench going across that you could sit on or whatever? Don't know? Google changing room and you'll see what I'm talking about)** she pushed him on the seat, on the clothes and sat on top of him.

He looked up at her a smirk on his face. "This is sudden?"

"You just look really hot with your shirt off," she purred.

"Sakura Haruno, in a changing room, I'm stunned." he teased. "You've been getting very bad," he stated.

She smiled. "Didn't you hear Sasuke; I've been known to be a very bad and daring girl." She said kissing him.

His hands circled her waist instantly and their lips pressed down on each other, their tongues dancing and moving with serious heat. Stimulation ran through her instantly, just smelling him seemed to that to her. He pressed her against him and her hips started to move slowly, pressing down on him and making him hard. He deepened the kiss, sending her head reeling. She moaned.

~O~

"Do you think they will want to see me again?" she asked tenderly as she shifted in the moving vehicle. "I mean, I have been gone for some time now." she said while shifting again.

"Stop moving around and keep still would you?" the driver asked playfully. "You worry far too much; they're your second family outside of this one. I'm sure they will be more than happy to see you again."

Her brows creased and she nervously pulled her pony tail over her shoulder and began straightening it out. "I didn't tell them when I was coming back; I hadn't even called them at sine while I've been gone. I'm sure they tried to get me and couldn't,"

"Then all you need to do is apologize Ms." He said nonchalantly as he turned down the air conditioning. "You're worrying too much," he insisted.

"I can't help it! I'm so nervous now, I don't know what they'll think when they see me or what they'll say. It would be worse if what they want to say they don't say because it's so bad."

He sighed. "You're completely ignoring what I'm telling you. Why must you always do that when you talk to me?" he groaned.

She smiled. "I'm just nervous,"

"They're not new to you, you know them. You have known them for years, you've spent weeks at their house, you've gone out with them, shared all emotions on earth with them. Would you relax? They won't eat you alive."

"What if they don't want to see me? What if-"

"But there is no-"

"What if," she repeated cutting him off, "during my absence they have just decided they want nothing more to do with me and come on Mutanaku, you can't blame them if they decided something like that?"

"You're over analyzing everything; you already know that won't happen. Just sit back, let me drive while you relax. Worrying really isn't going to get you anywhere as far as I am concerned."

She nodded, smoothing out her hair over her shoulder. He was right. He was absolutely right. What reason did she have to worry? None, she had no reason to worry at all. She was going back to her friends, her second family and everything she missed. She was worrying all for nothing, thinking too much about things that were best not in her mind.

"You're absolutely right,"

"Of course I am," he stated with a smile.

She sighed. "How long until we get there? They've been so uptight on me since everything happened, kept me away for so long."

"We'll be there in no time," he assured.

She nodded. Right, he was absolutely right just like he always was that's why she could always count on him.

~O~

Itachi's fist connecting with the wall, putting a dent into it, Konan took a few steps back. "Itachi," she said calmly.

He looked at her, glaring crimson holes into her. He seethed, anger boiling in him. He took a deep breath and straightened up himself.

"How did I forget that?" he demanded.

She looked at him softly. "Itachi you've been so caught up in everything else and Sasuke has been the main thing on your head next to what we have to be dealing with, the list keeps getting longer for us. You've been doing your best; I just thought reminding you was due."

"Thank you," he gritted.

She walked over to where he stood, took his hand and guided him to the glass wall. They looked through it. "You need to take a break; you've been pushing yourself too hard,"

"What did he say he needed?"

"Itachi," she warned. "Let's not talk about that now,"

"I'm at work that is what I need to deal with."

She sighed. "He says that he needs twenty men the least. He'll pay double to have one of our tops in the group just in case."

"How long does he need them for?"

"Just three weeks and that's it," she informed him.

He moved over to his desk, sat down and started typing on his computer. He pulled out a paper from the huge amount of files on his desk, signed, plopped it into an envelope, sealed it and handed it to her.

She looked at him flabbergasted. "You're accepting it?"

He nodded. "Double does not cover any of our main men for three weeks, he's asking for too much. He can get a second degree, I'm sure he'll take it," he said.

She nodded and pushed the envelope into her jacket deep pocket and nodded.

"And what of Sasuke?"

"I'm dealing with it,"

"Itachi, the same act isn't working."

"I'm aware of that," he said pulling out a folder and handling it to her. "Give that to Kisame, he knows what he needs to with them and tell Deidara that his report is late, I want it on my desk before the day is out. Don't worry about Sasuke; I know what I'm doing."

She looked at him skeptically. "I sure hope so; it's about time it happens so you can stop stressing about it. I hate seeing you like this," she stated.

The phone on his desk rang and he fished it up. He was so pissed off, everything was irritating him now. Anger was choking him; it was taking so much to keep himself under control at work.

The voice he heard on the other end infuriated him. It didn't make his day any better but only worsened it. He pulled out his pen and scribbled. His eyes were moving out of control. When he was finished jotting down his hands ballad into a tight fist. He didn't say anything; only let the person inform him of what was going on. When he was done, he said good bye, rose and with anger gripped the chair and threw it through the glass wall splintering it to pieces. The wall was bullet proof, sound proof and explosive proof (**a/n they actually do have that, I was like :O)** yet he had broken it, turning it into shards as rage consumed his very being.

Konan stood there staring. He growled, balling his hands tighter before he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What happened?"

"Fugaku is coming," he growled storming out his office.

_**And there you have it BAM! So I jumped the wagon a bit but I hope it's okay for you guys and that you keep the reviews coming and coming, it makes me happy trust me. School started so reviews will be taking longer to come because things sure have gotten hectic right now but don't worry chapters will still come! More reviews the harder I try!**_

_**Any mistakes? Feel free to point them out to me and this was rushed because i have school in the morning and it's seriously late now lol :D**_

_**Deep and nice love,**_

_**D.V**_


	27. Chapter 27

_So here we are again! I know this chapter is a bit long, I hope it's not a inconvenience to any of you guys. I hope you enjoy it _

_Standard disclaimer applied. _

_**[Chapter Twenty Seven]**_

Sakura looked around her house before mounting the stairs and to her mother's bed room. Just as it had been, she had left a small letter telling her to order take out because she wasn't coming until late. Her father was on the other side of town conducting business and wouldn't be home until around nine. Sakura couldn't wait until then to eat something; she didn't want to cook because was too tired so take out it was.

She had just cleaned the house, the sudden norm of things in terms of house hold punishment. She wiped the counters, washed the dishes, dusted the furniture, wiped, mopped and vacuumed the floor, done the laundry, racked up their stupid large back yard, cleaned the bathrooms and ironed.

She stopped at the door and tried the knob. It was open and so she pushed it open. The note had told her money was on the dresser for her to use. She took up the money and paused in front of the mirror looking at herself. A smile came across her face as her mind drifted. That's all it seemed to be able to do as well as have her stomach fill with stupid butterflies and explode in some sort. It was just yesterday she did the most irrational thing she had ever done in her entire life. She spent almost twenty thousand US dollars buying clothes for some guy she might not even be with by the end of the year.

It was stupid she knew that however, it seemed right to give. He wasn't all that happy having her buy him so many things and spending so much money but during their time in that changing room she had managed to change his mind completely. She could understand why he didn't want her to buy him things but it was something she wanted to do and from what she could tell over the years no one has really spent time and money on him like that. She cared about him, she really, really did and she wanted him to see that as clear as she could make it seem.

She smoothed out her blouse as her eyes scanned over the large dresser. Her eyes caught sight of something white in the mirror. She turned and looked at the bed, a white envelope sticking out of it. That was weird, almost like déjà vu like she had seen that envelope before. She looked around the room before walking over to the bed, her interest peaked now. She considered walking away and decided against it for some unknown reason. Her curiosity was just too high.

She knelt and plucked it out. It had already been opened she noted as she glanced at the writing on the front. It was scribbled and scrabbled horribly. Nothing interesting was on the front so she opened it and pulled out what was inside. It was a letter. She opened it, her eyes scanning over it before her heart came to a complete stop as the world around her started to spin.

_Suduku,_

_I know we agreed no more letters that it was becoming too risky but this could not wait. I can't call you, you know how it is but I just can't handle this long time apart. Things are just becoming too much lately for me alone, I need the love of my life here with me. I know, you've told me that your husband is home now and you can't afford to disappear for days like you could, but at least a day. At least just one day with you would suffice. I miss you; I miss us when your husband was out of the picture. I'm free on December18, please, I'm withering without you._

_-Junichi _

She stared at the piece of paper and thought for a moment. Today was December 18 and her mother said she was going out for the day on a business errand, wouldn't be out until about after nine tonight. The more she stared at the paper the less sense it seemed to make. It was hinting at something completely impossible wasn't it? Her mother loved her father and would never even think about doing something like that.

She dropped the paper almost in a hurry and started searching through the room. She pulled out drawers, looked in closets, shelves, and cupboards in the bathroom, under the bed, in shoe boxes and just about everywhere. When she was finished she had found three letters from this _'_Junichi' person. She was shaking, betrayal raging in her with also tears. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was just going to go into over drive and just stop.

This was impossible. This was not possible, something wrong was happening here. Her mother wouldn't do something like this no matter how evil and a bitch she was; she would never do something like this. Her mother was beyond in love with her father, they couldn't get enough of each other at any given time. She would never even consider doing something like this.

Her face hardened and she stormed over to the phone and called her mother's office. The assistant, Maya picked up.

"Oh Sakura it's you," she said happily, "it's been such a long time since you called here. How are you?"

"I'm not so good right now to be honest. Is my mother there?"

"what do you mean isn't' she home?" Maya asked confused. "she made it clear from last week that she would be taking today off to spend time at home and that we weren't –under any circumstances- supposed to call her until she came in for work tomorrow." She said.

Sakura gritted her teeth, her heart wrenching. Her throat clogged.

"Uh, that's what she said? Are you sure?"

"Trust me honey I'm positive. If there is one thing your mother makes sure is up to par is my listening skills, if I take anything wrong down there goes my job and I've been working here for years." She replied.

"Thanks," Sakura said.

"Hey honey, I know it's not my business but is everything alright? You sound a bit…nervous. Are you under duress?" she asked.

"No it's nothing like that," Sakura said, "do you know where she might be?"

"She didn't say maybe because she was afraid we would still end up calling her. If I hear anything from her I'll let her know. Have you tried her cell?"

Sakura took in a deep shaky breath. "Thanks Maya, have a good day, I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." she said politely.

There was a hesitated pause. "Alright Sakura take care, don't be afraid to call if you need anything." She said kindly.

Sakura told her she would call if even the slightest thing bad happened before she hung up. She took a shaky breath, placed back all the envelopes where she took them from and also putting back the money. She just wasn't hungry anymore. She walked out and closed the door.

She seemed to walk down the stairs in a haze, sat in the couch cross legged and held a cushion as she thought about it. The more she thought about it, the more believable it seemed to be. The more she looked into it, the more possible it became in her mind and that was what caused tears to come. That was what seemed to cause her to break down.

How could her mother do something like that? How could she betray her family, her own daughter and husband like that? How could she lie so easily to all of them? How would you feel if your parent did that? She didn't know what to think at the sudden moment in time. All she could do was feel a deep, hot burning betrayal in her inner soul; that part of you that was for family that part of her heart that succumbed to love for them, for her mother no matter how mad at her on the surface she had been. Sakura hated her mother on the surface but deep down she loved her mother and that was the truth.

She sat there, staring into space her mind empty and blank like a piece of paper. She wiped her eyes, no more tears just emptiness as she felt something well up in her. She didn't expect this at all. Maybe if she was keen and smart she would have seen this coming but she wasn't but then again she couldn't just blame herself because she didn't cause this. What was she supposed to do when she saw them? What was she supposed to do, how could she face them like she didn't know this? She knew her father could never know something like this but she couldn't help but wonder how something hanging about so recklessly could pass over his eyes.

She sat there thinking, Sasuke the last thing on her mind. She didn't know how fast time went but at one point she heard little jingles and the front door swung open.

"Any one home?" a manly voice boomed.

Her heart wrenched, tore and cracked. How could her mother do this? She remained silent. In due time her father would find her.

"Sakura," he said dropping his keys down along with his jacket and walking over to where she was. He looked at her, the smile slowly turning into a concerned frown. "Honey is everything alright?" he asked sitting down beside her.

She looked directly ahead of her and nodded.

"You don't look alright," he said softly, "what happened? Have you been crying?"

She shook her head again, her eyes looking dead ahead of her. She pushed the cushion aside.

"I'm going upstairs," she whispered moving from him.

"Not so fast Cherry," he said.

"Dad, can we just…not talk?" she asked grinding her teeth together.

He looked at her carefully. "You won't do anything stupid?" he asked.

"Not tonight." She replied brokenly before moving up the stairs and to her room.

She felt distant in herself and almost like everything just tumbled down on her. The happiness she was feeling earlier, the butterflies, the amount of self satisfaction and growing love for her boyfriend seemed to vanish into invisible seams. She crawled into her bed, tears leaving her emerald blossomed eyes.

It was just after nine, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. At ten there was a knock at her door. It was soft, tender and she wiped her eyes and kept quiet. She couldn't find her voice, not right now.

The door creaked open carefully and a soft mellow voice called her name.

"Go away; I want to go to bed,"

"Come downstairs, we need to talk about something important. Your father is already downstairs," she said.

"I'm not coming." Sakura state, rage coursing through her at how perfectly perfect her mother was at pretending like she wasn't out doing the naughty.

"Sakura get your ass downstairs right now, this is a family matter, I just came home and I'm tired. I want to get this over with."

"Oh you're tired?" Sakura snapped sitting up. "Maybe you should have lied about you're 'business trip' and just spend the whole fucking night instead." She seethed getting up and storming out of the room, down the stairs.

"What in the world has gotten into you and what are you talking about?" her mother asked at her heels.

Sakura shook her head and went into the dining room. She sat down and glared at the world to hell. She wanted the world to open up and swallow her pain. She didn't know how to conceal something like this.

"I'm here, what did I do now?" she asked.

"First of all you need to watch that nasty tone of yours because this is not the time." Suduku said sternly. She cast a tired glance to her husband before getting to the point. "This couldn't wait until tomorrow to discuss. Yesterday you spend a lot of money on only god knows what. We have the money but I thought we talked about this already and after all the arguments, over and over again you still decide to act on impulse and throw money away like that. Your allowance that was halved has been halved again. If you keep this foolishness up there will be no more allowance period." she said firmly.

Her gaze hardened, her red eyes from tears burning with hurt and hate.

"I didn't throw the money away nor did I act on impulse and recklessly spend it. I had reason to spend it on what I did and you have absolutely no right to cut my money in half." She said her voice low but powerful with some sort of venom and darkness that was more powerful that shouting.

The last thing she wanted was her parents to talk to her, especially her mother. The fucking devil, the witch warped in a woman's body.

"Of course I have right to cut it in half,"

"No you don't. You cut my allowance months ago, cutting it again makes no sense, besides you cut my allowance for the most arrogant reason I can't fathom. I suppose you were just looking for something to justify what you have been waiting to do. The amount of money I spent isn't even close to the allowance money I have saved up. I didn't spend any of your money,"

"That's not the point; you still spent a lot of money Sakura."

"It's my money, what fucking problem do you have with how the fuck I spend it?" she demanded. "It's my money."

"Sakura, watch your mouth," her father said sternly.

"Says who young lady?" her mother snapped. "Who say's it's your money?"

"Says me, that's what the allowance is for. So it can be _mine_. All the spent was money I saved and placed on that credit card which is not even half of what I actually saved."

"It's not your money we just let you think it is. Your allowance has been halved and that's the end of the conversation."

Sakura took up the cup in front of her and took a huge gulp. Hate was poisoning her essence.

"I continuously wonder what the hell could possibly be your problem." Sakura stated.

"My problem is that your father spoils you too much." She stated. "He is not raising you right."

"You know sometimes I really think that you should have just aborted me like you wanted to just to save myself this horrible point in my life, this growing hate and distaste for you and anything that has to do with you. I actually wished you had given me away to someone I would have actually loved to live with; I don't know what possessed you to keep me. Maybe it was that evil streak that seems to be in you that just wanted to make my life hell, if that was the case then I can understand it Suduku. I've been thinking and it's come to the point in my life where all I can think about is you dying, getting run over by a truck maybe, or drowning, a car accident, starvation, dipped in acid so your flesh can burn off, being set ablaze alive and turning to ash, just something to kill you and rid you out of my life. I really can't take this, not now, not anymore." She said looking at the clear glass with empty eyes.

The table was silent.

Her father cleared his throat. "Sakura you don't mean that,"

"I wish I didn't but I actually do." she said to her father.

Her mother shook her head in disappointment. "Whatever you say won't change anything, it has been cut in half,"

"You know what," Sakura said holding on too tightly to the glass. It cracked but she didn't let go. Her state of mind was fucked up at the moment, she couldn't think straight. "I think Subuku that you should take all your money, hopes and dreams and shove it up your tight ass. I think you should stop caring about me and pretend like I don't exist but then again that would make me happy and that is the one thing you're trying to prevent here I've noticed." The glass mashed, splintering in her palm setting free a series of pains. Blood gushed. "I hope that when the time is right, luck will be on my side and you will vanish from my life!" she snapped. Her eyes freeing themselves from her tears.

"Sakura!"

Her movements were fast, swift and to the point. She ran and mounted the stairs, to her room and into her bathroom. The room spun as the blood scared her half to death, made her heart race and bile rise in her throat. It hurt so badly, the splinters embedded into her flesh. She hurriedly stuck her hand under the pipe, the pain increasing.

She was so stupid to do that! What was she thinking? Frustration ripped at her and she screamed. She was feeling as though she was being suffocated. Her other hand was shaking as she tried to pull the shards out, it was painful and she grinded her teeth together, groaning.

The smell seeped into her and bile rose in her throat. She couldn't stop herself from vomiting into the sink, her heart racing and aching.

Her door thudded, big powerful knocks.

"Sakura! Open the door!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Open the door now!" he barked.

"Just go away!" she shrieked.

She shut off the tap and quickly wrapped up her hand in a towel. She slid to the floor in her bathroom and shook her head. What was thinking? She wasn't focusing; her mind wasn't focusing on anything or thinking straight. It was fogged and clouded. She wished she hadn't opened that stupid envelope. The knocks came back.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!"

"Please tell me what's wrong, I'm worried about you." Ryoku whispered. "Please open up,"

"Dad, just please leave,"

There was silence. She waited for a while before she got up off the floor. She was trying to hard not to faint, the blood making her head spin, the world warp into many planes around. The smell of it was maddening. She washed her face and came out of the bathroom. It was late, almost after one in the morning. She didn't know what to do or what to think but she knew she just could not stay in the house. Her mind was all over the damn place.

She picked her cell phone and called the house of the only person she could think off. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice rasped.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura?" his voice became alert instantly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you busy?"

"It's one in the morning, what could I possibly be doing?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"I just…I don't even know why I'm calling you," she admitted.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said solidly and the line went dead.

What was happening, why wasn't her mind functioning right all of a sudden? She went to her closet and pulled on worn out blue jeans and a brown blouse. She took out a jacket and a scarf. It would be insanely cold outside she knew that since it would start snowing really soon. It was odd how it hadn't started yet.

She combed her hair into a pony tail and when she was pulling on her sneakers the door bell rang. She glanced at her watch. Sasuke made it in eight minutes and thirty eight seconds. How in the world did he make it so fast? His house was about twenty five minutes away. She grabbed her bag with her cut-less hand, took up her gloves and practically super ran down stairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Her mother practically yelled coming out of the kitchen.

Sakura pushed Sasuke down so she could step out and close the door. She took his hand and quickly they walked through the gate, out into the cold with not destination in mind.

"Sakura," Sasuke said coming to halt about three blocks from her house. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing,"

"You called me at one in the morning because of nothing?" he asked skeptically. He eyed her face, thinking. "Have you been crying?" he asked softly. She drew her hands over her face in anxiety. He gripped her right hand and held it up to his face. "What happened to your hand?" he demanded.

Tears welled in her eyes. "It's a really long…story," she said taking a shaky breath, "I just didn't think it was safe for me to stay by myself,"

"I've got time," he stated.

They walked in silence. To Sasuke's ears it was deafening and unbearable. He didn't know where he was taking her yet, maybe somewhere to talk, all he knew was that she didn't want to be home and he wanted to take her as far away from that as possible. He wished he knew what was wrong with her. He wished he could just have her open and tell him really what had happened but he knew she didn't want him to ask. She wanted his company and that was it. He felt upset on the inside to see her like this, to know someone or something had caused her to be like this. She seemed to have shattered all of a sudden, all flustered and nervous, shaking uncontrollably.

The silence carried them to an abandoned building. He took her hand reassuringly, intertwining his fingers with hers letting her know that all she needed to was trust him. He found that all he wanted was to be there for her as best as he could. They went inside, the place filled with graffiti, crawling insects and spiders with minor trash strung out. The floors creaked under their feet since it was made of wood. It surprised him that she didn't ask him anything or question where he was taking her. They walked carefully around the building, reaching a staircase and taking them slowly on at a time.

"Watch your step," he warned.

She nodded in a haze, holding his hand tighter. He squeezed her hand in return. He didn't know how to comfort but he knew that silence was a gift and a curse, a comfort and discomfort. In this situation silence took form in the former. They reached the top of the stairs and he pushed open the metal door that creaked from lack of oil. They were on the roof. He took her through the door and around to the side. They sat down on the floor of the roof and looked up at the sky, small stars strung out trying to win the competition of who could shine the brightest.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked softly.

"Because you called." he stated simply. "No one comes here, we are alone." He said.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his hands around her trembling frame in the cold night. He played idly in her silky hair as white glistening tears fell silently from her eyes. He didn't ask, didn't speak and didn't try to use words to comfort her. Even if he wanted to, he had no idea what he would say. This was new to him and he felt awkward in himself for doing something this alien.

He wished he knew what she was crying about, wished he knew what was breaking her heart, what was wrenching her and bothering her so much that she was succumbing to tears before him. Time passed and the silence stretched onward. She was holding onto him, her breathing hard.

He took her sliced hand and looked at it. The cuts were deep, red and he knew she must be in pain.

"It hurts," she whispered.

"I know," he said lowly in her ear. "We need to take care of this before it gets infected,"

"Please don't let me go home, I don't want to,"

"Then come to mine," he cooed, his voice low and smooth.

She moved to look at him, "really?"

He nodded. "Really, you can stay as long as you like,"

She looked down. "You don't even know what's wrong with me,"

"I don't need to know what's wrong," he stated, "I don't need to know why you are like this to care, I just do."

She smiled. "How will I get home?"

"Don't worry about that." he said. "Would you like to walk or take a-"

"Walk, I want to walk, I need more time to just think and clear my head."

"It's a pretty long walk and it's cold out here."

"I don't care, that is if you don't mind walking with me,"

"Whatever it is that you want I want also." He smirked before rising.

He helped her up and she took out her gloves and pulled them on. The night was truly a cold one that was no lie. This chill left no doubt in her mind that it would start snowing before the week was out. They walked in silence again for a long while before she told him vaguely what happened. She just told him that she needed to come out of the house and she felt like something was eating her alive and she just could not think straight. He listened to her, giving his small input when it was due. When they arrived at his house Sakura's feet were tired.

"I'm sorry I woke you up so late and well, kept you up,"

"You know I don't mind," he said to her.

Once they were inside she took off her jacket, scarf, gloves and kicked off her shoes. His house was warm and homey compared to the freezing night's air outside. He took her to his room and made it a point of his duty to tend to her wounded hand.

When he was wrapping her palm she spoke.

"You're good at this,"

He shrugged. "Yeah well…" he didn't finish his sentence, deeming that his reasons stay unknown. Certain things he was just not ready to tell her.

He knew she was tired when he looked up at her. Sleep was in her eyes; her body seemed to slow down. He asked her if she needed anything but she said no. He left her in his bed asleep and went down the hall into another room to watch television. He couldn't go back to sleep since the sun was about to come up. It was morning now, too late for him to sleep.

He idled himself away; reading, learning, and entertaining himself within writing until she woke. Sakura woke around noon and he was surprised that she hadn't slept longer than that. When he went to his room she was in a sitting position, cross legged on his bed. She smiled when she saw him though he could tell it was a conflicting one.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like it's time I get home," she sighed waving her phone, "they've called just about a million times. I don't want them to file a missing report or something." She said.

He nodded. He walked over to her, leaned over and kissed her. "Are you going to keep crying?"

"I don't know, maybe," she said unhappily. She scampered out of his bed went into his bathroom and washed her face. "You could have told me I looked like a porcupine who got ran over by a wet truck,"

"I thought you looked cute," he defended.

"Yeah right Sasuke, like I believe that," she called out emerging from his bathroom. "You're still in sleeping clothes," she stated.

"What'd you expect me to be in?" he asked. "I came home hours ago; I wasn't going to stay in the jeans and shirt." He said. "Do you want to leave now?"

"Yeah, take me home before I change my mind." She told him.

Home was the last place she wanted to be but she was hoping that luck was on her side and that her parents weren't home at all. She would call them later and let them know that she was alright and not to worry but right now she couldn't even stomach the idea of seeing them. She was never known to be a coward, never known to really run away from things like this. She was a damn strong human being that was firm and sturdy and knew she could handle anything so long as she put her mind to it. She could handle this, she didn't rightly know how but she just knew that she could.

Sasuke drove a Mercedes-Benz S-class around to the front of the house. Sakura stood there and stared.

"Since when did you drive a car?"

"It's complicated, I _don't drive_ but I can." He stated. "it's…complicated." He said pushing the passenger seat open.

She came in and closed the door. "This is nice,"

"Itachi keeps cars here all the time and has a small fetish for them." He told her driving out of the lot.

He took her home where she seemed reluctant to get out of the car. He walked her to her door where they stood and talked, she hugged him and he kissed her almost tenderly. She was shaking minutely. She didn't seem to be able to stop.

"Relax, if you need anything, just call," he told her. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I will," she promised before kissing him and going inside.

He stood there staring at her house for a while before going back to his car. Sometimes he wondered if he was a good boy friend out not, if he came up to par with all the others that were before him. He couldn't help but wonder if he was good enough for her, if he was actually what she was really looking for in someone.

As he drove home he couldn't stop his thoughts. Such a girl like her, a goddess was attracted to him. He couldn't fathom it, he couldn't understand it. She was the closest thing to him he had ever had in a dreadfully long time, the only thing he could hold onto even remotely. She was the closest thing he had to what he was once. When he drove he noticed that his front door was open. That was odd. He stopped the car instantly, shut it off and came out. Even if Itachi had come home, he would never –never- leave the front doors open. He walked into his house and looked around.

Someone was there, he sensed the new essence. He could feel the aura of the new being, smell and pick it out. He mounted and went upstairs, down the hall and paused at his room door. He heard shuffling around in there. Someone was in his room.

He pulled the door open and step inside. Purple hair made his entire world freeze. A female body straightened, eyes widened as big as the world.

The fuck?

"Ami,"

"You guys still leave the spear key around the side, under the brown brick," she smiled.

He stood there, his eyes raking over her. What kind of sick trick was his mind playing?

"..."

She shifted. "I should have just gone straight to the hotel, I just wanted to come back here so bad I thought you wouldn't mind but it doesn't even seem like you want to see me again. I know this is so unexpected, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to come here in the first place, it's been so long…I didn't…I didn't…"

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I wanted to see you," she replied, fidgeting. She took a hesitant step before her body collided into his with a hug so tight it was almost as if she intended to kill him, "it's been so long," she sniffed.

He stood there like a statue, not hugging her in return or even moving. If he thought what Sakura did was impractical and something that made him uncomfortable he was sadly mistaken. This had just gotten more complicated, how was he going to explain this to his girlfriend? Then again, he was sure his mind was playing a trick on him because there was no way in hell or high waters his ex-girlfriend who lived half way around the world could be in Japan, Konoha.

_**So yeah, there it is! I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I know most of you aren't happy about that but to tell you the truth I wasn't even planning on updating since I noticed I wasn't getting any reviews and it put my sprit on the down side a lot. **_

_**Comments and reviews this time around would mean a lot. I also want to give a special shout out to **_**froztherz **_**if you were logged in I would have just sent my thank you to your inbox but you weren't. Thank you so much, your review lifted my spirits greatly the day it came in. I also want to just thank every goddamn person that has read this story, reviewed and liked my story! **_**^_^**

**A/N! THIS STORY WILL NOT PASS 35 CHAPTERS, I AM HOPING THAT IT WILL END AT 32 IF NOT, RIGHT ON THE 35 DOT! YOU KNOW IT HAS TO END SO I JUST CREATED AN ENDING LINE, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT WITH THAT, GRANTED IT MIGHT END BEFORE THAT.**

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	28. Chapter 28

_hey everyone! Here we are again! You know the drill: read, review but most off all ENJOY! ^_^_

_STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED PEOPLE! You guys are so...ugh =_=_

_**[Chapter**__**Twenty**__**Eight]**_

_He pulled the door open and step inside. Purple hair made his entire world freeze. A female body straightened, eyes widened as big as the world._

_The fuck?_

_"Ami,"_

_"You guys still leave the spear key around the side, under the brown brick," she smiled._

_He stood there, his eyes raking over her. What kind of sick trick was his mind playing?_

_"..."_

_She shifted. "I should have just gone straight to the hotel; I just wanted to come back here so bad I thought you wouldn't mind but it doesn't even seem like you want to see me again. I know this is so unexpected, I wasn't even sure that I wanted to come here in the first place, it's been so long…I didn't…I didn't…"_

_"Why are you here?" he demanded._

_"I wanted to see you," she replied, fidgeting. _

He looked at her, feeling the world around levitate. Another impossibility. She shifted her weight again, silver tears brimming in her eyes. How long had it really been? It's been many, many, many moons.

He didn't move, he couldn't bring himself to and before he knew what hit him, her body collided with his in a hug to kill. He didn't hug her back, standing still like a statue. She smelt real, she felt real and seemed utterly real to him. He wasn't someone easy to shock but by god Sasuke Uchiha was shocked.

He stood there like a statue, not hugging her in return or even moving. If he thought what Sakura did was impractical and something that made him uncomfortable he was sadly mistaken. This had just gotten more complicated, how was he going to explain this to his girlfriend? Then again, he was sure his mind was playing a trick on him because there was no way in hell or high waters his ex-girlfriend who lived half way around the world could be in Japan, Konoha.

She stepped back, realizing that she must have passed her place. She should have known better than to come here uninvited and so soon without even a warning. What was she thinking? Did she really think things would be like they used to be? It's been years, she had no right to just make herself at home like she did. She should have known better and not to act on such arrogance.

He blinked and she sniffed, realizing that the tears would not stop.

"Is this… is this really you?" he asked his voice sounding so far away from reality.

She laughed, bobbed her head and unconsciously hugged him again. This time his arms smoothed around her frame, enveloping her in his embrace. A fraction of his past, so distant and lost was standing before him. A good piece of his past, a piece he wished his mind did not only remember vaguely.

He'd never spent much time thinking about her or what she would look like so many years later. She had grown beautifully, so stunning even that shocked him, clogging his throat. Her face had matured, her eyes so big almost like they would suck him in and a voice…her voice so tender and wrapped in a water lily.

He couldn't understand what she was doing here. After so many years she just randomly decided that she was going to come back for some unknown reason? His hold on her tightened unconsciously. Whatever she was doing here, he was seeing her. He had never pictured himself seeing -let alone touching- her for the rest of his life. As far as he knew when she moved she was gone for good, never to be heard of or seen again. He'd believed that and it had proven to be true, from she moved she vanished from the face of _his__earth_. No calls, no emails, no texts, no letters… just nothing at all. She'd left his life completely, leaving him alone and left to pick up so many more broken and lost pieces. He'd deemed that she'd abandoned him in a way that she shouldn't have, left him out in the winter cold to face it on his own after all his struggles. His life had already changed and she had seemed to be some sort of angle, bringing him back to his feet every time Itachi brought him down then…the time came when the last good thing had to come to an end.

She was crying or bawling rather, her hold on him like iron. She refused to let him go. Feeling him so close… she'd never thought it would ever happen again. She was dreading this encounter so much, so afraid and nervous at the same time. She had speculated on so many things and created so many scenarios about this. She didn't know who he would be now, what he would look like, how he would react and what he would think. Her approach was an unconscious one, she didn't intentionally decide that she would come to his house first it just seemed to…happen. He smelt like man, rich and masculine his body tone and firm.

Now that she was here, now that her heart started racing, jumping, flying and yearning for something, opening and bursting with love she'd buried in her heart for such a long time in order to forget everything here in her home land….how could she leave this place and go back home?

"I've missed you so much," she whispered, her voice broken and battered with emotions.

He was silent. His eyes closed, focusing on the feel of her body, her flesh, the small movements of her hair and the beating of her heart. His fingers ran through her silky hair, something he'd never thought of touching ever again.

Her own fingers clung to his shirt, holding it tightly now, her face buried in his chest. She was trembling like a leaf in the summer breeze. The nerves were rattling her, the emotions so old resurfacing so quickly it was almost unbearable.

"Ami," he whispered, blowing out her name as a gentle wind.

Her body vibrated, her sniffs growing.

"S-Sas-Sasuke," she stuttered.

It had been so long. Such a long time she'd forgotten so much. She had killed so many memories in order to stop the pain of being so far away from killing her. The memories flooded back; hitting her shores with such violence it was terrifying.

"you've missed me," he stated softly, his voice low as though he was afraid that if he talked any louder she would just vanish from him once again. He was afraid that this unreal thing would end and he would be dropped into reality once again.

"I've missed you," She agreed, "It's almost killed me so many times."

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling and her tears running like a faucet. Her eyes moved over his face. Her eyes captured his, searching for something she could not find. She was looking for something, something glint in his eyes that showed her the same person she had left behind. Her trembling hand hesitated as it made way to his face, touching his cheek.

He leaned into her warm palm, so human like he remembered. He never took his eyes off her. He was searching in her swimming, wide pools for something too. He was looking for something in her eyes that told him she was still the same, she was happy and that there was now weakness in her like there had been. He looked for the old her somewhere in the depths.

There was complete silence between them as the intimacy grew. It grew not with movements or words but with their eyes. It was as if they were going up levels the longer their eyes locked. It felt as though she was touching him, it felt as though she was caressing him and smothering him with all the good and passionate things. Her eyes seemed like their pools were pleasing him, loving him down to the core of the earth, longing and yearning. Even though her hand stayed at his cheek, it felt as though all of her was upon him.

It was the same for her, she felt his hands touching her, and she heard his voice ring in her ears and felt the coolness of his breath on the side of her neck. She felt his hands trailing down her as he told her how much he had missed her. She felt his heart beat, she felt his darkness wrapping around her and pleasing her so much, loving her so much she couldn't take it.

She caught her breath; bit her lips and a moan accidentally slipped out. She wrenched her hand away as if she felt him fucking her into another world. **(a/n must have been really intense don't ya thin****k?)** She shook her head and smiled, tears still running.

He snapped out of his trance and stepped back. He looked at her then around the place. The silence was suddenly awkward. They couldn't just….become lovers or something. He had a girlfriend he would practically die for right now with how much she meant to him. He didn't know how to tell her that he was well… falling in love with her. He was planning to do it the next time they got together but suddenly he didn't know what to do. Seeing Ami just sent his decision wavering.

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as he raked a hand through his hair. This sure was something. He'd never really and truly got over her; he had just…forced himself to forget her. He cleared his throat.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" he tried to make his voice as hard as he could but it fluttered and came out soft and tender.

She smiled, it was a nervous one. "It's a really long story,"

"I meant at my house, _inside,__" _he specified, this time his voice coming out as glacial as he had wanted it to.

She did a double take, startled by his question. He had a right to ask of course, she knew that but she never expected him to ask the way he did. She glanced down.

"I knew I should have called,"

"You should have," he agreed.

She looked up at him. "I- I thought you were happy to see me?" she asked confused.

He sighed. "I am," he said reluctantly, "but you can't do something like that," he explained.

"I know, I should have called. Honestly I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just come in like that," she took a deep breath, "when I was in the car I just couldn't wait, I wanted to see you so badly I didn't know whether to go to the hotel first or come here and I just ended coming here because I just…I couldn't wait to see you," she rambled her voice wavering with emotions whirling inside of her.

He drew his hand over his face. His girlfriend wasn't going to like this. If he knew her at all she was going to be pissed and tell him straight up she didn't like it one bit. He couldn't just drop this on her now, not with what was happening with her family. She didn't need to feel like she couldn't trust him or worry about what he was doing.

"And why are you in Japan?"

"I'm on vacation; mother finally decided it was okay if I came back for a little while,"

"For how long?" he asked again.

"Until the second week in January,"

"Fuck," he swore.

~O~

"Two calls in two days Sakura, this has got to be a new record," Maya teased, "is everything alright honey?"

Sakura wished she could just scream at Maya that nothing was alright and that she was freaking out. Instead Sakura settled for: "Uh, yeah Maya everything is just great. I was just calling my mother and she hasn't been picking up her phone, do you know why? This is really important."

"Well she's speaking with a client who wants her to plan the wedding. I'm guessing right now her phone is off; you can leave a message if you want. I'll make sure she gets it right after she comes out of the meeting,"

"Yeah sure that works too. I just want you to let her know that I am home, nothing is wrong with me and I already spoke to the detective that was hiding in a car a few blocks from our yard and she doesn't need to worry about anything." She said.

"A detective?" Maya asked peaked.

"Yeah it's a long story," Sakura said warily. "Just make sure she gets the message before she loses her head or something."

"Don't worry she'll get it right after the meeting," Maya assured her, "have a nice day Sakura and stay sweet."

"You too Maya," Sakura said before ending the call.

Sakura sat down in turmoil and called her best friend who picked up on the first ring. Sakura told Ino the story since she needed someone to talk to and get some advice from and the last thing she wanted was to exploit Sasuke. She was so happy that she could count on him so much, he was practically the best thing that had ever happened to her but she didn't want to become a burden.

She didn't know how much he cared for her but she knew it was a lot and she had to say, she'd never felt anything like this. She felt as though, at this point in time, she couldn't live without him. He was all she thought about, all she wanted, all she needed.

"What, hold on, what's this guy's name?" Ino asked.

"Junichi," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water and sat at the counter. "Why?"

"The name sounds oddly familiar, like I've heard it before but that's really not the point. Why does this have to happen so soon before I leave?" Ino whined. "I don't want to leave you alone to deal with something like this; you're going to need me here."

"I have Sasuke here and he's really good Ino, I mean, he's really good to me."

"Oh here we go, don't stray off topic Forehead, don't get all mushy on me."

Sakura was silent for a long while before she decided; she was going to tell Ino everything that has been on her mind. Some things she hadn't told her best friend for unknown reasons and it was eating her away. Too many things were on her mind now and she just really needed to lift all the weight off her shoulders.

"Ino I think I love him," she blurted before she could stop herself.

"What the fuck did you just say Forehead?" Ino almost choked.

Sakura sighed. "God I just had to say it, since last night when he just came for me like that, I just…I don't know what happened Ino, it was like my heart just exploded with something that felt so good, I started bawling my fucking eyes out like some sappy bitch. I mean, yeah, I was crying about the thing with my parents but when I was on that roof, that's not what I was crying mostly about. I didn't know how to tell him that,"

"You're in love with nerd boy?"

"Ino he's not a nerd," she defended softly, "and even if you think he is, he sure doesn't look like that anymore."

"So let me get this straight, you just realized last night that you are in love with your boyfriend?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah, I mean he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and he took care of me so much Ino I didn't even know what to say. I wanted to leave his house today so bad, I mean, I could tell he wanted me to stay but Ino I couldn't, I had to come home before I blurted out things I shouldn't have at that time. The last thing I wanted to do was freak him out,"

"You couldn't just have fallen in love with him just like that, you've been holding back on me," Ino accused.

"I have," Sakura said nonchalantly, "I haven't told anyone, not even my dad and right now I really need to talk to him about it. Ino how could I be so stupid to slip this far and fall in love with him? I mean, I know he cares for me but he doesn't love me and even if he could, it wouldn't be anything compared to how much he loved his ex-girlfriend. He cried for her Ino, does that guy look like he'd ever cry for me?"

"Sakura the guy looks like he'd flood the whole damn world for you." Ino corrected. "Have you seen the way he ogles at you? Listen to what I just said, he doesn't look at you, he doesn't gaze, Sakura the idiot ogles! Who the fuck do you know ogles Sakura? Come on, be honest? Who the hell do you know ogles? Let me tell you, Naruto ogles, you've seen him ogling at Hinata like he'd just evaporate if she vanished. Sakura, that guy can't do anything but love you; he's like your lap dog. You practically own him; he'd be nothing without you. I mean Sakura, come on,"

"Ino, I don't know what to do. I messed up, this was just supposed to be fun but I screwed up."

"Well at least you have a good thing going here for you. He's a good guy, though I don't like him, but I am not going to lie, he is better than all those other guys you've messed and played around with." She told her. "He makes you happy,"

"It's been driving me crazy next to my mom cheating on my dad, Naruto being a complete wreck and you leaving," Sakura said, "I just really needed to say it,"

"well you shouldn't be saying it to me," Ino pointed out, "I already know you love me, just like how you know I love you but he doesn't know that. You're telling the wrong person,"

"Hey I just wanted to get it out; I'm not ready to tell him,"

"The reason you want to let it out is because you want him to know but you're too afraid to tell him so you're telling me,"

"Maybe it's hormones and just the good act he did for me last night got me talking right now, maybe that's what has me feeling this way,"

"I really doubt that because I know you can't get enough of that ass wipe,"

"Ino!"

"See! You can't even take it when I say what I want to about him; you get all defensive like I'm talking about you, which I'm not." She explained. "Come Sakura, you've never been known to be a coward." Ino said.

"This isn't what I called to talk about," Sakura said.

"That's true but this is what we've ended up talking about. Tell him; don't go on waiting like a wimp. Hey I know, go on a sweet little date, spend the night at his house and not fuck _but_wait for it…." Ino paused, building up some sort of epic-ness, "make love," she finished dramatically.

Sakura burst into laughter with Ino. "I know you purposely made that sound cheesy."

"I did, you're totally right, I did." She laughed. "But it's not a bad idea, including or minus the 'make love' part." She said. "I think it's full time you guys go on a real, proper date. Make it all romantic and shit,"

"And confess my sweet soul to him, telling him just how much he fucking means to me, that I can't live and breathe without him?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Ino agreed. "Come on Sakura, woman up would you,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am!" Ino barked. "I am moving half way around the world to have some kid that won't even know who I am, leaving my best friend for a year and then some! I want to make sure that you're damn right and happy before I freaking leave! Don't you get it? I've sucked it up, you don't love me, but you love him and I think it would just bind you two closer together if he knows that so that he can be here for you when I'm gone! Stop thinking I'm joking, I'm not!" she screamed frustrated.

"Oh damn, calm down woman, calm down." Sakura said.

"Do it, do it for me then, do it for me," she pleaded.

"Alright fine, I will," Sakura said reluctantly. "I'll ask him out tonight, the sooner the better."

"Yes, you should!" Ino exclaimed.

There was a beeping on the phone and Sakura pulled it from her ear. Another call was coming in. "Ino it is Sasuke, do you mind if I call you back?"

She snorted. "No, it's cool, I'll talk to you later," she said.

Sakura accepted the other call on the line. "Hello?"

"Hey," his voice was low and raspy, "how are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly at herself. "I'm doing okay, thanks for calling,"

"I just want to make sure you're alright, did you call your mother?"

"I tried to but Sasuke it's whatever you know," she said, "hey do you want to go out?" she asked suddenly.

He was silent. "Go out?" he asked amused. "As in, a date?"

"Yeah, you know or whatever. Is it weird I want to hang out with you like mad crazy?"

He chuckled. "Not at all, I do live to make you happy ma'am." He said. "Where would you like to go?"

"I didn't think that far ahead, I was just acting on impulse." She admitted.

Her heart was hammering in her chest; she didn't know how to calm herself down. What if on the date she didn't feel like she loved him anymore? Her emotions were fishy like that sometimes; it wasn't always set in stone. Maybe she was just jumping the gun right now which was a bad idea. Jumping the gun was _always_ a bad idea.

"I know the perfect place to take you,"

"I thought I was the one who asked you out,"

"Sakura you're going to have to slit my throat before I let you pamper me again." He stated. "_I_would love you take you out, be ready by eight." He said mischievously.

"What should I wear?"

"Something formal and sexy so all I think about it taking it off," he replied, his voice laced with the type of seduction that made her skin crawl. Damn it was so sexy she wanted to shiver.

She smiled. "Don't tell me that you're going to try to rape me,"

"It would never be rape if you don't try to stop me." He said slyly. "I have to go,"

She smiled at herself as a blush crept onto her face. "Alright, see you later," she said before killing the line.

She never knew that she would love when someone touched her like how she loved when he touched her. He was such a sinful demon, walking up into her life, turning her on all the time without her consent. She was suddenly excited and she jumped and screamed. She couldn't wait to go out now. She was a brave girl; she always expressed how she felt so she was going to - no matter what- tell him how she felt.

She couldn't help but wonder how the date was going to go. Maybe they would end up going to his house or going somewhere to talk. She really didn't know what to expect. She felt stupid. All she was going to do was hang out with her boyfriend; she'd been hanging out with him since the beginning of school. She'd been hanging out with him for almost five full months. Why was she nervous now? She felt instant butterflies she didn't know what to do with herself.

She was watching television when Raven stopped by. They ended up hanging out and going out to buy Sakura a new dress since she sure as hell wasn't wearing something she wore already. She ended up buying a De La Renta Resort 2011 dress. The dress was a white silk faille dress with navy silk and white sequin embroidery and a scoop neckline was teamed with Stella McCartney shoes, and Roger Vivier Night Tube clutch. The outfit had cost quite a few bucks but she sure had the money.

Raven noticed just how excited Sakura seemed as they sat in the smoothie store before she dropped her home to get ready.

"Somebody is giddy," She noted drinking her blueberry smoothie.

"You have no idea how freaking excited I am," Sakura said bobbing her head.

They sat there and talked until it was time for Sakura to be home getting ready. It took Sakura some time to get ready. She washed and flat ironed her hair then she caught some of her hair in a pony tail, French curled the pony tail and let some hair hang to the side of her face.

She could hardly contain her excitement. By eight on the dot she was finally ready, looking deviously fabulous and sexy. She was hoping really hard that she didn't over do it or anything. She trotted down stairs and plopped on the couch, turned on the television and waited. She knew he wouldn't be late, I mean, if anything he would arrive at the door in seconds.

However, half an hour later he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't stop worrying, wondering if something had happened to him. She fished out her phone and called his house just about a million and two times and not once did someone pick up. Her forehead creased when the time touched nine thirty. She knew for sure he wasn't coming and all she could think about was that something bad happened to him.

She was also disappointed deeply in her heart. She was really looking forward to it, all ready like Freddy to tell him how much she loved him or if she chickened out, thank him for all he did for her yesterday, coming to her rescue in the middle of the stupid night. She looked down at her hand that still had cuts and was a little red. He had taken care of that for her too; she didn't know how to thank him.

She walked up to her room, combed out her hair, took off her clothes and changed. She wasn't going anywhere tonight and for some really stupid reason that made tears build in her eyes. She tried to shake them away but instead they just fell. Yeah, she was really disappointed and sad about it. Maybe she was right, she was just jumping the gun, maybe she should have asked him some other time.

~O~

"What are you going to do to about Sasuke? Fugaku already thinks this was taken care of," Konan said to Itachi.

He glared up at her. "Must we talk about this?"

"Yes we must," she said blandly, "Itachi, what do you plan to do?"

"What I have always done," he said dismissively.

"But how long do you intend to keep doing that? You're running out of time."

"Konan don't you think I already know that? His life is in my hands and I will not let him die. That is all there is to it, it will happen whether Fugaku is here to see it for himself or not." He snapped. "He is not returning for that purpose,"

"I know that Itachi," she said with understanding. "However, please heed what I am saying to you. You are not taking the right steps to this; you need to do something that you know will work. It is possible that Fugaku might want to see Sasuke's Mangekyō, which he does not have." Konan said diligently.

Itachi dropped his pen in frustration. "Konan let us not speak of this right now,"

"Stop behaving like a child,"

"Stop worrying over something you cannot help me with," he seethed, anger raging in him. "Incessantly I tell you, do not worry about him. He is fine, Fugaku knows also that there is nothing to worry about, Sasuke will not die. This is taking longer than I thought and that is it. His Mangekyō is the strongest we have ever known; of course it will be that much harder to awaken it."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, I will leave it to you; I am just concerned that is all. It would ruin you if you failed and I do not intend to see you in such a state."

"That will not happen," he told her.

She walked around to where he said in his chair and looked down at him tenderly. "Please let it not, you cannot handle another loss, it surpasses your capability." She whispered.

"Do not worry about me,"

"As of late, it is all I am able to do. Fugaku is coming; there is much risk with that. Sasuke might talk and if he does, then almost all is lost, Fugaku will lose faith in you."

"I will not fail at the task at hand and Sasuke knows better than to speak,"

"Let us hope his visit is short and to the point. I do not like his presence in this town," she admitted.

He nodded solemnly. Finally she had released the topic into the air like a bird to fly away. Now he could breathe, even for just a second and deal with other things that were directly ahead of him. If he focused on Sasuke alone it would drive him insane. Right now, he could leave all the worry on Ami, who he knew, would fly into girlfriend and mother mode all at once. She was bound to see all his scars. He knew how to use this was well, to his advantage.

_**And there you have it, another chapter all written for you guys! i hope you liked it and all the other things i always seem to say to be on your good side! REVIEWS ARE MOST APPRECIATED! **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	29. Down Hill From Here?

_Here we are! Aren't you guys so happy yet sad because it's coming to an end? Boy, look how far we've come? _

_Standard Mother Fucking Disclaimer Applied! _

**[Chapter Twenty Nine]**

Sakura sat there and could not stop her body from fidgeting. She could not keep herself still. It had been an entire four days, five if she included the night he didn't show, and she was still empty handed. She could not take it anymore. She sat in the car; fidgeting and looking at Ino's front door as the last of her things were hunkered out. She drew a hand down her face and sighed.

This was a very horrible day for her. Today Ino was leaving, she didn't know if she could bear all of this. She didn't want Ino to go. The truck with most of Ino's things had already left, only the remaining small suitcases were being placed into the car. the back seat was stuffed as well as the trunk. Ino stood in front of her stern eyed parents, disappointment clear in her mother's eyes. Sakura didn't know how Ino did it, but she wasn't crying, at least not yet. She hugged them stiffly before she trotted over to the car and came in the passenger's seat.

Ino's parents had refused to bring her to the airport and Sakura jumped on it to offer. Her father was using one of the company cars so she could get his to borrow. Ino closed the door, her frown deep and wavering.

"Just…drive." She said putting on her seat belt.

Sakura nodded instantly and started the car. She backed out the long driveway and headed on to their first destination.

"Are you sure that you don't just want to go to the air port? I mean, Ino, I don't know how long this could take, granted that I would try to not let it take a long time, but still," Sakura rambled.

"Sakura, it's just after ten and my flight doesn't leave until four. Relax, we have time and I have a feeling deep in my gut that if you going alone, something bad is going to happen." She said.

Sakura sighed as she cruised down the high way carefully. The road was wet and slick with snow. She knew Ino didn't want her to go alone. The winter break was close to being completely over and Sasuke decided to go MIA on her. She couldn't really express how worried and pissed she was. She was really starting to get sick of it. She couldn't understand why he couldn't call or something to just give her some stupid piece of mind. He was keeping her up at night, preventing her from eating and practically invading her mind all the damn time. She was fed up with it.

"I don't think it's anything bad," she lied, trying to make herself feel better.

Ino snorted. "You're boyfriend stood you up, didn't call and since then you haven't heard anything from him and you don't think it's anything bad? Oh please Sakura, _regardless_, of whatever the fuck is going on with him; he should have _at__least_called you. I mean, you're his girlfriend for crying out loud. I told you, I knew the guy was an ass wipe, I just knew it."

"Oh come on Ino, don't say that,"

"I'm sure as hell not taking it back; no guy that stands up my best friend will ever gain a spot on my good side. I hate him even more now. I wonder if the new wardrobe has him feeling all hype," she spat out.

"Would you stop it already? I doubt it's anything like that. I'm trying not to let the anger get the best of me in this. I'm trying really hard to be open minded and just say, you know, it has to be a good reason. There has to be a good reason as to why he hasn't even called me. I mean he did sound like he was looking forward to the date," she said.

"I'd be spiting fire right about now. I can't believe that you're even going to go to his house now, but I mean, you 'love him' so I'm trying to understand."

"I thought you were sucking it up and being the bigger woman here. You even told me to confess to him because he is all 'in love' with me too,"

"That's before he fucking stood you up! I mean, Sakura, who does that and to _you?_Who in their right mind would stand you up? If he called or something I could understand but the mother fucker didn't so I'm back to hating every damn thing about him,"

"You sound angrier than I am." Sakura stated.

"You know you're just as angry about this as I am, you just don't want to jump the gun. That's all you've been telling me, so I'll be the anger for you." She said.

Sakura sighed. She was angry. She was really pissed off at that. She didn't know what she was going to say to him if he was home. She hoped nothing bad happened to him but if nothing bad happened to him, she couldn't understand why he didn't make it or why he hadn't even tried to call her after he stood her up. She was really looking forward to it and went all out for him.

She really didn't know what to think or make of it. He wasn't an asshole, she knew that for sure and nothing Ino said was going to make her think something like that. He was really sweet and he cared for her, I mean they had been together for a long time now. She knew enough of him to know he wouldn't just stand her up like that. Something had to have come up… there had to be a reason for it.

Sakura parked the car down from the gate, turned off the engine and came out. Ino fluttered out, her jaw ajar.

"There is no way this is his house," she whispered.

"Well it is, I've been here twice," she smiled and trotted up to the gate. The big lock was not there anymore, but even when she tried the gate it would not open. It was now a fully mechanical gate she guessed. She moved to the side of the gate and pressed the buzzer. There was nothing and she pressed it again.

"Good morning?" A low, feminine voice asked.

"Uh, yeah, I would like to come in; I have someone I really need to talk to."

"One of the Uchiha?" the soft voice asked politely.

"Yes," Ino snapped, irritated.

"Ino, would you just relax a little?"

"What more does Barbie need to know? Of course we're here to see one of 'em, aren't they the only ones that live in the damn house?" Ino asked.

"Can you open the gate?" Sakura asked.

There was a pause. "Yes, of course."

Sakura went back into the car and started the engine. Ino came in and looked at Sakura with doubt. She had a really bad feeling about this that she just couldn't explain. There was no way Nerd Boy would just ditch Sakura like that. If he did, after what they had going, there was no way he wouldn't contact her. She couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that Nerd Boy had something else entertaining him.

"I really don't like this Sakura," Ino said as the gates opened and Sakura started driving in.

Sakura shrugged. "I have the bad feeling too but it's better to find out what's causing it don't you think?" she said reasonably as she parked the car at the front of his house.

She came out and waited for Ino, who for some reason prolonged it, to come out of the car. Sakura was in a pair of black and silver high tops, black skinny jeans and a black silver graffiti V neck blouse, showing delicious cleavage. She had on a black leather jacket and a black and silver, checkered scarf. Her hair was straight and out, combed over one shoulder with a black bow at the side.

When she was about to knock the large door opened and Sakura stood there, staring at though she was seeing something so epic, she couldn't move a muscle.

The girl smiled, her eyes twinkling with morning sunshine. She was in a big white T-shirt, blue jeans and her purple hair caught in a high pony tail. She blinked at Sakura, so innocent like. Sakura staggered back and blinked back at her. She would know that girl anywhere, even with so many years added to her face. She imprinted that image in her head the first time she ever saw her.

"Um, who are you here to see?"

Her throat felt dry as she stared right into the eyes of Sasuke's ex. Rage slammed into her like a wrecking ball she staggered again. Her hands balled into a fist and plastered a fake smiled onto her face. When she spoke Ino noticed how much of a struggle she was in.

"I'm here to see my boyfriend, is he home?" she asked.

She shook her head. "Itachi is at work, he is always at work-"

Sakura blew out a struggled breath and turned around, balling her fist so tight her knuckles were white. She did a dark little laugh before turning around. It was so hard for her to contain the amount of rage inside of her suddenly.

"Itachi isn't my boyfriend, Sasuke is," she quipped.

The girl's eyes widened as though Sakura had just slapped her. She blinked and leaned back, completely baffled. "That's impossible,"

"I bet it fucking is," Sakura spat out with venom that made her cringe though Sakura's smile, stood firmly on her face. Her rage blew over, she started spitting fucking fire. She stormed past the girl into the house.

"You can't just come in here!" the girl almost shrieked.

Sakura turned and blinked, stunned. "Oh I can't?" she smiled. "Pardon, I didn't know his new woman owned this house with him. I don't know where my manners are, please, forgive me." she said sweetly and strutted back out. "Darling do me a favor and call your boyfriend for me," she said.

The girl almost sneered. "Will do," she revved before snapping around and going to the kitchen.

Sakura was breathing hard, rage taking her by storm. Ino just stood there, she knew better than to say anything to Sakura in this state. Sakura bit the insides of her jaw and turned away from the door. She trotted down the steps and started pacing, biting the back of her hand in order to control herself. Her breathing was ragged, becoming harder each time, deepening. She clenched her teeth together. She was going to fucking kill him. She was going to rip his mother fucking head right off like her teddy bear three years ago. She was going to kill him! Rage pulled her body under, wrapping around her soul and lighting it afire.

"Uh, Sakura," Ino stuttered.

Sakura whipped around, her eyes burning with flames as she faced him. He stood there frozen in place in the door way like he was seeing Jesus. She marched up the steps and stopped in front of him. She pointed at the girl frankly.

"So this is what you've been up to since you stood me up? Fucking with your bimbo ex-girlfriend?" Sakura sizzled.

"Who the hell are you calling-?"

"Don't talk to me because trust me, right now I will kick your ass so hard you'd wish I killed you." she spat out with rage. Her eyes pierced into Sasuke's soul.

Sasuke stood there, silenced for some unknown reason. He swallowed, "Sakura-"

"What the fuck is she doing here and staying at your house?"She demanded.

"It's not what it-"

"Sasuke if you ever look me in the eyes and lie to me," she gritted, "you two fucked, it's printed right on her pumpkin face, so tell me something I don't know." she ran a hand over her face, gripped her hair and turned, pressing her lips together. She started bouncing, trying to calm herself down.

"Sakura," Ino said, "maybe we should go,"

She shook her head and continued bouncing. "He's going to have fucking drag my ass out of here because I'm not leaving till I get some answers." She replied. She took three, deep breaths before turning to face him, smiling, her eyes twinkling with darkness. She clasped her hands and stood there. "Go ahead, let me here your excuse,"

He stood for a second, trying to regain himself. She was smiling, that was when he realized just how bad this looked and just how hard he had just screwed up.

"Come inside," he said finally.

"I'm not stepping into your house as far as she informed me, I'm not even welcomed there, so get it started." She said sweetly. "First you stand me up; you don't call or anything and just go MIA for days. I'm here like, I guess the idiot, worrying like fuck about you, praying that you're okay and that nothing bad has happened to you because I just don't know what I'd do but it looks like my worrying was uncalled for, you're obviously getting everything you could possibly want and need." She said politely.

Ino ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't stand the heat and she knew that if Sakura didn't leave now, she was going to practically beat the shit out of the purple head. Ino made a back up motion.

"little girl, back up, just, get some distance," Ino said quickly, "Unless you want something bad to happen to you, just…take a few steps back into the house," she said, glancing at her friend.

The girl sneered but Ino knew she was scared as she stepped back.

"It's not like that,"

"Then what is it like?" she asked blinking her eyes. She looked at the girl standing next to him, backing up a little bit. "Ami, I doubt if you have ever heard of me, but just for argument sake I'm allowing you to talk to me. Did Sasuke, at any point in time mention that he had a girlfriend?"

She shook her head. "Don't you think if he did I would know who you are?" she snapped.

Sakura nodded. "Alright," she said as she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a slim, silver bracelet. "I didn't know what to say when I got this later in the day when you brought me home so I just thought I wouldn't bring it up until I saw you, to kiss the day lights out of you and thank you for it but it turns out I'll just end up giving it back." She held it out and when he didn't make any move to take it from her she dropped it to the floor.

"Don't, leave," he said finally, almost like he was in a struggle to wrap his mind around the situation.

"Sasuke, I would be the biggest idiot on this whole planet if after seeing this, I actually stayed. I'm not a rebound; you stood me up for her? Do you know how much I wanted to see you? Then just to make it worse you couldn't even fucking call me? It's all good Sasuke, it's all good, don't worry about it. Obviously I don't have feelings you could possibly hurt." she took a deep breath. "Ino, come on I need to get you to the air port before you miss your flight." Sakura said, the rage evaporating from her almost instantly.

Out of nowhere the rage was replaced by a hurt so intense it felt like it was tearing at her insides. She shook her head before turning. Cold fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"Don't leave," he pleaded, "just let me explain,"

"You fucked her?"

"Sakura-"

She shook his hand off. "That makes me know, I have to leave. You don't need me when you have her now," she said marching over to her car.

He stepped in front of her, planting his hands firmly on her shoulders. His words came out in a rush. "I'm sorry, I know what it looks like, just don't leave. I knew you wouldn't be alright with this, I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to worry about all of this when you had other things to deal with. I didn't stand you up because she arrived, are you out of your mind? You're my girlfriend, there is no point in time, ever, that I wouldn't want to see you or that I would see another woman, past or present. She's not the reason why I didn't make it; she's not the reason why I did not call either. It's a long story and I wished I could have told you from all of this started but I couldn't. That's my fault and I'm sorry, just…don't hate me and don't leave," he begged, the air whooshing out of him.

She stood there, her eyes as cold as the snow falling on them. "Go ahead, tell me the second part to all of this."

He ran a hand over his face. "I had sex with her, I did but it wasn't a choice. I didn't openly choose to do it, I would never in my right mind or will power cheat on you and you know that. It's just got really complicated and I did not want you to find out about any of this until after it was all over and done with because I knew in the mists of it all you wouldn't believe me. I wish I knew what tell you right now but I honestly don't know what to say or even what I can say,"

"You know something Sasuke," Sakura said interrupting him with a voice so glacial and sharp, "you know what I just realized just now? Even in all of this, me coming here and seeing all of this you _still__can__'__t__be__honest__with__me_. You still can't tell me the truth behind all of this but I can bet you my life that your girlfriend over there, knows everything single thing that you're not and probably will never tell me." she said shaking her head. "It would make sense that you just fucking say you don't trust me out loud and fucking get it over with," she said yanking the car door open. "Ino, let's go," she said slipping into the car and slamming the door shut.

Ino came in, closed the door and let Sakura back out, drive down the drive way and out of his lot, his community, his space. There was silence between them in the car and the Lord knows Ino didn't know what to all the things, Ino wasn't thinking that. She was thinking that something was keeping him entertained, not some_one_.

"Sakura-"

"Don't say it makes me a hypocrite because it doesn't, it doesn't make me a hypocrite. He'd threatened me so many times I just couldn't tell Sasuke and I don't know what he would have done to me or him and I didn't want to risk that, but Ino, that's just…"

"I wasn't going to call you a hypocrite; you know I wouldn't do that." Ino said looking at her best friend with soft eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Do you regret it now?" Ino asked softly.

"Call me stupid but no and if I am going to, I don't regret anything yet." she said. "I know you want me to say that I shouldn't have wasted my money, but, that's not what caused this, so that I didn't waste. Up until what four, five days ago, I wasn't wasting anything,"

"What are you going to do?"

"When I know I'll tell you," she said distantly.

It was taking a heck out of her not to cry or bawl her eyes out. She shouldn't have come here with Ino, she knew she shouldn't have. Ino didn't need to see this before she left; she knew she should have taken her straight to the airport first.

"And Ino, don't worry about it anyways," she said with a smile, "I don't want you to think that I suddenly can't live without you. I'll live,"

She looked out the window and it was a long time before she said anything. This time her voice was on edge, emotions ravishing her. "I'm so sorry I have to leave you all alone here,"

"I have other friends," Sakura said, "don't cry, not now, don't let me cry while I'm driving, I just might kill us." She said.

Ino laughed lightly. "Are you going to cry when you go home?"

"Bawl my fucking eyes out," she replied simply, "but not now, I have too much on my mind now. I don't even know what his girlfriend is doing back here."

"Girlfriend?"

"Didn't you get the drift back there Ino? Their fucking and I specifically said; go get your boyfriend, that's when she moved."

"I hate his guts but I swear, I can't believe he would do that."

"Well I do," she stated bitterly.

"Does that mean it's over between the two of you?"

"I don't know what that means either; don't you see that nothing was resolved? If I stood there any longer I was going to fucking pounce and beat the living shit out of her. I was going to fucking hit her so hard I would have knocked the fucking purple off her hair,"

"Alright, you know what, let's not talk about it," Ino said quickly seeing her best friends rage returning.

"Let's just jump from one of my problems to another," Sakura said.

On the way to the air port Sakura told Ino just what happened at her house before she came to pick her up. Her mother's lover had found it fit to call the house and that's when an emergency came up and she just had to run and she had no idea how long the meeting with this new client was going to take but it was something she just couldn't pass up, it was going to be big for the company. Sakura told Ino that of course she wasn't stupid and she knew what was going on.

Sakura had been avoiding both her parents but the only one to be really affected by it was her father. He'd noticed that his daughter was suddenly avoiding him and Sakura honestly didn't know what to tell him when she couldn't even look at him without her heart breaking into a million pieces. She didn't think she could live with this kind of information any longer but she didn't want to tell him because her horrible mother made him so happy, the last thing she wanted to do was take that away from him and ruin their marriage but then again he just didn't deserve any of this. However since the incident this morning she was really considering telling her father. He had a right to know and she was being the bad person by not telling him. If her father knew Sasuke was cheating on her he would beat the shit out of him but he would tell her, even though it would hurt her because it was the right thing to do.

They parked in the parking lot and Sakura made calls to about a million people who, had been at the airport before they had. The parting was the hardest thing Sakura had done in her entire life; the tears were flowing like a never ending river. She felt like someone was ripping out half of her soul. Hinata, Raven, Skye, Temari…every single female there was bawling their eyes out. Neji stood there, his hands wrapped around Tenten from behind as tough tears trickled down her oval face. Karin was there too; to say good bye and Sakura didn't say anything. She knew Ino and the chick kinda still stayed friends on the down low. When it was Shikamaru's turn to say good-bye, Sakura like a fool, launched into a puddle of more tears. She was bawling her eyes on in Naruto's arms. Seeing Ino leave was breaking the rest of her heart. She watched as Ino bawled too, afraid to hug Shikamaru. Since he came back they didn't talk to one another but like there was some sort of chemistry she practically flew into his arms, crying out the whole damn world. He held on to her tightly for what seemed like forever on end before kissing her on her forehead and stepping away. Sakura sniffled as Ino vanished from their sight to go half way around the world. She felt drained from all her energy, too much things she had to be dealing with.

She sat down and talked to Naruto for sometime at the airport before she decided it was time that she went home.

She told him goodbye before she went home and changed. She was home by three and heading down stairs when the front door opened. She walked around to the door to see her mother coming in, arms strong wrapped around her shoulder. She stared, looking directly into the eyes of a stunned stranger. He smiled at her but Sakura wasn't in the mood. She wasn't up to it and she knew that she couldn't handle something like that at the current moment. Her mother was stunned and tried to talk herself out of it. For a grown woman she couldn't come up with a believable lie on the spot as to why she was coming home with a man that was not her father. Sakura didn't need to be told who he was. Common sense already told her who he was. Sakura had never been so hostile but when she started swearing the whole damn world and telling the grown man things she really shouldn't tell the man he kissed her mother, said something and headed out the door.

Her father didn't deserve this. He needed to know and the fact that this might ruin their marriage didn't even seem to matter that much since it was worse that he lived in a lie. If sasuke had cheated on her and he knew, after kicking his ass he would have told her no matter what. She was being a horrible person by not telling him. He told her everything, honest truths to keep reality the front of her life. She couldn't leave him in the darkness, trusting someone who was using it against him.

"Sakura, you need to get some sleep or something you're not thinking right," her mother said.

"Actually I am," she said softly, "I think it's time you pay for the things you have done. I mean, you've made me hate you, which daughter really doesn't love her mother at all? I can't keep things inside of me anymore. I think getting rid of you would do us all some good if you spend some time to think about it. "

She brushed past her mother and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice as her mother shuffled in, fear in her face. Sakura didn't let anything sink in yet, it was still on the surface. She hadn't really processed anything that had happened today yet.

"Sakura you don't want to do this,"

"You've got nerve telling me what I don't want to do," Sakura said putting the glass in the sink.

The next series of events were something she didn't expect. It was as if her mother erupted like a volcano, ready to destroy all things around her. It was like a riot as she started screaming and shouting, her sanitarian voice only rising as she screamed. She screamed how she had expected that having a daughter would complete their family but all Sakura had managed to do was rob the attention she deserved like a selfish child, taking it all for herself. She screamed how Ryoku seemed to only live for Sakura now, casting her aside most of the times. She stood there, frightened by the insane rage spewing from the woman. When she started coming closer Sakura started to back up because she noticed how wildly her mother was swinging the knife in her right hand. It was like sudden rage consumed her entire being, flaring and setting the entire place on fire.

Before Sakura knew what hit her, there was a sharp pain in her chest, something so intense she was frozen. She looked down and the shock and nausea that wrecked her sent her into blackness instantly. Her mother just stabbed her.

~O~

He wiped his hand down his face and sat on his bed. His head fell into his hands as he felt his entire being, his entire essence shatter. She wouldn't forgive him. She wouldn't and there was nothing he could do about it. He had made the best choice he could have. He bit his lips and a pain he had never known ruptured in his heart.

"Sas-"

"Don't say anything," he seethed, his voice muffled in his hands.

She would never forgive him. Hell, she wouldn't ever look at him again. He had fucked up big time now. There was nothing he could do to make it better, not without someone getting hurt more than they already were.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?" he asked, hanging on to something he knew he couldn't change.

She was silent. Her voice held regret and an apology so sincere he wished he could have forgiven her but he couldn't. He couldn't stop himself from blaming her.

"I thought you were running me, I wanted to see Itachi, I didn't know this would happen. Sasuke, I am so sorry," she whispered walking over to him.

"You just took everything I had from me." he stated, his voice strained.

"You have me,"

"You're not good enough." He snapped looking up. His eyes blazed, swirling with rage hardly contained.

"Are you honestly saying that even after this-"

"Yes Ami that is what I am saying." He seethed. "I don't love you, no matter how long you stay here or how long we fuck. You're not her," he stated.

She flinched. "I didn't know,"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" he almost roared. "You knew it was her yet you never told her to leave."

"Why should I have?" she barked.

His eyes swirled. His temper rising. "If it wasn't for me you would be dead hanging from your aunt's bed room ceiling. One would think you could thank me by not ruining my fucking life with worthless jealousy that will not get you anywhere." He spat.

He walked over to her, she backed up. His hands balled into a tight fist and his teeth grinded together. He stopped himself. Doing her something wouldn't change the situation. Not now, not ever. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He felt some sort of emotion rage through him and he almost slit his throat when he felt his eyes fog for a second.

He had let her in or his version thereof. He knew it wouldn't last; all good things came to an end. He didn't know what to make of them. They weren't together; they really couldn't be, not after this. Ami wouldn't be out of the picture for a little while longer. He couldn't clear any of this up yet. He didn't want Ami to die and he didn't know what he would do if something happened to Sakura. He was doing the best he could; he just didn't want to pay the price for it. Itachi had made it clear, given him two choices. Keep Ami here and do as he was told or let her leave to be killed and have something dreadful happen to Sakura. Up until this moment, Sasuke hadn't been able to make his brothers motives clear.

The phone started to ring. He seemed to drag his feet over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Fugaku will be home in half an hour, get ready." He said smoothly. "I shall be home before he gets there," the line went dead.

~O~

Sasuke sat there and listened to his father babble on and on about things he couldn't –at this point in time- care less about. he had more pressing and important things on his mind that didn't have anything to do with how well Itachi was taking care of him and well he was doing in school and how well the family business was going, regardless of the past sacrifices. His father had showed much satisfaction when Itachi had shown his evil face but it was not reciprocated towards him. He didn't care much seeing that his father always had some sort of problem with him from the get go.

"I see Itachi decided you needed a change," he mused pulling out some papers from his briefcase.

"It was a change I decided up on my own," he replied coldly.

"And what did Itachi say about that?"

"You'd have to ask him," Sasuke said vaguely.

He rolled up the sleeve of his long sleeve black shirt to his elbows. A scar from his elbow to his wrist was still healing. It caught Fugaku's eyes and he stared at it.

"Had an accident son?" he asked half interested.

"If you want to call it that father," he replied tight lipped.

"Meaning?"

"Ask Itachi," Sasuke said.

Itachi was the one to cause the damn stupid scar in the first place. It was part of the price he had to pay for taking too long to make the choice of wanting Ami to live. He had bled so much it was staggering.

"Sasuke, let's not go around corners son, I'm not in the mood." He told him. "Let's cut to chase."

"Itachi gave me the scar," he said frankly.

Doubt graced his father's face and Sasuke tried hard not to roll his eyes. He couldn't fathom why his father came home. He was always a nuisance with a whole lot of questions he really didn't need to ask. It was obvious he didn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now. Sasuke couldn't understand why his father even bothered to ask.

"enlighten me as to why Itachi would want to do something like that,"

"the same reason like all the other times. Whatever it really is I do not know, pleasure perhaps, altermotives, I've never asked." He said simply.

His father chuckled. "are you trying to be hilarious?"

"I don't play around when I'm around you, I'm sure you've noticed that." he said icily.

His father's eyes turned into slits. "Am I to really believe Itachi caused you harm?"

"The choice is yours." He said.

"I do not believe you,"

"Then don't." he said simply. it really didn't matter to him.

"What more proof do you have to back up your words Sasuke?" he asked harshly.

"I thought you did not believe me? Why waste your time?" he asked.

"Let's not get smart shall we?" he said darkly.

Sasuke shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head effortlessly. All the scars, marks and discolorations showed right there on his pale skin. His father stared, almost uninterested in everything that was happening. Sasuke wasn't surprised, they were family weren't they? They had to inherit something from him because Sasuke was sure he had that same expression on his very own face. He waited for his father to say something completely irrelevant to his life and make him leave. He needed to be alone and try to sort out his mind and the turmoil he was in. She was the closest thing he had and if he had just been upfront from the beginning he knew that none of this would have happened. However, Itachi told him that he couldn't' say anything to her because if he did, he would slit Ami's throat and Itachi specialized in disposing bodies that without his help, would never be found. That is, unless he wanted them to be found like the little girl a while back. He still had nightmares about her and her death. It was another thing that haunted him at night and prevented him from sleeping; he would hear her screams of pure agony and cries of pain. He would see her face, her body limp and dead yet still bleeding.

"What could possibly possess you to do such things to yourself?" he asked reading a letter in his hand.

"I did not do such things to myself,"

"Itachi did, correct?"

"Yes,"

"I do believe something has gotten into you today Sasuke. It must be the cold weather. I can't comprehend why you would tell such lies on your bother at all, but the reasons must be powerful don't you agree?"

"Actually I do not,"

"Of course you would not; you're believing something completely unrealistic."

"And how is it unrealistic? The proof is here is it not?"

"So you wish me to think. However I cannot come to terms with Itachi doing something like this and would you like to know why son? Simply because Itachi would not and you and I both know this, probably he should take you to see someone."

"I would not go and I'm sure you do not have money to waste father,"

"You're absolutely correct about that. I do not have money to waste so don't have me waste it son. I'm trying to make up for lost time, so just speak now. What has caused you to harm yourself so? Is it school, friends or my absence?"

"Father do not think so highly of yourself." He spat. "None of the above,"

His father sighed, signed a paper and dropped it on his desk. "I don't have all day," he snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"Neither do I,"

"Is this caused by the constant hollow loss of your mother? If it is, there is nothing we can do, she's dead and gone, won't be retuning and we ought to not live in the past." He said.

"Don't speak of her," Sasuke said in disgust, "speak of none of the loss you have caused me at all for that matter. Apparently you're also daft when I told you that Itachi caused this, if you suggest anything besides him the answer will be no. you don't have time to waste either father so don't waste it," he said.

His jaw tightened. "It is attention isn't it? Has the need for attention driven you to such lengths my boy? You and I both know Itachi would not do such things to you. He has taken great care of you and to repay family in such a way is intolerable."

"You have utmost nerve speaking of family." He said simply. "Do not believe me father it does not matter either way. If that's all I would like to leave," he said slipping back into the shirt Sakura had bought him.

He sighed and waved his hand dismissively. "Leave, I cannot look into the eyes of disappointment for far too long."

"I would think then that you never take a look in the mirror correct?" he asked holding the door knob. His father froze. He looked back. "I'm sure you've disappointed much more than I ever will." He said opening the door and closing it silently behind him.

Finally it was over and he could almost relax. Itachi was leaning on the wall next to the door and the look on his face stated he clearly wasn't happy. He looked at Sasuke and flicked his fingers. Something hard lodged into Sasuke's Left arm, pain shot through his body. He looked at his upper arm, his shoulder really to see a round thing lodged there.

"Don't worry, if you think it's painful now, just wait. Keep Ami close because if you don't have a nurse at your side, you're going to die." He said walking away.

_**So there it is! So, I'm trying to just cut to the chase and reach the ending of this thing, I know I sound like I don't like this but it's not that, it's just time for it to really end. Don't worry though, it's going to end soon, I think the most we have right now is four chapters on our way which will be coming in as fast as possible and before the year ends **_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! GIVE A GIRL SOME ENCOURAGMENT and yes I'm a girl if you never knew -_-**_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V **_


	30. Chapter 30

_So here we are again ladies and gentlemen! _

_Standard disclaimer applied, like, no shit Sherlock! _

**[Chapter Thirty] **

The pain was unlike anything he had ever physically felt. It was as if he was being stabbed in his arm by a thousand needles, piercing every inch of his flesh, his muscles and his cells. His left hand gripped his right as Ami worked as fast as she could.

"Get it out," he gritted.

"What'd you think I'm doing?" she said, her fingers shaking.

Whatever it was that Itachi had lodged in Sasuke's arm; it was one hell of a thing to get out. He was losing so much blood he was dipping in and out of consciousness. She couldn't imagine how painful it must be for him. The device was almost eating his arm away; it was so deep in his skin, clamping down on it and tearing the flesh out. She'd never seen anything so disgusting and scary in her life. She knew that she wasn't making the situation better because she knew she was going to have to rip the thing off when she was done doing what she was doing and the thing had an iron grip on his flesh. When she pulled that thing off, all the flesh left under would be coming with it. She yanked out another screw and he cried out in complete and utter agony. Tears built in her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him and cause him pain. There was nothing she could do about it. So far she'd pulled out four screws out of the thing and five long spikes that were embedded in his skin.

She didn't know Itachi anymore. She didn't know he was treating Sasuke this way, she didn't know that this was what he was going through all the time. She couldn't understand why Itachi would even be doing something like this; it made absolutely no sense to her. It was funny how things just continued to change and people never stayed the same.

Sasuke was panting at this point, the towels that his arm was resting on was soaking wet with blood and he was sweating tremendously. His body was trembling. He'd been going through this with her for almost two hours.

"One more screw," she whispered to him.

He nodded, his eyes closed, his jaw tight and she knew he was preparing himself for it. She pulled the screw out and he stifled a scream that turned out into a raspy groan of pain so intense she didn't know how he was still conscious from it all. She took a deep breath. It was time to yank that thing off his arm. She looked next to her to make sure she had all the things she would need to act fast when she took the thing off and his arm started to gush blood.

"Are you ready?" she asked frightened.

She didn't want to do this but she had to because she couldn't stand seeing him in such pain. If she didn't take it off it was going to kill him.

"Just do it." he rasped.

She nodded, held her breath and gripped it. She channeled herself and with a hard yank ripped it off and she was right, his flesh came with it. His scream was the most agonizing, blood shut and painful thing she had ever heard. The tears came rushing down but she moved as fast as she could. Tears, thick rolled down his face as he gasped continuously.

"It's ok Sasuke, you don't have to stay awake for this." she trembled. "Stop fighting it."

Even though her hands were shaking like a leaf she looked at the horrible arm and felt bile rise in her throat. She toughened up and did what she had to do. Sasuke couldn't go unconscious not with all the pain and through it all, he couldn't stop screaming, crying out in the pain. She couldn't ignore it and she cried as she did what she was supposed to.

~O~

Sakura, she'd had bad days, hell she'd even had way worse days than the bad ones but suddenly, when she thought about it, she'd never had days this bad and plagued so much by utter and complete depression. First off, she didn't know what to think and for the most part, the only thing she could do was keep her mouth closed about the excuse her mother had come with in terms of how a knife got lodged into her chest and almost killed her. Her mother had told the doctor that what happened was that Sakura had a slip up and like the klutz she was, somehow managed to get the knife lodged in her chest. Sakura was NOT a klutz; she didn't become head cheerleader for nothing, which with all her life drama she was really sucking at as it was. She was still in the hospital and it was her last day there. The knife had managed to slide between a space in her rib but was deep enough to _lightly_ pierce her left lung. She was not happy one bit about it. She'd missed the rest of her damn winter break in the hospital and she had school in the morning and she refused to miss it no matter what. The snow had come down so hard that school had stayed closed for a few extra days. Tomorrow would be the eighth of January **(a/n ****I ****don****'****t ****really ****go ****off ****an ****actual ****calendar ****if ****that ****wasn****'****t ****obvious ****enough)**and that meant her birthday was close. Sakura really wasn't happy about that either.

Her father had been worried sick about her and came to see her almost every hour of every day. It was so hard for her to even look him in the eyes but she tried her best to give him some peace of mind. He had enough to worry about seeing how work was kind of on top of him right now and he had a client all the way in Massachusetts who insisted on having him come over there to handle his case.

Everything was just so hectic. She'd managed to convince her father to keep his mouth shut and not tell her friends where she's been because she refused to lie to anyone about all that had happened. She was facing so much drama that somehow she found herself appreciating the duration of her stay in the hospital, minus being excessively weak and fed by drips for a day or two, she had time to think. She'd been thinking about Sasuke a lot- as in every day all day. She wished she could stop herself from thinking about him, stop the whole situation from replying in her head a million times, stop the tears that always came, the sadness and the heaviness in her heart but she couldn't. The harder she tried not to think about it, the harder she actually did.

She wished by some miracle he would walk through the hospital doors into her room and beg her from somewhere in himself to forgive her and she knew she could as stupid as it seemed. He'd hurt and by God she was as pissed as the wife of the devil but she missed him a whole lot more and she wanted him back in her life even though she didn't think she could trust him again. It was her fault for slipping like she had and dropping in a Sasuke ditch that trapped her. She cared about him, worried about him and even now, thought of him incessantly. He was the first boyfriend she'd had for such a long time and actually connected with on a deeper level than she had with any other boy she'd met. It was so troublesome and made her head hurt.

At the current moment, Sakura was just sitting on her bed, dressed and waiting for her mother to come and pick her up. Normally she could kick and scream, curse and swear but she didn't have the energy. Things in her life were falling down and she knew in due time it would all just collapse and be over and done with. She decided that now, she didn't want anything to do with her mother, talk to her, look at her or bask in her presence. It had surpassed hate to just 'I couldn't care less what the fuck you do, just ignore me completely' kind of thing.

Her mother shuffled in uncomfortable as she always seemed when she came in the hospital the past three times with her father, holding his hand as if she wanted to prove that she made him happy. Sakura hopped off the bed and brushed passed her out the door. Her mother sighed. She'd 'tried' to explain but Sakura decided a long time ago, something like that just couldn't be explained. They spoke again to her doctor before she left and they told her to take it easy. She'd gotten stitches and he had emphasized how easy it would be to tear them out and bleed again so she had to be careful. The ride home was silent, as if there would have been any talking to begin with. Her mother dropped her at the gate and went back to work. Sakura shrugged and went inside.

"Dad!" she called, kicking off her shoes. "Dad! Cherry is home, come one, I'm finally home!" she called out. Her burrs furred, considering her father had told her he would be home when she came out. She walked around into the living room and paused. "Dad?" she asked.

He was sitting on the couch, a series of letters strung out across the floor and one in his hand. He was reading it, one hand masked in his hair. His cuffs were lose, so was his tie and three buttons. He didn't have on his jacket and he was only in his socks-no shoes. His posture was that of someone who was destroyed. Sakura knew that look. Since she'd been in the hospital, that's the look she'd had on her face and even now if she chose to think of Sasuke. She looked, trying to figure out what all the papers were until it hit her. He'd found the letters. Her heart wrenched then jumped, tightened in her chest and the world spun around. _Shit!_

"Dad?" she asked softly.

He turned his head and looked up at her then back at the letter in his hand. His hand dropped from his hair and he rubbed it on his pants. He looked completely pummeled by the sorrows of life. She shifted. _Oh__God._She dreaded her heart breaking. She could not deal with more drama. He sighed.

"Cherry, you're home." he said lightly, releasing the paper to have it fall to the floor. He leaned back and wiped his hands over his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly even though she knew he wasn't.

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, just tired right now Cherry…really tired."

She felt tears build in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Don't you worry about me Cherry, I'm fine. What you need to do is go and get some rest, you do have school in the morning, that is, if you still want to go." He said.

She knew he didn't want her to go to school so soon but the cut was taken care of, she was basically fine and free to go about her business.

"yeah I'm going to go tomorrow. Daddy, if you need anything just call, ok?" she said caringly.

He managed to roll his eyes at her. she walked over to him, passing the couch and rested her arm on his shoulders. She dropped her hands on his chest and hugged him from behind. He patted her hand. She knew what was wrong and she was a bit relieved that he found out on his own and she didn't have to tell him though either way, the outcome would be just as bad. She knew he wouldn't want to tell her about it because he would never want to her to worry. He would want to handle this like an adult making it as less painful as he could.

She felt pain crease her and her life, seep into her and she felt so sorry for him. He really didn't deserve such harshness. He was an amazing man, husband and father. He deserved the best a woman could offer him yet he got this. He loved with all of him just like Naruto, he loved with everything he had, giving it all to the person he thought more than earned it. Look where it got all of them. Look where it got her, Naruto, Shikamaru and him. Look where loving and not being wise enough to push love from their eyes so they could see got them. It was causing them a whole lot of pain and issues that still weren't dealt with. She sighed and patted his head once.

She wished she could just turn back the hands of time and fix what she could have, helped where she should have, done something when she should have, said the things at the time she could have and just make what she could better. She knew she couldn't do that and as crazy as it sounded, at that moment in time Sakura just gave up on everything. Everybody had a foreshadowing love life, love triangle, love sickness and she felt like everyone around her now was suffering from a broken heart. She felt defeated after fighting all of this for so long, so felt it in her heart and her mind told her that it was best she gave up and honestly, in that moment that's exactly what Sakura did. Nothing was worth the intense pain she was feeling, the complete sadness and sorrow. If this was the price for being happy she was better without it.

She shuffled up to her room and took a nice, decent, well earned shower before going straight to bed. She dreamed about him, like she had been doing since that dreadful day. She saw Ami, her stupid purple hair and stupid smile in her sleep. Sakura hated the girl; down to her very bone she hated her. She just came out of nowhere and snatched Sasuke right from her, ripping him from her own flesh. She dreamt of her hate for that girl and her feelings for Sasuke that had come about so slowly and had stayed so silent she didn't even know it was there. In her sleep she heard noises, loud voices. There was a loud smash and she shot up instantly, her heart racing. Her chest tightened, she clutched it as pain shot through her upper body. She groaned. Her head slowly cleared and the pain dimmed until she could focus. The sounds were coming from…? She had no idea. She came out of bed, drew her hands over her face and walked out of her room. What was the entire ruckus about? She asked herself half asleep. She wasn't having the best dream of her life, practically it was a fucking nightmare but at least she was getting some sleep in between.

She followed the noises and ended up down stairs, looking into the living room from behind the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" she knew that voice. That calm and reasonable voice as if he was talking to a child. Her father.

"What do you mean what is wrong with me?" she snapped. "Is this what you've been up to?"

"I recall asking you that some time ago but you clearly pointed out, you will not answer."

"Because this is preposterous!"

"Keep your voice down." he said his voice hard. "Sakura is sleeping and the last thing I want to do is wake her."

"Then stop all of this because it's not true."

"I asked you a simple question and I really don't think you can lie your way out of this one. I'm not looking for an argument because lord knows Suduku I can't even look at you right now. I just want you to answer so I can know what to do next." He told her frankly.

There was a long pause and Sakura felt like her whole world was cascading. The suspense was killing her and she well and right knew what they were talking about. Her father was such a handsome man in whatever her did, he was like Naruto when he was talking to Hinata over the past weeks-that is whenever they did talk. His voice was reasonable and simple, plain and hanging on a string of void that could snap any moment and emotions would just come tumbling down.

She peaked around the corner again and her mother was standing in front of her father. He didn't move, his hands folded and his jaws tight. She out stretched her hand to touch his face. He grabbed it and gently pushed it back to her sides.

"I do not want you to touch me," he said simply, "whenever you're ready to answer and stop drawing this out like a child."

There was a long pause and she sighed emotionally.

"yes," she said, "but atleast give me the chance to just explain this,"

"An explanation is a waste of time, you know that." He said his eyes trailing to the wall.

"Just-"

Sakura pulled back quickly holding her breath. She could feel his eyes looking at the wall still and she knew that he saw her.

"Cherry, go to bed," he said.

She shot up and dashed to her room. She flapped down on her bed and felt like she was just covered under water, the pressure immense and she was suffocating. She tried but couldn't go back to sleep and one of the worst things to happen to a popular girl like Sakura, is not getting enough sleep the day before school started again. It was weird how she didn't seem to give a shit anymore about that either.

~O~

"Where have you been?" Skye screamed, running up Sakura.

Her hand shut up. "Hold it right there," Sakura said, "don't pounce." She said.

Skye grinned and settled for a hug. Skye hadn't seen Sakura since Ino left and as much as she knew, no one else had seen her either.

"I missed you!" she muffled. "You totally went off the grid."

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry." Sakura said with a sigh, standing in front of the gates to prison. She wished her holiday was something with good memories but only bad ones lingered back there. Her holiday was just dreadfully horrible.

Sakura was in sky blue skinny jeans, a white low cut tank top and a crop jacket. When she got out of bed she just had to throw something on.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? Do you know how many times we all had to go out without you?" she said half angry. "I can't believe you left us in the dry for the entire winter break."

"Hey, it's hardly my fault." Sakura said with a smile. "And besides, I'm pretty sure you didn't miss me that much."

"So she decides to grace us with her presence."

Sakura turned and looked at Neji before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Where's Tenten?" she asked.

"Right here!" she yelled running over to them and coming to halt in front of Sakura. "Bitch we got beef, I'm so mad at you right now." she growled before giving her a big hug.

"You guys aren't going to let me live this down are you?" Sakura asked looking at them.

"You think we won't let you live this down? Wait until Naruto comes here, he's the maddest out of all us, trust me." Raven said making her neat little approach.

Everyone did a double take. Raven's hair was now crimson, as crimson as the colour could get.

"What did you do to your hair?" Skye freaked.

She grinned. "I dyed it last night." she said. "What'd you guys think?"

"Holy shit," Tenten said.

"Holy mother _fucking_ shit." Sakura corrected. "Tenten, are you seeing this?"

"I'm seeing it alright." She said.

Sakura nodded. "You dyed you're hair…I wasn't expecting this but I like it." she grinned. "What'd your mom say?"

"We'll find out when I go home," she said enveloping everyone in a hug.

Sakura rolled her eyes, her spirits rising as the moments passed. So she had missed her friends a whole lot and they could sure as hell start to take her mind off things. They stood outside of the school gates until Shikamaru arrived, Rick, Hinata and Naruto. They were talking but she could see that Nartuo was completely pissed with her whole M.I.A attitude.

"Oh come on!" Sakura whined as they stepped through the gates. She entangled her hand around his. "At least say hi to me," she pouted.

"Oh don't try to sweet me up." he said. "You're so mean Sakura-Chan, so damn mean I can hardly believe you did me like that. After all we've been through you just cast me aside like that."

She burst into laughter. "I'm sorry; I've said it like a million and one tim-"

Her words came to an abrupt halt as her eyes landed on Sasuke. He was sitting on their tree, writing something in that book she knew well. It was in the book he wrote poetry. Since the place was still wrought with snow, they had placed back the park-like bench under there. As if he felt her eyes fixed on him he looked up hesitantly and their eyes locked. She stood there, unable to move or look away from him.

"If you want to go over there to your boy toy, we're not stopping you." Raven said with a sly smile.

If the only knew what was happening right now with them she would have kept her mouth shut. She didn't know if she should go over there or just walk away. She couldn't run, not now when everything in her life was so messed up. She wasn't sure of them and she needed to get sure and real soon. A lot of her things were uncertain and this was something she just needed to make sure of before she moved on. Her heart contracted with pain and tears built in her eyes. The ass hole to break her heart like he did, she wanted to just kill him.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. "Is everything ok?"

"Uh yeah," she stuttered.

His arms smoothed around her waist and he leaned into her ears. "Did something happen that I don't know about? Did you guys get into a fight?"

"Something like that. Look, I'll catch you guys later." She said distantly, moving out of his hold and heading over there.

Sakura wasn't afraid of shit. She was fearless wasn't she? She'd been a hardcore cheerleader for years, she's been captain and didn't she own this place? What was she so scared of now? What's the worst that could happen? He couldn't break her heart, he'd already done that. He couldn't hurt her feelings, that happened already and he sure as hell couldn't make her feel worse than she already did. She paused in front of him and folded her arms. He looked up at her then looked down.

"Good morning Sakura,"

She shifted and opened her mouth to say something but had to reconsider. As tough as she was, this was so fucking hard. She held his gaze.

"Alright listen up." she began. "I just need a confirmation before I decide to get on with my life and not wallow in the mistakes I made with you. I just need you to tell me whether or not I imagined the last time I saw you."

"You did not." He said.

She nodded, hurt penetrating her. That was all she needed to know, it was over and she had some more shattered pieces to put back together again. She blew out air and tried to stop herself from breaking down in front of him. She couldn't even enjoy her first fucking day of fucking school. Shit just followed her everywhere.

"Alright," she said and turned.

The book closed and fell. His cool fingers wrapped around her forearm and she froze. She didn't turn and his touch sent emotions through her body tears brimmed.

_If__you__dare__fall._She threatened.

The silence between them was defeating.

"Don't touch me," she whispered, rage penetrating.

His fingers slid down the length of her arm before releasing her. She held her breath and stood there. Waiting for something she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Her body trembled. He was standing directly behind her, his breath cold on the back of her neck.

"So am I, tell me something I don't know."

He was silent. "I should have told you." he said, his voice low.

"Yeah but you didn't, it never looked like it mattered that you completely fucked me over Sasuke." she said. "It didn't look you cared much that you broke my heart."

"If you loved me I'm sure it would have been much worse."

"Is that supposed to fucking comfort me or something? Don't be an asshole, not now, not when I don't want to have anything to do with you. Not after this and if it wasn't obvious enough, I'm pretty sure it couldn't be any worse, considering you had me hooked the whole time." she spat out hatefully.

She felt her own words sink into him and mold over him. It stung at how he passed over it, dismissing it instantly as if he couldn't bring himself to accept her words.

He swallowed. "I don't know what to say to you right now." he admitted.

"Then you shouldn't have stopped me," she said and started walking.

He stopped her again and she whipped around. He released her instantly, his left hand grabbing his right one. His gritted his teeth.

"I have no right to ask this but I just want to explain everything to you but you won't let me."

"Even if I did you wouldn't tell me everything and you know it. I didn't come here to have a conversation Sasuke; I don't want to talk about this or whatever. I just want to leave it alone and be rid of it."

She looked over at his arm and her eyes bulged. She walked over to him and looked at his right arm. She couldn't stop herself. She cared, whether she liked it or not.

"What the hell happened to you? You're bleeding," she said as if she was talking to any other person in the world, as if, he didn't ruin her life at all.

"It's nothing-"

"What'd you mean it's nothing, you need to go to hospital."

"You seem to care all of a sudden."

"Unlike you I never pretended to give a fuck about you so excuse me that I couldn't kill emotions like that as easily as you can."

"Sakura-"

"Save it Sasuke, I'm just being a good person, whatever we had excluded from my concern." She explained. The smell of the blood was making her dizzy and made her feel as if the world was closing down on her. She didn't move. "You need to go to the hospital." She said tight lipped.

"I'm fine," he said.

She punched his arm; he gripped it, gritted his teeth and groaned. He leaned down and coughed and she knew it hurt. She really hadn't want to do that but she had to prove her point. Putting everything over the past few weeks aside, she still cared about him and that really wasn't going to change no matter how hard she wanted it to right now. Her eyes almost watered at the sight of him in agony and he fell to his knees painfully, gasping as though she had knocked the air out of him. He looked up at her, glaring, and rasping.

"You were saying?" she asked sarcastically. "You need to go to the hospital and I mean now. You're bleeding and as much I don't even want to stay here because honestly, I think I might pass out, I'm not leaving." She said.

Forget the fight that they had, forget what had happened between them and forget even her reason for walking over to him. He was in pain and she could tell that whatever was under his shirt was completely dreadful. He was breathing hard and he staggered to his feet.

"Sakura," he rasped, "really?"

"Yeah, really. You're bleeding, don't be stubborn. I just want to make sure you're okay, as stupid as it makes me."

"It doesn't make you stupid." he said his voice hoarse. "I just don't want you to hate me Sakura, I know I have no right to even ask it, just don't hate me, that's all I'm asking."

"I don't have time to hate you." Sakura said. "Just go to the-"

"Sasuke!"

Their heads whipped around and purple hair came flying their way. Her eyes were wide, tears building in them with panic. She halted in front of him, looking around frantically as if she expected that whatever she had been running from had followed her into the school. She grabbed his hand.

"We have to go," she said in a hushed tone before glancing at Sakura.

She stood there, her face passive. She didn't let the rage show; she didn't let it overcome her like it felt like it would if she let it. She folded her arms. Last chance, this was his last chance. She looked at him expectantly and his jaw tightened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, tightlipped.

"We have to go,"

Sakura watched the blood trickle down his arm, from his fingers on to the floor. Oh god she was going to be sick to her stomach.

"I hope you mean to the hospital," Sakura said simply as though she wasn't faced by any of this.

Her chest tightened painfully though, the stab wound hurt and felt like her chest was getting too big and would rip the stitches right out. Ami glared over to Sakura.

"He's not going anywhere."

"So you're his owner now? And here I thought you were just his girlfriend, way to go, up the status." Sakura sneered. "You need to go the hospital and you know it." she said. "If you don't want me to give a damn just say so."

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Ami snapped. "Just leave him alone, I'm all he needs to take care of him."

"Your intentions must be to have him bleed to death." She said lightly. Her head spun but she stood her ground. She was hard core or so she would keep telling herself. This was his last chance.

His eyes darted to her then to his bleeding hand. He took a deep breath as if to try and stop the pain.

"Sakura you should go,"

"Exactly, not even Sasuke wants you here." Ami said.

Sakura's eyes turned into slits. "Say one more thing princess, just one more thing and see what happens to you." she threatened.

Ami sneered and rolled her eyes. "Sasuke, please, we have to go." Ami urged.

He looked as if he was going to pass out any time and her heart clutched. She didn't want him to faint but she had a feeling that she was going to pass out before he did. Why couldn't she just walk away? She cared, that's why. She cared about what happened to him even now and all she wanted was the assurance that he was alright so she could get on with her life. Her hand travelled to her head as the world spun around even more.

Sasuke nodded, not at Sakura but at Ami. "Let's…go." He said his voice strained.

"Move," Ami demanded, chucking Sakura in her chest harshly out of the way.

Sakura would have retaliated, but pain caught her so sharply she actually screamed. Her hand flew to her rib. Wrong side, Ami chose to chuck her on the wrong part of her body. Fire blazed inside of her and she staggered back, clutching her chest painfully, her face wrought. She saw when sasuke turned, surprised by her scream but in all honesty Sakura was happy the scent of the blood in the wind caused her to black out because if she continued to watch Sasuke walk away from her in so much pain, she would have turned into complete and utter shards, unable to even have use to herself. Obviously, he didn't want another chance since he just blew it.

Her body hit the cold floor with a thud and she heard a series of voices. Black spots floated around her and she began to lose her grip. She heard Naruto's voice and felt hands smooth under her and lift her. She didn't rightly know it was him because darkness took over and she was numb.

_**And there you have it. I know, I'm just hurrying to end this story and I hope that doesn't make y'all mad. It's coming real close and as you can tell, I'm trying to stuff all the important stuff into one chapter, going straight to the point. I don't want the chapters to be too long so I'm trying to put it all in there yet keep it short which is really hard…there is so much editing to do sometimes. I know I haven't been updating a lot but I'm still at school, mad crazy life and I've just been busy but don't worry, I got you REVEIWS! LET'S TOUCH 190! COME ON! PLEASE! YOU DON'T HOW MUHC IT WOULD MEAN TO PASS 200 REVIEWS! **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Well here we are once again! READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! _

**[Chapter Thirty One]**

Since Monday Sakura didn't leave the house and Sakura's father had told her point blank; she was staying home. She had just missed her first week back at school. Her rib hurt but after taking pain killers and doing nothing the pain subsided. When Ami had chucked her, it tore out four stitches and that really had hurt. It was the lower case of her rib but it still hurt like crazy madness.

Sakura stayed home and if there was something she could do to stop the madness she would have. However there was nothing she could do. Her phone wouldn't stop ringing, they wouldn't stop coming by and they wouldn't stop cursing her to madness for being in the hospital the whole time without telling them blah, blah, blah, blah. It just went on and on. She wished that was the 'madness' part of everything because God knew, Sakura could surely have handled that but that wasn't the problem. The problem was her parents and it was going to drive her crazy.

Her father had been trying to talk to her mother like the gentleman he was but she would get so defensive like a child and try to blame him for her actions, it always ended in some kind of fight. Her mother was being so immature about it all Sakura could hardly believe the woman was in her late thirties. She couldn't bring herself to believe her mother was an adult because honestly, in the mind, her mother really wasn't.

It was Sunday night and they were at it like wild dogs or to be more specific- her mother was. Sakura was on the floor, leaning on the wall with a river of tears coming to life. This was getting crazy. She hadn't slept in three days because of this, it was driving her insane. She pulled her knees to her chest, held her head, entangling her fingers in her hair before resting her head on her knees.

At this point, her mother was screaming like a lunatic about all sorts of things. Sakura was one of those things, she always was and that was part of the reason the tears wouldn't stop. The way her mother spoke about her as though she was the root of all evil, the source of their hardships and pain, the reason why everything in life was tumbling down and the reason for their unhappiness. She was blaming everything on her existence and that hurt. It was hurting her to know that someone was blaming her for their actions, their mistakes, their imperfections and their faults. It was painful to sit and hear her mother bash her every single night over the past week. Her mother stood there in front of her father making so many false accusations, making false promises and turning her own daughter into a monster. It was funny a bit because Sakura never knew her mother disliked her to such an extent. She didn't care about her mother but hearing such brutal lies and her name being slandered by the woman who gave birth to her and lived with her all her life, broke any remaining pieces of her heart.

She was having a migraine from it all, her head on the verge of exploding. Her father's voice was a cool and collected one, almost passive. Her mother's voice however was hanging on to a thread and was about to snap even more than it already had.

"Don't go!" she cried out.

The tears came faster. She knew what was happening, she had known since they started fighting. This was for the best and the right of things, she just wished her mother would grow up, cooperate and stop trying to make things so hard. At times like this she wished she wasn't an only child or that Ino was here or even Sasuke was here and she could just run away, flee this house until there was a calm after this brutal storm. She knew she would be asking for too much. Ino was gone and as far as she knew, so was Sasuke and she didn't want to tell the rest of her friends about this. Not yet, especially Naruto. He was trying to salvage broken pieces, past promises and shards of glass between him and Hinata, working so hard to maybe even partially put them back together. He was having his own problems and he didn't need to worry about her.

She didn't want to go through this alone but she couldn't start dragging people into her personal issues. This was going way back, she would have to tell a painful story from the beginning and everyone knew Sakura hardly talked about her family. No one really knew the chaos and tornados that went on in the confines of her home and at one point she wasn't ok with that. She had wanted to tell her friends but things got so out of hand now, it all became so personal that she didn't want to tell anyone who didn't already know about it. She was more afraid to talk about this now than she thought she would ever be. She wanted Ino to be here, on the phone or something so it didn't feel as bad as it was. However, Ino wasn't here and she had to face all this on her own.

She knew what was happening seemed horrible but it was the right thing. A wrong was in the act of making itself right. This needed to happen, her father deserved better and if he had to leave even for a few days to get himself straight before he lost it, then she wanted him to go. He'd been gone for months on end, having him leave now, if she tried hard, would be just like that. She tried not to think about the possibility that he might not return once he walked out that door. She couldn't bear the thought of even going out into the living room or watch him walk out the door.

"You're just making this unbearable for me. I'm leaving because you're making me, this is….you're too much for me at this point and Lord knows I am exhausted. I don't want to argue with you and you know that, but I cannot stand this. Staying in this house with you will drive me to the point of madness and I refuse to snap because of you," he said firmly.

"You're not listening to me!" she said desperately.

"I have been listening to you Suduku, you're the one who refuses to listening what I am saying." He corrected.

There was a heavy sigh and she pulled her hair, her head about to explode. She took in a sharp breath as it felt like the entire world, her entire being had been destined for this from the very beginning. She was destined to go downhill and hit rock bottom very hard.

She heard the movements, a suitcase moving across the floor. She heard his footsteps coming her way and if she wasn't so raw she would have moved but she couldn't. She felt like she was going crazy inside of her own head. Hands smoothed over her hair and she looked up into the eyes of her father who was kneeling before her. His hands travelled to her cheeks and he wiped her tears.

"I don't want to leave you here." he whispered.

Her world seemed to start spinning. "I don't want you to go." She sobbed, tears rushing down her face, clogging her vision and making her throat sore.

It was funny how one minute things were great then they were amazing then it all went wrong and nothing seemed to be going how it should have. Along the lines of everything happening in her life, she had made a mistake she just couldn't tell what it was.

He looked down, wrought with his own battles. She knew he didn't want to leave her and she knew what he would ask her. She couldn't go, as stupid as it seemed, this was her house and her mother was not going to run her out. She wasn't going to let her mother win no matter what. If her father was going to run then he could depend on her stay because she sure as hell would.

He was on both knees in front of her now, looking down at the space between them. Her father looked tired with lines and bags under his eyes. The world had suddenly weighed him down and he didn't look like he was in his early thirties anymore. Now he looked like he was really in his late forties, the youth and handsomeness of life suddenly gone.

"I know you don't want to leave." He said with understanding. "I don't know if I really should either. I don't know what's best for you…or me," he conceded.

She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to say it but she did anyways. "You should go," she whispered between sobs.

He should go, that's what he needed to do and that wasn't for her, it was for him. He needed to go and save himself before something completely different devoured him. She couldn't believe she was telling her father to find a new place, practically move out and leave her. However, she knew that's what she was telling him.

"Cherry-"

"Go dad," she cut him off, "Go and take some time to yourself. You deserve it. Don't worry about me, I-I can take care of myself." She insisted, forcing a smile through her tears.

He drew his hands over his face and looked up to the ceiling. He needed to go. He couldn't stay here with hurt and betrayal sleeping in the same bed with him. She couldn't imagine the true pain and heartache he was feeling.

"I'll be coming back; I'll call you in the morning." He said.

She touched his face and the tears came harder. She hugged him.

"I love you dad," she said clinging to him like she used to when she was crossing the road for the first time.

"I love you too Cherry," he said. He pulled out a paper and handed it to her. It was the name of the hotel, the hotel and room number on it as well. "Don't hesitate to call me. I'll be right here, no matter what, on Tuesday."

She smiled painfully. "That doesn't even matter." She said, leaning down on the wall. "You should go before I change my mind and hang on to your legs." She said in a strained voice.

He kissed her forehead and she understood. She understood perfectly that he needed sometime to himself and she loved him. She got up and walked with him to the door. When he got into his car, her hands were over her mouth and she was bawling like crazy. Her back hit the wall with a thud and she slid to the floor, the tears never ending. So now he was gone too, just like a few other people in her life.

Was there someone out there who was possibly going through this kind of disaster and felt like they were drowning from the inside? Why was emotional distress always so much worse than the physical kind? She felt angry now that he had left. She sacrificed for him but now, it was as if the last thread she was hanging onto had snapped. Suddenly she felt rage and almost like she was even a danger to herself. The fluttered to her room and locked the doors. She felt like suddenly she had lost it.

With one swoop she had pushed everything off the side of her desk. The rummaged through her dresser and yanked out a geometric compass. She started carving all sorts of shit into the wooden desk. She clawed the wood, scraping the wood and stripping it. She used lipstick and wrote all over her mirrors, lamp shades, book covers and over the walls. She released every single ounce of stress swallowing her up, all the anger she had forced herself to hold in all this time. She found herself cursing at the entire world, tearing at her clothes, ripping things apart and slicing up anything she could find. She fell flap on the floor and looked around her room, words and carvings everywhere, scratches and papers strung out…everything out of place. She held the geometric compass in her hand and stared at the pointy end.

She needed some sort of escape even if it was a fantasy one. She held the compass and started clawing at her own flesh, yanking it down her wrists again and again and again until crimson essence poured out. The smell made bile rise in her throat but she didn't stop. She continued clawing at her skin, piercing it until it was bleeding. She dropped the geometric compass and ran into her bathroom. She rummaged through, yanking out everything from the cabinets until she found a razor. She wanted an escape more than anything else in the world right now. She wanted a moment of peace; even if it was in her sleep, in her world of make believe. She went and flopped on her bed, not giving a damn about anything. She couldn't understand the feelings suddenly harassing her with such force. She slit her wrist over and over again, blood trailing down her arm. She stared at it, in haling it until it was becoming hard for her to breathe and world started to spin around her, never ending. She gripped the razor hard in her palm, cutting that too. The smell was strong.

Spots dotted her vision as she felt herself tumbling down into a world where there was nothing and her eyes closed, the world nothing but black…just the way she wanted it to be. What in the world was happening to all of them? What in the world was this? She didn't even know anymore.

~O~

"Holy shit, Sakura are you alright?" Temari asked instantly as Sakura slid into a seat in homeroom.

Sakura did a sad little chuckle before she drew her hand over her face. She had no idea what she was anymore. Possibly insane since she let some guy have such a power over her she could hardly function without him. It felt like she couldn't even breath, move or think without her mind going in jumbles and in some sort of way, finding its way back to him. The asshole.

"We need to call Ino because we really can't plan this party on our own." Raven said, taking a seat too. "Sakura is everything alright? What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah how are you feeling?" Skye asked tenderly.

"Just peachy." Sakura said sarcastically.

"And you look like complete shit." Tenten said instantly. "What happened to you?"

"Good morning to you too Tenten," Sakura said dryly, her mind in jumbles.

"You should be happy girl," Tenten said, "You're birthday is totally tomorrow."

"I don't want to celebrate it." Sakura said warily. "Just…let it go."

"What do you mean? You're turning eighteen! We can't let it go," Skye objected.

"I'm serious." Sakura said. "I don't want a mother fucking party, I don't want any stupid gifts…I don't even want you to tell me happy birthday. I don't want anything." She said.

"You're kidding," Raven said.

"No I'm not, does it look like I am?" Sakura asked dryly.

Temari raised an eyebrow. **(a/n ****obviously ****Temari ****is ****the ****same ****age ****as ****the ****rest ****of ****them)**

Sakura continued. "Also, I don't want to be on the cheerleading squad anymore and I'm leaving the student council this evening." She informed them emptily.

"What?" Raven freaked.

"Are you fucking deaf?" Sakura asked irritated.

"Hun is everything alright?" Skye asked again. "Really, what's gotten into you?"

Sakura sighed. She wished she could have stayed home but she couldn't have. She couldn't have taken a day off when her mother decided she was staying home too. She left her house this morning, her mother crying up a storm in her bed room. She'd been howling since the fight Sakura guessed. She couldn't stay home with that. She needed to get away just as much as her father needed to and this was her best bet.

She woke up this morning disorientated and highly confused. Her bed had blood splotches over them, her room was a complete mess like a tornado hit and writings were everywhere, on everything, in every nook of the place. It was crazy when she woke up on torn sheets but after a few minutes she right and well knew what had happened. She had lost her goddamn mind.

She sat there and watched as the kids filed in and automatically her eyes watered and tears started falling. Damnit, she needed to cry obviously. She needed to cry her damn soul out whether she liked it or not. She was strong but that didn't mean she didn't feel things. She did feel things and she was just feeling too much.

Instantly Tenten's arms enveloped her best friend and everyone around her was silent. Her head fell in her hands, her elbows resting on the table as she –once again- broke down. Hands glided up and down her back and she trembled as new found tears fled from her eyes. At least they had an escape. She didn't, not now.

"Sakura?" It was the soft lull of Hinata's voice. "Did you do this to yourself?" she asked tenderly.

She drew her hand over her face and leaned back in her chair, looking up into the roof as the tears took their time leaving her. What hadn't she done last night to herself? She almost tore all the hair off her fucking scalp; she just wasn't that damn crazy. Someone took her left hand and another person took her right and turned it over so her wrists were showing. That didn't matter to her…it was as irrelevant as the sun rising to her at this point. They didn't need to make a fuss about it.

She looked at the boring, one colored ceiling.

"Sakura?" Raven asked carefully.

"Yes?" she asked simply.

"What's been going on?" she asked.

"A lot of things," she said vaguely.

The only way she could have gotten some sleep was to force herself unconscious. What person really resorted to something like that? She bit her lips and buried her head in the desk the second Naruto walked in.

"Don't let him see me," she whispered.

"Too late," Skye said instantly.

She groaned, the tears refusing to stop. She knew she looked like shit. She didn't need anyone to really tell her that. Her eyes were red and puffy, bags were under them. She knew she looked tired and completely destroyed. She heard his voice next to her ears with so much concern and she found herself crying harder.

"Sakura-chan?" he whispered his voice so sweet and tender. His hand fell on the small of her back. "Sakura-chan?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. Sea blue eyes locked with emeralds and a relief washed over her, she didn't think it was possible. The relief was on her side though because she just realized that he was here for her and he was who she needed right now. She saw his heart literally break at the dreadful sight of her. She pushed her chair back, stood and clung to him. His arms swallowed her up instantly, protecting her from every single thing in the world that she was running from. He held her tightly, covering her and yanking her out of deep waters. She was bawling in his chest. Screw the fact that he had issues, she fucking needed him right now.

He pulled back and cupped her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded and wrapped his hands around her, holding her close. "Then you don't have to."

Naruto exchanged seats with Tenten so he could sit right beside Sakura. He pushed his desk as close as it could go until the both of them were touching. He wasn't leaving her sight. He examined her hands and she knew he wanted to say something but was fighting to keep his mouth closed.

When Sasuke came in, she was surprised to see him. She didn't think she would see him at school but she should have known better. Their eyes locked for a while too long and she felt him surveying her, taking in the disaster that she was. She saw some things flicker in her onyx eyes but she would have been a fool to mistake if for concern. He'd missed his chance and she was collapsing.

"Hey Naruto, do you want to just skip?" Sakura asked.

He looked over her and nodded. "Whatever you want to do." he said truthfully before glancing down.

"Don't feel bad," she whispered.

"What do you mean 'don't feel bad' Sakura-chan? I missed all of this…everything that was happening to you. I never saw any of it, even in the winter. I called your parents and they just told me that..." he shook his head. "I should have been smarter to know that something was up."

"Don't blame yourself for any of this," she insisted, "this is why I never told you. You worry too much,"

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked vulnerable. "I'm always here for you, no matter what…yet you never came to me, not once." He whispered.

She looked down. Now she felt guilty for keeping him in the dark. She glanced around before she spoke.

"You're having problems of your own. I didn't think it was fair,"

"That's a lie and you know it." he said. "This was happening way before I had any issues at all. I was here, you called, we saw each other all the time and you lied to me all the time that you were alright. Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just thought…I didn't want you to worry about me."

"But you needed me to." He objected, taking her hand in his. "You need me to care about you Sakura-chan and you know that. You need me to worry about you so that when you don't trust yourself, you can still trust me. So that if you can't save yourself, I'm here to save you." he said. He bit his bottom lip and looked down. "I can't even tell how long you've been crying on your own." He whispered.

"A long time," she said sadly, "a really long time. I was just thinking about you, that's all."

"It's cool, let's just ditch." He said. When the register was marked he grabbed her bag and his own. "Guys, I'm going to go with Sakura, catch you later." He said taking her hand and dragging her out of the classroom.

She looked back and her eyes locked with Sasuke's again. Her heart wrenched. The fucking asshole.

She left with Naruto and they didn't go anywhere special. They just ditched to a café and she sat there, bawled her eyes out as she told her just about everything that's been going wrong. He was there for her the whole way, his hand draped around her comfortingly. When she buried her head in his neck, he whispered comforting words to her to calm her down. He listened to her and she felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders. They sat there and talked and talked and talked.

Somewhere in all of that he started to make her laugh and lighten up her mood like she knew he always could. He always did that no matter how she was feeling. It was a relief to have someone stable in her life at this point.

~O~

The pencil snapped in his hand and he flicked it away. That was his third pencil. He sighed and tore the page out of his book, crumbled it up and threw it aside. That was his twentieth page and most of them didn't even have an entire sentence on them. He pushed the book away from him angrily and it flicked over.

So this was what it was like? This was what it really felt like to have no opinion and thought on anything. This was what it was like to be so lost; nothing was making sense around you. This was the feeling he was feeling for the first time and it ravaged him. How was this fair? It wasn't. None of this was fair to him or to her.

He knew it looked like he was just picking someone over her and he wished she knew the whole story to know that wasn't true. He was just trying to do the right thing but now, even that seemed wrong lately. Why was such a burden of lives placed on him? He leaned back until his back was touching the wall and balled his hands into a tight fist.

Ami's aunt was almost killed. She was currently in the hospital in a coma. He knew she wouldn't have ran to him a few days ago unless it something important, he just wished she hadn't. He was so close, so close to snatching back something he had lost when she shattered it, once again.

His vision clouded at the thought of her, her pink hair and Hollywood smile. He thought about the first time they met, in the halls when he was all pretence and she just took him under her wing. He remembered the first time she kissed him in class, sitting on him with her sexiness. Images flashed before his eyes, clips upon clips as though he was watching a documentary. The last clip made the rueful smile fade away. It was the picture of her today, broken and shattered, tired and exhausted from battles he wasn't there to help her with. When he saw her red arms, clawed, ripped and tore at, if he wasn't wise enough he would have ran over to her. Her eyes had been so red and puffy with still fresh tears brimming in them. She so fragile and distant it broke whatever he had inside of him that could break.

He wanted to be there for her but he couldn't be, not now, it wasn't safe for her. He heard her footsteps before she truly reached him.

"Go away," he said hatefully.

She didn't go away; instead she sat down beside him and sighed. She was trembling and he knew why. She was at the hospital with her aunt again today and from what he knew, she was getting worse before she got better. He reluctantly took her hand even though he wished she would leave and she held on tightly. Silent tears trickled down her face. This was more stressing for her in certain aspects since she wasn't used to this. She wanted to run, he knew it but she couldn't. Her trip back home even had to be put off due to how bad the weather was in America and around that way.

"I want to go home." she said after a while of silence.

"And I want you to leave." He said. "Too bad." He rued.

She ripped her hand away from his and turned to him. "Do you think this is funny?" she snapped.

He gritted his teeth. "That cannot be a legitimate question." He quipped.

"It was actually," she snapped, "my aunt is in the hospital on life support and in a coma, you almost died last week and Itachi almost fucking killed you last night! How can you not care about this?"

"Yes Ami, Itachi almost killed me twice in two weeks, the love of my life won't give me the time of day and is withering before my eyes, I have to be doing all sorts of shit you keep you alive and even that doesn't seem to be working, my father is here, making anything that was bad just that much worse. Pardon me for trying to keep it fucking together," he snapped.

She calmed and sank into herself. "I'm sorry." She breathed out. "I just…"

He nodded. He knew what she meant. She didn't need to finish her sentence. He was on edge too. His arm hurt like crazy madness, when he moved or his shirt moved about it stung him. He pulled the irritating piece of fabric –a small fragment of Sakura- and threw it aside.

She moved, sitting on top of him, trapping him between her legs; straddling him. He didn't move and she knew he wouldn't.

"Here, let me see that," she said caringly and held out his arm.

It still looked pretty horrible but not as bad as it did last week. It still looked gross and as if it would start bleeding any second, but she knew it wouldn't. She touched it gently and he drew in a sharp breath. She winced with him. She looked down at him and made an apologetic face.

"I wish there was something else I could do but it's just-"

"It's fine." He lied.

She'd saved his life or something like that and that's all she really needed to do. She couldn't do anything to speed up the healing and that was fine. He could live with that.

She sighed and slumped on top of him. Everything was so weird between them. Since she came here, they had to be depending on each other in a different kind of way and she realized more each day that she truly did love him and she wanted to be here for him. She knew he felt the same way but would never let it come to light because he wouldn't want to confuse himself. Even though Itachi had forced some of this in the beginning she was happy somewhere inside of her. They moved differently with each other, deeper than just 'I was in love with you and I am still' kind of way. It was beyond falling in love or anything stupid like that. They were used to each other by now; used to needing each other since she arrived, used to holding on to each other like she had when she came to sit beside him when she told her he didn't want her with him.

"Leave." He said.

She knew he didn't mean it. He didn't need to be alone; he needed someone to be there for him whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"No," she said, "you know I'm not going to leave."

He blew out a light breath and looked up to the ceiling as his hands fell on her hips. "I know," he said distantly, holding onto her to make sure she really didn't leave.

"Sasuke I am truly sorry." She whispered.

He was silent for so long she thought he would dismiss it but he didn't. "I know that too."

"And I don't want to do this to you." she continued. "I know you don't want to feel anything for me and I know you hate that everything that's been happening we have to depend on each other and it's pulling us closer. I'm sorry that I have to be this way to the girl you love, just to make sure we don't get hurt."

"Ami stop," he gritted.

"I apologize to you every day." She said desperately.

"And you need to stop." He said.

"Why?"

"Because you've apologized before."

"But you don't accept it!" she said biting her bottom lip. He looked at her, into her big eyes and her lips quivered. "I'm just as afraid of you as you're afraid of me," she said earnestly.

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked dead panned. "You fucking scare the shit out me and this isn't the time and you know it." he snapped, pushing pride aside.

He didn't need pride with her. She'd seen him at his weakest more times than he would dare to count since she came back.

"I'm not doing it on purpose; it's just me as you are just you. I'm not trying anymore and you know that."

"I do know that." he conceded.

"Then why won't you just accept my apology?"

"I won't accept it because you don't need to apologize for this." he snapped. "You're to blame just as much as I. Let it go,"

But she couldn't. She couldn't let it go. She needed to talk about it. "I feel guilty every time we kiss because I know it's just a surface, human nature thing to you." she confessed. "I feel guilty because I know it kills you inside to kiss me and not her, betraying her over and over again. I don't want to be that kind of person, the mistress or something like that. I don't want to be the reason she's gone and you can't get her back. I don't want to feel like you're mine when you're really not. I don't want to feel like I can't live without you,"

"You can, you just don't want to." He said.

He knew what she was talking about. Itachi had almost killed him twice and when he got those bruises and was succumbing to evils she was there for him as he was there for her. He didn't want to be but all they had in this secret war was each other. Why was fate doing this to him?

"And that's my fault." She said resting her forehead on his. She laughed sadly, changing the subject. "do you remember the time I was at your house for the weekend and you went out with Itachi and I kept calling you every minute, telling you that I needed to talk to you, that's how I got my air?" she said laughing at how stupid she was back then.

"I remember," he said lightly.

"Yeah," she said distantly, "it's nothing like that again." She stated.

"No its not." he agreed.

She brushed her lips against his at the memory. "Not even close." she said, kissing him again.

It was so complicated; no one would understand them in that moment. He didn't want to kiss her but it was as if when he did, he was travelling back in time to all the good things in his past; that secret place where everything had been good once. If she kissed him then he had to kiss her in return. It was as if, they owed each other that in the nightmare they were both living. He subconsciously wished she didn't have to go through this, having the people she loved put in jeopardy.

He held on to her and kissed her in return, tasting her lips and her salty tears. He hadn't even noticed that she'd started to cry. She didn't like this; she didn't want any of this. He knew how she felt; he'd been living this nightmare for years. Whether he liked it or not, they only had each other even though he wished he could get rid of her. They were in this fucked up nightmare together and if they didn't stay with each other, one of them wouldn't make it out.

_**BAM! There it is! Another wonderful chapter, ready for the sweet reviews to come rolling in, hitting or even passing 200 so that in the next three days the next chapter will be up. Yes, I'm serious; the next chapter only comes up IF I get 200 reviews! Jinx! Just kidding but seriously, 200 would really be nice don't ya think? I think so too. **_

_**Much love**_

_**D.V**_


	32. Chapter 32

_So ladies and gentlemen we have just three more chapters since I decided I wanted an epilogue, know what I mean? So yeah…it's all coming to an end. READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

_Standard disclaimer applied. _

**[Chapter Thirty One]**

"So that's it?" Skye asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded simply. "Yeah, pretty much." She said dropping her bag and leaning in her seat in class. She tugged her hoodie sleeve down to hide the hideous scars. She had bigger things on her mind.

Everyone in school had practically harassed her this morning, her phone ringing off like crazy and emails coming in so fast she could hardly keep up. It was her birthday and Sakura didn't give a flying fuck about it. She wasn't looking forward to it from the very beginning. She was just old now, that was it. She was going to graduate soon, without Ino by her side. That was all it meant. There was nothing good about this day worth celebrating.

She scooped all the birthday cards off her desk into her bag with irritation. Couldn't people tell she just wasn't in the damn mood? She wasn't that girl she used to be. She wasn't the girl who fussed about fashion, parties, gossip and boys anymore. She didn't have pedestrian issues anymore.

"But I got you something." Skye objected.

Sakura's head swayed and she blinked. "I told you not to."

"Girl I bought this shit during winter break." She said and placed the wrapped box on the desk. "You better fucking take it." she said harshly.

Sakura made a small smile and pushed it into her already stuffed back pack. She should have stayed home but she couldn't, not when the hag was staying home too.

It was her birthday and all she could feel was the need to just break down once again. Where had all this stress come from? She'd been fine once upon a time, hadn't she? What in the world happened to that? Where had that suddenly gone leaving all this mess behind? She wanted to be happy and celebrate this day like how it needed to be celebrated but she just didn't care and she didn't have the energy. Today didn't seem that important as it had all those months ago. She just wished she could vanish into a hole or something, never to be seen again.

Naruto scooted into the seat next to her with a smug smile on his face. He knew the rules; she hadn't wasted time laying them down yesterday. He knew what he could and couldn't do on this stupid day. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed her hand and she returned the favor. He knew how hard facing the days were becoming for her and how much she was breaking all over.

They sat through class just like that and he said nothing at all. He didn't even tell her good morning, he just did the one thing he needed to do the most which was be there for her. When class was over, they headed out together, hand in hand holding on tight. He was afraid that if he let her go she would vanish and slip away from him. He was so scared to lose his best friend he just felt the need to hold on tight.

She didn't complain and instead, rested her head on him as they walked. He was the power house in all of this. She had forgotten for a while why Naruto was one of her best friend. He got it, no matter what it was she was going through, he managed to get it and understand it, showing her the same kind of compassion she would expect to get from any of her female friends.

She had told him about the Sasuke thing yesterday and he wasn't happy at all about it. He was on the outside looking in and all his opinions held no favoritism. He got where she was coming from but also, he understood where Sasuke was coming from in the sense that maybe he was going through something he couldn't talk about and didn't want to put her danger. She had never thought about it like that but still, that didn't make up for the human problem that trotted around him like a love sick pup.

Her body tensed when she saw Sasuke at his locker, taking out an old, fragile book and closing it. She knew that old looking book, that book that looked like if you held it too hard, the front page would just wither away and the pages that looked almost brown from old age. It was his poetry book. He seemed to have that a lot lately she noted and her heart wrenched, coiled into itself and contracted painfully in her chest.

Naruto sensed it instantly and looked down at her.

"We could walk around if you want, I don't mind." He said.

She shook her head. What difference would walking away make? It would prove that she was weak, that was what it would do and even now she refused to admit to herself that maybe she was weak. She was brave and that didn't mean she didn't fear anything –because in truth she did-it just meant even though she was afraid, she went through with it anyways.

"It's okay," she squeaked.

"It's your birthday and I know it's not what you want to be Sakura-Chan, but you don't have to force yourself to do anything you don't want to. Not today, you don't deserve such internal pain." He whispered.

She made a small smile. Since everything with Hinata last year he became so different. He was less of smiles and less of laughs. He was less of happiness as if she had taken it with him when she made all those mistakes. She could literally say now that she knew how it felt because she did.

_Speaking __of __mistakes. _She said to herself as Hinata turned the corner talking casually with Rukio. He didn't look so boyish anymore as he walked with her. He looked serious and it was Naruto's turn to tense. Sakura looked up at him and sighed. They were to peas in the same heart breaking, fucking pod.

"Hey, if you want to turn around we could."

This time he was the one to shake his head and his blue eyes darkened dangerously. His jaw became tight and his lips pressed together. She squeezed his hand, letting him know that she was there for him like he was for her. He looked down at her as if for a second he had forgotten that and felt completely alone.

"She's coming this way," Sakura warned.

He nodded stiffly. "Then let her come," he said simply.

Sakura stood there with Naruto, hand in hand as she watched Hinata and Rukio. Hinata told him good-bye or something along the lines of that and he headed back down the hall in the direction he was originally coming from. Hinata stopped in front of them and looked at Sakura with tender eyes, real concern on her face. She pushed back a lock of stray pink hair and fidgeted. Sakura noticed how Hinata looked afraid to even look at Naruto.

Naruto however, wasn't afraid.

"Hello to you too," he said sarcastically, "I didn't know you could manage to miss me when I'm glued to Sakura-Chan," he said easily.

He held on tighter to Sakura's hand. She knew the struggle; she was going to meet it up ahead because it was clear Sasuke wasn't going to move from his locker until she passed.

Hinata looked up at him and her cheeks flushed. His eyes were empty yet somehow held some sort of mystery to them. She glanced down quickly. It was funny how she became shy Hinata all over again.

"Good morning Naruto-san." She said kindly. She glanced at Sakura before searching through her bag.

"I told you not to buy me anything," she growled.

Hinata smiled sneakily. "I didn't buy it, I made it. I know you said you didn't want anything but I thought, you're my best friend and you deserve something. I want to give you something, something…special. It's your eighteenth birthday, you don't deserve to spend it like this, I wanted to give you something to make you smile, even for just a second today. I don't like seeing you like this, none of us do and we _all_got you something." She rushed out.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anything from the heart is going to make me cry. You know what an emotional wreck I am right now,"

"It doesn't matter," she whispered handing her the huge gift wrapped box. Sakura took it and looked at her bag. There was no space in there for something that big, not with all the letters and other small gifts inside.

She tucked it under her arm and looked down. She released Naruto's hand and wrapped her arms around Hinata, hugging her closely and tightly.

"You guys are the best, even now." she whispered.

"Just…don't be too sad." She said. "We just want to make this better."

Sakura pulled back and nodded. Hinata looked at Naruto and then looked away. "I know right now I have no right to even say anything, but it wasn't what it looked like." She said to him.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter what you do Hinata." he said. "You're done with me, I have no perspective of you or what you do anymore, at least not verbally. You owe me no explanation." He assured her honestly.

She looked at her and Sakura shifted, feeling awkward.

"We should-" she broke off and took a deep breath, "W-we sho-should sit and talk sometime…j-just to clear th-this up. That i-is i-if you want." She stuttered.

He did a dark little 'humph' and shook his head with a dark smirk on his face as if something somewhere had just amused him. He'd gotten so dark so fast. He looked at her and sighed.

"I don't believe I'm ready for the magnitude of truth you would bring forth in our 'talk'." He said flatly. "I don't even think I could handle being in your presence for too long." He tugged Sakura's hand, guiding her around Hinata. "I promise you that when the time is right we will take, leave it to faith to mock me." he said over his shoulder, dragging Sakura along with him

She looked back at Hinata and even though she was smiling, Sakura knew she was crying and screaming on the inside. This was what they all had become over just a few months; monsters, vixens, witches, demons with all sorts of evils gyrating inside of them. She wondered if she was the only one who was really noticing what was happening or if she was just like the rest of them who noticed but never said anything. She was the latter but who was the rest?

"Later, my house!" she called.

Hinata nodded and swirled almost running out of the halls. Naruto wasn't being mean and he wasn't being harsh. He was being honest, he wasn't going to lie but she knew he didn't want to break in front of her. He didn't want to break in front of her like he used to, tense up and snap. He didn't want to be bias but he was doing what he needed to do. Put himself first for once and he deserved that much. Hinata wasn't even ready for a talk to begin with and she knew that but Sakura knew she only said that because she wanted to try to get back what she so stupidly gave up.

Sakura tripped over her foot and even in the mists of everything, giggled. She bumped Naruto with her hip and he jiggled, letting her efforts swallow him and he smiled. His storm had just passed, hers was up ahead. He bumped her and made a sizzling sound. She laughed and they bumped against each other playfully as they walked. He was a gem, saving her from the dread.

Ten lockers away.

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

_Bingo._

Her heart stopped. She was on the verge of passing him when he grasped her hand, his fingers lacing then slipping through hers, leaving something cool…something wrapped in something like gift wrap in her hand. She took in a sharp breath, tightened her hand around it and continued walking as if nothing happened; as if, she just walked right on passed him.

"Sakura-Chan, you're suffocating my hand." Naruto rasped.

She let it go like it had burnt her and staggered back. She didn't even realize how hard she was holding his hand. She felt her hand, the hand that for a split second had Sasuke's own laced within it. His hands were cool and smooth, his fingers slender and tender. She didn't open her balled fist around whatever he had wordlessly given her. She was scared to death. She looked back, he was still standing there -leaning on his locker, arms folded, face unreadable- watching her. She felt like someone had knocked the air out of her.

At least he managed to dress himself but then again with that girl living with him, she must have been useful. He was in black Nike's with the rubber around it white, black jeans and a white V neck T shirt with a black hoodie on. She looked away.

She grabbed back Naruto's hand and with urgency they rushed down the hall, taking the corner and into a next hall. She needed to get away and she knew Naruto hadn't noticed when Sasuke slipped something in her hand. She glanced around like some paranoid chick before moving again. Too close. They headed outside, the long way to the cafeteria where you had to pass the free space with benches for those who didn't want to eat inside. Most kids ate inside during the winter time. Naruto didn't object when she paused in front of a table. She dropped her bag to the floor and placed the neat box Hinata had given her on the seat. Naruto brushed off the snow on the seat before sitting down.

He looked up at her. "What just happened?"

She closed her eyes and outstretched her fist. She opened it and even though her eyes were closed, turned her head. "Here take this." she said strained. "I don't care what you do with it just…just take it." she said.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"You know that's not what I mean." He said, his voice leveled and not propelled with emotions like hers.

Thank god he was sane because she sure as hell didn't feel like she was. She didn't expect him to give her anything, hell she didn't expect him to even wait until she passed. She didn't want this but she couldn't just throw it away on her own, she needed help and as far as she knew, that's exactly the purpose Naruto served.

"Naruto." She sighed, still looking away.

"Did he slip it to you?" he asked curiously.

"This is not the time to question me."

He managed to laugh and she peaked at him. He started laughing harder.

"It's not a bomb Sakura-Chan." He assured her. "I'm sure it won't kill you either. Open it…or well, unwrap it really,"

"Just take it." she begged.

"You're acting like you don't want to know what it is." He scolded. "I thought you were a big girl. Are you really afraid of un-wrapping a gift on your _birthday?__"_

She tried not to but she smiled anyways. "You bitch, I'm not a coward."

"Well I'll say," he teased.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she mumbled.

He always managed to persuade her. She looked at it, examining it. Whatever it was, it was wrapped inside a simple, old, cream page. She didn't have to think twice to know the book it came out of. She unwrapped the paper that was filled with black ink to find a gold locket. The locket was in the shape of a tear drop with flowers interlocking all over it. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. It was beautiful. The sun hit the gold that gladly reflected the light.

"W-what do I do with it?" she stuttered.

"You put it on," Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." She said sarcastically. "I can't wear this. We broke up remember?"

"See that's exactly why you should wear it." he said. "It's a gift, you should wear it, it's just a piece of jewelry and you like jewelry."

"You're not making sense."

"You're not listening." He countered. "If I know Sasuke, which I'm thinking I do, he's expecting that you won't wear it. If you don't wear it you're just saying, you're not strong enough to not care that he was the one who gave it you but if you wear it, you're saying it doesn't matter that he was the one who gave it you. It seems stupid, but it makes sense." he said smiling.

"So I should wear it?"

"Yeah you should, beside, read what that paper says."

She held out the locket. "Hold that," she said. He took it and looked at it.

She read the piece of paper:

_Thoughts flicker  
In my mind  
Like faint stars._

_I glint  
Like a drop of dew  
In the morning sun  
And vanish._

_This space  
Into which I now dissolve  
And disappear  
Is the eternal color  
Of your eyes._

_Happy birthday Sakura. _

She stared at the paper, rereading the words and blinked. She folded it and pushed it in her pocket. She took the locket from him and shoved it in her pocket. "I'm not wearing this shit and I don't want it on me. I'm just going to put it up when I go home. I don't want to walk around with remembrance of all the time I wasted following me around." She said finally.

Naruto took her hand tenderly and pulled her down beside him.

"You don't mean that and you know it." he said.

She slumped. No she didn't. Maybe she should regret all the time she had spent with him but she didn't. She didn't regret any of it; it was good use of her time. She was happy and she liked being happy.

"Yeah well," she shrugged and ran her fingers through her awfully kept hair.

They sat there together, deciding that the cafeteria wasn't worth their time. She would just be harassed more by people, wishing her happy birthday when since morning it had been everything but happy.

~O~

Sakura kicked off her shoes at the door and put down the eight huge boxes -she had been struggling with- beside her shoes before she closed the door. The gift boxes were big and then they were heavy. She slugged off her heavy bag that looked like the size of a four year old kid due to all the letters, cards and small presents. She told them not to get her anything and she had actually meant it. She sighed exhausted and marched into the living room.

Ryoku was sitting there, watching television all nice and cozy. The world lifted off her at the sight of him.

"Dad!"

She jumped on the couch and he laughed, his hand swallowing her up into a hug. "Cherry!" he said exuberantly.

She plopped down neatly beside him but close. "You came,"

"What kind of statement is that?" he asked offended. "Of course I came; I can't believe you thought for a second that I wouldn't."

She smiled. "So what'd you get me?"

"I thought you didn't want anything for your birthday. That's what Naruto told me when he called me last night."

Sakura turned to look at her father, her mouth wide open. "He what?"

Ryoku shrugged. "He called me,"

"Why?" she demanded.

"Relax your little head, he just wanted to know if I was indeed going to come and see you today since he heard about our family 'quarrel'." He said eyeing her. The kind of eye that said, 'you know you're the one to spill the beans'.

She rolled her eyes. "he didn't need to call you, the idiot."

"He was just being a good kid." He assured her rubbing the top of her head.

She wriggled from him and glared. "You know I hate that."

"And that's why I do it." he said. He stretched out and leaned back. "I can't help but notice how you look." He began.

"Dad-" she said softly in a tone that said 'don't go there' but he totally went there.

He held his hand up silencing her. "I can blame no one but myself for all of this." he sighed. "I should have just stayed home. Honestly Sakura I've been trying to do this as civil as I possibly can, I don't want to cause any problems it's just your mother who keeps pulling my strings and getting on my nerves." He explained. "I didn't want to fight with her, I didn't want to anything illegal either so I thought, to just give this place some peace and her some time to think, I'd spend a few nights at a hotel. I don't know what in the world I was thinking."

"You were just being smart."

"Two nights, I've been gone for two nights and look what she's let happen to you." he tisked. "You're not even happy about today and look how special it is, I swear if I could clobber your mother and not feel guilty I certainly would."

Sakura laughed. "Come on dad I'm fine and it's not this anyways." She shrugged. "I've got other problems too and you're not one of the reasons I look like shit on my birthday." She sighed. "Stuff has been going with me even before you went on your mini vacation."

He chuckled. "That's what you're calling it? My mini vacation?"

"Then what else was it? It's not like you were running or anything, just some time for yourself which 'vacation time' is." she smiled before she got serious. "But really dad, trust me, I was bound to snap sometime whether you and mom were fighting or not." She said.

"Have you talked to her?"

"If she even came out of her fortress of a room my answer would still be no. Like I want anything to do with her at this point in my life, she can kiss my rear." She said rolling her eyes. "You're all I care about dad; she can well and go straight to hell."

"Come on now," he said, "she's still your mother,"

Sakura gapped. "Have you not heard the things she's been saying about me? And let's not forget that she'd been a stick up my ass for the past few months taking about practically everything from me. Like she even puts effort into any of this to begin with dad, come on be fair here. If she's not going to try then why should I?"

He sighed. "So I get what you're saying then. You don't want to be with her at all?"

"No dad I don't." Sakura said. "Living with her is horrible, I hate it here. She doesn't like me and I don't like staying where I'm not wanted. She annoys me, puts me down, and irritates the hell out of me and every day I seem to hate her more. Nothing is wrong with me dad, I'm sure other people hate their mother and I'm not joking about the hate part. Screw the crap about her carrying me for nine months and giving birth to me, call me whatever you want but I don't care about it, I don't even appreciate it from her. I don't like her; you know the way kids don't like having a step mom? Just like that but worse. I'd kill her if I wouldn't get caught."

He was silent. "Then come and live with your old man." He said simply.

"Wait what?"

He nodded. "There are two options for me here Cherry and whatever you want to happen right now, you say it. It's either I just stay with your mother, live here and try to make it like it used to be or your mother and I get a divorce, I buy that condo I saw the other day next door to a client I've been working with and we make the best of that. Either way, I want what's best for you and I'll sacrifice whatever I have to." He said simply.

"Dad," she looked down and swallowed, "You don't have to even think that I would want you to stay here if you don't want to. I want what's best for you too."

"Cherry it's whatever you want, whatever will make you happy I'll do it. I can't trust your mother, her vanity and vindictive ways have become too much for me, I don't have the strength for her antics in my day and age right now. You can't stand her either, it's not healthy but it's you I'm worried about, not me,"

"But you don't want to leave mom dad."

"But I sure as hell don't want to stay Honey. I can't stay with her when I don't know who she is; I would like to leave your mother right now. I have the divorce papers and my end is already signed but I don't want to do anything that you're not alright with. If you don't want us to leave each other, I'll burn the papers right now."

"So fast dad?" she asked. "Have you even thought about this?"

"Honey I'm a lawyer, it only takes me a few minutes to think things through. I knew for a long time something was up with your mother but I'm not home all the time and I'm gone for months at a time, it's really hard to get evidence when you're not around when it's out and about. I know people who managed to pull some strings and a judge who was willing to be lenient and the papers are here."

Sakura looked at her father and smiled. "I love you dad, honestly I don't know what I'd be without you. Whatever you want dad I want. If you want to go dad, I'm coming with you, no doubt about it and if you're staying, I'm staying too."

"And you're eighteen; it's all your choice." He told her. "There is no need to fight for custody."

"Yeah, which is a good thing. What did mom say?"

"We'll see." He said. He rose and dusted his hands. "Alright stay put I'll be right back." He said.

"Wait where are you going?"

"This isn't how your birthday is supposed to be, you need cake and smiles and music. Even though it's me and you, I'm going to get something that's going to make you real happy. It's in my car." he said over his shoulder, disappearing out of the living room.

She sighed. So it wasn't so bad what they were talking about. He was here like he promised and that was really all the gift she needed. She didn't need anything else expect her solid father that she knew no matter what wouldn't leave her, wouldn't lie and would do whatever he could. All she needed was something that was solid without a doubt and he was that. Her father loved her to the end of the earth, she knew and believed that and today, that was all she could really ask for at this point.

The phone started ringing and she considered ignoring it but she couldn't. When it stopped ringing it started about a half a minute later. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now except her father. She picked it up and was polite.

"Hello goodnight."

"Happy birthday sweet heart."

The voice sent her through the clouds. Happiness sprouted and she screamed. "Ino!"

There was loud laughter. "Damnit! Bitch I thought I could trick you!" she yelled. "Happy birthday Forehead!"

"You called me!"

"Of course I fucking called you! It's your birthday! You're finally freaking legal! An email just wasn't going to cut it and you wouldn't even want to know what time it is out here." she laughed. "How've you been without me?"

"A freaking wreck Ino Beno," Sakura said. She hadn't called Sakura that in almost six years.

"Emailing you just isn't the same Forehead; I can't believe your birthday is today I'm all the way on the other side of the world."

"But you called," Sakura objected, "You don't know how much that means to me right now. How've you been Pig?"

"I've seen happier days but it's okay, this will be over soon."

"And school?"

"School is school, pregnant is pregnant. Today isn't about me, it's about you Forehead and please tell me that you're at least going clubbing because I know they couldn't pull of planning a party without me."

Sakura laughed. "No, the girls are just coming over to try and cheer me up."

"Has it really been as bad as you've been telling me? I'm really worried about you Forehead."

"Ino, it's worse than that at this point but it's okay, I'm fine and I'll always be fine. Don't worry about me at all, I got this." she assured her.

There was a loud roar in the back ground. "Alright alright!" Ino screamed like a crazy woman before bursting into laughter. "Shut the fuck up Jordan, you're such a slut!" she yelled. "Yeah asshole! Huge slut! Sakura I got to go, I promise I'm going to call you again, no matter what time it is because we need to talk. Happy birthday again babe. You know I love you right?"

"I know, I love you too Ino."

"Bitch I love you more." She said before hanging up.

As Sakura placed the phone in the cradle there was huge noise from the front door. She rolled her eyes because she knew her father tripped over the presents she had left there.

"Whoa!" he said tumbling to the living room. "Who felt sorry for you and gave you so many gifts?" he asked.

She laughed. "Ha ha dad, very funny."

He leaned on the archway leading into the living room and smiled. He pulled out a key from his pocket and dangled it.

"Don't worry, I felt sorry for you too." He said.

She did a double take. "Noooo," she gasped.

"Yes." He laughed. He bobbed his head to the front door. "Don't you want to see it?"

"Dad you didn't."

"But I did," he said pushing himself off and grabbing her hand. "Come on! Get excited!" he said.

He pushed the presents aside like they meant nothing compared to his, opened the front door and she screamed. She released his hand, screaming like a manic, pouncing over to the deep red Mercedes S-class. She jumped as high as she could, did a cartwheel then three back handsprings. He laughed. Tears were literally streaming down her face.

"No way! No way! NO WAY!" she shrieked. "This isn't happening! Dad you sooo did not get me this! Oh my GOD! Holy shit! I think I'm going to faint!" she screamed.

He smiled. "I take it you like it." he said.

She pounced on him, strangling him with a hug. "Are you kidding? You got me a car! _A__car_! Dad you're amazing!"

He held on to her. "Well that's my job."

She pulled back and took deep, excited breaths. "I have to calm down before I explode. I can't believe you bought me car! When did you find time for this?"

"I asked a friend of mine to buy it for me seeing I was busy. He bought this, though I don't think you needed a Mercedes S-class, you're just a teen but he already bought it and your birthday was today, I just said what the heck, doesn't matter."

She wiped her tears. "I can't believe you!"

He laughed. "I'm happy you like it Cherry."

"You've just made me the happiest girl in the whole damn world dad! The whole damn freaking world!"

"What's all this-"

The smile faded for just a second at the sight of her mother before it came right back on. Her mother was pedestrian issues. She was too happy in this moment to let her mother spoil it, no matter what. She looked back at the car -so new and sleek just waiting for her- then at her mother.

"Dad bought me a car." she said simply.

She blinked and looked at the car, then at her then at Ryoku. She clutched her night robe tighter around her. Her father held her gaze head on, not backing down. Her mother looked tired, drained out just like she had when she was in the hospital suffering from severe heart break. She had brought this upon herself hadn't she?

"A car." she said warily. "Ryoku, I thought we said she couldn't have a car." she said. "Regardless of everything we're going through right now, I still have a say in this."

His smile was slow and easy. "True but Sakura's an adult now and she can make her own choices. You can't decide whether she keeps the car or not. It's already ensured in her name and everything, you have nothing to worry about." he said.

Her mouth opened in an 'O'.

"Which reminds me, Suduku," he said continued, "have you wished Sakura happy birthday? I mean, she is eighteen, it's kind of a big deal." He said.

She looked down and shifted.

"Really dad?" Sakura scoffed.

"I didn't forget if that's what you're wondering." She replied, slow and smooth, her voice tender.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Sakura asked, folding her arms.

Her mother smiled and slipped her hands into her night robe pocket. She pulled out a small velvet box. "Like I said, I didn't forget." She repeated. "I don't want to give this to you if you don't want it from me." she said honestly.

"She'll take it," her father said with a smile.

"Dad!" Sakura objected. As if she wanted anything from that beast of a woman.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I know what she's going to give you and I think it's something you ought to have, regardless of it coming from her," he said.

She rolled her eyes and mounted the stairs. She didn't want to take anything from the dramatic hag but she held out her hand anyways. Her mother put the box in her hand and smiled down at it, as if she was actually giving away something holding much worth to her, ripping her to part from it. She took in a shaky breath before letting it go.

Sakura stared at it.

"Open it." she said.

She did what she was told and she was looking at a bracelet with charms made of precious stones in different shapes. There was a pink diamond, a normal diamond, jasper, ruby, sapphire, topaz, moonstone, emerald, turquoise and zircon. She stared at it with literally nothing to say.

"It was you're great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmothers." She said reflectively. She looked over to Ryoku. "I know you have divorce papers, if I know you, I know that much. I'll be up inside my room whenever you're ready. I'll sign them because you don't want to have anything to do with me and I respect that." she looked back at Sakura. "Call me whatever you want to, hate me for everything, I'm still your mother. Somewhere inside I almost can understand what that means. Happy birthday." She said exhausted and turned.

If Sakura was in her right mind she would have let the hag walk away but the bracelet, costing more than she could possibly imagine, must have knocked sense out of her. She grasped her mother's frail hand and she looked back.

"I don't like you and that's not my fault. You were my mother before, I don't know where that went and you've made me hate you…" a minute of silence ran through the air before she continued. "I don't think I want to but one day I'm sure I'll be able to come back here to see if we could get that back."

Her mother chuckled. "You're not coming back here Sakura and you know that. But you're not going to turn out like me which is better than nothing. This is your home as long as you want it or until you move in with your father, wherever he's going."

"Did you ever love me at all?" she asked.

That was a question on the tip of her tongue for months on end, she had just been too afraid to ask. She just never had the guts but now she didn't care. She wasn't afraid to ask the things she knew she should have. She was fed up with all of this.

"I did I just don't know what happened along the way." She replied. "I've been going through things of my own and vanity consumed me, I'm sure you mean the same to me as you did back then I just can't seem to find it right now."

Sakura looked down and nodded. "Then thanks for the bracelet because I'm sure you won't be seeing me again." She released her hand and looked at her father. "I'm not staying here, I want to go and I want to go now." she said. "I'll spend the night at Skye's."

He nodded. "Get your things; I'll drop you off tonight. I'm sure Katasu won't mind having you over for a few days." He said.

"What about my car?" she asked.

He smiled. "Hey, don't get too excited." She laughed.

"Right." She said. "I'll call Skye and tell everyone who was coming here tonight that we're relocating." She said brushing past her mother.

At least her mother gave her more fucking shit to cry about. What a spectacular birthday.

_**Whoop **__**there **__**it **__**is! **__**Whoop **__**there **__**it **__**is!**__**Give **__**me **__**those **__**reviews **__**and **__**the **__**chapter **__**will **__**be **__**flying **__**right **__**on **__**in!**_

_**Endless **__**love**_

_**D.V**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Alright, here we are no dillydally just to the point in the recent chapters. I know it's going fast but just bare with me alright _

_Standard disclaimer. _

**[Chapter ****Thirty ****Three]**

"Ha," Sakura said but it was muffled, "like what do you know about that?" she asked brushing her teeth.

"Oh please," Raven said in the shower, "I know for a fact that they did it, you can't tell me they didn't."

"You know she's right out there?" Tenten said using the toilet.

Currently they were all at Skye's house and her mother had said it was fine for all of them to stay there until Sunday. They took the chance and they were driving her mother crazy. Raven was taking a shower, Tenten was using the toilet half Naked, Sakura was fully naked brushing her teeth, Skye was in her room just a few feet from the bathroom trying to work into a pair of skinny jeans and Hinata was half naked trying to find her shoes.

"And I can hear you!" Skye screamed breathless before rushing into the bathroom. "Mom is going to kill us, move over!" she said bumping Sakura from the sink.

"Hey!" she objected as Tenten flushed the toilet.

Raven screamed. "Tenten you bitch!" she shrieked.

Tenten laughed darkly with the rest of them before she trotted out of the bathroom and into Skye's bed room. Hinata popped her head in that currently had huge curlers in them. Sakura and Skye looked at her before erupting in laughter. She rolled her eyes.

"Any of you guys seen my shoes?" she asked.

"You know I think I did," Raven said stepping out of the shower dripping wet, "which one is it?"

"The black ankle boots I brought over."

Raven stopped to think for a moment. "Check in Skye's draw." She said.

"Wait what, in my draw?" she asked shocked. "Like I keep my clothes in there!" she whined.

"Found it!" Tenten screamed from inside the room. "It was in Skye's draw!"

Skye rolled her eyes and Sakura washed out her mouth. Skye did the same and they both walked out of the bathroom and back into Skye's room. It looked like a washing machine puked in her room.

"You guys, come on, don't put shit in Skye's draw." Sakura said, rummaging through a pile of clean clothes.

"I know I didn't put it there and I only found one foot." Tenten shrugged now looking through a pile of clothes of her own.

"Dang! So where is the other!"

"Found it!" Raven said and threw it at Hinata.

"Girls! Come on down for breakfast!" Skye's mother yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" they all yelled.

Sakura pulled on her lace underwear and her black and gold bra. "I have no clue what I'm going to do ab-" she paused and looked out the window. "Forget what I've been saying, Skye have you seen your new neighbor?" she asked curiously.

Skye snorted and pulled out a white and black tank top. "Like I want to see the asshole that ran Mr. Mizyong out of his own house." she spat out.

"Yeah about that, what'd you say happened again?" Tenten asked, wriggling in a pair of skinny jeans as well.

"The bitch next door bought out Mr. Mizyong's company then robbed him off the money they paid him for it leaving him broke then took his house. I've known him all my life and they just make him leave like that just so he could move into his house? What an asshole." She said pulling the top over her head.

Hinata was pulling out her rollers out of her hair and trying to brush it out now. She frowned. "It didn't come out good." She pouted.

"Of course it didn't." Raven said, marching her still naked body over to Hinata. She stood behind her and took the brush. "You don't know how to do your hair." she tisked. "Pass me that curling iron, let me fix this disaster."

"What you need to do is get your naked ass ready," Tenten said putting on her all stars. "Skye's mom is going to have our head if you make her call us two more times."

"Breakfast!" Like on que Skye's mother screamed.

"Coming mom!" Skye yelled back.

"Tenten, could you pass my clothes?" Raven asked, working Hinata's hair as fast as she could. Tenten took them up and threw them at Raven. She rolled her eyes but continued doing Hinata's hair. "Damnit, I won't have time to lotion, now my skin's gonna itch." She groaned.

"I'm on it," Sakura said after she slipped on her tight blue jeans and her Rockies women's short sleeve Plaid button down western shirt. It fitted her perfectly, hugging her curves and everything. She just fell in love with the shirt.

She knelt down, rubbed some lotion in her hand and started to lotion Raven's foot, her legs and calves.

"Hey don't shake me too much; do you want me to burn Hinata?" Raven asked.

"Shut up," Sakura said, "I'm doing you a favor."

She made sure to lotion Raven's forearms, her stomach, her chest, and her back, her neck and her butt.

"Sakura I think you're fondling me." Raven teased.

Sakura laughed. Since Tuesday night when they all regrouped at Skye's house they'd managed to put her in a good mood.

"No see that's where you're wrong." Sakura said. "If I was fondling you Raven I would have done this." she said as she pressed her body against Raven's from behind and cupped her breasts, pulling her nipples. "And I'd talk like that bum we saw on the street last year who wanted a little nukie from you. I'd be like 'you know you want this, you can't get what I got anywhere else'." Raven pushed Sakura away from her as she started laughing.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she laughed. "You remember that guy?" she asked as she combed out her brown hair before styling it the way she always did, two buns.

"Of course, he's the only guy to even show any interest in Raven."

"Oh that was low Sakura," Skye laughed as she clipped a chain around her neck.

"You're just jealous." Raven said sticking her tongue out. "Alright, Hinata, all done." She said brushing out her hair one more time.

"Thanks a ton Raven." She said before moving at blinding speed.

Raven slipped on her faded hip rider jeans, black wife beater and a cute off the shoulder crap top. She slipped on her sneakers and ran in front of the dresser. They put on their little jewelry, combed their hair and who didn't have on shoes put them on. Sakura put on her hoddie and so did Tenten, Raven put on her jacket and a scarf like everyone else had.

"So what are you going to do about Sasuke?" Skye asked.

Sakura shrugged like it was nothing. "There's nothing to do about him. We're done, that's what he wanted, that's what he's got and I just need to work on all the other problems I have." She said, fixing her pull over. She glanced down at her sexy ass uppers. She liked these sneakers too.

"So it's really done?"

She shrugged again. "I should think so." She said. "But what are you going to do about your winter boy toy?" she teased.

Skye flushed. "You mean Akihiko? Maybe I'll make him my boyfriend I don't know. We're supposed to see each other this weekend."

"Told you they did it." Raven said, searching for lip gloss. She yanked the one out of Hinata's hand.

"Hey I was just going to use that." she objected.

"Too bad." She laughed.

"We didn't do it!" Skye said. "Well not yet."

"You guys sure as hell did something though." Tenten said simply.

"So he went down on me big deal." She shrugged grabbing her gloves and slipping them on.

They were taking up their bags when:

"**Y'ALL BETTER GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST RIGHT NOW!****" **Skye's mother screamed.

They all shot downstairs, bumping into each other. They did what they had been doing since they were staying over every morning. They lined out, one standing next to the other, waiting for Katasu to inspect them. She walked looking sternly at all of them.

"Where do you two think you're going without gloves in the cold?" She asked. Sakura and Raven both looked at their glove free hands. "You all must have lost your mind, Go put them on." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both said shooting up stairs laughing.

When they left the house and walked around to the car Sakura froze. Her eyes fixed on Skye's new neighbor. Hate seemed to erupt inside her.

"That fucker is your neighbor?" she asked.

Skye followed her gaze. "Yeah that's him. You know him?"

She rolled her eyes. "He's Suduku's own boy toy." She said walking over to Skye's car which she got during winter.

"Get out!" Skye gasped, opening the car.

"Get out? Get out why? What don't I know?" Raven demanded.

"My neighbor is the guy Sakura's mom is with."

"Shut up!" Tenten said. "You're lying."

"Nope, that's the ass hole alright." She agreed. "Okay, let's work this out again." She said mentioning to car. Raven rode shot gun and the rest of them got into the car.

~O~

Sakura sat down in class and looked at the ceiling. She wasn't the smartest girl in chemistry and it seemed like the day wouldn't end because Sasuke was her chemistry partner. She tapped her pen on the surface and chewed the insides of her jaw. She felt like she was suffocating and every second her heart would thud too hard, her stomach would churn or sink, the world would spin, she'd want to say something to him -anything at all- but couldn't and her eyes fogged with tears.

She really had let this guy fuck her over big time and she was pissed as hell because of it. She told herself that she wouldn't change partners for the new term that she could handle being his partner this term just like last term and she could do it. She just couldn't kill her feelings as easy as he had. She had painfully concluded that he wasn't interested in her at all and that none of it was truly real because if it was, he wouldn't be over it so soon. She hadn't talked to about the gift he gave her yesterday and he didn't bring it up.

The smell of his cologne wafted towards her as breeze blew in from the window. She shifted in her seat and the class door opened. Sakura looked to see one of the women who worked in the school office. She called Mrs. Sana and she apologized and went outside to the woman, closing the door as she did so. Skye spun around in her seat that was in front of Sakura. She looked at Sasuke then rolled her eyes before they fixed on Sakura.

"What are you going to do?"

Her throat felt dry and she wasn't as good at ignoring Sasuke as she was trying to make it seem. She wet her lips and fidgeted.

"Look," she said strained, "I'm… I don't want to talk about this. It doesn't mean anything, I moved out remember?"

She didn't want to think about Skye's neighbor. She'd been a fucking wreck for days and now she was finally getting better. She didn't want to think about the things she knew she should think about. She was too worried and self conscious sitting next to one of the main sources of her pain to even think straight. Her chest tightened again and she blew out a shaky breath.

"Ok if you say so but…he's kind of coming over for dinner tonight." She said and gave Sakura that 'oops' look.

Sakura gapped at her and anger so fast rushed through her she hit her book smack of the desk. Heads turned to look at her but now she was good at ignoring all of them. She opened her mouth but bit her tongue and closed it. Her hands balled into a fist and she tried to calm myself.

"You never told me that." she snapped. "I thought you didn't even like him!"

"I don't but he's the new neighbor and mom invited him over for dinner Friday night when he just moved and today is Friday. I wanted to tell you this morning but you were in such a good mood and I hadn't seen you that happy for a while and right now it just kind of…slipped out."

Sakura threw her hands up. "Great, just fucking great!" she swore. "Just when I was in the mood to…can this get any worse? Is he staying over too?" she asked sarcastically.

Skye's expression softened. "I'm sorry,"

Sakura plopped her face in her hands. Did the stress and all of this ever stop? Couldn't she get some time to herself? She couldn't even get herself together.

"I can't wait to meet the man who ruined my fucking family and made my parents' divorce in the span of like two weeks." She said bitterly. "I'm just so excited."

Skye sighed. "We could go out," she suggested, "we totally don't have to stay home and mom knows I hate him anyways, she won't say anything if we miss dinner tonight."

"Thank god it's fucking Friday right?" she said and sighed. She shifted on the stool.

The classroom door opened and closed. Sakura looked up and Mrs. Sana was a white a paper. She faked a smile and went to her desk.

"Sakura, could you come here for a minute?" she asked.

"Great," Sakura mumbled getting up.

She walked over to Mrs. Sana and she handed Sakura simple white folded paper. "Now listen to me carefully." She began, her voice shaking. "When this class is over, Mr. Katsuki will be waiting at the front of the school and you'll go with him."

"But I have class right after-"

"Just listen to me." she insisted. "Do what I tell you. After class, you go to the front of the school and go with Mr. Katsuki and only then do you read that paper do you hear me?" she asked sternly.

Sakura nodded once and turned away. Sakura looked at the piece of paper and when she reached the partner table before Skye she opened the little piece of paper and read it.

_Sakura,_

_You're father met in an accident and it doesn't look too good. You need to come as soon as any of your teachers will allow. _

She knew Suduku's horrible hand writing anywhere. She wrote it plain and simple and to the point. Sakura reached her seat but the paper fluttered to the floor and she gripped the side of the table. Her head shook and her body trembled. The message made so much sense but she couldn't absorb it. She could hear her mother's voice, saying the words of that little piece of paper over and over again. Chemistry class only had five more minutes until it ended, it made perfect sense that Mrs. Sana wanted to wait until it was over didn't it?

"Miss Haruno, please have a seat." Mrs. Sana said.

_Can__'__t __she __tell __I __read __the __note? _Sakura asked herself dazed.

"What?" she whispered, breathless and her vision clouded. She bent over, trying to catch her breath but the harder she tried, the less she could actually breathe. The world started spinning. He met in an accident. Why had that happened? Why was the world trying to take everything she had from her? What had she done to deserve all of this? She stood up, tears rushing down her face and let go. Sakura let go of everything and she collapsed.

~O~

He was fast; faster than he thought he could have been and caught her before her body fully hit the floor. He knew why he caught her but he knew now in her life, he had had no right to do it. He didn't care, he had done it anyways.

He had felt all of him shatter completely at how she ignored him as if he wasn't even as good as what was under her shoe. It pained him and god he wished he could say something to her but at this point in time he knew there was nothing for him to say.

She hadn't thanked him for the present and he hadn't really told her how he got it. It was his mother's and he wished he knew what she had done with it but by God he was too afraid to even ask. Maybe she threw it away or gave it to someone else but he didn't want to think like that. Naruto was there and he must have told her to keep it. Naruto might act stupid but he was smart and he was there when he gave the necklace to her. He didn't regret giving her even though they weren't talking or anything like that. Maybe that wasn't the right time but he wanted to give her something and that was his only chance. He knew she wouldn't willingly come to him to get a gift if he had called her. He didn't really deserve so much of her attention.

Her body felt frail and he knew without looking at her that she had lost some weight. By this time, everyone had crowded around her. He scooped her up carefully into his arms and stood. Skye glared at him but she didn't say anything. He was doing something good, she knew that.

She bent and picked up the piece of paper that had slipped out of Sakura's hand just moments ago. She read it then she looked up at Mrs. Sana who was ordering the students to go right back to their seats. She paused in front of Sasuke and shook her head. Sasuke stared at the woman waiting for her next series of instructions. The bell rang and she instantly told each student to plant their butts back to their seats and no dare leave until she told them to. She told Sasuke to take Sakura out front and go with Mr. Katsuki to the hospital. He nodded and glanced at Skye.

He could understand why Skye didn't like him now. They had broken up so of course Sakura's friends would hate him. He saw that coming before it honestly and truly happened.

"Would you take Sakura's things?" he asked politely.

She nodded and scooped them up. Sakura's bag was on one shoulder then she took his own and placed it on the other. She looked at him and moved her hand in a shooing way and he walked with her behind of him. When they passed the door, he didn't know how she managed it but she also plucked his jacket from the rack there. When they entered the halls, it was crowded but when they saw the limp Sakura in his arms they automatically parted to the sides, giving him ample space to walk down the halls.

She walked beside him now glancing every other minute at Sakura's unconscious body.

He looked down at her and felt an aching inside of him. Had he been the one to do this to her? She was so light, so fragile and soft. Her hair dangled over his arm, tickling it as it moved. She was so beautiful with a personality to be reckoned with. They had changed so much. He had changed from just not caring about anything to caring about her and opening up his mind to the possibility that happiness might one day find him. She'd changed from someone who just admired fun and fashion and the surface of things to looking much deeper at everything.

He wished he didn't have to leave her. He wished he wasn't given such a hard choice and had to give up the best thing to ever happen to him since his mother. He wished he could go back in time to when they were together and he was happy and she was his world and everything most of the time revolved around her. He hadn't trusted her in the beginning, then he wanted to trust her but he couldn't bring himself to and as time went by he was letting go more and more of himself and revealing it to her. He had never given her the full story of anything he told her because the full story meant revealing truths he was afraid would make him lose her. He stood corrected now that it wouldn't have made a difference because either way she had ran beyond his grasp.

"You know I don't like you." Skye said as the turned the corner.

He nodded. "I know,"

"Good." She said satisfied. "And you know why I don't like you right?"

He nodded again. "I do." he agreed.

His eyes landed on Raven and Hinata who were talking as they came closer. They hadn't noticed Sasuke since they were both looking at their feet. When Hinata looked up she paled and froze in place. Raven stuttered to a halt and looked up. She turned pale as well but she didn't freeze. She was right beside Sasuke in seconds.

"What happened?"

"She fainted." He said. That's all he knew. Unlike Skye, he didn't know why and he didn't want to ask because he didn't think it was his place and she might have snapped and told him off. This wasn't the time for that.

"Why?"

He couldn't answer so Skye took over. "Her father just met a horrible accident, that's all I know." she said and she shifted and struggled to get the little note out.

Sasuke tensed but didn't stop moving. He had a destination to get to. He looked down at her again with eyes that were soft and apologetic and pleading and vulnerable he just wished she could have seen it. How much had her life changed since that dreaded day when she came to his house? What had really happened to since then? Even that time when he saw her on the first day of school and Ami chucked her, when she told him what had happened he was so caught up he didn't even have time to look back. He heard she had fainted since she wasn't at school for the rest of the week and he had wished it wasn't true but he knew more than likely it was.

Raven read it and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Her father met in an accident."

"Oh god no." Hinata dreaded, walking beside Raven. "Sakura can't take all of this at once." She whispered.

"That's why she passed out." Sasuke said simply, if the reason wasn't obvious.

They looked at him. Raven didn't hide the hostility in her eyes but Hinata was the soft one, the kind one that saw something flicker in his eyes. The same thing he had wished for Sakura to see.

"Where are you taking her?" she asked softly.

He managed a shrug. "The hospital I would assume." He replied.

She nodded. "Raven, we should go tell the others." She said simply. "Come on,"

"But Sakura-"

"Sasuke's got her." Hinata assured her. She glanced at him and nodded. "Yea, he's got her, we shouldn't worry." She said with certainty.

He looked at her. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly not against him like the rest of Sakura's friends were. Raven nodded reluctantly and then the turned and headed down the hall away from. He glanced at Skye who was managing like a pro with the two bags and books in her hand. She was shaking though but Sasuke kept quiet. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't good at easing tension. Well, not with anyone who wasn't Ami or Sakura even though he hated to admit the former.

His arm hurt, the skin tugged and pain rippled through him. He gritted his teeth. He had been trying to ignore it but he couldn't any longer. His strides didn't slow however and his hands didn't waver with Sakura's limp body. Skye used her foot to push the school doors open and he side stepped through. She followed him down the steps silently and Mr. Katsuki was waiting out front like Mrs. Sana had said.

He looked and his eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't pictured it like this. He pulled the back seat open and Sasuke put her inside gently. He went into the other side and let himself in then rested her head on his lap. Skye got into the front of the car and Mr. Katsuki wordlessly started driving.

After twenty minutes in the hospital Sakura was awake, in her father's room bawling her freaking eyes out. Mr. Katsuki was talking to Sakura's distraught mother and the doctor.

Sasuke and Skye sat there in the waiting room silent. She was the one to speak. She shifted, turning in her seat so that she was looking right at sasuke.

"I know you don't really know me all that well Sasuke but can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head stiffly and waited.

"Why'd you do something like that to her?" she asked like it was simple question.

His expression didn't change at all but the question wasn't simple. That was a very hard question for him to answer and a long story for him to recollect. There were many reasons why he did it but they were too personal to say.

"It's complicated." He said simply.

Skye wasn't taking that he noted because she didn't let down, she just changed her approach. "That's what you told her and it wasn't good enough for her and it's not good enough for me. What I'm really asking you is if you had a reason for doing any of this or if you just really didn't like Sakura like you let on and you were just waiting for this chick to come back to you. I want to know if you feel anything for her or if all the fucking time she spent with you was a waste."

"The former," he said easily though it really wasn't easy.

"Then when do you plan to stop fucking up?" she demanded, still grilling her eyes into him.

He looked at her then. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean asshole don't try to act smart with me because trust me I can out smart you." she said easily. "When are you going to sort your shit out then go after her again- because you're running of time."

"I am?"

"Asswipe!" she yelled frustrated. "You make her happy alright? You make her really fucking happy and if she really meant something to you, anything at all you sure as hell wouldn't be waiting this long to fix your fucking mistakes no matter what! It's either you're lying to me or you're lying to yourself, which is it?" she demanded.

"The latter."

"At least you're being honest with me." she said.

"You know what to ask." He said simply.

"Why are you doing this when this is your only chance? I know she makes you happy too whether you admit that to me or not, I know for a fact she makes your fucking ass happy. That purple head slut you have hanging around doesn't make you even half as happy as Sakura does. So I'm wondering if you're really going to let her get over you and lose the only chance you actually have left. I want her to be happy, we all do and right now, she could use whatever happy she can get." She said.

"It's not as easy as you make it to be." He said vaguely.

She shook her head. "See it actually is. Whatever you're issue is, you need to fix it and you're goddamn smart so I'm pretty sure you know what to do, you just can't get enough balls to do it and no that doesn't involve Sakura at all." She said.

"Why in the world are you even talking to me about this?"

"Because I'm her best friend and that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to try and fix it when she gives up and if it isn't obvious, Sakura has given up." she said. "I want her to be happy and you make her happy and if you're being honest that whatever you felt for her was real then I'm pretty sure you want her to be happy too. Get your act together, that's all I'm saying." She said with a shrug.

Silence fell between them and she got comfortable again. The silence was deafening and he folded his arms. Like she wasn't right. By god he knew that she was, of course Skye was right. It just wasn't as easy as she made it seem. He doubted that Sakura would even give him the time of day to just…

He rose and dusted off his jeans. He walked down the hall and peaked inside to where she was sitting next to bed. What he had overheard was that they wanted to operate on him in the morning. She didn't notice him, not that he had wanted her to.

~O~

"Itachi are you sure now is the right time?" Konan asked, pacing as her cloak fanned out behind her.

He leaned back in his chair, staring at the work on his desk. "You're the one who says we're running out of time." he stated distantly. He was hardly paying her any mind. He knew she would worry about it.

"Yes I know that," she said, "but is now the right time? Are you sure he can even handle it?"

"I've spent years training his body for this." he said tapping his pen on the desk. "Have you read this monstrosity of a report Deidara handed in?" he asked.

"Itachi focus!"

He glanced at her. "I am focused, you are not." He stated.

"Sasuke is your main priority." She gritted.

"He is but we also have a company to run and this seems a bit off." He said, tapping the report on his desk atop all other sorts of papers. "When I deal with Sasuke, this has to be dealt with and done with so if you will please leave Sasuke until a later date and participate in what's in front of you." he said.

She sighed. "It's like you don't care."

"Of course I do," he said, "but don't get emotional on me; you know how much I dislike that."

She nodded. "What were you saying about the report?"

"If I remember correctly," he said taking up the piece of paper, "we sent out two teams and one member from our main sector to Tansumi for five weeks. Take a look at this and tell me how much money you see there." he said handing it to her.

She took it and glanced at it. She looked at him. "Where's the rest?"

"I wouldn't know," he said, "I don't take kindly to being robbed." He said simply. "If that's the amount of money brought in yesterday we're fifty thousand dollars short. That is a lot of money I don't like the idea of losing." He said.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I'll deal with it, just needed to know my eyes weren't playing its tricks on me."

"Itachi you don't have time to deal with this!" she cried out flustered throwing the paper back on his desk.

He sighed and dropped his pen on the desk. He leaned back, losing his tie and cuff links. "Alright, tell Nagato to deal with it, it's his sector for a reason. Tell him to find out where the rest is or the reason why we haven't gotten it. It's not in that report and it should be. Now, since you can't wait, go right ahead." He said smoothly.

"He's the last Uchiha; his Mangekyō is bound to be the strongest. What if this isn't enough to activate it? Are you sure this will work? Is his body ready for it?" she asked. "You know how concerned I am about this. We've been preparing for this for such a long time."

"Konan we know how this works. His is the strongest and that is why it's so hard to activate. We know this. Do you think I've almost killed him on countless occasions for fun? This was a well thought out plan that adjusted to fit the needs of this girl he's fallen in love with. I know what I'm doing."

"What if time runs out and he dies? The deadline is just in February."

"And we're in January and I'm executing this tonight. Everything will be fine."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "It wasn't this hard for you. I mean it was hard and Mikoto hated prepping your body for it but it wasn't this hard for you." she said pacing.

"Of course it wasn't."

"I hope he forgives us Itachi." She confided. "I really hope he does know after this that all we've done was just to make sure he lived. This is our last chance Itachi, we don't have any other."

"I know that."

"Do you? I mean we've tried everything to awaken that stupid thing and nothing's worked! Why will this one?"

He sighed. She was getting emotional. He hated seeing this side of her. It wasn't her best assets.

"Konan, things will be fine. This will work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will." He assured her.

She walked around and sat down on his in his chair. His hands smoothed around her waist and waited for her to reflect like she had been doing lately. She was more worried about this than he was. Yes he knew that this family thing was a curse that wanted something in return if it was denied. He didn't particularly like talking about something that went so far back. Many people these days never believed in magic, voodoo, curses and witch doctors like those centuries and eons before him. He couldn't help himself to believe it though since he was paying for the sins of all his relatives before him.

He remembered it though, the night his mother had spent time telling him the story. She only told him the day before his training began and times after when he had asked. He noticed now in his more intelligent age, that she had never told Sasuke the story and never told him when Sasuke was around. She had planned to train his body too she just never got the chance.

_"Mom, I don't need you tell me a story." He said simply._

_She smiled. "No you don't need me to but I want to. Come on Itachi, be a nice boy."_

_He sighed and sat up. "Alright go ahead." _

_She laughed. "You're such an egotistical big man sometimes." She said. _

_"Why aren't you telling Sasuke a story? I already tucked him into to bed and I already told him a story but he wanted one more. Or even tell the twins."_

_She frowned. "This is not a story for Sasuke or your aunts or uncles or cousins including the twins. This isn't a story for anybody else living in this house right now except you. Stop being such a downer." She pouted. _

_"Alright, alright go ahead." He said finally. "Whatever you want but I have to be up early tomorrow."_

_"Itachi Uchiha!" she said appalled. "Are you running your own mother?" she gasped._

_He smirked. "Stop being so over dramatic and get on with mom."_

_"Alright," she said getting comfortable on the bet right next to him as he sat up, leaning on the elaborate head board. "So, you do know Madara, your great grandfather, you know, the one from the beginning of the Uchiha blah, blah blah right?" she asked. _

_He chuckled. "Have you ever let dad hear you classify Madara along the lines of blah, blah, blah?" he asked amused. _

_She rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point; I just need to clear up a few things before the story starts. So, this is really just as explanation really as to the whole, Mangekyō and Sharingan thing." She said. "You're father doesn't have the courage to talk about this and I'm forced to do it so here goes. You already have the Sharingan and I've always told you that soon you'll get the Mangekyō because honestly honey, you advance fast. However, time is running out which I didn't really think would happen considering the odds so now I have to step in and speed up this little process because I don't want to lose you."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"I shouldn't tell you this but you're even smarter than I ever thought –and I am so proud of you just for you know, telling you- and you would more than be able to accept and comprehend the weight of what I'm telling you. This...this isn't a gift really for the family, these eyes that we have. However, to a certain point if not obtained we can't sustain ourselves without them. There's a price for everything right? If you don't get the Mangekyō in the remaining months of this year, you're going to die." She said. _

_He nodded. "That's what this training is for?"_

_"Yes, to prepare your body to withstand the change that's going to happen. The Mangekyō is different all together from the Sharingan; your body needs to be strong physically."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because honey, your grand father was a greedy wretch that's why. Back then, everything was about power in any form or way it could come –what do I mean back then? That's how it is even today. Your grandfather wanted more power; he wanted something more to make him the most valuable to society and the most feared. He consulted a witch doctor or so I'm told, who went against the nature gods and he got the eyes. Nature that's been defied, that's had something taken from it without granted must take back something in return. It cursed our entire line, generation right after generation. Your father in a few years will be blind since the eyes that make everything better takes vision away in return for what they do."_

_"So this story is really a history lesson?" _

_She laughed. "Yes honey, I guess that's what it is." She said. She sighed. "This is good and bad for you honey. I wished you didn't have to pay for mistakes long made but, it's a curse."_

_"I've seen it that way from the beginning. Death is at the end if we don't make it so I suggest we make it," he said. _

_She smiled. "Exactly! You're brother is going to be hard. When it's his time, I'm going to need your help. He's the last one; his __Mangekyō__ is going to be the hardest and the strongest." She told him. "It's going to take years to prepare his body for it."_

_"Years?"_

_"Yes years to prepare his body. This is wear and tear on the soul and bodily essence Itachi. If you're body isn't prepared and you get the _Mangekyō_ it will devour you, killing you from the inside out. If your body can't withstand pain and weight and injury, you will never be able to control it. During your training; you're going to hate me for quite some time. I don't want to think about it, I don't even know how long this is going to take. Your father had to train too but over the generations it's just gotten worse. It sucks to know that my little boy is going to get the worse end of this entire stick." She sighed. "Well get some sleep, you need to be up by three."_

_"In the morning?" he asked incredulously. _

_"Yes in the morning,"_

_"Mom, that's not morning," he said. _

_She laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." She patted his arm. "And bring the first aid kid too when you come out, we're going to need it before we're even done." She said and rose. _

_She walked to the door and when she pulled the door open she looked back at him. She smiled. _

_"Itachi, during the rest of this year, whether you feel it or not, just know that I love you all the time alright?"_

_"I love you too mom, now get out."_

_She laughed. "Alright, alright." She said getting the drift. _

He sighed and patted her back, his way of telling her to rise. She did and then he got up. "I best get on with it then?" he teased emptily.

She glared. "I'll deal with the papers."

"As if you would be able to concentrate." He said grabbing his coat easily. "I'll be back in a few days." He said heading to the door. "Sasuke, prepare for the worst week of your life. You completely owe me for this." he said closing the door behind him.

**_So there you are another lovely chapters and even though it's moving so fast and has so many things packed into one chapter it's a bit too much, reviews would still be pretty nice if you know what I mean. _**

_**D.V**_


	34. The End

_So I don't even know what to say *cries*_

_Standard disclaimer applied._

**[Chapter Thirty Four]**

"Stop!" Itachi said, his voice boomed within the empty pace.

Sasuke trembled, his back hitting to the wall as his hands flew to his eyes. The world shimmered in and out as he looked through them. Itachi was the one really though who was in pain and on his knees. Sasuke had just over powered Itachi's Tsukuyomi for the second time. He'd had to activate his curse mark but he did it.

Sasuke wheezed and fell to his knees but like a pro, Itachi rose. He was breathing hard and blood trickled from his left eye. He ignored it. He was on a mission he was set as hell on completing. Maybe he would be blind by the time it ended but that hardly mattered. He smirked when Sasuke looked up, gasping and sweating as though someone had dipped him in water. Itachi looked at him. This is what he'd worked for, this is what he was aiming to complete and it was looking right back at him.

"Too bad you lost her." he mused steadying his breathing. It was time. "Just too bad."

"Isn't it?" he wheezed hatefully with a heavy dose of sarcasm -even in the circumstances-, clutching his eyes as a cold shiver ran through him.

Itachi didn't miss it no matter how foggy the entire place around him was. He knew that shiver, definite and prominent, flowing like there was ice inside your body, crawling around there. That shiver of being cold from the inside. He knew he picked the right day to start this entire thing and for just a split second he had wondered if he had calculated it wrong. He hadn't…it was starting.

"Yes, just a shame. And all we ever got is just a _taste_." He commented reflectively stuffing his hands into the pocket. Even though he was in a kind of pain no one could imagine, seeing everything twice more than he logically should, he wasn't backing out, even if he had to pretend to be stronger than he knew he was. "Such a waste."

"Are you being metaphorical or literal?" Sasuke asked after a long and agonizing pause.

"Both of course," he said easily.

Sasuke tensed, his eyes darted around the cemented room holding blood splatters and finger bloody trails and claws all over. Itachi waited. He had to be smooth, passive about all of this. Telling your younger brother that the love of his life cheated on him with well, his older brother more than once must be something upsetting. Given the accumulation of everything else that has happened in his life, all the lies that were about to be cleared up…painful lies that had left a hole inside him for years, it was bound to be enough.

Sasuke was strong but not strong enough to fight against truth and not strong enough to fight rage, hate and impending darkness. He was strong enough to control it, to turn it into a slave just not strong enough to prevent it from stepping into his soul in the first place. Every strong man is weak sometime in his life.

"What?" he asked after a long pause.

His voice was stunned as if he couldn't come to terms with what Itachi just said. His voice also held that tinge of denial because once Itachi said it he got the picture quite clear.

"She didn't tell you?" he asked uninterested in where the conversation was going or so it seemed.

His insides coiled and raked, clawing at him from everywhere. Once upon a time Itachi would have liked to think that he wasn't a horrible person and that he'd only made his fair share of mistakes. Now he couldn't help but see how much of a horrible person. Was he doing the right thing? Should he just stop torturing him and let him die or do it and save him? It was so hard to sit and watch Sasuke in pain but he wanted him to live so badly. Maybe he made the wrong choice by doing this, just maybe. He didn't ask for any of this but suddenly, for just a split second, it all seemed to be a waste. However, it was just a split second.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm guessing she didn't. I wouldn't have expected her to really, after all, she liked you in return."

Sasuke clutched his jaws, grinding his tell together. "Tell me it's not what I'm thinking."

"It all depends on what you're thinking brother." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Does it matter? After all, you're both out of touch really. What does past events matter now?" he shrugged.

"What did you do?" Sasuke gritted, fighting the anger that was suddenly building up inside him far too much.

He chuckled. "Me? As if I forced her to do anything she didn't want to. It was more than a mutual decision and if I had anything to say, she practically was the one to do it all. I had given her a choice you see and I followed through with what she chose for as you know, I am a man of my word." He said.

"What have you done?"

"To her? Correction, it is what I have done _for_ her. Pleasure is a confusing thing; it just makes you do things incessantly like you are under some sort of possession. I've done everything to Sakura that you have done to her; the only thing that's different is that I went first." He spoke.

Sasuke pushed himself to his feet and his hand fell from his eyes. His Sharingan blazed like a thousand fire hot red suns in the sky. Darkness sprouted impossibly fast, his curse mark travelling all over him in a different kind of rage. However that wasn't what Itachi wanted. He didn't want the stupid Sharingan or curse mark, he wanted the Mangekyō.

"It was more than once too, now that I think about it." he said. "There was time when I invaded her dreams but that could hardly count correct? Well, if you don't want to accept that so be it. On that day we had about three encounters but the last one was hardly as whole as the rest. She came to me and I cannot be held accountable for her choices, I hope you can understand that." Sasuke looked at him hard and he continued. "Though, from the beginning I knew she wouldn't really say no, not with the way she ogled at me continuously. It was bound to happen one way or the other and I'm sure you know that. She enjoyed it too." He commented.

"You're lying."

"Am I?" he asked simply. "I don't think so. Sakura is beautiful and I'm sure like any woman she just loves when we _eat _her soul out." he smirked.

"Stop it."

Itachi leaned on the wall and folded his arms. "I'm surprised she kept her mouth shut like she promised she would. I would have thought guilt would make a meal of her and sooner or later you would have known. It would seem I did an exceptional job at pleasing her wouldn't you agree?"

His hands balled into a fist. "You know," Itachi said passively, "You could even say she practically begged me to. It hadn't accrued to me as soon as it should have that you hadn't pleased her yet. It was shame if I must say so. My name came like heat off her tongue; it was indeed something to experience. I wouldn't say it was the best point in my life to have done something like that but it was fun…she was fun. It required very little work too." He said.

He watched Sasuke closely, weighing his words before he said them. He was close considering how Sasuke was shaking and he knew it was from rage. His hands were balled into a fist and his face was paler than it usually was. The hate that brewed in him was almost insane.

"I mean it is devastatingly sad that I had Sakura in my grasp in that way before you did and more than once I must say. Such a shame you're no longer keeping her around, I'm going to have to find a new play toy and stop using yours." He noted.

Then it happened, in a flash he almost missed but he didn't. He was vigilant and he saw it, that one flashed and hate blossomed and the Mangekyō sprouted like a newly opened champagne 's eyes flared and Itachi had one last task to do for himself. Survive it to explain.

~O~

Sasuke looked at the white tiled floors as he walked down the hospital halls. He knew where to go even though he had only been there once a very long three weeks ago. People looked at him or maybe ogled -at how godlike he had become- would be a better word. It didn't really matter much.

He'd been through hell and even though he wasn't a fan of Itachi in the least bit everyday he seemed to easing up just a little bit and forgiving more.

After Sasuke had almost killed him, rage taking him over completely they'd fought all out, destroying the entire place. Sasuke had gone unconscious, his eyes feeling like they had been torn out of their sockets. He woke up in a bed in some other house far out of town. Itachi had come in and there was that animal instinct, that need to act fast and fight but when Itachi started to speak he couldn't.

Sasuke wasn't stupid and he wasn't a child and truth had a way of stopping someone right in their tracks. The stories were long, the explanations bitter and callous but he had listened. He almost never believed until it came down to it when Itachi went silent and left. Sasuke had followed him outside where rain drizzled and without a doubt, for the first time in his life he had seen Itachi in tears.

There was a lot of damage, wounds and broken pieces but Sasuke was open to fix them in due time. Just not right now. All the years of the pain he had been put through wasn't that hard to erase or forgive. It wasn't as if Itachi was asking for forgiveness to even begin with. He'd just asked for understanding and Sasuke had to be honest with himself in times like these. If it was in the past, when they were all good again and they had nothing bad between them and he had to do this to keep Itachi in this life time, he would have done it too hands down. It was an annoying thing to accept but he had to be fair and logical to himself. This was all for the better someway somehow.

He paused at the open door and leaned on the frame. He crossed his arms and watched her. She was in the chair, holding his hand tightly in hers. Her head was bent down and he knew that she was crying. It had been three weeks and he knew that Sakura might not have ever experienced days and nights so agonizingly long.

From what the receptionist was willing to tell him, Sakura's father had done surgery and would come out just fine since his body was cooperating with treatment. He swallowed and took a deep breath before entering the room. She looked up slowly and blinked when she saw him standing there.

The room was painfully silent for a long time as they stared at each other; one daring the other to lash out first and ruin the attempt of peace between them. She looked weary and wrapped up in the arms of depression. He knew he had been gone a long time; he practically missed all of January seeing that February was almost over.

He glanced down the same time she did and looked back at her father. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb and looked at him.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked after the silence became too much for him.

It took some time for her to find her voice. "Better," she said with effort.

"And you?" he asked.

She did a hallow, sad little laugh. It was an artificial laugh, dry and empty of the happiness that should be in her laugh. It was bitter almost.

"I've seen better days; much better days." She replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"You know why." He said.

She sniffed and released her father's hand. She wiped her tears, ran a hand over her hair that was caught into a ponytail and sniffed.

"Do I?" she asked him.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Did your girlfriend go back to where she came from or something like that?" she asked. "I can't really think of any other reason as to why you would be here."

He wet his lips and pressed them together. "I'm not going to lie or edit. Not this time. I haven't seen her in a long time but I haven't been at my own house in weeks so I don't know what has happened to her at this point." He said.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke, I don't want you here. I have enough problems to deal with; I don't need boy trouble coming to get me again."

"Have I lost all my chances?" he asked. "Have I waited too long to come after you?"

She looked down and picked her fingers. "I think you have." She whispered. "I tried and you know I did. I came to you over and over again…you just never took my hand. I think you've taken too long to realize the large mirror you broke. Maybe you're only here because What's-Her-Name hasn't been around you. Go home; I'm sure you'll see her waiting for you."

"That's not why I'm here. I don't want her Sakura and if I'm being honest I never did."

She laughed that same broken and hollow laugh again. "You could have fooled me Sasuke, you could have." She rued.

"I know I screwed up and I don't know what I even aim to accomplish here. I know how bad I hurt you and I know that the truth still won't be able to fix any of this but I have to try."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked again. "After all this while, why are you here ready to tell me the truth now? Why is it that now you see some sense in finally answering all my questions?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because now I can; because now there is no danger in it and no consequences I don't want either you or I to face. I can tell you now because I am free to." He said. "It's a long story and I know I have no right to ask you of this but just…hear me out." he pleaded.

She looked at her father as he stirred. She rose and headed to the door. "I don't want to talk to you in here." she said.

They walked to the cafeteria down stairs and Sakura bought a coffee. She offered him one but he declined. She was…different. It wasn't something he could really explain but he noticed it, in the way she spoke and in the way how nothing came from her. There was no hurt or anger in her voice when she spoke to him almost like she was truly empty. They took a seat and she crossed her legs on the seat. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at the ceiling.

"Go ahead, you're free to say whatever you desire." She said to him.

He noticed the sparkle around her neck and as she tugged down her hoodie sleeve, the neck line dropped to reveal the necklace he had given her. So she did keep it and she was wearing it even though they were in nothing at this point.

"You're wearing the necklace." He commented.

She looked down at her neck as though she had no idea what he was talking about for a moment. She nodded simply and went back to looking at the ceiling. There was silence and she seemed almost uninterested in everything happening around her. There were big bags under her eyes and she seemed extremely tired like something had weighed her down far too much.

"Are you going to say something?" she asked.

"Just…give me a second." he hesitated.

When he opened his mouth every single aspect of truth came out. She never made eye contact with him once through the entire thing but she listened and that was all he really needed her to do. It was his first time doing this- confessing and releasing things he hadn't told a soul before. It felt wrong somewhere to tell her because it had been drilled into him over and over again that he should never speak of it but he look over it. He had to look over it or else he would mess up again. Maybe they couldn't start over; maybe she still wouldn't give him the time of day but if she didn't hate him then that would be enough for him.

She looked at the table and spun the empty coffee cup by the rim and listened as he spoke. Droplets hit the table below her chin but she didn't even wipe them. She sat there listening to him for hours, not once interrupting him.

People left and new people came and the hospital went about its business but it was as if they were in their own bubble together at that table. When he was done she didn't know what to say. His words were heavy and all his veracity callous and real. The explanations made sense some sort of way but she didn't know what to believe. She didn't know what to think and she had a hard time wrapping her head around it.

He had put her through hell but from what he'd told her it was nothing compared to what would have happened to her if he had started to tell her the truth then. He had owned up to the fact that she had well and deserved the truth and he was going to give her the maximum he could have, it just wasn't the right time.

She finally looked up at him and he was looking at her intently. The tears wouldn't stop and she didn't try to make them. He looked at her, his eyes no longer closed like they had been all those times before. His eyes didn't hide truths from her now; they were open with sincerity and vulnerability. They were open with emotion that seemed to make the tears come faster.

"I don't know what to tell you." she rasped, clearing her throat.

The silence was deafening even though there was noise all around them at 3:00am in the hospital.

"Say whatever you want, it doesn't matter." He told her.

"What about that girl?" she asked almost afraid.

"There is nothing about her. I know it sounds cheesy but Sakura she's not you and you probably don't want to hear me say this but she didn't want to either. It was-"

"You don't have to say it again." She interrupted. "I don't uh…I don't want to hear it again." She stuttered.

He nodded.

"Sasuke," she began softly, her voice wavering, "I don't…I don't." she released the cup and her head fell in her hands as she cried harder, her body shaking. "I don't want to do this and you put me through something like this again." She sobbed.

"I won't."

"I don't know that. You've done it to me before."

"You know that I won't." he whispered. "I told you-"

"I know you told me!" she cried. "That doesn't mean I'm not afraid! I get what you just said alright? I understand it and I know how hard it must be for you. Don't think that's the problem because it's not. The explanation doesn't change how much you fucked with me and how much I've missed you I thought I was going to lose my mind." She rushed out. "I don't want you to hurt me again, you already have and I don't want to make the same mistake."

He pressed his lips together and waited.

"Sasuke." she sighed. "How did you feel when I left your house that day?" she asked.

"I really can't put what I felt into words. I uh," he cleared his throat. "the more I thought about, the more real it seemed and the more reality started to set in, I figured out what it was like the shed tears over something…over something that tore your insides out in the metaphorical sense." he said thoughtfully.

"You didn't shed a tear." Sakura said stubbornly.

He looked at her, his eyes still open to her. "I did, I would say I shed a good amount but given the circumstances I was under…you know." he said.

She nodded and wiped her face. "Is this real? Are you really here for me right now? Because if you're playing me Sasuke I swear to God you won't live it down. I don't want to chase something that makes me happy if you're going to tear me apart in the end." She said.

"I won't, believe me I won't. Just…let's start over. I will make it all up to you Sakura, I promise…just believe me this time, that's all I need."

She drew her hand over her face. "You want us to try this again." She stated.

He nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Start over again and this will be better. If you won't be happy with me all you have to do is say so. Even now I understand how you feel about this and if you don't want to give me a second chance, I'll accept that."

"I loved you, you know that?" she asked bitterly.

"And I _love_ you, present tense, it hasn't changed."

She laughed. "You never told me you loved me before."

"You never told me you loved me either but that doesn't make it any less true. I'm not afraid to admit how I feel about you. I want you to know." There was silence and he bit his lips before he continued. "That necklace was my mother's and I don't know how to explain it but I didn't feel right without giving it to you. It means a lot to me that you're wearing it." he admitted.

She looked down and took the necklace with her fingers and looked at it. "Why did you give it to me? A gift?"

"I felt the need to." He looked at her, took a shaky deep breath and his eyes fogged for a split second. "Alright, maybe I should have said this from the beginning but I thought you would just think it was a bunch load of shit. I am a bad person Sakura, I'm not going to lie about that and I'm really not one of the good guys or at least I haven't been for some time. I have a done a whole lot of things I never should have and I already know I don't deserve you. I've never deserved you from the very beginning and I knew that but for the second I had you, it was the best second of my life. I am in love with you and I have been for some time I've just been a coward about it and I fought everything I felt for you because I was afraid. I was afraid as hell you didn't feel the same way but I couldn't stop it. Even though I don't deserve you Sakura I can't help but want you all the same." He said.

"Don't…don't say that." she whispered. "You're not that bad."

He laughed dryly. "I am Sakura and I should tell you that part too but I don't want you to be afraid of me. I don't want you to know how much of a sick and horrible person I am because I don't want to lose you more than I already have. I've told you everything, explained everything that I should have but the past before I met you was a dark, dark era." He said looking down.

"Then tell me." she said. "You've been honest with me this far, don't stop, I don't want you to."

"Sakura-"

"It's not liked you've killed anybody." She said.

"I have, I just haven't gotten caught." He said.

She sat up and her eyes widened. "w-what?"

He looked around and pressed his lips together. "Sakura, I don't-" he drew his hands over his face then through his hair. He was trembling and she could see how hard this was for him. "There isn't enough time tonight to tell you this and I don't want to for you to only walk away from me, call me a freak or insane or tell the police or someone else."

"I won't." she said leaning over and grasping his hand in hers. "I won't tell a soul I promise." She whispered. "And…we'll have time because we're going to try this again. You don't want me to leave and I want to stay so…you trust me?"

He nodded. "I trust you."

"And you swear you won't pull this on me again? I'm on a fine line in my life right now, if you're not sure and solid Sasuke, I don't want to take the risk and put myself through any of this again."

"I am sure Sakura." He said holding on to her hand tightly.

"Then can I see it?" she asked softly.

"See what?"

"The uh…the eyes you told me about." she said.

He smirked sadly. "Yes just not here."

She nodded. "I suppose it's unfair if you're honest with me and I'm not honest with you. We want a clean slate right? Um…I don't really know how to tell you this or even how you're going to take it. I was at your house one day, I came in uninvited and I really shouldn't have it was none of my business I was just worried about you-"

He held his hand up stopping her. "Itachi told me about that. I was mad at you…really, really mad but what can I say? I had sex with my ex-girlfriend more than once when I was still with you and even though it was under different circumstances it still happened. Itachi told me about how he initiated it and Itachi is very charming and manipulative, he knows how to get what he wants, no matter who it is. I can't really blame you for succumbing to him." He said.

"Re-really?"

He nodded. "Yes, really." He said. "I want this to work Sakura, whatever it takes for me to get you back I won't hesitate I swear.'

She released his hand and nodded. She rose and winced as she stretched her legs that had been folded for hours. "Let's take a walk." She said throwing her empty coffee cup into the nearest bin.

He nodded and fell into step with her and went with her to get another coffee before following her out of the hospital. "For what it's worth, you look better, like you've been touched by some sort of supernatural being or something."

"It's the transformation. But, there is a price for everything so," he shrugged.

She nodded and he walked with her to the back of the parking lot and she leaned on the wall. When she spoke her voice was shaky. "I've been through a lot these past weeks and I wished I had you with me. I have missed you so much; I don't even know how I'm going to open up to you again."

"I'll wait. Trust is earned and I'll earn it eventually." He said standing in front of her.

"You know, that night when I called you and you came for me and took me to that abandoned building I thought my heart would explode. That was when it hit me as to how much you meant to me and how much I never wanted you to leave. I still feel that way only…afraid this time."

He nodded. She put down her coffee cup on the floor next to her and gestured around her. "The lot is empty, so trust me." she said.

He nodded. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." She told him.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and he wanted to show her his Mangekyō but he couldn't help that he was a bit afraid she would go back on her word.

"I won't run away from you Sasuke."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She said.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, bit his bottom lip and waited for her reaction. She gasped and her hands covered her mouth in an effort to not make a sound. He shifted and looked down, feeling like a freak from somewhere else. Maybe he shouldn't have told her that.

"I've never seen anything like that." she whispered taking his hand and pulling him towards her. He paused so close to her and her hands smoothed over his face.

He wanted to melt into her touch, the warmth and comfort of her flesh. It had been so long since she touched him in any tender kind of way. She pulled his head up, forcing him to look at her and she awed.

"This is amazing." She breathed out. "You're eyes are amazing…this is…wow." She whispered. He tried to look away but she wouldn't let him. He felt like he was being judged and critiqued too much. He felt like a statue someone was observing. "You won't use your eyes against me?"

"I have no reason to." He said.

"Let me see the other one." She whispered. "Please." It was easy for him to show her his Sharingan and she gasped. "This is unreal. I've seen this before, last year Halloween, I thought they were contacts."

"It was all real. There was nothing fake about me on Halloween."

"But-"

"I told you I'd be honest." He said pulling away from her. He pulled off his shirt and the mark on his neck began to move, slithering all over his skin.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, this is a lot to take in." He said. "And I can understand if you change your mind."

She shook her head. "No, not changing my mind. I never wanted a normal looking boyfriend anyways." She said smiling. "Does your skin feel the same?"

He took her hand and pressed her palm against his flesh. "Yeah it does." He said.

She nodded. "This is a lot to take in all at once." She whispered. "But, this is worth a shot." She said looking up at him.

He could see that she was risking something deep inside her but was willing to take the risk. He pressed her forehead against hers and her hands wound around him.

"I like you're skin like this. It's almost like you have a million tattoos,"

"You're not scared?"

"Not of you." she said. "I do want you back Sasuke I'm just afraid of getting hurt that's all. I guess this almost proves that I love you for real because I'm sure no other girl really would put up with a 'freak'."

"You're right. Ami has never seen my curse mark. I didn't know really how important it was until Itachi told me."

She looked up at him. "I dream about you all the time and I always wished you'd kiss me again." She said.

He didn't say anything; instead he dipped his head and kissed her. His marks vanished from his flesh in the cold morning and his eyes returned to normal as her hand wound around his neck and entangled in his hair. She pulled him closer and he pulled her closer, their bodies pressing closely together, their lips glued to each other. The kiss was unlike anything he'd felt before because he honestly had never thought he'd feel them again. He never thought he'd hold her, touch her and feel her body against his ever again.

He never thought he could feel the amount of happiness that was exploding inside of him before and the kind of feeling that felt like it was going to drown him and burst out of him. He had never thought they would come this far ever and he had never even dreamed a girl like her would look his way. She was amazingly brilliant and it even seemed like a dream to have her in his arms, kissing her and holding her. It seemed like a dream that she was his again and that each day she would trust him more and it would get better. He had almost been too late and he was happy he wasn't. He was happy that he made it in time.

She held his face and spoke over his lips.

"I'm a wreck; you're going to have to say it again."

"I love you."

"You're going to have to tell me every minute of every day." She whispered, breathing hard. "You're going to have to tell me so many times even I get pissed off and annoyed. You have to make sure I don't let go and slip away from that, you have to make sure that I don't forget it and that I don't live in the past." She said. "You're going to have to." She insisted.

"And I will." He said. "I'll tell you all the time."

"Even though I'm still a teenager, I do love you Sasuke Uchiha, despite everything you've done to me."

"And I love you even more for taking me back." He said.

She nodded and her lips pressed onto his again. "Good."

The kiss was hot but it was a different kind of heat. It wasn't a heat from their flesh but as if the heat was from somewhere deep inside of them. Sakura nodded mentally. This wasn't a mistake; it couldn't be considering the emotions whirling within her. This had to be the right thing. This had to be the right time because she'd never felt this way before, regardless of everything. This time, none of this would be a mistake.

_**BA-DA-BING! There you have it and I would love for the reviews to coming right on in! REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! THAT IS THE GIFT I WANT! ADD ME AS FAV. AUTHOR AND STORY AND EVERYTHING ELSE! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**_

_**Sasuke: so this is how it ends? No sex or anything?**_

_**Sakura: Asshole there is an epilogue coming and we don't need to have sex.**_

_**Sasuke: Yes we do.**_

_**Sakura: Say that again and see what happens to you. Just drop it.**_

_**Sasuke: I'll shut up if it means-**_

_**Sakura: If you press this I swear you're not getting any tonight. **_

_**Sasuke: It is completely dropped. **_

_**Much love,**_

_**D.V**_


	35. Epilogue

**[Chapter Thirty Five]**

**Epilogue**

Sakura made a disgusted face. "Could you two get a room or something? I don't think it's decent to fuck with your clothes on in public."

Naruto laughed and rolled around with Hinata, kissing her as he did so. "Look who's talking." He said. "A few minutes ago you were all over your own boyfriend."

Sakura laughed when Sasuke grouped her breasts to help Naruto prove his point. "Hey, that's completely different. Don't ask how it just is." She said leaning into him.

Hinata giggled as Naruto kept showering her with kisses and tickling her into madness. "He won't stop!" she laughed pushing him off her.

Even though she pushed him off he grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. She fell smack on top of him laughing her head off. Naruto grinned and Sakura shook her head and sighed. The love birds couldn't get enough of each other since their exams were already finished. Summer brought out the best in all of them Sakura had to admit that. She smiled. It was hard to believe that so long ago when they were in high school so much shit had happened between all their relationships yet here they were almost picture perfect.

"How long are you going to wait before you get up and go where you're supposed to?" Ino demanded hitting Shikamaru's hand away from her face. "Stop it!" she whined.

He smirked. "You're so cute when you're mad." He said.

"Oh really? Well I'm about to get real fucking adorable if you don't stop poking me." she said harshly.

He retracted his hands with a smirk, surrendering to her.

Sakura sighed and leaned further into Sasuke who wrapped his arms nicely around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"She was supposed to go yesterday after her exam and she chickened out even then." He explained.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I did not chicken out you just insisted on driving me when I have my own car. You know how much I hate that besides I was tired, the exam made me brain dead for a few hours and I could always go when I come back from Dubai." She said before nudging Sasuke.

He chuckled. "Yes Sakura, I am taking you to Dubai, get over it."

"I still can't believe it. I can't believe you that we're really going. Itachi is practically awesome too for everything."

"He's alright," Sasuke said before nibbling on her neck.

Butterflies invaded her stomach and she laughed and shifted so he would stop. They were all currently on the grass in Konoha Park relaxing since Sakura had finished her last exam yesterday and went to see her mother this morning. They were waiting on Skye to come out since she had her last exam today too.

Raven sighed. "It's over." She said and fell back on the grass. She was going to meet her boyfriend in a few minutes when his exam ended.

They all groaned.

"Tell me about it. I swear medicine is sucking the life out of me. I need a break hands down. We all do right now." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at his watch and bit Sakura's neck before rising, taking her to her feet with him.

"We have to go." He said. "You're not going to go on vacation without doing this first."

"That's right Sasuke, lay down the law." Ino said.

Sakura glared. "I wasn't going to bail. I am an adult now and I refuse to act like a child."

"You ditched yesterday," Shikamaru reminded her.

"Shut up!" she said before sighing. "Fine Sasuke, let's go. I talk to you guys later. When Skye comes out, tell her to call me." she said.

"You kids be careful," Raven teased.

Sakura gave her the finger and Sasuke shook his head sadly and pulled out his car keys. He opened her door before he got into the car and started the engine. His memory was good and even though he hadn't been back there in four years, he remembered where Sakura's mother lived. Since it was hot out –very, very hot- he turned on the air conditioner and Sakura leaned back in the car seat.

"Why can't I drive my own car?" she demanded. "It's just gathering dust since you don't let me use it and if you didn't know, I happen to like my Mercedes." She said.

"I never told you that you can't drive you own car. Don't put words in my mouth,"

"You did!"

"I did not." He objected. "I only insisted that you drive with me is that so bad? If you don't want to drive with me and you're tired of me then just say so."

"Don't be over dramatic, that is not true."

"You drive your car to school, you drive to all the other places you need to go and you drive to my house on weekends. What is so wrong for me to drive you around once in a while?"

"Nothing but I can do it on my own."

"Oh please," Sasuke scoffed, "you're afraid you'll be dependent on me."

"That's so not true!"

"Isn't it?" he asked. "Fine if you say so, I'll pull over and you can walk and get your stupid Mercedes." He smirked.

"Did you just call my car stupid?" she gasped.

"Can we not talk about it?" he asked turning the corner and entering Sakura's past street.

She sighed. "I'm being the big girl here right?" she asked nervously.

"Yes you are." He said.

Sakura looked out the window when her old house came into view. It looked the same as it always had been. She was nervous and that wasn't a lie. It had been so long since she saw her own mother, talked to her or at least really thought about coming to look for her. Since they day she left, she could never master enough courage to come back to see her. She felt like she wasn't wanted and that her mother would be the same. The last thing Sakura wanted was the same.

There had been good times with them but then the bad took over and shattered everything. Her mind trailed to Sasuke and his brother. It had taken some time for him to really open himself and realize that the bad time had faded and that they could get better. He tried and right now when people noticed them they would have never thought there was a time when there was no love between them. Sasuke and Itachi had made amends and were brothers as any other and she thought that now, after four years, she could make amends with her own mother.

She wished that they had never fallen apart but they had and even after four years somewhere in her heart she had wished her own mother would have reached out first. She glanced at Sasuke and smiled.

He was her rock in all of this and she couldn't think of a time where he had abandoned her. This was really hard for her- coming here to see a woman who had been honest about not loving her for a long time. When he parked the car at the front gate and shut of the engine and turned to look at her.

"Ready?"

She bit her lips and looked down, tears shimmering in her eyes. She was afraid too. She was afraid that she was hoping too much and the woman she wished was there was just a figment of her imagination. She was afraid she was going to see the same cold, conceited and callous woman who never missed her since she left. She was afraid that even after four years nothing had changed and the woman was going to hurt her feelings all over again. Mother or not Sakura wasn't going to lie. She wished she had her old mother back because she was a girl and there was nothing like a mother and daughter relationship.

"Can we just turn around and go somewhere else?" She asked after a long while.

His hand slid over hers' and he squeezed it. "No, we can't. We're going in, head on remember?"

"Is that what I said?" she joked desperately.

He released her and came out of the car. He opened her side of the door and waited. She looked up at him and made a step out of the car before going right back in.

"I can't." she said her voice wavering.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the car. He entangled his fingers in hers' and they headed up to the front door.

"We're in this together, I'm going to be right here and I'm sure she won't eat you." he said.

"You're really going to stay? You're not going to leave?" she asked shaking.

"I won't even let go of your hand if you don't want me to." He said pressing the door bell.

"What if she doesn't want to-?"

"Sakura, stop." He said firmly. "Relax."

She squeezed his hand and tipped on her toes and kissed him. "You're the greatest boyfriend in the whole freaking world."

"Why? Because I'm taking you to the one place you've always wanted to go more than anywhere else in the world?" he asked pressing the doorbell again.

She laughed. "That's part of it but mostly because you deal with me when I get like this."

"It's hard work." he agreed.

She rolled her eyes. "Just for reference sake, if she's going to kill us, know that I love you down to the last cell in my body."

He chuckled. "And even if she does kill us –which she won't- I love you until forever gets tired and decides to end."

She flushed just when the door opened. Suduku was wiping her hand on her apron and after the door pulled open she looked up. Sakura froze and so did the woman. She looked at the two of them, back and forth. There was no way Suduku could miss that pink hair and Sakura knew that. Sakura forced a smile and she blinked.

"Sakura?" she asked almost dazed.

Suduku didn't look as bad as Sakura had remembered physically. She didn't have bags under her eyes and she seemed vibrant and fresh. She looked younger than she actually was and Sakura had to admit her mother looked rather beautiful now. Her voice however almost seemed old and wise and it was the only thing that gave her age away.

Sakura nodded and forced a smile. She stood there before her mother hugged her tightly almost as if she wanted to squeeze the life out of her. The hug was deep and emotional because Sakura could feel her body shaking. Sakura was caught off guard by the hug but she released Sasuke's hand to hug her mother in return. It had been four years and obviously that was long enough because Sakura could feel it. She could feel that something was different and in the good way too.

Her mother pulled away and looked at her from head to toe. "You really are a big woman now." she mused, tears running down her face.

Sakura looked down and smiled. "Uh, I hope I'm not coming here uninvited or anything after so long. If you want me to leave just say so," Sakura said.

She smiled. "I've been waiting a long time for you to come back here Sakura. Practically the whole four years you've been gone." She said. "I don't want you to leave, please come on in." She said stepping aside.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "This is Sasuke my boyfriend. Sasuke meet Suduku, my mother."

Sasuke nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled. "I doubt it is. I know you already don't like me considering the horrible truths you've been told. Sakura, I'm…glad you came." She said gesturing for them to come inside.

Sakura smiled. "I think I'm glad too." She said taking Sasuke's hand and entering the house.

Her mother shuffled in. "I'll be right there, I have something in the oven." She said rushing to the kitchen.

Sakura closed the door and stood there looking at it. She couldn't remember the last time she was really in this house. It was a long time ago but it all looked the same to her. She held on to Sasuke's hand and she looked at him. He was looking at her curiously.

"Is everything alright?"

"I don't…I don't really know. I don't think I can do this alone." She admitted.

"Well you're not alone." He said.

"Promise?" she asked pulling him down and kissing him.

The kiss was deep and sensuous. It sent blood rushing and pumping so loud she heard it in her ears. She felt like she was drowning in something so sweet she didn't even want to save herself. She had lost herself in Sasuke a long time ago just as he had openly lost himself into her. They were now like two trees growing side by side that eventually all their roots, branches and leaves bonded and twined together that they could no longer be told apart and were seen as one tree instead of two.

They were each other's rock and shelter and everything else they could possibly need. Right now she needed him and it comforted her to know that he wasn't going to go anywhere. They'd been through so much and had made so many memories she didn't know who she really was without him. She couldn't imagine herself without him, living life to the fullest like she was.

"Promise." He whispered over her lips.

**THE END **

_**Well you guys, you know what this means, the story is over. This was a lovely journey and I mean, I'm proud of this even though it's not the best but it's still mine and I'm proud. It would mean a lot to me, considering that this is the last chapter if all you who read this chapter left a review for me. That would really mean the world to me. I hope you all enjoyed this story too and appreciate it as much as I do. **_

_**PS: Sometime next year I will be putting up my second story so if wanted to be alerted when I do post it up then author Alert might work. I can't believe this is the end but it is. All good things must come to an end. **_

_**Sasuke: this is it and I have to say Sakura I love you for real. **_

_**Sakura: And I swear I love you too**_

_**D.V: *gag* Let's wrap it up!**_

_**Sakura: We'd like to thank everyone who stuck with us through this entire thing it means a lot. It was a good ride and Sasuke and I hope to see you all again in another story D.V writes for us. We thank you deeply from our hearts. **_

_**Love from the bottom of my heart to yours,**_

_**D.V **_


	36. Draft of the story I'm working on

_Hey you guys! No, sadly this isn't a new chapter but I thought I should just talk to you guys about some things. Well the first thing is that you need to check out and hit me up if you want to read things by me that's not related to Sasuke and Sakura. FictionPress is the sister of FanFiction and I think they deserve more fans and readers and stuff because real talent is there and I want to help them out so check it out, read things, leave reviews, search and join, fav and alert just like right here on FF. _

_My name is the same as it is on this one and you guys should just check it out, you know, read something by me to occupy your time until I post another story up here. ^_^_

_Also I'm a good start ahead in the new story and I wanted to just give you guys a little piece, you know, first draft just so you guys can get a feel for the story that will be on its way and tell me what you think. You can review or just message me some ideas and all, everything means a lot. And most of all, I miss you guys so yeah._

* * *

**_Title: __Natsu no k__ō__ri __no _**_**Fuyu Kasai (winter's fire summer's ice)**_

**_Summary: There are much bigger things to life and people play much bigger parts in it than they realize. There are many things hidden behind faces, many different things inside bodies and many different perceptions of what truly living is. What if what she had was not hers? What if it was all for him in the beginning? What if it all she had inside of her was all for their kind? Would he kill her and take it back since power was what everyone wanted? Or would he let her keep it because he loved her too much to take anything from her? What would become of them when fate and destiny had already created an outcome that could not be changed? _**

**_First Draft_**

**{Chapter One****}**

I couldn't breathe…I gasped for air, panicking as I glanced around me. I let out a series of coughs, grabbed the dirt and with one last heave I pulled myself out of the hole. I fell flat on the muddy, wet ground and let the glacial rain beat on my face. I coughed and coughed as the dirt clogged up my windpipe. It was dry and coarse, scraping my inner throat.

Why did I even save myself? Why did I claw out? I should have just stayed there, he should have drugged me just a little bit more and I wouldn't have woken up. I would be dead by now. However, I couldn't fight the human instincts to stay alive, so I saved myself. Once again.

I shivered, the night was cold and the dirty clothes stuck to me. I couldn't move, I was too tired and my mind was still in a strong haze of drugs. The world was spinning in different directions and shimmering, clouding and fogging around me. There was nothing I could do but just stay here in the rain and hope that I made it home. With my eyes wide open I mentally added this to my list of the worst possible things that could have ever happen to me in my life. My list was getting longer and longer every time and the longer it got the less I could take.

I was at my wits end right now. My mind couldn't even function right, my body was numb and the insides of my stomach clawed at me in protest. My breathing was off- rough, strained and forced-, my heart beat was odd and I was wheezing into madness. The cuts on my body must have been infected by now after being in the dirt for so long, suffocating slowly and dying from the inside out.

The pain was everywhere, my skin burnt like crazy and I was still bleeding. I couldn't really remember what happened this time to lead up to this, he drugged me a little too much, too many times and for too long that I find that it didn't even really matter much. His motives were always the same, interlocked and connected one way or another. It didn't matter how I got here or what lead up to it…I needed to get to the hospital before I really did end up dying and I didn't see how that was going to happen.

I was -at the moment- glued to the muddy, wet ground. The very ground I was in not too long ago. Maybe, this was the time I should just stay here and die. The human instincts were in but it didn't matter because I couldn't move. Maybe I should just die here and get it over with and make life easier for the world. I'm just taking up too much space as it is in life. I'm just here for no purpose at all. I'm just here, alive for the mere fact of being here and alive.

_Oh come on Sakura…please don't do this. You don't want to. _My inner said

_I don't want to live anymore…I can't live through all of this anymore. I just want to die…I've been wishing for it for so long. Being here is hurting me too much, for too long. _I told her.

She was silent and chewed her lip for a while. She knew I was talking the truth, she was so optimistic like me. I couldn't be optimistic now, I had to be realistic. I was going to die and I just had to accept it and be done with it.

_We can make it…_ she said finally.

What was wrong with her? _We can't make it…the hospital is so far away. We can't make it. I can't even lift my arm. _I said

_Well we're going to die trying. I'm not going to die when I know I could have lived….when I know we could have lived. Sakura we were going to move and start a new life, go to a new school and he was going to leave for a while. We promised we'd make it. We promised Ino we'd make it. We promised ourselves we'd make it._

I sighed and it was a painful act. My chest tightened painfully. She was right. I did promise that we'd make it and that things would get better for us. We were going to start over, the two of us. Ino was going to be there for us, I was going to live with her, my best friend when dad was away. I was going to move away from mom, I was going to begin again. The air was going to be different, the people, the lives and things would look up. The sun would start shining and I'd be happy. I'd get treatment; I would get help and be better. Tsunade was going to help me and my life would die as I walked away from this town and I would be born again as the new one started. I vowed I would make it, even this one last time, I vowed that I would.

But how could I? I never saw this happening to me. I sighed again then cringed, groaned and moaned in pain. It hurt so much. I made a vow; I was going to die trying to keep it than die giving up on it.

_Ok we're going to try. Help me as much as you can_

_I always help as much as I can. We need to get moving. _She said to me.

I gulped and ash, dirt and dust scarped my throat. I twitched my fingers, trying to get back feeling in them, up my arm, my shoulders. I moved my toes, awakening my feet, legs and thighs. I wasn't even standing and I could feel the weight of them. It felt like they weight of them had tripled, more than I could lift. I stuck my hands into the ground and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I felt drained and tired; exhausted. With the force I knew I did not really posses I got to my feet and staggered. Gasping, wincing, wheezing, coughing, tripping and bleeding I dragged my body to the direction of the hospital or at least, the direction I hoped it was. I knew I was pushing my body with the world spinning and twirling, going in and out all around me.

_We're not too far from the road. We'll be there soon and maybe we can find somebody to help us._

_Nobody is going to help us. I don't have to look in the mirror to know we look like worthless drug addicts and homeless people. Nobody is going to pick us up. Good people don't help people like us. _I informed her. I usually wasn't this bitter, I was always happy and all but right now that was impossible for me. I was freezing and dying with every step I took.

_You're probably right but there are a few nice people like us left…it's not impossible. We are bleeding-_

_It's the middle of the night, it is raining like storm and we're covered in mud. Sakura nobody is going to care if we're bleeding here. Please just stop. I can't take anymore. _I begged.

_Sakura I am sorry, _she said to me, _I am sorry but come on, please don't be like that._

_Don't apologize, you don't need to. Let's just walk…in silence _I said to her. She only nodded and my head was mine again. I prayed that Tsunade was still at the hospital and not home packing to move.

I stumbled through the last of the forest and my foot touched pavement. I didn't think I could go much further, I was gasping for air like a mad person and only half of what I kept gasping was actually coming in. The air scraped my windpipe and brunt my throat. Inside of my mouth felt dry and dusty like coal. My chest was tightening and I knew that I was having an attack.

_What time do you think it is? _I asked my inner as I leaned heavily on the light post that had been a few feet away from me. Not many cars were around I noticed so I guessed it was pretty late or maybe it was because of the rain.

_Um I really don't know…I'm going to guess and say it's after midnight, maybe like 1:35 or somewhere there. _She replied.

Not many good people would be walking around now at this time much less. So I was in a rut at the moment, a painful and bleeding rut. How do I get out of it? I needed some help and I needed it now or I'd be dead before I made the curb.

As I stared through the pouring rain I saw a black umbrella moving quickly this way. The person stopped not too far from me and checked the watch on their hand then they made one step, the process of crossing the road.

_What should I do? My voice is practically gone, I can barely talk. _I said to my inner, my mind racing.

_It's worth a shot, _she replied as she bit her lip.

_What if he doesn't-?_

_We don't have time for the "what if's" he's almost halfway across the road! We have to act now or we're dead for sure! _She screamed at me and I flinched.

"Hey!" I yelled as loud as I could which wasn't really loud at all considering the loud booming of the rain hitting the pavement. The figure stopped and looked around. Pushing my body, pushing it to its brink I walked right to the road and stepped on it.

His head was moving around and finally landed on me. Whoever they were grunted and began walking again.

"Please stop!" I begged as I coughed and a metallic taste filled my mouth. I coughed again and I felt it trickle down the side of my mouth; my blood.

The person stopped and their head whipped around to me so fast I thought they'd break their neck. "What?"

I flinched as a chill ran up my body. It was obviously a male and his voice clarified that for me. I squinted as the umbrella tilted up and I saw he was wearing black male high top Nikes, black jeans with a silver chain around the waist, a black T-shirt and a leather jacket topped off with a sleek, shockingly fitting, neat top hat. It went well with his black attire that he had on.

"Please help me," I gasped, "can I have a phone call please?"

"No," he replied icily and suddenly the rain didn't feel so cold anymore compared to his hard voice.

I felt a little relived that I couldn't see his face because maybe that would scare me too much. I needed that phone call, I had to try again.

"I won't take your phone or anything sir if that's what you're thinking." I said to him pleadingly. My throat felt like a fire was happening inside, burning it out making it course and rough. I staggered back, the pavement caving under me. "Please,"

"No," he replied

"Can you make the call for me then?" I blurted before he could turn around and begin walking again. I was heaving at this point and I coughed again. I put my hand at my mouth as I coughed again and a wad of blood hit my fingers. I looked at my bloody hand and it was shaking like a leaf. "Please, I'm dying." I rasped to him and he clearly could see that I wasn't joking.

"Who do you wish to call?"

"My doctor," I replied with a gasp.

"You have a doctor?" he asked incredulously.

Right, what was a junkie, homeless and worthless person like me doing with a personal doctor? I could understand that he was skeptic.

"Yes,"

"Name," he demanded.

"Tsunade," I wheezed and coughed again, grasping my abdomen in pain.

He chuckled darkly and turned around and made a move to walk away. "Make the call! You'll see I'm telling the truth," I said hoarsely, my voice was hardly above a whisper. My stomach clenched with agony.

He turned to me again and I heard him sigh over the rain. "I doubt that," he said harshly, "you look nothing more than some whore on the side of the road. I find no reason to believe that you would know the most famous doctor in all of Japan."

"Please," I begged, "I have no reason to bother you sir. Please just make the call for me. I need to talk to her, she needs to come and get me."

He sighed again and his hand went into his pocket and he pulled out a phone. "The number, that is, if you know it."

I gasped, choked and wheezed again for air before I answered him. I gave him the number and he put it on speaker. He walked over closer to me, not close enough to share his umbrella not that it would make a difference now anyways, so I could hear the phone.

"Hello?" a panicked voiced asked.

"Tsunade, it's me-" I began and she totally cut me off.

"My fucking god!" she screamed. "Where are you? Are you alright? Sakura, please tell me what's going on! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"The usual," I replied with a sob, agony making way to my tear ducts. "You have to come and get me; I'm not going to make it this time on my own." I said as I started crying like a manic again. "I hurt everywhere, I'm bleeding, and I can't breathe." I coughed and wheezed heavily. "Please come and get me."

"Oh my god!" she said. "I'll send the ambulance right away! You've had me so worried, I didn't know what happened to you, I thought I was going to go mad, you've been gone for so long. Where are you?"

"I don't know-"

"She's currently on Leo Drive 36 in front of the closed down supermarket." The man –who's name I did not know- replied for me. I could just kiss him but he'd be repelled by me anyways.

"Kami H. Mercy on my soul," she whispered, "what are you doing down there? Just what did he do to you?" she demanded.

I gripped my blouse as I cried; "I don't want to talk about it,"

The world was looping in and out of reality now. I was seeing four of everything around me and I couldn't feel the rain on my skin anymore even though I was standing in it. I couldn't feel the pain anymore around my body.

"We're coming right now, don't go anywhere." She instructed. I couldn't go anywhere either way.

* * *

_**So there it is, it's a lot more serious and different from this one but I hope that's alright and you guys are excited for the real thing to be posted up in maybe a month or two. PLEASE CHECK OUT FICTIONPRESS it's a really good website to go and read stories, poems and the like. Trust me, you won't regret it.**_

_**See you soon, **_

_**Much love from me to you,**_

_**D.V**_


End file.
